My Life, My way
by Deonne
Summary: Life can be many things, but one thing it can't be is predictable. Bella's life is one that no-one would wish for but she makes the most out of what she has. With the help from her cousin, and friends; she fights to break free and do something she never thought possible. Live her life her way. This has been finished and beta'ed. Total of 26 chapters.
1. Parking Lot

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Parking Lot  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter: 2780.

Beta'ed by Kim Rathbone and AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these character belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV**

As I drove into the lot I realized something… this was my one and only shot at being normal –of feeling normal, and of being the teen I was meant to be –not the sick girl who was stuck in a hospital bed until my time was up. I was going to take this for everything it was and _not_ –sit back and just let things be over for me. That time had been and gone, and now it was time to finally realize that I wasn't just the sick little girl.

Arguments had been done, tears shed and hearts broken so many times that I had come to the decision that I wouldn't do it anymore. The battles weren't the hard part, hell when it all comes down to it; the battles were the easiest part of dying. No the hardest part was coming to terms with it.

No children in my future; that was taken when I was little. The first bout of chemo had taken that from me. At the time I was fine with it. I was only 10 and kids weren't something I'd thought of. Kids scared me; and to be honest… they still do. I've watched so many leave, their families breaking down before my eyes. Strong fathers becoming weak in their children's arms; mothers who could fight the world lose to something that they can't touch. I didn't want to do that to any kids in the future. So back then I thought nothing of it.

School was a luxury that I had only just fought to get back. After being home schooled in fear that something in the big city would trigger a relapse; my once flighty mother had hit the earth with a shuttering bang. From the age of 8 when we left the small town of Forks nestled in the Olympic Peninsula of Washington –until 2 weeks ago I was taught by either a neighbor, my mother or a teacher from the local high school that would volunteer their time to teach the sick kid.

College was out; plain and simple. I wasn't going to be here that long; and what time I had left I wanted to enjoy. You know the saying "its quality not quantity"; well that's what I want. I'd rather be happy and in the loving arms of my family for a short amount of time I have left than the smell of hospital rooms with wires and needles hooked up to me while I battled every part of my body to take one more breath.

Different treatments; yep those options were so limited and with such crappy numbers that I just didn't want to have that fear. I didn't want to have that hope really. I didn't want to dream of a "what if". A "what if" meant possible pain beyond just mine. At least with me accepting my fate we could enjoy what time there is together. Surgery meant a 75/25 split… not in my favor. Call me selfish but my parents accepted my choice and weren't going to go against my wishes. Sure we still had a little time for me to change my mind, and trust me in a small part of my mind that little bubble was shining bright. But I was here for only a short time. I knew this, I accepted this and I've made my plans.

Had I thought of taking my own life when it got too hard? Sure. Hell this isn't my first time on the wheel of chance. I beat it last time –barely. I'd thought of taking my life when it got too hard –A couple extra tablets at med time, maybe a line up the arm with a sharp object. You want to know how long that train of thought lasted… not even 5 seconds. I wouldn't cut short my time with those I loved that way. Yes I know the irony of not taking my life and the fact that I won't do the surgery because of the amount of time I have left

This is where it has gotten me. I Isabella Marie Swan; am now sitting in my big rusted, smelling like an old man, probably older than my parents themselves truck; in the parking lot of my new high school. The smile on my face was large I knew this. My hands were shaking and for once it wasn't because of my medications. I probably look like a loon but I didn't care. It was my first chance of being normal and I was going to be just another student.

Well as normal as someone with brain cancer could be in this situation. Boundaries had been set; and in spades. I was not allowed to do sports, I was to miss third period and make my way towards the nurses' station to rest. My classes were lined up with teachers who had been briefed about my _condition_ and I was sure I'd be watched like a lion stalking its prey. My lunch period I was to sit with my cousin unless I was unwell and then my small white ass was to make a special appearance to the nurses' station where they now had my father's work mobile and home number on speed dial.

If I was to get hurt in any way I was out so fast that my head would still be spinning as they put the needle in my hand.

My one demand, my one thing I wanted while I walked those halls… was that unless they were in their mid-twenties or older no-one was to know. My cousin who was a senior would know of course; but anyone else was not to be told. I didn't want to be the sick girl who everyone pitied. The spun glass was not going to be wrapped up in cotton wool. I was sick, yes. I was dying, yes. But I wasn't there yet. If things got too bad then yes I will willingly take the needle, the monitors that beep constantly, the wires that would be stuck to my chest and everywhere else they could stick one on me.

The sudden knock on my window made me jump and laugh as I saw my cousin Tanya pop her head up to look in. the worry I saw in her eyes gone within seconds of hearing my laugh.

Tanya was my voice of reason when I fought to live my life out this way. She understood to an extent. Her visits down to Phoenix during the summers and mine here during the holidays and when I was well enough for surprise visits had made all the difference. We'd become the closest of friends and she was my sister more than my cousin. She was beautiful, her mother's Spanish flavor accentuated with the same flare and heart that the woman who gave birth to her has. We may not be blood but she was without a doubt my biggest supporter and I knew what it had cost her to side with me on this last battle.

"You going to sit in that cab all day or you waiting for an escort?" she asked rolling her eyes but the biggest smile plastered all over her face. Her tall frame was curve after curve of every man's wet dream. She was dressed in extremely tight –possibly painted on black skinny jeans and the two layered top of red and blue brought out everything that I once craved to have. Her strawberry blond hair pulled tight on her head. The woman turned heads wherever she went. It was fun to watch… really since she didn't give a damn about what people thought.

"Well, my escort turned up didn't she so I guess _I have_ to get out. Though I think it might be best if you moved. Dad didn't want to trust anything other than a German Tank to take me around the small town." I smiled before watching her stepping back as I climbed out. "Is it always this quiet?" I stage whispered as I looked around. Sure the little whispers could be heard, but you could probably hear if someone was getting their rocks off in the janitor's closet –If you listened hard enough.

Gently she tugged my arm through hers as we made our way towards the front of the lot. There stood a group of people who without a doubt belonged on the cover of any magazine. Did every school have groups like this or was it just the small towns that were hidden away from the over populated cities? I counted them 12 model worthy and practically drool worthy people stood around a small cluster of cars and bikes. These were Tanya's people.

**Emmett POV**

We watched and cringed as the old Chevy truck made its nosey way towards the spot some 10 cars down. Garrett had to practically hold Tanya still, though none of us knew why; hell none of us knew that a new kid was starting here. How had they kept that a secret I would never know; more importantly how the hell didn't Alice know what was going on?

"Did someone have sugar on their cereal this morning? Seriously Tanya you're worse that Alice today." Rose giggled as she watched Garrett try to restrain his girlfriend from taking off in the direction of the big red truck.

I understood why though; watching Tanya Denali bounce like one of those handbag pups was funny as shit. The usually ice princess of Forks High School was showing emotion and we didn't know how or why. Not that it was a bad thing; hell it was perfect… if it was a full moon tonight. Crazy shit always happens on the day of a full moon.

"Why aren't they getting out already? Are they worried about making an idiot of themselves? Cause if so, they're doing a fantastic job just sitting there." Emily whispered before retreating behind Sam's back from Tanya's glare. That was something no-one wanted to be on the back end of. Hell even Sam wouldn't mess with that look.

"Come on Tanya, you have to admit whoever it is; is either spacing out or their worried about something. They've been sitting in that cab for nearly 10 minutes now. The whole school is watching." Sam threw in, taking the attention from his girl and on to him. More power to him I say; Tanya's bite was far worse than her bark.

"Garrett, let go." She whispered softly to the one person that had some control over her emotions. Though I think it was more that he knew when to pick his battles and this it seemed was not one of them. What none of us realized was that she was going to walk over to the red rust bucket. Well walk wasn't the right word really. It was more like she skipped; I was half tempted to pull out my phone and record that shit; cause that was worth some major blackmail if ever I needed it.

We watched as she tapped the window and while we could hear their voices we couldn't hear what they were saying. It took less than a minute for the exchange to finish before the door was opened and whoever it was had climbed out. Whoever it was had something on Tanya that none of us knew. Hell even Garrett's jaw was hanging open as they turned towards us from behind the cab. Tanya had her arm tangled with this new arrival.

As they made their way towards us, you could see that they were close. The smile that seemed plastered across Tanya's face was without a doubt the biggest I'd seen since Garrett and she had started dating nearly 6 months ago. I was beyond baffled; what did this new person have on the one and only Tanya?

I couldn't help but look over at the newest student of our small school. A million questions ran through my head and I was sure that none of them were gonna be answered. Her dark hair had what looked like streaks of red and lighter browns running through it; while she was pale like Tanya she had nothing else similar so I doubted they were related. Her clothes were baggy and I was sure she was hiding herself in them. The simple cut denim and what looked like a football jersey that hung to mid-thigh covered the girl.

But the one thing that I really noticed was that she was small. She was taller than Alice and Emily, but other than that she was small, tiny, fuck she didn't even come up to Tanya's nose.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my friends Rose Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Emily, Rachel, Ness, Paul, Jake and Sam. Guys this is my cousin Bella. She's a junior like Alice, Jake and Ness." Tanya bounced as we all stood there gob smacked. She's her cousin; they don't look anything alike.

"Alright Tigger, calm the hell down and breathe. You're making me want to smack you to get you to stand still." Bella's voice rocked me. It was husky; it was rough… fucking verbal sex at its best.

Wait did she just call Tanya Tigger, and tell her to calm down… and she's still standing… and Tanya actually listened.

What the hell did she have on her?

"I can't help it Tink! You're here. I mean seriously I knew it would take a lot but you did it!" she squealed; or more specifically Tanya squealed while Bella, AKA: Tink cringed and covered her ears.

"Tanya, calm down honey; I think you're forgetting that we're in the parking lot and everyone is still watching this go down; oh and that your cousin seems to be a little uncomfortable with everyone watching." Garrett soothed the blond while we all looked around. Sure enough, Bella was trying to hide in the jersey she was wearing, and every eye that didn't belong to the group was trained on us.

"Move along already." Rose called out as Tanya looked a little sheepish. This was definitely one day that was going to be interesting. The arrival of Tanya's cousin had brought a change to our resident ice queen.

"Okay; while this one takes a time out, I'm going to head in and grab my schedule and that. I'll catch up with you later Tanya. It was nice to meet you all." Bella had turned before she had even gotten halfway through her last words. She was getting her ass out of dodge like someone had lit a fire under her.

We watched as she made her way towards the front doors, before she was scooped up in the arms of one James Hunter. This day was just getting more and more out of it. James Hunter was the resident bad boy of Forks, though we all knew that while it was only petty things he'd done, we also knew that somehow he was getting off a lot more than he would. Chief Swan while he still arrested him and took him into custody had a soft spot for the guy and none of us knew why.

"Um should we be worried for her?" Jasper asked as we watched the two of them walk into the school as if they were had known each other for all their lives.

"Tanya is Bella also related to James? They seem really cozy with one another?" Ness asked as she snuggled into Jake's arms.

"No; but they've known each other since Bella was like 5 or something. She's like his little sister but no-one but them know really why." Tanya watched as she too stood there watching the two enter the school.

"What's her name anyway? I know you said Bella, but we don't have any new families in the area. That is something I know." Alice pouted; still not liking that she didn't have all the gossip that was Bella. I wanted to laugh at the little sprite; she was cute when she didn't have everything, though I knew by the end of the day she'd have more information about the new girl than anyone other than Tanya, James or Bella herself.

"Isabella Swan. She's Chief Swan's only daughter; and before you ask, she's moved from Phoenix and won't give up much information about herself and I won't be saying anything that she doesn't want you to know." Tanya answered before she and Garrett made their way from the group towards the entrance.

Yep today was definitely one for the twilight zone. Who knew that the Chief had a kid?


	2. Book Shop

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Book Store.  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter: 2926

Beta'ed by Kim Rathbone and AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these character belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV**

I sat surrounded by everything that smelt so good, though I was sure I'm probably the only one who thinks like this. While I didn't mind new things, sometimes older is so much better. Cars, while they may have some kinks to work out; you know if they're well looked after they can get you from A to B and back without the fear of being trapped behind the unmovable piece of metal or plastic. I hated the whole lot of the new cars since they crumbled in any accident.

The same can be said for some clothes. High end fashion consisted of very little coverage these days. Skirts that barely covered the dental floss some girls called underwear. I'm sorry but I much preferred the aged and covered look. Function or fashion was something I had already adopted as my life; the weather here in Forks just reinforced the thought. I had no clue how some of the girls could dress in a little piece of fabric held together barely with some string and call it a dress. The thought had me cringing to begin with.

But most importantly books held my theory the best. Sure the idea of books in general had held my attention for so long; but I preferred the second hand books rather than the newest edition. You could tell a lot from a second hand book. The spine could tell you if the previous owner enjoyed the story held within the pages. Dog tagging on the pages –while drove me to the edge of my sanity and back –could tell you if the book was interesting or just a place setter. The smell of the pages though, was without a doubt the biggest tell tail when it came to books. The smell would tell you if the previous owner was male or female; would tell you about whom the author wanted to read it. Basically these books told you everything without even opening the book and reading a single word.

So far I'd found 3 books that I'd found were amazing. I could tell without even opening them that I would love them. One's spine was bent in such a way that I knew if I laid it down on the floor, spine down it would open up without fail. The second one smelt so rich; coffee, smoke and something sweet… maybe peppermint. Instantly I knew that this was loved since the smell was so strong, the previous owner obviously read it repeatedly. The final one it had both my pet peeve but also made me smile, I could see countless dog tagged pages that spoke volumes.

"Now why am I not surprised to find you here sweetie?" I giggled as my aunt's voice ran rich with her accent. I used to have her repeat everything just so I could listen to the rich sounds that rolled of her tongue. I remember wanting to be adopted by her and my uncle just so I could listen to her talk all the time.

"Aunt Carmen, is it time already? I hadn't realized the time." I smiled as she helped me off the floor. Her bright smile and the twinkle in her eyes spoke volumes. I wasn't sure which one of us was happier between the two of us. For the last month since I returned to Forks we had missed the time to catch up. I loved spending time with my family; no matter what I would do just about to spend time with them

I was lucky though today; my aunt had finally been able to get the time off. Something I was sure we both wanted. Aunt Carmen was Spanish curves and sass to match. She was where Tanya got her spunk and fierce attitude from. Uncle Eleazar had calmed down both generations of Spanish divas, but you could only do so much. I used to find her the funniest of my relatives when I was little, she would literally prance around in flowing skirts and dance around whenever she was at the house. She even taught me to dance when I had the strength… before we realized why I was sick.

"Of course sweetheart. Now come on; I have been dying to hear all about how you're going with school." She pulled me up before grabbing my books and heading towards the counter where my secret finds had been paid for before I had even gotten off the floor.

"So tell me the truth, how are you handling school. Tanya said you've been doing well; but I want to hear it from you." I could see the concern hidden in her eyes; if you didn't know what you were looking for it you wouldn't know it. Her face showed nothing more than happiness, yet her eyes practically screamed her fear or my answer.

"Do you want me to lie, or tell the truth?" I asked only to receive that cocked brow that I think all mothers have been taught. I mean how the hell does every mother know how to raise that brow that screamed "don't mess with me". Did the nurse pull you aside when you were going for those checkups and teach you how to do it, cause damn.

"The truth it is then. School is definitely not what I was expecting. I mean how the hell do you get used to the changing classrooms all the time? I definitely need that time to rest. But other than that, it's really good. Tanya's friends are really nice, and I know Garrett is so sweet." I smiled as the images of everything that had happened in the last month flashed across my memory.

Sure at first everyone only accepted me because I was Tanya's cousin, and the fact that James seemed to treat me differently was obvious to everyone that saw us near each other. But, eventually they accepted me for me; I was a little quiet and had been treated a little differently. Instead of Gym I had individual study. While everyone knew my schedule was different nobody asked why. I was glad in a way since none of us knew how to explain it properly in the first place.

"And is there anyone that has caught your attention? I know it would be difficult for you; but you are a young woman and some of the guys are pretty cute. If I was younger I know a few of them I'd like to see if they were as tasty as they looked." She giggled; she fucking giggled. I wanted to throw up, and I was pretty sure that I did, when she wiggled her brows.

"Oh dear lord; Aunty, that is just wrong. So wrong." I groaned as I was tempted to knock my head against the booth we had sat down at. There was no way I was going to be able to look at any of them in the face without that wiggled brow going nuts running through my mind.

It was easily a few minutes before I was able to sit back up on the seat and meet her eyes. My Aunt was one sick puppy. "Come on Bella, you know you want to crush on one of those guys. Don't deny it. I don't care if they are taken; show me your womanly growl." She bounced before she pretended to claw at some invisible enemy like some kitten and a ball of wool. I laughed, I couldn't help it. My memories of my Aunt's seemingly crazy behavior didn't hold truth. She was so much funnier than I could remember.

""Hi Mrs. Denali, Bella what can I get you this afternoon?" the waitress asked. It took me a few minutes before I could place the girl serving us. There stood an older Leah Clearwater from La Push. I remembered her from the games she would play, and watching her, and Tanya's sister, Irena get dolled up for parties and everything else that they got up to when I was younger.

"I'll have a coffee, Bella what would you like?" Aunt Carmen answered with the sweetest smile plastered on her face.

"I'll have a water thanks. And some crackers if you have some." I smiled gently as I saw my Aunt pale considerably as she put two and two together. "I'll be back in a minute." I mumbled as I got up and headed towards the bathroom.

Locking the door behind me I couldn't help but stare at what I saw in the mirror. My eyes were sunken and I was sure that I was paler than I'd ever been. I expected to look like that after my treatments or the morning of, not something that was at least three days after the treatment. I was afraid what would happen if I paid too much attention or if I wore my hair down these days. The evidence of what was really happening would be there for anyone to see.

I wasn't sure how long I expected for her to stay sitting at the table, and I was sure I was longer than it took to use the bathroom than truly necessary for anyone who wasn't pregnant. So the knock on the door really shouldn't have shocked me or made me jump.

Unlocking the door I was met with the look of complete fear and realization of what was happening.

"Oh sweetheart, how long?" she asked as I heard the bite of the emotions in her voice; a single tear falling down her face as she pulled me closer to her. I went willingly; I didn't have the strength in me to fight her pull.

I grabbed onto one of the few people who understood what was happening. My own tears starting to form as she held me tighter. I wanted to cry, sob and scream. We were told it would be longer.

"For a week." I whimpered into her shoulder; holding her with everything I had in me. She slowly pulled my hair out of the clip that I had thrown it in this morning. I didn't need to know how much fell out with that slight tug, but I knew from her gasp that she wasn't quite expecting it.

"Oh my sweet girl; why didn't you tell anyone?" I heard the tears in her voice. Something I knew was hard to actually hear.

"I didn't want to scare anyone; we knew it was going to happen." I sighed as I looked into her caramel eyes. "Can you do me a favor please? Can you make me pretty again?" I asked her sounding the same I did when I first asked that question when I was 10. My hair had only just started growing long enough to be brushed and styled, but neither my mother nor our neighbor knew how to do anything with it. Aunt Carmen was the only hairdresser that we would trust. When I called her to come to Phoenix to help I used those same words. That same afternoon my aunt and her three girls were standing at our front door smiling as my mother let them in.

"Come on; the store's closed for the day and I'll close up any shades that might still be open so no-one knows. But you have to tell your dad." she smiled a very watery and wobbly smile. She was trying to be strong for me. I nodded before she took my hand and led me towards the counter where she placed a $10 bill as we made our way towards the salon she owned.

**Emmett POV**

"I thought Bella said she was too sick to come out?" Jasper said as he pulled Alice backwards as we watched her leave the second hand book store that was hidden in the back of the main street. Not many people would go there, so it was the perfect place to just hang out and relax without worrying about what was going on around us. We could just sit back and talk about anything we wanted.

"So if she's so sick why isn't she at home instead of walking the street with that woman?" I asked no-one in general. Bella had somehow wiggled her way into everyone's personal space. She would just give you this look and nothing more was said. While Alice would forever torment you to get what she wanted; Bella somehow just looked at you and that was it, end of discussion.

"Should we follow her?" Alice whispered as we saw her and the woman come closer to our small hide away. I wanted to follow her, I really did… but something made me stop before we started. Would I really want to find out whatever was going on in her life, when she was either ready to tell us, or when it was time for the truth to actually want to tell us.

As we thought and watched I noticed exactly who it was that Bella was walking with. "Mrs. Denali?" I wasn't sure if I had actually said it aloud or if it was in my head. I didn't want to bring them closer to where we were hidden. I knew Bella and Tanya were family; but to see Bella out with Tanya's mother looked all kids of wrong.

None of us made the conscious decision I was sure, but my feet it seemed had a mind of their own. Once we saw Bella and Tanya's mom turn the corner we headed towards the books store. We knew that she had to get the set reading material for her independent studies since it was more college based literature than high school. And from what Alice had told us, Bella wasn't even allowed to step foot into the junior gym class. When Jake and Ness confirmed it, and the fact that she wasn't apparently in any of the 3rd period junior math or science class that was going on, we accepted it. For all we knew Bella was super smart and had already passed high school science and math.

The bell above the door rang throughout the store, there was no-way those who worked in this store didn't know when someone had entered the building. A vibrant red haired girl stepped out from the back of the store; we all knew who it was. Victoria was James' long time girl that everyone wondered how he got her. She was the sweetest of people and yet, she was with the town's asshole.

"You're Bella's friends aren't you?" she asked as she smiled at all of us. Honesty I wanted to know how she didn't get asked if she was a little kid with her voice. It was so childish that I thought she was putting it on originally; but after actually having a few talks with her I realized it was actually her voice.

"You just missed her. She and Mrs. Denali just left. I'm sure you could catch them if you hurried." She answered something either Alice or Jasper had asked.

"Um, thanks. If she asks, can you not tell her we were here; we just wanted to know how she was." I mumbled rubbing the back of my head. I felt like shit, we were asking about Bella's personal life that we obviously didn't need to know about.

"You, um; you know?" Victoria's face paled. Sure we lived in a small town where if we saw the sun we wanted to celebrate and make it a public holiday; but Victoria looked like she was about to fade into the snow… and we didn't have any snow around here as yet.

"Yeah she said she couldn't hang out because she was sick with the flu or something, but we thought since she was here maybe she was feeling better now." Alice chirped, her higher than high pitch made my ears hurt. She definitely didn't need a helium balloon to make that chipmunk sound with her own voice.

"Oh right. I'm not sure if she's really feeling better or not, but she spent nearly two hours going through those old books. Well guys I have to get back to work cataloging everything and all. I'll see you all at school." She rambled as she started herding us towards the door. The moment she had closed the door she had locked it and pulled down the blind. Something wasn't right.

"Was it just me or does she know something we don't?" I asked as we made our way towards the busier part of Main Street. Turning to the other two; I had to wonder what is going on that we didn't know about. Surely if it was something serious we'd know about it. But then again it seemed that Victoria knew about it, and if she did, so did James.

"Come on let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Jasper's random comment had me laughing, for a skinny guy, the dude could eat. We headed towards one of the small shops only to stop dead in our tracks. There, Bella and Mrs. Denali came out of the small diner; both it seemed were crying. It was like watching a crash; you just couldn't turn away, and you can't move until it's all over.

Watching them walk away towards the opposite end of the street before they entered the closed hair dresser's I had to wonder… what the hell was going on, and when was she going to tell us… or wasn't she?


	3. Gym

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Gym  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter: 3853

Beta'ed by Kim Rathbone and AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these character belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV**

If you looked up the meaning of livid in the dictionary you would see a picture of me sitting right under the meaning.

If you looked up the meaning of betrayal; you would see the picture of Alice Brandon holding a book in her hands and that smart assed look on her face.

And if you looked up the meaning of true friendship; you'd see the picture of my friends excluding Alice and Ness.

But if you tried to find me on any GPS or tracking devices; you'd find me sitting in the school Gym with James and Tanya holding onto me –while our friends looked at me as if I had just spat at them and said I was a walking STI.

Apparently while I'd been away rumors had started around the school questioning my mental state –or more specifically as to why I moved from the warm sunny Phoenix Arizona to the wet and cold Forks Washington.

For the last three days, them being Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday; I had been on bed rest unable to function properly since my treatment on Sunday afternoon. My dad had all but blackmailed me into staying home after we talked on Saturday –when I'd came home with my hair practically gone. Aunt Carmon had done her magic and then some. My once waist long hair had been cut to just above my shoulders; layered and made to look like none had fallen out.

Telling my dad that my hair had started falling and my stomach had been revolting against me had been the hardest thing I had to do since I'd moved here. He tried to hide his pain and fear from me, but in the end he broke down when he thought I was asleep that night. I found my dad holding the pictures from our last scare at the hospital.I had barely called for him before I found myself wrapped in his arms.

He had then vowed that he would be with me at every treatment –to hold my hair and my hand through each one.

He did ask me what happened to the rest of my hair once Aunt Carmon had cut it. I was given a few strands of hair to keep for myself and both mom and dad. But the rest of it had been carefully picked up and taken home for her to do something with it.

I ultimately woke up later than normal since we had been up so late talking about everything that he'd missed and I'd missed –to find an empty house and a missing little envelop –which contained the hairs I'd kept.

But dad kept his word and sat beside me while I threw up and passed out during the treatments. The few times I'd been coherent enough to know what was going on around me I could hear both my dad and James talking softly about something. It had kicked my ass and I needed longer to get over it this time.

But while I fought to keep everything down, Alice had apparently taken it upon herself to enter our house and ransack my room. I knew she wasn't happy that I wasn't all buddy-buddy with her; but people keep things private because it's their choice.

And she had violated it. She had violated me. And I despised her with everything in me right now.

She had kept it a secret of course; only sharing her little find with Ness before she started planning what was happening now.

With classes over, she had asked us all to meet up in the gym because she had something she thought we should all know. I honestly thought she was having someone look at her designs. She was talented to say the least. When it came to clothes and anything to do with style she was the best. I was apparently the bane of her existence since I wouldn't let her play dress ups with me and my clothes.

She was smiling like she had won the lottery or something when she came into the gym; she'd even asked James and Victoria to come since they were on the edge of her inner circle –she had told them.

But when she took out my diary from 6 months ago from the inside of her jacket all things she may have been to me… had disappeared.

"Alice Brandon, if you have any morals instilled within you… you'd give me back my diary!" I cried as I tried to jump from the top step of the stands. I didn't care if I got hurt. I knew what was in that book.

"No Isabella, this is something we all have the right to know. I mean we're your friends and what you're thinking of doing will affect everyone in this room." She sounded so sincere but I didn't want to believe that she would think whatever it was she was thinking about that book.

"What's going on, Alice why have you got that?" Emmett asked as he stood in front of the gym doors, arms crossed and looking thoroughly confused at everything that was going on. I wanted to think that this was all just a bad dream –that I'd wake up and find that book with the rest of my diaries from the last 5 years.

"Bella have you really been sick these last few days?" Ness asked as she peeked around Jake's arm before she folded herself into his arms. My sight was blurred by now with tears of both anger but dread. My mouth I was sure was hanging open in shock and disbelief that they would think I would lie about something like this.

"You think I'd lie about something like that? Of course I was sick. I could barely get out of bed for heaven's sake!" I cried out, knowing that Ness apparently had seen that book, and read some of it. If I didn't feel violated before I sure as hell did now. Both of them had read my thoughts, my fears and my words saying good bye to everything I knew would be hard to do sooner or later.

"Bella this is an intervention of sorts. We want to help you, but we can't do anything unless you say something. Please, let us help you." Alice nodded her head towards Ness as she stepped forward.

"Ness there isn't anything that I've ever done or thought of doing that would need an intervention. Drugs are fucked up beyond anything I've ever seen. Drinking is a waste of time, and brain cells and I don't have some sick and twisted thoughts of sexual addiction. Why the hell would I need to have my friends hold some intervention?" I asked sounding hysterical I knew. I felt James' grip on my arm get a little tighter as I wobbled where I was standing. A quick look towards Tanya and Victoria showed they were just as lost as I was in all this.

"Fine Bella, how about I read something that I found in this, and then tell us that you don't need help?" Alice sighed as she set her shoulders and raised the book to her face. Her spot obviously already chosen she drove straight in, cutting open something that I had thought about once in my life.

"I don't want to do this anymore, it hurts and I wonder if it's something I should fight or just get it over with now. Death doesn't scare me; really all it is, is the end of one life and the beginning of another. I know I'd hurt my mom and dad. Tanya would hate me and I know James would want to bring me back to life just so he could scream at me before he would pack me up and never leave my side.

"After today the thought of injections hadn't bothered me, a big red line up my arm and I'd be free. They'd be free. After a time the pain would lessen but they'd never see me suffer again. I don't want them to see it happen slowly when I can end it all now and the horrific images of me would never be in their minds again…" she said. Each word ripped a piece of me away, leaving me bare for them all to see every bit of me.

I felt like I had been raped.

"Bella is it true? Did you really write that?" Tanya asked me as she held me tighter and closer to her, while James squeezed his eyes closed but didn't let go of my hand. I felt Victoria place her hand on my shoulder as she wrapped herself around James. I ignored the thundering steps of who I'm guessing was Garrett as he made his way up the stairs.

"I did. The day me and mom went back to see Marcus." I whispered as tears ran down my face and hid in her hair.

"What are you doing comforting her, we need to help her not aid her. Tanya she's your cousin and she's thinking of killing herself!" Alice cried. I hissed and let go of my cousin. I knew my thoughts had hurt Tanya and James more than anyone else in that room. A moment of weakness, something I kept to make sure I'd never forgot what I would be giving up if I did do that.

"Let me go." I sounded dead. I felt as Tanya held me closer while James slowly loosened his grip on me. Loosened but didn't let go.

"No Bella, not gonna happen." Tanya whimpered as she pulled me closer.

"I promise nothing is going to happen. The minute I wrote that I felt disgusted with myself. I only kept it to make me remember what I would be doing to everyone, what I would be leaving behind. I promise it's not what I want. But I need to say something." I pleaded as James finally let me go.

"Promise." She mumbled in my hair. She felt me nod before she sighed. "I love you Tink." I heard her hiccup before she finally let me go.

Slowly I climbed down the stairs, holding onto the railing so I didn't hurt myself. Though I knew the physical aspect of being hurt wouldn't be anywhere near as bad as what Alice and by-proxy Ness had done.

"Give me that back now Brandon." I growled, startling her as she jumped before she handed me back my diary. I watched as she scuttled towards Jasper, looking for safety I was sure. But she didn't know me all that well considering her hiding isn't going to stop me from saying this.

"Yes Alice at one time in the very close past I thought of ending everything. Are you happy you know that little about me –apart I didn't want anyone to know?" I stalked her, Jasper the stupid idiot pushed her behind him.

"Well at least you admit that you _have_ thought of ending your life? Now we can help you. I mean you bring yourself here to be with family, only to want to commit suicide. You become part of our lives only to hurt us in the future. It's not right Bella. It's selfish!" She cried looking for support from anyone. I saw a few of them nod their heads, and I heard James call them all fuckwits. Right now –I agreed with James.

I couldn't help but laugh. Did she really only read that one page? Had my thoughts scared her so much that she didn't want to go any further? I sort of wished she had. Maybe then she would have kept her damned mouth shut.

"I'm selfish? Me? You… have… _**got**_ to be kidding me? You go and make this big _**grand**_… intervention without all the details. But you know what… how about I enlighten you a bit Alice… you too Ness since you _**obviously…**_ don't think before you open your fucking mouths!" I yelled, my voice bouncing off the walls. I watched as most of them close to me flinched. I didn't care. Obviously they didn't care enough about me to think about talking to me –Instead of dragging something so private, like this out.

"But, you wrote it." Ness cried softly, if I didn't know any better she regretted joining Alice's little campaign.

"Yes I wrote it. But if you had bothered to ask me what it was all about I would have told you. Now since you've decided to open up some big ass fucking scars let me tell you what is going on."

I wasn't talking about some silly teen angst about how no-body loved me –that life was too hard because school was interfering with my life. I wasn't bitching about my parents stopping me from going to some party that was the biggest thing in my life. I fucking wish it was about that. It would make my life a hell of a lot easier.

"No, here's my big bad secret Alice and I really hope you're happy since it's obviously what you want. You don't like being kept in the dark. But let me tell you being in the dark is so much better than knowing what's going on. Be happy Alice, you too Ness, because once I walk out that door you two will be nothing to me." I ranted. I could hear James running down the steps of the stands. I heard Tanya literally wailing in Garrett's arms. But right now I didn't care. I wasn't going to be able to come to school tomorrow. I knew my body was going to fight me on this.

"Hey, you don't have to be a bitch about it!" Jake called out as he held a weeping Ness in his arms. I didn't care. They wanted to know -they get to know.

"Fuck you. You stood there while she accused me of lying, you stood there while Alice read something that was written 6 months ago, something she had no clue what she'd brought to everyone's attention. I'll say and talk however the fuck I want. And you will listen because we're teenagers and we all love a little bit of gossip.

"I'm not suicidal. I'm fucking dying. I have cancer, and I have chemo and radiation therapy every Sunday. I have a tumor on my brain that's killing me. It's why I came here. So I can be with my family rather than in some hospital bed while my family watches me fade away. I came here to actually live my life, to make friends and actually care for someone who wasn't related to me.

"Are you happy now Alice, what about you Ness? You know the big bad secret that I was keeping. Should I have told you? Maybe, but I at least should have been able to tell you on my own terms. Not because some bitch decided to read something that was private. But I have to ask Alice, how did you get that? It should have been in my room and since you didn't come and visit me while I was sick you shouldn't have been able to get it? You know what; it doesn't matter anymore. Just stay the hell away from me."

I was crying by the end of it; I needed James to help me walk because I felt like I was going to pass out. I wanted to hit her. I wanted to scream and tell her she was the ugliest person I knew because her attitude and inability to leave things as they are. But I couldn't.

The last thing I remember was James helping me into his truck before everything went blank.

**Emmett POV**

The slap resounded around the room; but I think we were all too stunned by what we heard to really understand what was going on.

"If she pulls back into herself again I swear you will wish it was you dying and not her. I'll make your life a living breathing hell." Tanya spat before she walked out of the gym. Again we did nothing but stand there and look lost.

I couldn't understand what was going on, I heard it, and I saw it all but I just didn't understand what was going on. She looked fine to me; sure a few extra hours sleep would do her good, would do her great. But cancer; she has cancer.

"Am I the only one lost here?" Rose whispered as she stared behind me at the door where Garrett was now silently slipping out. I think we all jumped when we heard Victoria start to talk.

"She's dying." You could hear the barely restrained pain in her voice. But those 2 words caused an avalanche to fall on all the faces in the room.

I felt cold, like someone had just thrown a bucket of ice water over me after I'd just swum in the ocean on the coldest night of the year.

"She's been battling this since she was 4 years old and lived here with her mother and father. Renee took her to Phoenix because the hospital didn't have the right things to treat her condition. She was around 10 or 11 when she won the first time. The treatments had shrunk the tumor and she went into remission. About 6 months ago;" she paused and looked at Alice who now sat on the floor rocking on her heels.

"She was healthy –she was weak –but she was healthy. Then they told her it had come back, more aggressive and deadlier. This time they gave her a time frame of how long she had left. But if you're smart enough to put two and two together you'll realize that they were wrong." She shook her head before she too headed for the door. I felt her hand come to rest on my arm, her eyes spoke volumes but I just couldn't understand or listen to what they were saying.

"How didn't we notice? Hiding something like that is huge." Edward sighed as he sank down towards the floor, Rose joining him shortly afterwards.

"She didn't want us to know; to us she was just Bella, Tanya's little cousin. I mean it's not like we know to look for the signs of cancer or anything like that." Jasper mumbled as he sat down, though I did notice that he didn't pull Alice towards him. Guess she had stepped over a line that I guess she didn't know about it. I wanted to feel bad for her; I really did, but something was keeping me from feeling anything but shock from everything that had just gone down.

"Alice how did you get that book?" I asked some 10 minutes later. None of us had left the gym; we could hear the rain now falling hard. The claps of thunder had been rattling the windows for the last 5 minutes at least.

"I went over there on Sunday afternoon. It kept bugging me that she said she was too sick to hang out on Saturday but she didn't look sick when we saw her with her aunt. Her truck was in the driveway, and the cruiser was gone so I thought maybe Chief Swan had left and she was inside. When I knocked on the door no-one answered –so I jiggled the handle and it was unlocked –so I went inside thinking she was up in her room."

"I wasn't going to look I swear, but the book was just lying on her bed opened to that page. Right there. But when I saw some of the words on the page I just couldn't help but read it. I mean you heard me say what was written there; how was I meant to know that it was a fleeting thought of a scared girl?" she was pleading as she looked at each of us. Ness wasn't doing any better, but at least she was still somewhat being comforted by her boyfriend. From the looks of it, Alice not only lost a few friends but maybe Jasper too.

"Did you ever think to ask her about it quietly? What we just did was a little harsh. She was right; while we didn't know what was going on, we still stood there and watched it happen. We didn't try to stop it or anything like that." Emily said as she wiped tears from her cheeks. You could see she wanted to go find Bella and apologize for not stopping it. She wasn't the only one.

"I get it alright, geez, it's not like I don't realize I fucked up." Alice snapped, looking a little frantic suddenly. "But come on, look at all the special treatment she's getting. She doesn't have third period with Jake, Ness or I; she doesn't do gym which is mandatory for everyone in this school. She has James Hunter wrapped around her little fingers for Christ's sake. Are you seriously telling me that wasn't making you curious?" I was shocked dumb. Alice was worried about the special treatment when it came to Bella? Seriously, she was jealous of someone because they were keeping something like this to themselves? Was she always like this?

"Jasper; where are you going?" Alice shrieked bringing us all back to the present. I didn't even realize that Jasper had stood up and started walking out the door.

"I'm going to go find Bella, James and Tanya. I'm going to say I'm sorry that I didn't stop you from opening your mouth. Then I'm going to go home and think if you really are this callous or if it's just plain jealousy on your half. You need to find your own way home because right now I don't even want to know you." We watched as Jasper opened the door. He was right; this was something we all needed to do.

"Wait up; I'll come with you." I called before I hauled my ass off the ground. I heard Sam, Emily, Edward and Rose all get up too. Paul and Rachel soon followed along with Jake and Ness.

"Do you think she really meant that she hates me and doesn't want to see me ever again?" Ness asked as she curled into Jake's side. I didn't know what to say; so I said nothing at all.

"I don't know. The only thing you can do is say sorry and hope that she'll forgive you. I doubt she'll trust any of us again but we can try right?" Jake said as we all climbed into our cars leaving Alice standing at the doors of the gym, her arms crossed against her chest. You could see the tears running down her face, but I just didn't want to care right now. We had to do something to make this right; and if that means we have to let Alice grow up then I guess we have to do just that.


	4. Green House

Prompt: Green House  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter: 3275

Beta'ed by Kim Rathbone and AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these character belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV**

I was being childish, this I knew. But I just couldn't face any of them while the _intervention_ had been so fresh in my head. I'd screamed at them, sworn at them; and let them know my big bad secret. It hurt that they would just stand there and watch as something like that went down. No-one tried to stop her, no-one cared that right before them was the most horrific sight they would probably ever see.

I was done with everything. Now I would be the girl who was dying of cancer.

When I did wake up I cried again, my dad held me as I screamed and cursed them all to hell. He understood that I was hurt and nothing anyone said would ever make me feel safe again. If my thoughts and fears were openly shared like it was the latest gossip of Hollywood actors; then I was no better here than I was back in Phoenix.

He asked if I wanted to go back to mom and Phil, if I would feel better if I escaped this hell. But I couldn't. This is where I wanted to be, where I needed to be.

They at least had the decency to give me space and let me be. The only visitors I had were James, Victoria, Tanya and Garrett, though Garrett was only welcomed because of Tanya. He hadn't left her side except to go home and sleep.

I didn't return to school either since I wasn't sure I could walk down the halls and not scream if I saw any of them. James had "gallantly" offered to be my personal bodyguard if any of them had come near me –he was apparently looking for a reason to beat the living shit out of any of those guys… especially Jake considering he allowed his girlfriend to treat me like dirt but couldn't handle it when it was given back to her.

Instead he and my dad; along with Garrett and Uncle Eleazar took their frustration out on beating nails into wood and made me my own little heaven on earth. I loved plants, the smell –the simplicity of everything they represented. They grow from a little seed and fight to make it through the dirt, until the small sprout reaches the out and grows'. Then when it's fully mature, they seem like nothing can touch them –they just are. No fear of dying, no fears of what others think about them; they're just there. And when they do finally die, that one flower is replaced with so many seeds just to start it all over again.

It took them two days to complete their little project and the four of them had taken me to the small nursery that was in town. If they were aiming to cheer me up, this was definitely the right thing to do.

"Anything you want, just point it out and we'll get it. Don't look at the price, I don't care. This is for you." Dad whispered as he pulled me closer towards the greenhouse at the back of the store. I couldn't help but smile as he pushed me towards the plants. He was lucky I didn't stumble, or more specifically I was lucky I didn't stumble.

Slowly I walked towards the smells that I could get lost in. Reds, purples, whites, blues, any color of flower or plant was before me. How could I not be happy here?

"Welcome to the Cullen nursery. Is there something you're looking for?" the kind voice behind me startled me, and I couldn't help the little yelp that escaped.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you jump. I'm Esme Cullen." The elderly lady smiled as she patted my arm, before looping it with her own.

Esme Cullen had to be in her early 50's at least with her soft brown hair sprinkled with grey. She made me think of a kind grandmother, her crinkled eyes and laugh lines told me so much about her. She had enjoyed her life and wanted to spread her happiness with those who she came into contact with. It made me smile and I really felt like she should be baking cookies with her grandkids rather than working at a nursery.

"I want happy and free growing. I'm sorry, my name's Bella." I realized that I was jumping the gun, maybe she was just filling in for the day for her kids.

"It's quite alright sweetie, being in here makes me feel like I'm young again. The flowers are almost like my own fountain of youth." She laughed as we started walking around the different displays "So happy and free growing; are we looking for a serenity garden or a fairy escape?" she continued as she stopped to smell the small red poppies on the bench before her.

"Heaven on earth." She smiled before she started walking around the counters and displays. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what I wanted to find in this sanctuary we were slowly building. Her calculating eyes spoke volumes; putting things together to make her own thoughts as to why a teenaged girl would be puttering around her nursery on a Friday afternoon while four grown men were standing outside talking about god knows what.

"If you'd like I can have some of my weekend workers bring these around tomorrow morning. I'm sure your family outside are able to help you with getting it all ready at your home, but that is quite a large order and I honestly don't want to miss something that you want." I nodded my head but hoped that they would be there in the morning. Tomorrow was Sunday and there was no way I was going to be able to do anything after it. I could direct people; but even then I'd be in and out of it.

"So we've picked out quite a few flowers, shrubs and the soil. Have you thought about a fountain or something special in your little slice of heaven?" she asked as we found our way towards the front of the nursery once more.

Truthfully I hadn't; though I probably should have. But with everything going on I just didn't know if it was right. A little statue of an angel would only remind us that I was sick, and it was my dad that was going to be the one looking after it once I had…

"I don't know; I didn't really have anything in mind." She nodded before she led me to the other side of the nursery where I was confronted with so many statues that I thought I was in some fancy museum or something. They ranged in size color and image. I wanted to laugh when I spotted the bug bullfrog sitting on the toadstool reading a paper. I always thought those little characters were more cartoonish than real.

"Why don't you go have a look around sweetie; if you need anything just call out." She nodded before she turned towards the counter where she then started to write up my order.

Slowly I walked further into the room, I had no idea you could find so many concrete statues in such a small town as this. You just had to turn a certain way and you'd see another statue; what was even more amazing was that none of them that I could see were the same as any other here. You had angels, fairies, dragons and a grim reaper –I will fully admit that one did freak me out a lot.

"Bell's is there anything you want to take home with us now?" my dad called as he began his search in the concrete or marble jungle. I had only just passed a small angel playing with a harp; as ironic as it was that didn't draw my attention.

It was only when I turned to answer my dad did I see what I knew I had to have. There standing in the back corner was the single most beautiful image ever created. I couldn't stop my feet even if I wanted to. Ignoring my dad's call though he knew I was in here since I was never able to sneak around so he had to have heard my footsteps.

It wasn't big or small; the different modeled people walked looking at each other. You could tell that while each particular statue had been made separately, they fit perfectly together. The closer I got the more detail I saw on them. Their faces were so intricate that I couldn't help but gasp in surprise. The faces were all happy, smiles and opened mouths like they were laughing. It was what I wanted when I first thought of moving to this small town; and something I had even if it was for a short time.

Friendship. I loved James, Victoria, Tanya and to an extent Garrett; but here in front of me stood at least a dozen or more statures of girls and boys talking, playing and just being.

"It's perfect." I murmured as I gently touched one of the figures. I hadn't heard my dad or the rest of them come up behind me as I gently touched the smallest one. I didn't even realize the tear that fell when I looked at the grouping. My heart was thumping in my chest so hard that I thought I was going to pass out from the speed my blood was running through my system.

"Do you want this one Bell's?" my dad's voice a lot softer now that he was behind me rather than trying to find me in the maze of concrete.

My son-in-law made that before he passed some time ago. I don't think anyone has actually seen it, or if they have I've told them it's not for sale. It was one of his last pieces." Esme softly said as an older man stepped closer to where we stood. He smiled as he quickly turned to see what we were talking about.

**Emmett POV**

Picking up the final pallet to be loaded onto the truck I was just about to clock off. These past few days had made us all a little on edge since none of us knew what to do; and it's not like we could talk to our parents about it since we didn't know if Bella wanted it known that she was actually sick? And we couldn't really go and talk to her since she wasn't at school on Friday and we couldn't just turn up at her house. After facing both James and Chief Swan on Thursday we knew it was going to be next to impossible for anyone to get near her now.

"Right Emm, since you don't have any plans today do yeah think you'd want some overtime?" my aunt called as she closed up the front of the store; she'd always believed that Sundays were for church and outdoor living. It was part of the reason why I took the job working here for her in the first place.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" I turned around watching as she carefully boxed a few statues that I hadn't really paid attention to while the plants and bags of soil were packed away on the back of the work truck. The physical work was helping relax some of the stress that I had been feeling since that afternoon.

"I need to take that load to the Swan residence, but the Chief just rang and said no-one's going to be there to help me unload –you up for it?" I stuttered, spluttered and wanted to kiss her. Even if they weren't home I could at least possibly be there to see her when she got back.

"Do you want me to drive?" I squeaked out… I squeaked? Yeah if that doesn't get her attention nothing will. The raised brow wasn't needed to let me know she heard and was gonna ask me about it when I wasn't ready for it. She was sneaky like that.

"Sure Emmett, just try to keep it to the limit. I'm amazed you still have your license considering how you and your friends like to drive –must be a young aged thing I swear." She shook her head. Somehow I knew that there was a story behind that, and one I doubt I'll ever hear about.

The 15 minute drive to the Swan house had me happy that this truck was an auto, my leg was bouncing like crazy and I seriously thought I had lost my man card or shit since I was acting like fucking Alice.

I still couldn't get over how Alice had turned on all of us. After leaving her at the gym on Thursday we had expected that she would probably be upset or down right pissed. Instead we found her sitting on the school's front steps with Jessica and Lauran while they twirled their hair and pointed out things they didn't like about anyone within ear shot. Jasper looked hurt that she would actually go down that road, but he stuck to his decision. Whatever was going on between them I doubted that it would have been fixable after her little show Friday morning.

"Is there something wrong Emmett?" Esme asked, making me jump just millimeters… though I doubt she didn't see it. The way she was smiling told me everything… while she was concerned that something was wrong, she found her amusement in my reaction to anything that had to do with the Swan's it seemed.

"Uh… nope. We're good. So where are we unloading all this?" I asked before I got my ass out of that seat and headed towards the back of the truck. Hearing the passenger door close I quickly shook my head. There was no way I was going to be able to live this down, and Uncle Carlisle was gonna have a field day with it.

When I turned towards the side of the truck I was met with two completely different images. One slightly mortifying the other down right pissed. My aunt who had been able to get me to spill under the slightest provocation, while there at the top of the stairs stood James and Bella's uncle; Tanya's father Eleazar Denali. I focused on the one that I'd rather have any day than the other.

"Hey James, Mr. Denali. We're here to drop off some plants and statues? Do you know where you want us to put them?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck. Why I was nervous I didn't have a clue; but I was sure that I had probable reason to do so; after all James was her brother in everything but blood, while the other man was her uncle.

"Oh; hello there. I wasn't sure if someone was going to be here to help so I brought one of the workers along with me if that's all right." My aunt smiled as she looked towards the front step. I was shocked at how they seemed to smile at my aunt even though I doubt either one actually knew her.

Esme Cullen was a recluse of sorts. She didn't mind working at the nursery she and Carlisle owned, but she never really left the house unless she was going to the nursery or something drastic happened. It wasn't that she was sick or anything, rather that she had a hard life before she met my uncle and didn't feel comfortable around large groups. I didn't know what happened and I was glad since every time I heard people even talking about it they would cringe.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, nice to see you again. James will show the young man where to take the plants and other things. Why don't you join me on the porch, while these two young one's do all the heavy lifting." He smiled while James scrawled at me. He clearly wasn't happy that I was here.

James quickly made his way towards the back of the truck before he lifted one of the pallets holding the smaller plants and grunted as he nodded towards the back yard. Grabbing a few bags of soil I followed not sure what to expect. Were they going to try and plant these in the hard cold ground around here…? Because if they did it would only be a small fortune wasted. These plants from what I knew were only gonna survive in a hothouse or something like that.

I almost dropped the bags from my shoulder and I rounded the corner. There standing not 10 feet away from the back door was a large greenhouse already set up and waiting to be filled with the plants and everything that we had packed in the back of the truck.

James had continued on, not even bothering to see if I was following as he turned the corner of the greenhouse and entered the door. Quickly shaking my head I started once more towards the door of the building that had to have been just finished or had been sitting here un-used for so long. Chief Swan hadn't been in the nursery nor had anything brought to the house for as long as I had worked at the nursery.

I had barely put down the bags before James had turned me around and pushed me up against the back wall.

"What are you doing here McCarty? Didn't you get the message the other day? Stay away until she's ready to talk to you." He spat at me as he started to pace the small gap between two of the benches that had been made for in here.

"Look this wasn't intentional, at all. My aunt asked me if I wanted to get some overtime in since I've apparently have no life right now. I didn't know it was to deliver this stuff here until she told me and I'd already accepted. What, do you think I should have done… let my aunt do all that heavy lifting on her own –seriously?" I couldn't help but wonder if the dude actually had a look at my aunt; the woman had to be nearly 50 easily. That plus she had 10 years on my mother and all.

"What you mean Mrs. Cullen… out there… is your aunt? You're seriously trying to sell me that shit, your boss sure… your aunt don't think so –dumb ass. I may be a fuck up but I ain't stupid." He laughed and I wanted to kick his ass. Just because there's no family resemblance it doesn't mean shit.

"I don't give a flying fuck in hell or any other place what you think Hunter. That woman is my aunt and you best not be fucking putting shit on her. I'll fucking beat the living shit out of you." I growled, my shoulders tensed ready to follow through with my fists if need be.

Hunter fucking laughed, was there something wrong with the dude… other than being fucked up as he said. Were the men in the van with those jackets you see on TV gonna come around the corner or something soon to come collect his ass. Dude was all over the fucking place.

"I'll give you one thing jack ass, you've got balls." He chuckled before he headed out of the door and back to the truck for more pallets –leaving me there staring at where he had just disappeared. Did he just fucking approve of me or something…


	5. Cafe

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Café  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter: 5,848

Beta'ed by Kim Rathbone and AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV**

"_So you've had some visitors these past few days, and I know that it has something to do with whatever happened last Thursday at school. Is there anything I should know about?" my dad asked as I sat down at the table on Monday morning mourning the whole no caffeine rule that had been put in place since it wasn't the best thing for me. I missed that stuff. I may not have gone to school back in Phoenix but it doesn't mean I wasn't a morning person. That brown liquid was what saved my mother quite a few times in the morning._

"_Okay, first why am I hearing about this now; and second who were the visitors?" I asked as I sipped the green tea… oh and if you must know that stuff is vile, but since it had no traces of caffeine in it I could actually drink/gag the stuff. _

_I watched as my dad; the chief of police, the big dog of the town, and the big Mac of our McDonald's universe turned a nice shade of pink. I wanted to giggle, but instead I spat my drink all over the table while he shot me a look that I knew I'd never seen and probably never see again crossed his face. He was BUSTED!_

"_Your friends from school came over maybe an hour later after James brought you back home; you scared the shit out of me by the way. They wanted to come and talk to you, and I probably would have let them in if you were awake and I wasn't trying to stop James from landing himself in jail for starting a fight. And apparently that big one, Emmett was here yesterday with his aunt to help bring all the plants into the greenhouse." He shrugged and I was glad I hadn't taken another sip of that drink I was trying to stomach. I had no clue what was going on with everyone. I doubted that I'd be accepted by them anymore anyway. They'll probably treat me as if I'm condemned or something._

"_So, they came over on Thursday, and it's now Monday… I know yesterday would have been out in telling me. Is that why James was going all village people on us with the whole construction thing on Friday?" he nodded while giving me his version of a bitch brow. Yes I referenced those guys who dressed up from the 70's or 80's; whenever they were popular. If you ever meet my mother you'd understand. _

"_Do you want to tell me what happened last week?" he asked as he wiped the table over with the disinfectant from under the sink. He wasn't being paranoid or anything; but I was always more susceptible to getting sick after a few weeks of treatments. This was just his way to try and minimize the chances of actually landing my ass in the hospital._

"_Simple really, they know I'm sick. They didn't find out the right way; but they know. Some things went down after school and I'm not sure what's going on anymore, but it's okay, it's not going to stop me from going to school or being me –besides, I get to see all the drama of high school up close and personal now… I'm in the middle of it." I joked wiggling my brow; there was no way I was going to give him all the details of what actually happened. I knew that if he even thought I'd gotten wiped out by an argument that my butt would be confined to this house while he dealt with it, and then James would become my personal shadow. _

"_Right well I've gotta get going if I'm going to grab all those assignments I've got to catch up on before school. I'll see you tonight?" I jumped up grabbing my bag and keys before I had made it to the front door. I'm a lot like my father, what we don't say with are words we practically scream at each other with our eyes –and his were screaming that he wasn't going to let it go anytime soon._

That was how I started a very confusing, annoying, and sometime down right torturing week. At first I thought I was just imagining that I'd gained a few extra glances my way, considering how everything had gone down the previous week I had expected to find them all watching me; studying me to see if they could notice something different to me. I had expected it considering when I spoke with Tanya Friday afternoon she had been sent so many texts that she was now tempted to either change her number or just turn the damned thing off.

One thing about Tanya; her phone was like air. She couldn't survive without either of them.

_I'd made it to second period before I noticed someone watching me when I knew they should have been somewhere else in the school. There standing outside my 2__nd__ period languages class was Edward and Rose. I didn't know what to say, it wasn't like I had actually gone through something like this before. Sure I'd heard about how others suddenly were painted the victim after people found out they were dying; but it'd never happened to me before. _

"_Give me your bag Bella." Rose demanded as she put her hand out to take it from my shoulder. Considering the last time I had seen either of the two of them I wasn't sure if it would be the right thing to do. After having Alice snoop through my room I'd thrown my diary into my schoolbag and packed up all my old ones so no-one could actually read them. _

"_We're not going to go through it or anything; we just want to walk you to your next class." Edward frowned, but sighed at the same time. Guess he was thinking along the same lines. I didn't really trust them right now. I still had no clue exactly what happened after I left and I wasn't really in the mood to find out. _

"_You do realize that I'm actually…" I pointed towards the hall where the nurse's office was. I had no clue where their next class was but somehow since I'd never seen them down this side of the school this early in the morning I figured that they were making this trip for a reason._

"_Yeah we know, but still we want to walk with you." Rose said as she looked down. I blinked as I handed my bag over to Edward and watched as he pulled me under one arm while grabbing Rose's hand with his free hand. I briefly wondered when that happened but let it be. It wasn't my business._

_As we headed down the more secluded corridor I couldn't help but look at the two of them. Something was different; well other than the fact that they were holding hands and obviously in an area of the school they weren't expected to be. Both of them looked like they'd seen better days –the black bruises under the eyes were showing and I really didn't understand what was going on. Edward's hair was even more messed up than usual and I had to wonder if that was because of everything that happened or just because they had a rough weekend. _

"_So how are you today?" I jumped as Rose's voice bounced and echoed off the walls. I'd expected that question if and when I had ran into one of them, but I guess I hadn't expected it so soon. I chuckled at myself and shook my head. When I looked back up, they both looked… defeated; like they didn't know what to do to make something right. It took me a few seconds to realize that they must have thought I was laughing at them._

"_Sorry, my head's not quite here. I'm okay, a little tired but it's normal for this time of day; though considering I'm the one going through this, I probably look a little better than you two. Didn't you sleep at all this weekend; or we're you keeping each other up?" I smirked as both their eyes bugged out. Everyone should have picked up that my brain to mouth filter had a mind of its own –meaning that it very rarely worked, and even then not at the most appropriate time._

_I giggled as they let go of each other, it was so cute and junior high; though considering that I'm getting this from watching high school movies I wasn't so sure if it was all true or not. _

"_Ms. Swan you're late. I was just about to go looking for you. Run along you two." Nurse what's her name said as she shooed Rose and Edward off towards the other end of the hall after she gave them both late passes, and ushering me into the small room that was set up for me opposite the actual sick room._

"_Alight honey, you have to give me a scale today. After last week your father had asked we record it." She smiled but didn't actually look up from the clip board. I was a little lost on what I was actually meant to scale and what the limits were so naturally I just sat there wondering what she was high on. I was definitely not a mind reader._

"_Between 1 to 10; 1 being wide awake, 10 being just give me the pillow and leave me the hell alone, how tired are you?" I giggled as she tried and failed to smother her own laughter. _

"_It's maybe a 3 or 4. Tired but not necessarily needing a nap." She smiled before writing a note on the paper. _

"_Right well your book is right there if you want to read it, otherwise lay down and relax and I'll be back in just over an hour." She said as she quickly closed the door as I heard the sound of someone complaining about cramps and not being able to participate in gym. I couldn't help but cringe as I thought about that, I wasn't sure if I was lucky or not with the whole no period thing. Deciding to spend my time napping rather than hear about someone having cramps or whatever the next person came in with I closed my eyes and just settled down with the blanket Charlie had brought in when he came in to register me and set everything up. _

_Waking up in a room where the loud screeching bell made you wish you had both cotton wool in your ears and not the ability to actually hear at the same time I groaned before sitting up and reaching for the bottle of water in my bag. As much as I hated napping I hated the wakeup even more. _

"_Alright, one more scale and then I'll let you head out to lunch." The nurse lady smiled as she walked into the room with the clip board and pen in hand. _

"_3, though it's more because I just woke up than actually being tired." She smiled before she helped me up and walked me to the door. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Swan." She quickly turned and started to tap away at the computer in front of her. I would definitely need to remember her name considering she knows so much about me._

_Turing towards the cafeteria I was met with 2 new escorts. There in front of me stood Emily and Ness. I couldn't help but smile and wonder what the hell was going on; first Rose and Edward, now Emily and Ness. _

"_Hey Bella." Ness barely spoke above a whisper. I was actually taken back by how reserved she was. Sure I was still a little –okay a lot hurt by what happened last week –but she was definitely not the same girl as she was last week. Her quietness was not normal. _

"_Hey girls, what are you doing here?" I asked as I started walking towards the place where they said they kept food on the school ground. Yep the vending machines were making quite a lot of money these days. Too bad I wasn't allowed to actually eat the majority of the stuff in them. Eating restrictions sucked almost as much as a hooker on a slow night. _

"_I wanted to talk to you without everyone around. Can we sit for a second?" she pointed towards an opened classroom, the teacher either didn't care or forgot to lock the door and it now stood opened for anyone to actually go in there. Filing in, I noticed that Emily was more there for support for Ness instead of needing anything else._

"_I really am sorry about what happened. Alice showed me that book and said she'd read it all and knew that we had to stop you in doing whatever it was you were planning. I really thought she was just going to push you to either to talk to someone or to us. I didn't know she was planning that." I nodded as we stood closer than we had when everything went down. _

"_She said that you had scars on your wrists and that you were seeing the councilor during third period and scoring drugs or something instead of gym. I really thought talking to you would have been all that would have been done since we're all in the same year. I didn't know she had talked to everyone else to turn up too. I know you hate me, and I really don't blame you; but I really am sorry for everything I did last week. It doesn't make it any better that I know now or that it takes away from everything, but I wanted to tell you face to face." She sighed as she sat down on the desk –her legs swinging as she spoke. _

_I was honest to god struck dumb, while I expected her to actually apologize for what had happened, but to hear the twisted lies that Alice had said was shocking. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh cry or go find her and let Tanya have her fun; as much as I would want to do it myself, there was no way I'd be able to do the damage I wanted to do. Instead I settled for looking like a fish out of water. How the hell was I meant to say anything after hearing that?_

"_Okay well we'll let you go. Again I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for what I help happen, I really am sorry." She sighed again before she jumped off the table. She had made it to the door before I could actually snap out of it._

"_Ness, I understand. I really do. But next time come talk to me before someone talks you into something like that. I don't tell people about it, it's not something I can change. It doesn't make me who I am. The day I wrote that I found out that it had grown back and was stronger than it was before. I know how much it hurt my parents to see me the way I was before and I didn't want them to go through it again. It cost them their marriage; that's something that no-one should lose because their child got sick. This time it's going to be something more than a marriage –something that can't be replaced." She was silently crying by the time I finished speaking, I was pretty sure that she and Emily realized what I was going on about, if not it would click soon. _

_We made our way towards the cafeteria, where I was surprised to find that James and Victoria were now sitting with the rest of my friends; they didn't look too comfortable but they were still there. I noticed the tray of food sitting between both James and Tanya and couldn't help but smile. They were trying to make it as painless as possible. I knew it was a lot for both of them to be sitting there like nothing happened. But I was glad; maybe we could just let it be._

"_We good?" Tanya asked as I sat down; I didn't miss the look she shot to both Emily and Ness. I watched as both Jake and Sam pulled them closer together. Guess we should have gone to the bathroom before we came to the cafeteria so they could wash their faces._

"_Yeah, we're good." I nodded as both girls smiled. I heard James's grunt about it better be and the sudden lack of air when Victoria elbowed him in the side. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the two of them. They were definitely perfect. James made Victoria live a little and Victoria made him think before he acted._

After Monday I was met with one or two of them at the end of my second period class finished and walked towards the nurse's station. I would scale for Nurse WHN and then either read, do some work or sleep for just over an hour before I would scale for her once more. Waiting for me would be another group to walk me to the cafeteria and a tray of food would be waiting for me.

I did however lose the right to drive myself to and from school which sucked big time. James and my dad had decided that it might be better if he drove me in case something happened and he could take me to the cottage. Dad even arranged it for James to be given a free pass if something happened. Talk about get out of jail free cards…

I knew why they were doing this, and I understood. I really did; but after a while it would get on anyone's nerves. Not carrying my bag when I had to walk 2 minutes down the hall, my choices of food –while only limited to healthy choices –were being made for me; and I was slightly mortified when both Tanya and Rose followed me to the bathroom after lunch and they kept asking if I needed help. Eventually I was ready to go back to them not talking to me.

It's also how I found myself sitting in the back of the small café waiting for the questions to start on a Thursday afternoon. The sooner I got them realizing that the only thing different from two weeks ago and now was that they knew I was sick. The special treatment; while sweet and slightly overbearing, was completely unnecessary.

**Emmett's POV**

She was sitting there patiently while the rest of us just sat there trying to figure out what to ask. Bella had pretty much demanded that we all met up at the small café on Main Street after practice for us who had football or cheerleading. We'd all been worried about her all week; she had been a little hesitant on Monday, not talking to us in the morning which we all understood. Since none of us had the chance to talk to her during the weekend, none of us had the chance to apologize to her about our actions and reaction from last week.

None of us knew what happened when both Ness and Emily came into the cafeteria tears streaming down their faces. James's comment about being good enough had still rubbed me the wrong way; even more so since I had no clue what the hell he was going on about. We'd all met up on Sunday night after I'd finished unloading all the plants and everything over at the Swan residence, trying to figure out how to deal with everything.

Arguments ensued, curses were spat and in the end we had nothing. The only thing we could do was wait for Bella or one of the others to talk to us to at least let us know something. Edward was going on and on about how James's comment about me being okay was his way of letting us know that we were safe when it came to Bella. I couldn't figure out how he got it, but in the end I just let it be.

"Okay you guys need to stop with the shadows. I get it, really I do; but I'm just about ready to go find a baseball bat and knock some sense into all of you. What happened; happened. Sure it sucked but I'm over it for the most part. Alice is the only one still on my shit list and if dad ever finds out, well let's just say that pretty little money guzzler she has would soon become a yard decoration." Bella giggled as she blurted out everything before slapping her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop the flow. It didn't quite work considering she kept going while her mouth was covered. I think we were all a little worried that she'd stop breathing while she talked with her hand covering not only her mouth but her nose too.

"Alright, do you want to translate the Bella language into something we can all understand?" Rose asked Tanya as she tried to contain the giggles that had her shoulders rocking. I had to admit it was something I don't think anyone would have thought possible, her verbal filter was practically non-existent; but apparently she had no control over how fast she could talk.

"Basically she's asking you to stop treating her like she's going to die any second. Yeah you all feel guilty, but the only person she holds responsible for it now is Alice. Oh and Charlie's wondering who upset her enough and he'll probably go all big bad daddy once he finds out." James answered instead since Tanya started to giggle while still watching Bella's attempt to talk with her hand over her mouth.

"Who gave you sugar; or should I say where did you get the sugar?" Tanya asked trying to calm herself from her laughing fit. If this was Bella on sugar, I'm glad she doesn't drink soft drinks or coffee. Tanya placed a bottle of water in front of a now scowling Bella and just pointed at it. "Drink it or wear it, your choice." She added after a few seconds of the little standoff.

We watched as the two of them continued to stare at each other in what I could only guess was normal for the two of them. I heard Jake and Sam make a little bet on who would win, though I doubted that the two girls could since they were too busy trying to outdo each other. In the end it was Victoria reaching over and opening the bottle that caused the end of the show; with Jake handing over five dollars to a very smug Sam.

"Okay so what's going on, I got the whole no kids gloves, but why meeting up here?" Jasper asked as he sat back on his chair.

"The way I see it, is that the only way you guys are going to realize that while I'm sick I'm not dead yet is for you to ask all the questions and I'll answer as much as I can. So since this is a quiet place and you all have a game tomorrow night we might as well get it all out now instead of later." She answered as she finished the water off. She seemed to have gained control of her mouth and brain once she had started drinking the water. If that was all it took to calm her down I think we'll have to try it out on the others.

"Alright I'll ask first, why didn't you want to tell us that you're sick?" Rose asked as she sat on Edward's lap. It was a fair question really; if we're her friends we should have been told that she was sick.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you all, more that I wanted to tell you when I was ready. Look at how you've all been acting around me. You've been carrying my stuff, walking me to class if you're close to me, having my lunch at the table before I even get to the cafeteria. I don't want to be the sick kid. I know I am and I get that some of you might be a little freaked out about it, but in the end I'm the same person as I was last week –before everything happened. The only difference is that now you know." she smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders.

"How long have you been sick for, Victoria said that you've beaten it before?" Ness squeaked out. She was still beating herself up even after Bella had apparently forgiven her for her part in it. She still felt guilty for making Bella so upset that she ended up getting sick because of it –we all still felt guilty about it.

"My dad says that I was sick from around 9 months old, but because of me being so young they didn't look for anything more than Leukemia. When that came up negative they started looking for other diseases that would cause my reaction. It wasn't until I was nearly 3 that a MRI was done that they found the growth on my brain. I had to travel to PA every week for nearly a year before my mom moved us to Arizona where my doctors couldn't do anything more than hope for the best.

"Eventually when I was 10; I was able to beat it and went into remission. We knew it would come back so we went about life like nothing was wrong. It wasn't until about 6 months ago that we found out that it returned and was far more aggressive than before." Quickly looking around I noticed that we were the only ones in the café –something I was sure was either organized or the workers had done something to give us some privacy.

"Why not have surgery then when you were in remission… remove it completely instead of waiting until now?" Jake asked. I heard a few others agree. I moved forward to lean against the table, moving closer to her than I was before.

"They couldn't. My brain and body were still growing… to have gone ahead and done so then it would've meant I'd have some form of brain injury. It's wrapped around some parts of my brain that even now it's only a last ditch effort if I wanted it... and I don't." she smiled before shooting glances over at Tanya and James –both of them had stiffened slightly at her words. I couldn't help but wonder if this was the first time that they heard of it or that they didn't agree with her choices.

"Why… I mean if it means you could live longer… why not have the surgery?" I asked words just kept going and I felt like I should've done the same thing Bella did and cover my mouth to stop it. "I mean I get that it's dangerous but if it means being able to live until you're older they why give that up? You could have a family and everything…"

She smiled before shaking her head. Somehow I knew what she was going to say wasn't something anyone would like.

"The chance of my surviving the surgery are slim; 25-75 not in my favor. I accepted long ago that I wasn't going to have a long life; that eventually I was going to die. I'm not morbid, anyone who's facing this or have faced it have all come to grips with it. Do I want to die? No… but it's not something that I can control. Like I said, I'd rather live my life knowing that my family and friends saw me happy and enjoying what time I have left, rather then watching me lying in a bed fighting for my breath –selfish I know… but that's what I want.

"As for family or kids… I can't have any. The treatments made me infertile when I was younger. They were what the first lot of treatments took in payments of surviving it. Kids weren't ever going to happen." She smiled as she grabbed the second bottle of water on the table. I didn't even realize that someone had gone and grabbed it.

"Do you know how long you were told you had left?" Emily asked. The bottle in her hands dropped –the noise bouncing off the now empty café walls. We all watched as a single tear dropped on the table.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna tell you. I've still got a while… sorry but that's something that you really don't want to know. Count Downs aren't good; especially those ones." She whimpered. I got the feeling that either she was lying or she was more scared than what she wanted us to know.

"Alright I think that's enough. It's getting dark and I know that the Chief will send out a search party if we don't get you back home. We can talk more later… but right now it's time we get you home." James said after a few minutes. I hadn't even realized it was now dark outside or that we'd been silent for even a short amount of time.

We all got up and started to leave; Bella hugged each of us before she, James and Victoria left in his car.

I drove home on auto pilot; not even realizing I was home until my mother knocked on the window looking a little worried. Climbing out; we headed towards the house. I could see her shooting me side glances but she said nothing, only steering me towards the living room where my dad was sitting watching the news.

"Emmett, son, what's wrong? You've been a little different the last couple of days. Is there something going on at school that we should know about?" my dad asked as he turned off the TV and turned to look at me.

"Yes… no… I don't know. One of my friends is really sick, and we only found out last week. I guess we've all been acting weird around them since then. I don't know what to do, say or act now. We talked about it; but I'm still really confused." I groaned as I sank back in the chair. I really didn't understand why I was as confused as I was. Sure the whole cancer thing sucked big time, but why was it bugging me so much.

"I don't understand, one of your friends is sick but you're all behaving differently. Is that why Alice is with those other girls? Is Alice sick?" my mom asked as she sat beside my dad. I wanted to laugh in a way. Alice was sick but not in the same way that they were thinking. I still couldn't believe she was acting like it wasn't her fault that everything went down the way it did.

"No, it's not Alice. You remember me telling you about Bella Swan; Tanya's cousin. She's sick, I mean really sick. None of us knew until Alice pulled a real bitch move and went all attention seeking. She has some kind of cancer. I guess none of us knew what to do, so we all went protective on her and I guess it got on her nerves. We were just down at the café and talked, but now I'm more confused about it than ever before." I shrugged before I looked up to see my mom covering her mouth and tears running down her face, my dad looked shocked though he seemed to be more controlled.

"Start from the beginning son. Maybe we can help you understand what's going on in your head." He said and so I did.

We sat there for nearly 2 hours as I just talked about how everything that had happened these last few months. From Bella's surprise appearance, to her unusual behavior and schedule at school, her sudden change after we had seen her on that weekend. Alice's behavior towards Bella and how she had broken in and started to form her plan, the big showdown in the gym last week with Bella ending up in bed most of the weekend to delivering the plants with Aunt Esme. I even told them how we started walking her everywhere and I was practically carrying her every chance I got through school so she didn't wear herself out.

They sat there and listened, not butting in until I had finished and exhausted. Even then they were quiet; though they were looking at me differently. My mom was smiling slightly and I wasn't sure what part of what I said would cause her to smile.

"She's a very brave young woman Emmett. It's understandable that you're confused about it all. She's had so long to become comfortable with all this while you all have had the crash course so to speak. I don't think she expects you to just go on like nothings different, but I think you might need to take a little step back and look at the bigger picture. The only thing she wants you all to do is treat her like you would anyone else. Don't let her condition dictate how you act around her it doesn't define her.

"As for Alice I don't know what to say. She always seemed so sweet; but to do that was horrible. Worse that she won't even admit she's done anything wrong. I wish I could just tell you what to do, and how to fix that, but honesty I don't think you can. Sometimes people need to grow up and it seems that Alice still has a lot more to do before she gets there.

"As for your feelings sweetie that's the easiest part." My mom said as she and my dad stood up and headed for the hall. "You care for her, not just because she's your friend but as something more. That my dear we've noticed for some time. Now dinner is in the microwave if you're hungry. Don't stay up too late tonight. You have school and then a game tomorrow. But I would like to meet this young girl soon. Good night Emmett." She finished kissing me on the cheek.

I couldn't say anything. Really I was just lost at what she had said. I sat there for a while before I gave up trying to understand what my mom had said about me feeling something more than friendship with Bella. While my parents helped me understand some of what was going on, they just made it more confusing. Eventually I looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly 11pm, deciding that I'd just leave it and let whatever happened happen I went to bed.


	6. Department Store

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Department Store  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter:

Beta'ed by Kim Rathbone and AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV**

If there was ever a time I wished I could play the sick girl card it would be right about now. Apparently I wasn't showing the right amount of enthusiasm or school spirit this week. Now normally I would laugh at this point in the movie where the girl gets the makeover that would send guys to their knees, because seriously that couldn't happen in real life. Sure a makeover is great, but to do that just to get some guys attention isn't worth it. If he's not into you before you got all girlified –and yes I know that's not a real word –than he's just not worth the trouble. Now if he's already into you and it's a date go for it.

My dilemma is that at this very moment that I'm now surrounded by not only my cousin but Victoria, Emily, Ness, Rose and Rachel in the department store from hell. They had everything you could ever want and not need. Genius idea I know, but seriously lacking in thought. When and only when I go shopping… I don't want to know I can buy some fancy outfit in the same place they sell fishing bait. That stuff is vile and would turn anyone's stomach… okay not everyone's but seriously teenaged girls do not want to smell a fishy odor when they're shopping.

Now you know my dilemma and my apparent lack of school spirit –the reason why the girls have brought me to my form of living hell –Is because if I was going to go to school like a normal teen then I'd have to go through the ritual of school dances.

Dancing.

I.

Do.

Not.

Dance.

EVER!

I am the least coordinated person on this planet, if I can walk through the halls of the school and not trip over my own feet I call that a successful day. I smile and pat myself on the back for a job well done. And if it's been especially good –this meaning that I neither spilt, bumped or otherwise caused some form of injury or embarrassment to myself –I may even reward myself with some form of treat; usually ice-cream of chocolate.

My wakeup call this morning consisted of being abruptly woken up by the 6 giggling females at the ungodly hour of 6am in the morning. My bed bounced, and my head banged against the head board. Not a very good start. Once they deemed me awake enough not to fall back asleep Tanya took it upon herself to attack my wardrobe and demand I put on the clothes she picked out. My saving grace would be the fact that I got to at least wear jeans and vans. Comfort was her saving grace…

My scarf collection was raided and a deep red one was picked to match the belt and bag I was apparently going to be using for the day.

Being unceremoniously dumped from my bed –well as much as they could without causing me any more damage –they all freaked a little when I hit my head, and it took nearly 5 minutes for them to realize that it was actually a normal occurrence on my part. I was frog marched into the bathroom and ordered to shower while they took care of getting everything ready for our shopping trip. I was still trying to figure out how being up at the butt crack of dawn meant a fun shopping trip? Come to think of it I'm still trying to figure that part out.

All in all, my father watched me leave the house with a smile on his face and a hefty sum residing in my wallet. The words "I don't want any change back" made every one of them squeal and demand a father like that of their own. Yep my dad rocked, and I would pimp him out if he wouldn't arrest me for it.

An hour and a half ride to Port Angeles; with a quick stop off at the diner for breakfast we landed in the mall of the century… well for the Olympic Peninsula anyway. We had thus far hit up at least a dozen stores for makeup, shoes, lingerie, and general stuff before we stopped and had lunch. So far I had come out with too many bags and that sum, didn't look like I had gone down at all.

I could handle the multiple stores as long as they weren't too in your face; looking for panties and bras while the girls complained about their size while wishing they were more proportioned like I was, was easy. Hell even getting undressed in front of them and whoever else was in the shared dressing room was easy compared to this ginormous fuck up of a store. I mean seriously who would open a store that sold formal wear in the same building as bait and gag dog shit?

Apparently Newton's Department store. The larger of the two family owned businesses.

"So it's semi-formal so you know that means short but with flare." Rachel squealed as I covered my ears. The girl was quiet but put her near clothes and apparently she was a banshee in disguise. I felt sorry for Paul's ears…

"Right so we need to find something that will bring them to their knees. Jasper is bringing someone already and Emmett's always gone stag." Rose said as she eyes the red tight as hell dress before folding it over her arm to try on with the rest of them.

"Okay, inform me here, why is it so important to know who Jasper is bringing and that Emmett's going stag… again?" I asked as I sat down on the chair we found. Okay so it wasn't found more I was pushed into it after Tanya sweet talked the guy from men's wear to lend us the chair.

"Oh he's not the only one going stag, though you will be blowing everyone's mind. But to answer your question it's all about the group dynamics. Alice used to coordinate all our clothes. I think this is the first time we all get to actually choose what we wear to one of these things. It's probably driving her nuts not having that control right now." Tanya said as she pulled a light blue flowing thing and looked straight at me. I think we both figured out who that one was for when she smiled and nodded her head.

"Besides, if let's say this girl that Jasper's bringing is rude and everything we need to know how to handle her, if Emmett hooks up with someone we need to know she's not a skank just looking for her way in. And if you my dear find someone who catches your eye we need to know you won't get hurt." Victoria said as she stood in front of one of the store mirrors with a pink monstrosity in front of her. I was going to thank Rose once we found something to drink later, that would have been wrong on her; I don't know about clothes and fashion… but pink on someone with that vibrant red hair was just not going to happen.

"Oh I like this one." Emily cried out as she made her way through the throng of dresses and other clothes that had been discarded by other shoppers. The crème material looked amazing on her; she definitely didn't need that little black dress when that one she had was literally made to mold to her body, only flaring out slightly at the hips to give her ass that extra oomph.

"Can I just say bitch." Rose called as she looked her up and down. If it wasn't for the smile on both girls' faces I was sure I'd see my first ever bitch fight. "Hold on, put this on around your waist, no just below you tits." Rose was flapping a white thin belt that had a single flower where the buckle sat, hiding all the extra leather.

"Wear your hair down straight, and with a white head band. Sam is not going to know what hit him, or his mattress." Tanya giggled and I never thought I'd see the day where someone with tanned skin would blush RED! It was unheard of in my world that someone could turn that color and it wasn't me.

"I'd do you." I blurted out before I quickly covered my mouth. Where the hell was my brain today? I was all over the place; it didn't matter if it became public knowledge or not. "I did not just say that!" I squeaked only to be met with the rest of them and the attendant to laugh their asses off at me.

"Is there something you wish to tell us dear cousin of mine?" Tanya teased and I turned beet red. I think I may have matched my scarf with how hot I was burning.

"As much as I'm flattered Bella, I think Sam would be a little uncomfortable with that." Emily whimpered as she slowly caught her breath.

"Oh I don't know… he is a hot blooded all American boy. He may just like that image." The attendant blurted out before she too covered her mouth. That set us all off again. I was seriously considering my stance on shopping with a group of girls if this was how it turned out.

"Shut up and give me that." I wheezed as I finally stood up to take the pile of dresses Tanya had in her hand. What I didn't realize was that each one of the girls had two or three dresses to add to the pile. By the time I would be finished trying each one on the store would be closing.

"You have got to be kidding me…seriously yellow? I'm paler than snow." I cringed as I held the first three dresses up to look at them. The cuts were cute, and I had to say they were pretty; but yellow and I didn't match; it made me look sick… okay well like I'd been washed out and then hung out to dry for too long.

Putting them to the side I started the never ending fashion show with each dress. I had already vetoed a few more before coming out simply because I wanted to be comfortable and actually be able to sit. Some of them looked like they were made for children and would cut off the circulation if you actually tried to sit down. Painful and completely trashy was not something I was looking for thanks.

"Alright, what about this one?" I asked as I stepped out of the dressing stall. The dress was tight fitting around the top, but flowed until just above the knee. The soft green material was layered at least three times before the final white material would be wrapped around comfortably. The brown edging on the hem made it look like a nymph would be at home wearing it.

I smiled as each one said something nice about how it sat on me and how the style was pretty, but in the end we agreed that it wasn't the right color. The green while only pale just didn't look right on me. Besides, there was still another 7 or 15 dresses to go through.

After the first white dress it was decided that I would definitely not be wearing white. I was pale enough that I couldn't pull it off. I was pretty sure when I noticed both Tanya and Victoria turn away that it put some image in their head and I really wanted to go back to having fun.

I was unfortunately left with only one choice in the end to pull them back from their sudden funk. Grabbing the insanely hot pink dress with bright yellow sequins all over it and throwing it all on. I stepped out and made the dramatic entrance that only a true drag queen could pull off.

"Screw you bitches, this one is mine." I squealed as I posed… pushing my tits and ass out before I sashayed my way down the walk way and back. I was met with instant success on the cheering up department as we all fell over laughing. Both Tanya and Victoria grabbing their sides as they tried to stay standing up… and I was pleased to see that they failed in completing that mission; their asses were on the floor just like the rest of us.

"Hey Bella; strike a pose!" I heard the unmistakable voice of James as I slowly got off the floor and made my way towards the change rooms once more. Quickly grabbing Victoria and kissing her cheek while kicking my foot up in the air –which I was happy to do since I had no shoes on –the camera flash had blinded me for a few seconds before I turned back and continued with the dress fittings.

Eventually we found the perfect dress. It took us until the second last dress, to the point where we were considering the green nymph one as a real possibility before we found it. The lavender was so soft that it almost looked pink if you looked at it in a different kind of light. The silk material looked like it was poured over you, with the chiffon so soft that I seriously thought it was lace at first. Strapless and gravity defying in how it hung I was beyond shocked.

"Bella, are you okay?" Tanya asked as she looked around the small area for accessories to go with the dress. It wasn't until I felt her wipe away a stray tear that I realized I had actually started to cry.

"Can you make sure that we take a picture of this on the night?" I could barely get the words out around the lump in my throat. She smiled and nodded her head, a few tears welling up in her eyes as she stood there beside me.

"Definitely, aunt Renee will be so upset that she missed this that I'm sure she'd want as many pictures of how beautiful you're going to look in a few weeks' time." She pulled me close holding me against her like she had in the gym, but this time the tears were happy ones.

I still couldn't believe what I saw in the mirror…

I looked and felt like a girl, but most of all I felt beautiful.


	7. Airport

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Air Port  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter: 4,258

Beta'ed by Kim Rathbone and AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV**

I was once more sitting on a plane with the stewardess constantly checking on me. My medication had been changed from this trip and I knew that since I'd been gone for nearly a week everyone was going to notice the drastic change in me. It's not something I can hide or am ashamed of. It's just something that happens. In all honesty I thought it would have happened earlier than this. It took it's time but I guess it doesn't really matter in the end.

"Hi, my name's Claire and I'm 5 years old. What's your name?" the small girl sitting beside me asked as she looked curiously at my now bald head covered with a scarf. Before what little hair I had, had been artfully pulled to the side to make it just look like a fashion accessory unique to me.

"Hi Claire, I'm Bella. You know you're name is very pretty; just like you." She giggled as I tapped her nose. Smiling I looked around the plane to see that while we were obviously talking louder than normal, no-one seemed to mind. If anything the small smiles I saw on some of the older passengers only encouraged me to talk more to the little girl who had been partnered with me.

"I'm going to see the whales with my mummy and big brother, what are you doing?" she asked as she started to play with the tie on my scarf. Her excitable face and smile was contagious, as she bounced in her seat.

"I'm going back home to my daddy after spending some time with my mommy and her new husband. I missed them so much but I also miss my daddy. Can you tell me what you like about the big whales the most?" I asked as she giggled at something outside the plane window; or me. I wasn't too sure.

"They're so big and strong. They can swim for a really long time and they hold their breaths forever. I wish I could do that but mommy says I have to breathe so I can make her and Quil smile." She rushed as she pointed to the two people sitting beside us in the middle isle.

There sitting quietly listening to our conversation sat an older woman –maybe in her 30's or early 40's at the most. Her black hair was pulled back in a braid with a little whale clip. I had to guess that little Claire had some hand in her hair accessory. It was easy to see that the woman was exhausted but didn't want to let her attention drop even for a second. I respected her for that. To know that her children came first was a beautiful thing to see.

I had to sit forward a little to see who this Quil guy was, but was rewarded with the sleeping image of an older looking –though male in all aspects Claire, his hair just like his mother and sister was black and pulled back –the chubbiness of his cheeks clearly leaving his expression at such an early age. I didn't envy his mother's job in a few years. The boy was going to either cause trouble or break hearts; either way some girls were going to be hurt and she was going to have to teach him how to treat women.

All three of them had the same tanned complexion as Sam and the rest of my friends from the reservation, though clearly they were either returning home or moving as Claire held a bright canary yellow big bird in her arms with a name tag and phone number attached to his leg –with what I'm assuming to be her mother's information.

"Ma'am if you want I can keep her occupied while you rest a little. I don't mind." I softly asked as I watched her eyes once more drift close only to be forcibly opened again. I'd seen that exhaustion play out on so many faces while growing up and now to know that she was fighting a losing battle… was heartbreaking.

Oh please mommy. I promise to be good for Bella." She begged almost getting ready to launch herself out of her seat and onto the woman's lap to persuade her mother.

"If you are sure it won't be any trouble and that if she starts misbehaving or asking too many questions you'll wake me up." She looked both worried and relieved at the thought of sleeping while her child was kept entertained by another passenger.

"I promise that if she becomes too much I'll wake you myself. Go ahead and rest while you have the chance. Besides I've never been able to sleep while flying. It always made me feel like I was missing out on something bigger." She smiled once more before she finally nodded and turned towards her sleeping son, pulling him closer to her before she fell asleep.

"So little Miss Claire, is this your first time flying in a big plane like this or have you done this before?" I asked as she giggled shaking her head.

"Nope, mommy usually drives when we had to move before; but cause this is gonna be a long way from where we were she said we can fly. I got to have my own seat too, now that I'm a bigger kid. That's what the lady at the desk said anyways." She continued to talk about how the attendant at check in had given her the choice of using a booster, sitting on her own or sitting on her mother's lap since she was now 5 and over the legal requirements of sitting on her own.

"Well you know what I like the best when I was little and got to fly in a plane for the first time? The ladies who looked after everyone said the captain said I could go and see all the lights and switches and handles in that part up there. But I had to be very good for everyone before they would let me in there." I whispered as one of the flight attendants passed me on their way towards the cockpit. I caught the small smile and nod of the head as she walked past and hoped that she may be able to swing it for both of the two children near me.

"How many planes have you been on Bella?" she twiddled her thumbs before she looked up at me with those big brown eyes. I wanted to sigh as well as tickle her at her childish innocence; I knew it wasn't going to stay for long but hoped that everything went well for the little girl and her family.

"I've been on lots of little planes, but only a few big ones like this. But you know what…? I like the bigger ones just as much as the littler ones. The size doesn't matter as long as the pilot knows what they're doing." She nodded her head bopping around looking for someone..) I guessed the pilot. I couldn't help but quietly chuckle at her never ending energy levels.

"Do you want to help me color in? I got lots of pictures and if you're really careful we won't have to ask my mommy if we can have the sharpener for the pencils." The sound of her timid voice filled with both hope and fear. When she looked up at me her eyes matched it perfectly

"Okay, how about you pick one out for me to do and we'll do some coloring in and maybe later we could read one of those books you've got in your bag?" she nodded her head before she started searching the pile of paper in her little bag. For a full 5 minutes she picked up each picture only to put it back until she found the one she was looking for. I was handed the image of two little fairies sitting on a toadstool while the bigger one was teaching the smaller one to I guess read… I couldn't help but smile as she grabbed a second one exactly the same.

We spent most of the time from then on coloring and reading while her mother and older brother slept in their chairs. The only interruption we had was the flight attendant who asked if we wanted to head up and see everything from the cockpit with the captain and the co-pilot. I watched fascinated as Clair climbed onto the captain's lap and started asking a million and one questions to both men.

It wasn't until Claire started to yawn that we were shown back to our seat where two cups of water and crackers were sitting on trays.

"Do you have trouble eating too?" she asked as she looked at the food, her little mouth puckering as she tasted the blandness of the cracker. "I don't like eating them, but my mommy said it will help me from getting sick too much so I eat them to make her smile." She continued after she finished the first one.

"Yeah I get sick a lot too; but you know your mommy is right. They might taste funny, and I know I'd rather have some chips or something tasty; but if eating them will make me feel better and put a smile on my mom and dad's face then I don't mind." I whispered as I started to eat my little packet of crackers.

Silently we ate the rest of our food before she fell asleep while we read the whale book from her knapsack. She was so tiny that I couldn't help but smile at how innocent she was –of how much she reminded me of me even though there's such a huge age gap. She would do anything to make her mother smile, to make it easier on those who cared for her.

"Thank you, I don't think I've ever seen her talk to someone so easily. Usually it's Quil that is able to make her talk to new people." I jumped as I heard her mother's voice before I felt her take Claire and replace her on her lap as she sat in the seat her sleeping daughter was just in.

"It's because she can see that I'm like her. She doesn't know it, but we both have something that can take us earlier than we want to leave this place. I was the same when I was her age." I smiled down at the sleeping girl who had started snoring gently while her hair looked like it was tickling her.

"We've just been told that she's beaten the cancer. Her blood cultures showed no signs of the Leukemia. It's all our preys answered." The woman whispered as she kissed her daughter's head, the sheer relief clearly visible on her face and in her voice. "Do you mind me asking?" she nodded towards my head smiling gently as when she couldn't finish the question.

"Brain cancer; they found it first when I was 4, but while I was in remission for the past 6 to 7 years it came back. It doesn't look good but I'm okay with it. Most people don't have that long after being diagnosed with it and it's never been heard of that someone who's had it since childhood could survive this long. I'm the lucky one; I got to spend more time with my family than anyone else with my particular illness." I smiled gently as I saw the tears form in her eyes. It wasn't pity, but she was mourning my life.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She whispered as she held her sleeping daughter closer to her chest.

"I'm not; sure it's not the best thing in the world but I got to be with my family for 10 years more than any other kid that has been diagnosed with this. And while I've said no, surgery is now available to me since I'm fully grown. Now I get to spend the rest of my time with those I love, I got to go to school for the first time this year and make real friends. I was blessed with more than any other I knew from my time in the hospitals." She nodded. I guess she understood what and where I was coming from.

Quietly she stood up holding her daughter before she returned to her seat, where he son was starting to stir, leaving me to my thoughts. Marcus and his brothers had once more tried to talk me into going ahead with the surgery, instead of letting everything come to an end. They along with my mother and step father had questioned me time and time again as to why my choice was to just let it happen instead of fighting and having the surgery. But no matter how I phrased it, I could never quite get it across that while I understood that if the surgery was successful my life was already over.

I had said good bye so much in these past 10 months since it had came back. I had no plans for a future that would see me as some famous actress/singer/spokesperson; I didn't even dream of what I would do when I grew up after I beat it the first time. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up that it would be successful and that I'd survive the surgery –only to die on that cold metal table. I just couldn't do that to them, or me. When I left this world I didn't want any regrets of things I wanted to do but couldn't do.

"Miss Swan, the plane has landed." The flight attendant who escorted both me and Claire to the cockpit said as she gently shook me awake. Rubbing my eyes I nodded before standing up and making my way towards the exit of the plane.

There at the end of the ramp was my dad and my uncle, both smiling though I was sure they hadn't looked closely at my new appearance. I could only smile at the two of them before I continued walking towards them. I felt my dad's arms wrap around me and smelt his musk cologne that he always wore.

"Your mom called. We can talk more when we get home. Everyone's waiting to see you." My dad's gruff voice muffled as he kissed my head.

"Tanya said next time she's hiding in your bags because everyone was driving her bat poop crazy with questions about what you may or may not be doing in Phoenix." Uncle Eleazar laughed as he too pulled me closely before he too kissed me head.

"Bella, Bella. I wanted to say bye before I went to see the whales." Claire's voice echoed around the airport. I felt her arms wrap around my waist as she came to an abrupt stop when she ran into me. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm about the whales. Something as simple as seeing those whales swimming made her day.

"I had lots of fun with you while mommy took a nap." She giggled as she released me. Slowly I bent down closer to her level –I always hated it when I was younger when people would just look down at me instead of getting to my level.

"I had fun too. Thank you for letting me color in and read stories with you. I don't think I've ever had so much fun on a plane before in all my life. So to say thank you, I want to give you something; that is if it's okay with your mom?" I smiled as she bounced on her heels.

Quicker than I thought possible she ran to her mom all but screaming to get her attention. For a few minutes I watched as the mother and brother looked at the little girl before they came over and introduced themselves to my dad and uncle.

"Mommy said it was okay, but to tell you that you didn't have to." She smiled as she continued to bounce. I noticed her reaction to my dad and uncle –she had gone shy after realizing that I wasn't alone when she ran over originally.

"Well you see this" –I pointed to my scarf as she nodded –"this is my favorite and most beautiful one that I have. But I think it might look better on you. Would you do me a favor and keep it safe, and when you see those whales we talked about on the plane can you wear it so that they can see the beautiful little girl who's watching them?" I slowly untied the knot before the silk material slid off my head. I heard the slight choking sound from my dad and uncle as they saw the proof of my illness in person.

"I will, I promise. But won't your head get cold? I did when I was sick and my hair had gone." She whispered, though it was loud enough for everyone around us to hear. Smiling I shook my head no as I began to tie it around her head before standing up as my dad pulled me closer to him.

"It's okay I've got this really big jacket that has a hood, plus I've got heaps more of them at home. This way I know that at least a little part of me will see those whales again. Besides while it looked nice on me… on you it's beautiful." She nodded before both her mother and brother hugged me and led her away to their awaiting flight.

Slowly we made our way towards the baggage claiming area where I knew we got a few weird looks from some of the people walking around us. It didn't bother me; none of them knew me or what had caused my hair to fall out.

**Emmett POV**

"When are they going to get here, Bella's plane landed at least three hours ago?" Tanya whined as she looked from the front yard to her phone for the millionth time in the last three hours.

We were all standing around the Swan residence waiting for Bella to get back from the visit to her mother and stepfather. Having not seen her for the past week had made it clear exactly how much of our group had changed since Bella had arrived 4 months ago. Having watched her at the dance last month had really changed my view on life.

I had watched as she talked to everyone who came and spoke to her –when they annoyed her she let them know. If they made her blush she would hide until she was once more in control of her emotions. She had no problems in letting people know when they had pissed her off. I think though it wasn't just our small group that changed while Bella had been here. I had seen other's in different groups get along, hell we had practically kidnapped James and Victoria and the rest of their small group and brought them to us.

And it was all because of this small girl who walked up and just decided to be herself. We had all came to respect her for it, even more so I think once we all got over the fact that she was sick.

"Oh my god, I just got off the phone with daddy. He said they'll be here in 10 minutes." Kate, Tanya's little sister called from the back door. I hadn't even noticed that she'd gone off inside to begin with.

The sudden need to make everything right sent nearly every female in the vicinity into a frenzy as they either straightened, reset or just moved everything until they were all satisfied. I heard both James and Garrett laugh at how both Victoria and Tanya had moved the same chair at least twice before either of them had realized that the other had done the same thing.

"No wonder those two get along so well; look at them." James said as he and Garrett joined Jasper and I near the side gate keeping an eye out for the cruiser.

"Let's just hope that Tanya's aggression doesn't rub off on Victoria; one of her is enough." Jasper mocked as the two girls in question stepped closer.

"Hey!" they both said at the same time before breaking into giggles –that were more for the 10 year old Kate than two 18 year old women. However that stopped at the sound of tires crunching the gravel and rocks in the drive.

"Leave the bags Bella, they can wait." I heard Chief Swan groan as I'm guessing Bella made her way towards the back of the car. The huff from both father and child was comical and I couldn't help but muffle my laugh as the two of them argued with one another about taking care of her bags before getting into the house.

"Get your slightly tanned butt in the house little girl." Tanya's dad growled as Bella squeaked before the sound of the front door being thrown opened and bouncing off the wall. Well they did want her inside; now they just had to get her out here in the backyard.

"I'm just going to go check out the greenhouse dad." she called, before I heard Chief Swan chuckling. I guess she did his job for him.

When the back door opened I don't think any of us quite expected to see the image before us. There Bella stood wearing a pair of jeans and black parker with the hood up. She seemed so much fuller of energy that I couldn't put the sight before me with the same girl that had left both tired and pale just a week ago. Even though none of us could actually see her face the difference in her behavior and the fact that she was skipping into the greenhouse before us was a positive thing.

"Holy crap. It's beautiful in here. Some of them started to bloom." She said to no-one, not having noticed that the whole backyard was full of her friends and family. She stood in there for another few minutes mumbling about how it's going to be amazing before she walked out of the door and looked round.

"What the hell!" Bella yelled before she quickly slammed her hand over her mouth causing everyone in the yard to laugh at her shocked expression. "What in the world is going on?" She laughed as Mrs. Denali took hold of her arms and threw them around her niece.

"Well what do you think is going on? We're all here to see you it seems you've made more than just a few friends." Tanya's mom said as she released Bella and was quickly replaced by Tanya and Kate at the same time. The laughter carried for a while as everyone took their turn in hugging Bella and dragging her into the mix where she met more and more people. With everyone's parents here there was quite a large group.

"Esme, it's so nice to see you again. Do I have you to thank for the wellbeing of my little slice of heaven?" Bella asked as she sat down beside my aunt who had only just arrived due to work and my uncle not being able to make it before then.

"No that would be this one right here; he's the one that's been taking care of the escape you've got going on in there, though I do have to say that you set it up amazingly. Some of those plants don't usually go well together but you seem to have it all worked out." Aunt Esme smiled as she patted Bella's arm, pointing at me as she continued to talk about how the greenhouse seemed to really be a slice of heaven.

"Excuse me for a second, but you Miss, need to put this on. That hood is good but you know it's not enough." Chief Swan said as he handed Bella one of her scarfs. I couldn't help but smile when I heard the joking between the two of them –though I was a little concerned that he seemed to stop the moment Bella lifted her hands to remove the hood.

I think we were all shocked when the hood actually fell down her back and we saw that all her hair was now gone. It didn't seem to bother her that she was now bald, instead she just smiled and grabbed the black scarf and tied it up before pulling the hood back up covering it.

"Oh sweetie, you look beautiful." Mrs. Denali said as she cupped Bella's face before kissing her forehead.

"It was going to happen sooner or later aunty, but I'm okay with it. Besides now I don't have to worry about having to brush it anymore." Bella laughed as she rubbed her head. The way she was able to be so relaxed about it seemed to put everyone in a more comfortable state; I mean if Bella was fine with her hair being gone, it shouldn't cause the rest of us to be worried about it. Anyway; from what I understood about people with cancer, it was normal for them to lose their hair.

She was still just as beautiful as she was the day she got out of that truck in the parking lot on her first day of school.


	8. Movie Theatre

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Movie Theatre  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter: 3,891

Beta'ed by Kim Rathbone and AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV**

I stared at the board wondering what the hell was going on with the women who for all their wisdom in clothing and life in general; had no clue how to pick a movie that would end up making everyone's evening. I was seriously thinking of boycotting the whole thing when I was told that we were watching some chick flick where the two main characters were from different times in history. I literally cried inside my head when I noticed that while that movie was playing another far more attractive one was going on. The name of that movie… yeah I had no clue but the little advert that was playing showed hot guys with bulging muscles and bitable asses. I wanted to kick them all in the asses.

"It's date night for that lot right?" I whispered to Emmett while we watched the guys grovel only to cave in to watching said chick flick. I was no prude –virgin yes, but no prude. Those guys agreed because they wanted to get laid at some point in their near future.

"Yep, we get to watch them go at it or watch some annoyingly girly flick." He groaned before he realized that he was actually talking to a girl… it was funny as hell watching someone else resemble a tomato.

"So because it's date night, we get stuck with the choice of watching them make out or some ridiculous movie that completely baffles me as to how it's gotten so popular in the first place." I giggled as he relaxed, knowing that he hadn't landed his ass with a bunch of girls chewing him a new one.

"Hey Bella, you want to watch this one too don't you. I mean who wouldn't fall for a guy writing love letters from the past?" Emily asked and I wanted to gag. Seriously that would be wrong; for a start depending on the time frame used the guy could be as old as my father… if not older. No thanks.

"Uh, nope… I don't know about you guys but this guy here… we're going to watch that one." I pointed to the screen now playing the trailer for what I found out to be the most anticipated action flick this year –the name… I didn't have a clue but the lead guy was hot as hell and ripping off his shirt –that sealed the deal for me.

"Bella you can't be serious…? That's a guy's movie… wouldn't you like to watch as some guy writes amazing letter to the point you fall in love with them, even though you come from different times?" Tanya asked as she eyed Emmett and me. I didn't think it helped that Emmett was grinning from ear to ear while the guys were giving him the stink eye.

"That's fine Tiger but see that screen behind you? Notice how amazingly yummy that guy is? Now think about the fact that while you watch that love story, I'm going to spend the next 2 hours watching that face and him ripping his shirt off at least 10 times. Do you see where I'm going with this?" I asked as she watched the promo. I was sure that she was swallowing drool as she looked at the screen.

"Now add to that, if I was with someone every time an explosion or something happened that would make me jump. Whose arms would I be hiding in? To me it looks like a win/win situation. Enjoy your movie guys." I called over my shoulder as I dragged Emmett towards the ticket booth and then to the counter to grab popcorn and coke. As much as I wanted the chocolate, I didn't want to be hyped up on sugar when I got back home.

"You do realize that now the guys will be arguing for the chick flicks while the girls will want to watch the action movies?" Emmett said as we sat down on the large chairs at the back of the theatre. The grin on my face said it all. "You're an evil little woman you know that?" He chuckled as he sat his popcorn on the floor before he set the rest of his mini store he had up around us. I was just thankful that the chair beside him was empty because I was not going to be holding all that junk food.

"Be that as it may, you can't say that the next time we get dragged into the date night that it won't be fun for us to watch. Do you know how many times I had to hear about that movie, and how it's the most romantic thing anyone could ever do? I'm sorry but I'd rather have my tongue pierced and tattooed before I watch that damned thing." I was ranting, but the shiver ran through me regardless.

"For what its worth I had to hear the guys talk about how they had to hand over their man cards because they allowed the girls to argue that it had some sex scenes." He snorted and I choked. His timing was awful when it came to things like that –you never give that kind of information out while someone is eating or drinking.

Soon after setting himself up the previews started and I watched as he bounced in his chair like a little kid watching their favorite cartoon show on a Saturday morning. His random calls of 'yes' and 'I could so do that' had me laughing more than I had in the past week since I had gotten back from my mom's. My change of appearance didn't go unnoticed by the general population but thankfully or should I say thanks to my own little security detail I didn't have to deal with half of the drama that would have happened otherwise.

Even Alice, while she didn't speak to us, had stopped a few freshmen from asking why I had gone and "shaved" my head. I couldn't help but respect her for that at least.

"You ready for this Bella?" Emmett's excitedly asked as the theatre darkened and we were shushed by the usher on his way out. The idea of Emmett being quiet was funny in itself but watching him actually try to be quiet was something I doubted I would ever see. The man was naturally loud and his mere presence made a noise.

"See you got us in trouble." I giggled before the guy two rows in front of us turned around and gave me a dirty look –well before they winked at me –Asshole.

The opening credits definitely made this one a block buster. The hot guy was running around with no shirt on and chest was heaving rapidly up and down. The producer and director definitely had my vote on best picture or at least they would've if it actually counted for something.

"You finished you popcorn Bella?" Emmett whispered about half way through the movie. I was too engrossed by the movie –hot lead guy –to actually answer him so I just handed him the bucket; it barely landed in his hands before I jumped as the car exploded and pieces of plastic/metal flew through the air. It would have been amazing to watch that in 3D for sure.

I ignored Emmett's laugh at my reaction.

By the time the movie was starting to close all loose ends I had started shivering. My jacket wasn't enough to keep me completely warm. I'd already pulled it close around me and ditched drinking any more of my drink since it was still half way full. Why I got the large one I would never know…

"You okay Bella?" Emmett asked pulling his eyes away from the screen as the female lead pulled her top off exposing her bra and flat stomach to the world.

"Cold" I murmured as I started rubbing my arms in an attempt to warm myself up.

I squeaked when the arm rest that divided the seats flew up and my butt was removed from the seat –only to be placed in the big man's lap. I felt his chest rumble as he quietly laughed at my stellar sounds. It's not that he hadn't been privy to them throughout the movie. I'd squeaked, eeped, and swear every time the guy took his shirt off or that something exploded –both were good reasons in my book.

His arms pulled me closer to his chest in an attempt to get me to curl into his chest for his body heat. It took me all of five seconds to realize that that wasn't such a bad idea before I got comfortable and he was just so warm.

"Do you want to grab some pizza after we leave? I can tell you that we won't see any of the others until Monday." He asked as he started to rub my arms. I couldn't help the moan of complete satisfaction when my body started warming up.

"Sounds good, though I think I might grab a hot chocolate instead of coke." I laughed as I eyed the half full cup with loathing. It was the damned drinks fault I was cold. His silent chuckle didn't go unnoticed by me and it would have been pretty good if it had –though considering I was sitting in his lap.

By the time the movie is finished I'm slightly dozing in his arms, not quite asleep, but not awake enough to really pay attention to the main noise around me. Whispers from voices I don't recognize asking if everything was okay or that if Emmett needed help had me slowly waking up from my short and slightly mortifying nap.

"And here I thought you wanted to watch a movie with shirtless guys and muscles that went on for days?" he laughed as I slowly climbed off his lap.

"Nah, I had my fill, besides you're big enough to fill the quota. And you're here." I smiled as he stopped for a few seconds to process my words.

I was not going to blush damn it!

**Emmett POV**

We sat down at the small table near the back of the small family pizzeria about half way between Forks and Port Angeles. We had both received a few texts from the others who had already left before our movie had been over. While they wanted to make plans for the weekend, I was already busy with my aunt and I needed the money since it was coming closer to when letters should be coming back from possible schools. I hadn't chosen many that would have me traveling thousands of miles just to get the same education I'd get from the schools closer to home.

"Can I ask you something…? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I asked as we waited for our order to come up. I loved this place the size of the slice was worth the travel time let alone that they made it the traditional way with the stone oven and everything.

"I guess, but you may not like the answer." She shrugged as she leant against the chair, twirling the spoon in her hot chocolate.

"I get you don't want to go through with the surgery and all –I really do. The whole numbers thing isn't in your favor. But when you were younger was there anything you wanted to do but couldn't because you were sick?" she sat there in her chair, absently playing with her hair. I guess that wasn't the question that she was expecting me to ask.

"You mean like the make a wish foundation do?" I nodded before standing to collect our order since the buzzer had gone off. She hadn't smiled or frowned when I left, but then again with Bella it seemed that she was able to detach herself from certain situations when it was so hard for everyone.

"Is your young friend okay Emmett?" the elderly woman asked as she handed me the two large slices of fresh pizza. Her smile was something you would expect on your grandmother's face. She actually reminded me so much about my aunt Esme that I was glad that I had work tomorrow just to spend some time with her.

"Yeah as good as she can be I guess." I shrugged my shoulders and made my way back towards the table. Bella looked like she hadn't moved an inch –even her fingers had stopped twirling around in her hair.

Sliding back into my seat I placed Bella's slice in front of her, and started eating my own. She still hadn't said anything, but I was sure that it was because she was really thinking about the question rather than just not answering it. I was thankful that she was even considering answering me since when we all talked back in the café in town she had closed up around us all when it came to how long she had left.

"So, you want to know what I thought about when I had fought this the first time –my hopes and dreams and all that?" she asked her face all scrunched up and looking weird but in a cute way. Again I nodded and continued to eat my pizza; Bella slowly eating her own.

"I guess I'm living it now. I was the quintessential kid in the bubble back in Phoenix. When I wanted to go out, it had to be planned nearly three weeks in advance, but you have to understand that the common cold will just take a few days for you to get over and for me it's roughly two weeks in the hospital –with needles and everything, since my immune system is practically non-existent.

"But I did have the make a wish foundation come out once, and while I knew everything that I wanted to do was out of the question the little girl beside me was far worse than I was –but she wasn't going to make it in time to have her wish come true –so I just asked that they make my wish come true by making her wish come true." She shrugged her shoulders and tried to hide in her jacket. I could easily see that if she still had hair she'd be hidden in it.

"That's the same look that everyone gave me that day. All I've ever wanted was to just be like everyone else in the world. Sure I'm sick –I'm not going to deny it or say I'm happy about it. But I know that there are others out there far worse off than I was and they were still able to live their lives the way they wanted. That's what I'm doing now and it is by far better than what I thought it would be like." She smiled as she bit into her cheese pizza –the cheese stretching from the crust to her mouth. The soft moan from her had me a little uncomfortable considering everything we'd just talked about and my bodily reaction was to fly at half-mast.

We sat there in silence, both of us I think lost in our own thoughts. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything; more it was just a little shocking at how easy she had been able to talk about it. I wanted to know what she was thinking about, but I just didn't think I'd be able to handle any more seriousness right now.

As we finished and cleaned up the table to help the family out –I couldn't help but notice how she moved. It wasn't like a dancer or some model that could make it look like they were walking on air, but she seemed to have this confidence and ease within herself that while she bumped into tables and chairs it didn't affect her like most other people.

"Alright my turn to ask a question… what is one thing you have done that you've never told anyone? It doesn't have to be embarrassing or anything." She asked smiling 10 minutes after we had started heading back to Forks. I couldn't help but take a quick look over at her, but she seemed to know what was going on as she turned my head back towards the road in front of us.

"Um, when I was younger –before we moved here –my mom had me go to a ballet class. She had some weird notion that because I was so big I needed to learn how to get from A to B without knocking anyone over." I shrugged as she giggled. Looking back at it now I can see where it would be funny but back then I hated it and wouldn't talk to my mother for nearly three weeks until she got the message and took me out of the damned class. "Guess it doesn't matter now though, my size is probably what's going to help me get into college." I smiled, quickly glancing over at her before turning back to the road.

"Name one thing about yourself that I don't know." She looked blank for a second before she smiled.

"I have this scare from when I was like twelve or something. I was playing in my mom's room and didn't see my now step dad watching me jumping around like some freaked out version of Alice while jumping on my mom's bed. When the big finish of the song happened, Phil –my stepdad –started clapping and scared the shit out of me. He rushed me to the hospital because I hit my chest on the heavy headboard somehow. While I didn't get hurt badly, the indent of the design on the bed is now scared on my ribs just below my…" she blushed and it took me about three seconds to figure out what she was saying. I couldn't help but laugh –not because she was embarrassed, but to have the design of the headboard imprinted on your side was funny as hell. We had stopped at a set of lights and I couldn't help but look over –while she no longer resembling the color of the light, she was at least smiling at her confession.

"Alright, worst weekend where your plans went to hell in a hand basket –only to be sent back with a thank you note?" She shot back a few seconds after the lights went green again. I did however stop laughing suddenly when I thought about what weekend was going through my mind.

"Okay well I won't tell you the absolute worst but my 15th birthday weekend was pretty anticlimactic and horrifying all at the same time. We had this big game on the Friday night so we all agreed that we'd celebrate on the Saturday and everything. The game went great as did the after party at Edward's place that night. What sucked was that I woke up sitting on my front porch with my mom looking down at me angrily, though her shoulders were shaking from trying not to laugh. Apparently we had decided that I was going to shave half my head and dye the other half bright pink. My mom canceled my party obviously, but she made me walk around like that for a month. I honestly think the only reason she took pity on me was because school photos were coming up and she always sent one to my gran back in Tennessee." She was full out laughing at that point and I was happy that she had been able to talk so openly with me about everything.

We spent the rest of the drive back to her place just answering silly questions about what life was for each of us now that we knew that we had so different lives until a few months ago. It was so easy to talk to her and not get caught up in all the drama that was constantly going on with most of us –with college applications and everything starting up.

"Come on I'll walk you in." I said as we parked the car, the chief's cruiser was gone from its normal place. We all knew that Chief Swan finished at 11 each night now that Bella was here –his deputies taking the night shift in rotation while the Chief came home to take care of his daughter.

"Hey Emmett, thanks for tonight. I really did have a great time with you." He smiled as she opened the door and turned to look at me.

I couldn't help myself, and really I didn't want to stop even if it was going to end with me having the Chief aiming his gun or Bella hitting me and never talking to me again.

It was like my whole body had taken on a mind of its own, and I was just there to make sure it was what I wanted. My hand cupped her face as I looked straight into her eyes. There was so much going on in there that I wasn't sure if I was ever going to understand how someone so small could have so many things going through her head and knowing what to do with all that emotion. But the one thing I didn't see was her not wanting this.

Slowly I bent down, my forehead resting against hers as we both stared at one another still. I searched her eyes again looking for any sign that she didn't want me to do this –nothing. She wasn't upset that I'd moved closer –that I'd basically invaded her personal space. If anything she was more than happy for it. Her hot little tongue poking out was what did it though.

I kissed her softly, still looking her in the eye. It was gentle and wasn't enough. When she closed her eyes and began to kiss me back I knew that I would want to do his more –there was no question about it as I felt her lips move with mine. But as much as I wanted to continue this I knew I had to stop. Bella was more than just some girl at school; I genuinely had feelings for her –her as a whole and not some easy release in a short skirt.

"I know you're busy for the rest of the weekend, but did you want to grab a hot chocolate or something during after school sometime this week?" I could hear my voice, it was soft and not my usual thing, but Bella was smiling, so I'd take it without complaint.

"I'd like that. Maybe Wednesday after your practice –since the girls have told me I have to watch them at practice –because I can't really make it to the games to often." She babbled and I couldn't help but chuckle –she sounded like some little kid all hyped up on sugar and trying to explain everything they had done in the one day with one breathe.

"Wednesday it is." I smiled as this time she reached up and kissed me. It was brief but I didn't care. At least whatever this was it wasn't one way.

"Good night Emmett." She whispered as she slowly closed the door and made her way up the staircase to her room.

I was looking forward to Monday, and Wednesday couldn't come fast enough.


	9. Ballet Studio

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Ballet Studio  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter:3,684

Beta'ed by Kim Rathbone and AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV**

When I agreed to watch Tanya and the rest of Forks High School's cheerleaders I thought it would be in the school gym –you know with plenty of space for them to throw each other around without hitting the roof –or if they were really lucky they'd get to do this outside near the football field so I could watch the guys practice since I was once again missing out on watching the game this week; though considering they had to travel this time I didn't mind so much.

What I hadn't expected was to be taken to the local dance hall, and into the ballet studio where roughly 30 guys and girls were stretching and bending in so many different ways that I thought some of them were hoping to be a pretzel or something in their next life.

Watching the quiet Angela Weber literally role across the floor before she stood up without using her hands was a sight I'll never forget. That girl was as bendy as a rubber band and I was sure my mouth was wide enough to fit my hand in without touching my teeth.

"Hey guys, Bella is going to watch since I'm her lift. Anyone got a problem with that? No, good, let's get started." Tanya called as I found the seat near the corner where everyone had thrown their bags while they really started stretching out. If Angela's ability before had my mouth becoming unhinged then I was sure it had just jumped off and ran for the door looking for shelter.

"Is she thinking of trying out or something?" I heard one of the girls ask softly, probably hoping that I hadn't heard. I couldn't help but giggle, if anyone had seen me walk through the corridors of school they would know without a doubt that I was not trying out.

"Well she's tiny enough and probably so light that tossing her around would be a one man job. I don't know about you guys but I'd like a break from lifting some of the girls who used to be tossed." A taller guy murmured as they got closer. I guess they didn't think that their voices would carry in the studio, but I wasn't the only one who heard his words. The first girl practically killed him with her eyes; the cracking of her knuckles didn't help either.

"When you have finished acting like bitches we'll get started. I don't know about you but I've got plans after this and I don't want to be waiting on you to get your ass in gear. Move it Jessica." I choked as Rose's voice called her out. This was Jessica who had apparently tried to mimic me and get in close to all my friends. I had to take a second look at her.

Her shoulder length bob had been dyed brown with bright red streaks and she had clearly been blond originally. You could notice that she had lost a lot of weight suddenly and was now trying to put it back on, the whole ribs showing was gross and looked more like a starving model rather than a high school student. Hell even though I was thin, I wasn't that bad.

"Bella, grab your buds." Tanya called out causing me to roll my eyes. They were already wrapped around my throat just waiting for someone to actually start the music. The snickers coming from Jessica and her friends were heard around the room, though I don't think anyone thought it funny when Tanya and Rose decided that she would be running laps at the next practice on the field.

Finally I put the buds in a few seconds before the music started. I was glad I did. It was so loud that I knew I'd never hear anything like that again. I though the music at the dance was loud. In here it seemed like I was just listening to the radio instead.

But the routines were amazing and I couldn't believe how amazing they all looked. They were all so in sync that I actually started to watch for anyone out of step even by one count, just because they were that together. I watched as the dance number had been done countless times but then broken down to even step by step practice just because Rose thought she heard someone's foot hit the floor two counts after everyone else.

And I thought the doctors I'd seen were anal retentive. She made them look sane!

"Okay now tell us the truth, you like?" Rose asked as she threw herself down beside me on their break while Tanya went out to grab her bottle of water and something out of her car.

"Nope" I smiled as she looked ready to start picking everything apart to see what was wrong. "I loved it Rose; you were so together that I ended up looking for someone to stuff up just to be sure you were all human. Oh and no-one was out of step when you thought so. It was me, my foot slipped and you were too busy trying to figure out who dropped the beat..." I laughed as she looked pissed while a few of the other kids groaned and mumbled about her being too hard on them

"Well that's good then. We practice way too damned hard not to be perfect. I am not going to sit on my ass and look like a fool on that field this Friday and none of them better either. Three months of constant drilling each and every move into everyone's head it had better be perfect. And that's not counting the tosses and tricks that we can't practice in here. You'll have to come to a game soon to see it all together. It's epic." She smiled at the end. Regardless of how she treats the rest of them she was at least proud at how well they did this.

"I'll have to try and swing it with my dad. Who knows I might get there eventually." I smiled, I really did want to go and watch one of the games to see the guys do their thing and the girls do their own. We both knew that the only way we were going to work that one out was if my dad was off and some serious negotiating went down. But it would be worth it just to sit in the stands and watch the game and see it all.

"Alright everyone get up, it's time to start the new routine. We'll go through it once and then break it down again, step by step without music." Tanya called as the door slammed closed behind her. What had taken her so long?

I watched as everyone scrambled to their positions; while only seconds ago they were complaining about how much of a slave driver the two captains were –they seemed almost beyond happy to get this one done.

"Oh and Bella, you're lift's outside waiting. I'm gonna be a while yet." Tanya smiled as she pointed towards the door, dismissing me with a smile. I couldn't hate her but I was a little curious as to what was going on.

I quickly said my goodbyes and told them they all looked amazing before I headed out the door, knocking it as I went –I couldn't help it.

"And this, my dear, is why my butt will never be a cheerleader. I love the floor just too damned much to leave it for any length of time." I left with a bow and the laughter of my friends. As the door closed behind me I was met with silence. I knew that the music had started since I could see a few of them beginning to move but I couldn't hear a single note from the room. That was one damned good sound proofing they had in there.

Making my way towards the front of the studio I couldn't help but smile at my afternoon, sure it started out a little confusing and uncomfortable. But in the end, it was fun. I got to see my cousin's passion as she moved on the floor and the smile on her face when it was perfect. I watched as Rose drove home every move until it was so flawless that it was just second nature. I was so determined to watch a game, any game just so I could watch my friends do the things they loved to do.

Walking out into the cold and slightly damp fresh air, I was brought out of my thoughts of what I had just seen to what was going to happen now. Emmett had parked his monstrosity of a jeep right out front of the studios. He was leaning against the side –looking like he just stepped out of the shower –though considering he had practice this afternoon it was more than likely true. The smile on his face practically said it all. He was really looking forward to today; and if the messages I'd received throughout the last few days or the notes I found taped inside my locker didn't let me know than him standing there like he just won something sure as hell did.

I was beginning to think that maybe I was in trouble, and I wasn't sure if I was going to like it in the end.

**Emmett POV**

None of the others knew what was going on, only Tanya knew that I was meeting her after practice and that was it. It was the only way I knew I'd get to actually spend time with her without the rest of them there to make her uncomfortable. I'd already figured that after that kiss on Friday night she didn't know what was going on, and I sure as hell didn't need anyone sticking their nose into it when only her response was needed.

When I had gotten home from dropping off Bella, I was met with both my parents waiting up for me. They both knew that it was date night with the group and though I was single it didn't mean I was excluded from the fun of just hanging out. But they also knew that while I didn't mind being single, it sometimes sucked to come home and know that they were at least happy to be with someone else. It used to be me Edward and Rose sitting in the back making fun of everyone until we all split our separate ways. But now that Bella was here and Rose and Edward had finally hooked up it was so much better.

With Bella I didn't have to worry about upsetting her, she'd tell me to just let it go or fuck off with the questions. I was more shocked that she did answer my questions that night than anything else… well maybe not the kiss considering it was beyond anything I thought I'd ever have with her. But she didn't hold back on answering the questions or kissing me back. What I did realize that on Monday she didn't act any different to any other day, she said hi to everyone, went to classes and all her usual routine. But there was no change in her behavior between the two of us. I was confused as fuck but thought better than asking her while we were at school.

Besides I knew I was meeting her after practice so I could just ask her then.

"You know that the jeep had four wheels and can stand up all on its own right?" Tanya asked as she made her way outside from the studio. I couldn't help but laugh at my own stupidity or the fact that I was so lost in my own head that I hadn't realized that Tanya was standing before me with a bottle of water in one hand and a cd of some music in the other.

"You know for someone who keeps looking at those doors, she's not going to come out unless you go in and get her or I send her out." She continued to stare at me and I had to admit that I had hoped that that look would've been long gone. I hadn't seen it since the gym incident and I was really hoping I never would.

I stood there leaning against my jeep; not knowing what to say and not really knowing if I wanted to say something. Tanya was as we had all figured out, one loyal person and would easily put herself on the line to protect her little cousin. We all respected that about her before Bella had even moved here; but it was just as true now as it was before.

We stood there for a few more minutes –Tanya scrutinizing my every move I was sure –It wasn't until I started to push off my car towards the front doors that Tanya finally made her move towards going back in. I wasn't sure if she was waiting for me to move or say something, but it didn't matter. After coach had called practice this afternoon since the rain had started to come down hard, I'd showered and gotten dressed faster than I had ever done in my life. The few looks I'd gotten at my sudden speed were ignored as I walked out of the locker room and made my way here.

"Fine, you wait here and I'll send her out. If you like my cousin, hurry the hell up and make your move already." She sighed but called over her shoulder, causing me to step back and lean against the car once more.

I stood there for another few minutes before Bella walked out and the smile that crossed her face was so bright –it couldn't possibly get any bigger.

"You ready? I wasn't expecting you to be finished so soon." She said before she threw her arms around me. I couldn't help but squeeze her a little tighter for a few seconds. I'd barely beaten back the need to kiss her; but considering we hadn't talked since last Friday I thought it might be better to do this somewhere a little more private. Besides a few faces I knew were watching through the large studio windows; and this would be great gossip if she slapped me stupid.

"Yeah, coach called an early one. You ready to go?" I asked patting my door, watching her eyes get wider suddenly. Considering she needed help getting in I couldn't help but laugh as I picked her up to help her actually get in before running around to my side and getting in myself.

"Yep, it's too damned cold to be standing out there while it's nice and toasty warm in here." She sighed, resting her head against the back of the chair.

"So I was thinking, instead of going to the café in town we could head to my place –easier to talk." "And maybe better hot chocolate?" she asked a few minutes later. I couldn't say no, besides it would be easier to talk without having to worry about what other people may hear. I was still amazed that Alice hadn't spoken out about why she no longer talked to us anymore.

It took another 10 minutes before we pulled up to the empty house, the big rusted hunk of metal sitting in the drive collecting snow and god knows what else had made its home in the bed of the truck. Neither of us had said anything while we drove, but it wasn't completely uncomfortable… okay so maybe it felt like I was waiting for my mother to come ask me about some porn she found lying around my room. It was weird that we could hang out with our friends and nothing had changed but alone I was completely lost.

It wasn't until I heard the car door close that I realized she had somehow gotten out of the car without my help. I was an ass apparently.

"Hey wait up." I called as I climbed out of the seat and ran to catch up with her; almost slipping in the process. Bella's laughter rang through the air making me smile and wonder what was going on in her head.

"Took you long enough" She sighed as she unlocked the front door –the heat from inside cooking my face after the cold air outside. I couldn't understand what the hell was going on. One minute she's all happy the next she's all but on another planet. I really had no clue how to handle whatever it was. All I did know was that I really didn't like it.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked as I pulled her back gently so I could look at her while we talked.

She nibbled on her bottom lip before she sighed and shook her head and made her way further into the house towards the kitchen.

"Bella, what's wrong… have I done something?" I sighed as I followed her into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. She moved around the small kitchen area as if it was her bedroom or something.

"It doesn't matter Emmett. So do you want coffee or are you joining me for a hot chocolate?" she shrugged before purposely turning towards the fridge and away from me.

Sighing I walked up behind her, trying to figure out what was going on. When she turned around it was obvious she had expected me to be sitting on the stool, her eyes were a little red, like she was trying not to cry.

"Bella, it does matter." I couldn't help but cup her cheek. She was so different to what I'd seen of her, and while I'd seen many different sides of Isabella Swan, this was definitely different.

"Don't do that Emmett." She pulled back not meeting my eyes. "It's not right to do that. I got the memo about last Friday and I'm okay but you've got to stop doing that." She sighed before she stepped around me and headed for the bench. I followed not sure what was going on. I had no clue what was going on and I really wasn't sure she did either. Her comments were so scattered that I really needed a decoder ring or something to understand what she was saying.

She was busying herself with getting the warm drinks ready, her mumbling completely lost on me since I couldn't hear much she was saying; and what I did didn't make any sense. Comments about someone better, and shouldn't happen anyway sure as hell didn't make it any clearer.

"Fuck, Emmett. You really have to stop doing that or make a little noise or something. Sneaking up on someone isn't really all that fun you know." She growled as she leant against the counter trying to catch her breath.

"You know you're asking me to stop doing a lot of things all of a sudden. So which one is it you want me to stop. So which one is it? This?" I asked as I followed her once more to stand beside her at the bench. Tanya's words finally getting through my head.

"Yes, no-one needs more than one shadow." She smiled though she tried to hide it.

"Okay so what about this?" I stood in front of her, just standing there and not touching her.

"That's o-okay I guess." She stuttered as her eyes grew slightly.

"And this?" I asked moving closer, once more cupping her cheek.

"Emmett…" she choked a little as she tried to move a little. Her eyes dropped so she wasn't looking at my face anymore.

"Alright, but what about this?" I asked as I tipped her head up; my head coming down so we were touching slightly. Her eyes grew to the size of plates as her breath picked up. The kettle it seemed was long forgotten as her attempts to move from where she was leaning against the bench.

"No? Well I guess this might be okay too." I smiled as I kissed her. She squeaked a little before she relaxed. It didn't however last long as she pulled back seconds later shaking her head.

"That… you have to stop that. I'm not going to let you just kiss me whenever you want when no-one's around. Sorry that's jus-" she started but was easily stopped when I kissed her again. This time she didn't pull away after a few seconds.

"Who said I want to do this just because no-one is around. I've been trying to talk to you for the last few days but you always left before I could say anything. You Bella, are a pain in the ass to keep track of… you know that?" I laughed as I watched her decide whether to be pissed, happy or just out right confused by what I said. She settled for confused.

"Huh?" of all the times to run out of words or her filter to kick in.

"Go out with me, Saturday night?" I asked as she nodded biting her bottom lip again. I smiled as I kissed her once more.

We jumped apart when we heard someone clear their throats. I shrugged as she leant against my chest.

"My dad's standing behind us isn't he?" she groaned and I couldn't help but smile and I watched the Chief smile before shaking his head and walking away.

Hey at least I wasn't shot or anything.

But we still had three days until the date and anything could happen. When Chief Swan walked back into the room, he gestured for me to leave. I knew he wanted to talk to her alone and I wasn't going to get in the way.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow?" I asked as she nodded against my chest before letting me go.

"See you tomorrow morning." She smiled as I kissed her goodnight. The chief's groan was ignored by both of us.


	10. Tent

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Tent  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter:3,299

Beta'ed by Kim Rathbone and AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV**

"So curfew isn't really a big thing tonight, but remember you have the cottage in the morning and I know you don't really like going there still half asleep." I listened to dad grumble off his warning; looking every bit uncomfortable as any father should be. It had to be hard to give this kind of talk to your teenaged daughter regardless on how many times you ran through it in your head or if you had other daughters to practice one.

So I did what every daughter in this world would do in this circumstance; smiled "innocently" and kissed his cheek promising to follow all the rules he had laid down on me and Emmett on Thursday morning when he picked me up.

Somehow I don't think he bought it for a second but he at least trusted me to know if something was wrong.

"Don't worry dad, I've already been told by Eleazar that if my tiny white ass isn't in the door before 2 am he is going to go hunting. He's pretty sure that you'd help cover the evidence and hide the body." I laughed while my dad tried to cover his own chuckles as a cough –just like my stretching the truth –I didn't buy it for a second.

The knock at the door brought the father daughter moment to a sudden halt, saving both of us from becoming embarrassed.

"At least give me this one Bella." My dad asked as he strutted –yes he looked ridiculous in his glory –attaching the gun holster to his belt purposely leaving it unclipped to draw attention to the empty 9mm that sat there.

I couldn't help but laugh as he opened the door and stood there eyeing off Emmett. Both seemed to be trying and failing not to laugh. It didn't help that Emmett stood the same height as dad or that he was actually built bigger than him.

"You remember my words boy… she comes home any less innocent than she is when she leaves this house and I know quite a few guys who will help me hide a body." He growled as he eyed Emmett once more –his handlebars twitching as he played the dad card to the letter. I had to give it to Emmett though; he wasn't buying it but played along as if he was scared shitless.

"Wouldn't dream of it sir, my parent's will only be 20 minutes away and I know they'll be checking up on us throughout the night." He gulped and ran his hands through his hair like he was actually scared.

"Right, so now that the passage is clear of testosterone we are leaving, be careful at work dad; you know those donuts are lethal when thrown around the station." I called as Emmett and I headed towards his car. What I didn't expect was that he didn't have the big jeep but a smaller version of it.

"I know… but for tonight my beast of a jeep wouldn't be right." He shrugged his shoulders before helping me into the car. I still needed help getting into this one, but it wasn't so bad once I realized that the step was only a few inches away.

I sat in my seat, waiting for some insight into what he had planned for today/tonight but all I had been given was that he needed help from a few people and that apparently it was only 20 minutes from his parents. I had been biting the inside of my cheek trying to stop myself from asking that painfully annoying question _"Are we there yet?"_ and I was only just succeeding when I noticed that I actually knew where we were.

"Okay so you weren't lying to my dad when you said we were going to be 20 minutes from your parent's place?" I asked clearly shocked when I saw his monstrosity sitting in the drive as we continued down the path.

"Nope, that part was true, what I didn't add is that we'll be another 20 minutes after we hit the trail out back of our house. You up for some off roading?" he asked grinning like the fool he was, and I couldn't help but laugh. The bumps and rocking had me a little worried about the drive back since it would be darker before it was over, but I just couldn't help but relax and let it be something for us to worry about later.

"Close your eyes Bella?" He asked as we got closer to the end of the track, the light a little easier to see now that it had started to clear out a little more. I was all for surprises to a point but if he even attempted to have me walk with my eyes closed I was going to hit him. I don't walk around my own room without turning on the lamp beside my bed. I did however settle for a look of disbelief before finally closing my eyes.

I heard as the driver's side door opened and closed and waited a few seconds before I felt my door open and then jumped a little as he reached around me to undo the seatbelt. We both laughed as he literally scooped me up and closed the door with his foot.

I had expected to feel the ground at least to be uneven and have him stumble a little. What I didn't expect was the sound of gravel crunching under his feet. I could hear the slight whir of something from somewhere to the side of us, but I was more interested in listening to the sounds more natural… like Emmett's heart beat since my head was resting right on top of it.

The night birds and crickets were kinda nice to hear too.

"Emmett, what are we doing tonight?" I smiled as image after image started running through my head, each one more fanciful then the last.

"You have your own little slice of heaven, I'm going to let you share mine for the night." He whispered in my ear. I wanted to look up but since we were still moving and that he had asked me to close my eyes while he carried me to wherever it was we were going I kept my eyes closed and mouth shut.

After only a few more minutes a new sensation crept through the air around me, well more specific the sounds grew louder and more un-natural. For a start music was playing somewhere and I could actually see light through my eye lids.

I squeaked like a mouse when I felt him lowering me to the ground. While I knew he wouldn't drop me on purpose I couldn't help my natural reaction when my center of gravity suddenly changed without notice.

"Well, what do you think?" he whispered when my feet were finally on the ground, his arms wrapped around my waist as he leant forward and rested his chin on my shoulder.

When I opened my eyes I couldn't help but want to laugh and cry. Instead I gasped as my hand flew up to my mouth. It was beautiful and he was sharing it with me.

**Emmett POV**

I'd spent the entire day with my dad setting the tent and everything I needed up for tonight. I wanted her to be comfortable but still know that this was sorta special for the both of us. It was why I was bringing her to the field in the first place. I'd been coming here for years just to get away from anything that was annoying the hell out of me; more recently it's been the fear of what's next.

I had expected her to be a little confused at standing in the field, it wasn't anything special really. Sure there was a stream somewhere around here and I knew that if you took another 20 minutes down the trail we'd stopped at you'd find something similar to where we were standing. But for me it was peaceful and I could easily forget everything that had been driving me nuts.

"Emmett, it's amazing. Thank you." She murmured as she just stood there staring out at the field, I doubted that she'd even noticed the tent or anything other than the trees and everything that surrounded us. I was more than happy to let her just get lost in where we were than anything else.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face even if I tried.

"Wait, how do you have music playing around here? We're in the middle of no-where." She asked as she stopped to look at the tent in the middle of the field.

"It's called a generator Bella; my dad always has one set up in the garage fully charged and everything in case I want to come out here sometimes. I told you this is my get away place." she smiled as I led her towards the tent.

"You Emmett are a smart ass, but I like it. So now that I know where we're going, can you tell me what you've got planned and why you needed to bring out a projection machine?" She asked as she laughed softly. The girl was interested and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well since I know your dad will hunt me down and shoot me if I don't bring you home as innocent as you left I thought we'd stay here and have something to eat and watch a few movies or something –unless you wanted to do something else?" I stammered and felt like kicking my own ass. I do not stammer, trip or completely screw up my words; and yet it seemed that Bella had this ability to make me nervous. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Now that sounds great. You going to show me what you've got set up in there?" she laughed as she looked at me, no doubt seeing me mentally kicking my own ass.

Leading her towards the tent I felt myself relax more and more, she wasn't expecting some big gesture or having things handed to her. Bella was like me, the more complicated things were the more you felt uncomfortable. She was genuinely comfortable in where she was and what I'd set up.

The first thing she eyed was the fire pit that took the longest time ever to set up. Sure it wasn't more than a few larger rocks in a circle with a few branches and other wood to light later, but the fact that there wasn't a fire pit here before today meant we had to clear the area, and then set it up; making sure that no matter how long it burnt it wouldn't spread into the grass or trees that surrounded us. A 5 gallon bottle of water was set up beside the fire as well as a few more in the tent just in case the one bottle didn't put out the fire straight away.

She hummed a few times as she looked around the inside of the tent, blankets and pillows had been kidnapped from my house as well as the green house at her home. Charlie knew of course since he helped bring the pillows over before he went home this morning. I think we were both grateful that Bella hadn't gone to her greenhouse to relax throughout the day because there was no way she wouldn't have noticed that her pile of pillows had shrunk drastically.

"We definitely have to watch this. I can't believe you have a copy of it out here." She mumbled to herself, knowing that I'd probably hear. Knowing that she didn't like the whole romantic movie kind of thing I grabbed some of my favorite movies and prayed that she'd find something she liked.

As I walked over I smiled as I noticed which ones she was looking at. There spread out in front of her was the whole Adam Sandler collection of movies he'd either produced or stared in. The action movies had been piled up had been looked at obviously before quickly being discarded.

"Well at least I know which one's we'll be watching. What hot guys with big muscles and no shirts not your thing?" I joked as she jumped before trying to give me a dirty look. It probably would have worked if she wasn't smiling so much.

"Well if you prefer I think about them instead of you on this date than sure this one will definitely do the job." She smiled a wicked glint in her eye as she held up _The Expendables_. "I mean there's plenty of muscles and that in this one…" her smile changing from wicked to innocent.

I growled and tossed the DVD to the side of the tent, the idea of action movies not such a good one anymore. She was laughing as I grabbed the rest of the action movies and moved them to the same place I tossed the first one. She sat there laughing at me, rocking gently as she tried to calm herself down.

Shaking my head I joined her on the pillows beside the small table, a bag of popcorn and some soda's already sitting there waiting to be devoured. I definitely needed to thank my mom afterwards for bringing them out while I'd gone to pick Bella up earlier. I knew the small basket behind the table would be filled with all kinds of junk food and healthy alternatives for later.

"Okay, so I see the DVD's and the projection machine; but where is the screen?" I watched trying to hold in my laughter as she looked around the field and inside the tent for the screen. Her eyes crinkling as she continued to look for it everywhere by above her.

"Look up Bella, see how one side of the tent is white? That's the screen; we'll be able to lie down and get comfortable while we watch the movie, that's why there are so many different pillows and blankets in here so we don't get cold or too sore from straining our necks." I rambled. Why; I had no clue but I was sure making the inner cheer girl in me jump up and down shaking her pompoms all over the damned place.

"Sounds really good, can we watch this one first? I really love it and I haven't seen it in a while." She asked as she got more comfortable lying down on the screen –handing me the first of the Sandler movies. I smiled when I realized which one she'd grabbed, kinda glad that she did pick this one first since I hadn't seen it for ages either.

I quickly threw it into the machine before grabbing a bag of popcorn and a few cans of soda; joining her on the pile of cushions she'd made. I'd only just sat down and gotten comfortable before she moved over and curled into me.

"Now that's better." She mumbled. I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear her say it or not, and not being able to see her face to figure it out; I left it in the air and pulled her closer to me at the same time. Hoping for casual but knowing full well that after a comment like that it wasn't anything near it.

We were half way through the movie before I heard the noise of my dad turning up with the pizzas I'd ordered before I left to pick Bella up. His muffled call that he was leaving in a second with the pizzas if I didn't hurry up and get them had Bella laughing quietly before sitting up and letting me up in the process.

A quick conversation later and the reminder that we'd probably only get another movie in before it would be time I took Bella back home, I found Bella searching for some more soda's; her scarf tucked into her back pocket. It was the first time I'd seen her without something covering her head. I thought I'd freak out when I did see her without something covering her head, but I couldn't. She was just as beautiful now as she was with all her hair.

"Oh; hey. I didn't think you'd be that fast." She mumbled grabbing her scarf and setting it back up to cover herself once more. She wouldn't meet my eyes as I watched her tie it back on, her cheeks red from embarrassment I was sure.

"Yeah dad just wanted to remind me that it's going to take another 20 minutes to get back to your house later so we'll only get to watch two movies tonight." I shrugged as I sat down with the pizzas sitting beside me. she still wouldn't look at me, or even move closer to me; so I did what I knew I'd get my ass kicked for.

Pulling her over to sit between my legs I slowly undid the tie and removed the silk from her head.

"You know I don't know much… hell I probably should at least look some shit up on the net about cancer in general. But I know that this has got to go. You can hide behind it with everyone else, but when it's just you and me don't have to. You're still the same girl you were when you climbed out of that god awful truck that first day in the parking lot." I whispered as she sank back into my chest.

I could feel her shake a little and figured that she was probably crying but I knew now was not the time to push for whatever it was that made her cry. Instead I just pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her.

A few minutes later she calmed down enough to eat. She didn't say anything just sat there in my arms while she munched on two pieces of pizza and turning on the movie once more.

We didn't get through the second movie, hell we didn't even watch the first one. While we didn't talk much and only laughed a little it was so much more comfortable just sitting there spending time with her. But when she fell asleep against my chest near the end of the second movie I knew it was time to head back to her place.

Bella woke up just as we reached the car; she was so light that it was like carrying next to nothing for the twenty minute walk back down the path. She smiled softly as she buckled herself into the seat and held my hand throughout the drive back to her place.

"Thank you Emmett. Tonight was perfect without a doubt; and it's because of you." She said as I walked her to her door. Her smile was so big that I wanted to take a picture of it just to remind myself of tonight.

I smiled and pulled her closer to me, her small frame fitting easily against me. My head could easily rest on top of her own. Tipping her head back slightly, and bending down I kissed her softly. When she wrapped her arms around me I couldn't help but smile against her mouth. As she slowly nipped at my lips I knew that regardless of whatever was going to happen I wasn't going to push her for more than she was willing to give. So it was with great difficulty and a little groaning from the both of us that I pulled back, kissing her forehead and saying goodnight that I ended our first date, already making plans for a second one soon.


	11. Meadow

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Meadow  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter: 2,547

Beta'ed by Kim Rathbone and AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**A/N: Please be warned… tissues may be needed for this chapter. It's all I'm gonna say.**

**Bella POV.**

I shouldn't have been surprised in finding James here of all places –especially today of all days. He'd skipped school, and had all but turned his back on all of our friends. He pushed Victoria away to the point that I found her in the girl's bathroom crying because she just didn't know what to do to help him (This should still be the same paragraph.) –Hell he even tried pushing me away, but unlike the rest of them I knew what was going on and I wasn't going to let him get away with it.

He was sitting in the middle of the meadow, his head bowed down and I could see that the bag I knew held his school gear was now empty and whatever it was in it was now scattered around him. What I didn't like seeing was the empty bottle of Jim Bean in his hand.

"I knew you would find me of all people." He chuckled as he waved the bottle in the air. I could see he was swaying even without being so close to him. The worst thing was that I could smell the alcohol off of him and I stood at least 15 yards away from him.

"You know you didn't have to do this on your own." I murmured as I sat down beside him, pulling him closer to me than without causing him to get sick on either of us. I heard him chuckle again, but unlike every other laugh that I'd ever heard out of him this was forced and laced with malice.

"Yeah I did. Apparently today was the day I start being an adult. What better way to honor your dead son's memory than to disown the one that still alive?" he bit back the sob so harshly that I knew he was beyond anything I could do to get him home –back to where he belonged. I just hoped that I could get service out here in the middle of nowhere.

"I can't believe that they would do that. I knew that they weren't the best parents in the world; but I can't believe they would do that. I'm so sorry James." He swayed as he slowly collapsed in my lap –his head literally bouncing on my thigh while he cackled at god only knows what.

"Not the best parent's B? They're not fit to care for anything but a stuffed cat that died nearly ten years ago. I wasn't any good to them the minute I was born. We both know that." He spat a few minutes after he settled down –tears freely running down his face as he held onto my ankle with both hands.

"It isn't your fault. It wasn't then and it isn't now. Genetically you weren't a match; it was his body that rejected the treatment. You were too young to donate blood let alone a vital organ regardless of whether you were or not. Riley never blamed you. You have to know that." I whimpered as I felt his entire body shake under the strain he was using to hold himself together.

"James; it was the cancer that took Riley away. It was never you." I whispered as I pulled him in close. We both knew that if he wanted to he could have stayed where he was; but he curled into my arms a little more –just like he did so many years ago.

"But why today Bella; of all days to kick me out, did it have to be today? They weren't the only one who lost someone that day. I lost him too." His voice was muffled in my stomach as he shook from the emotions today brought.

I wanted to do something to take away his pain, anything to make it better for him. James was the product of misguided hope and when things didn't go the way they expected they turned their back on him. The Hunters were one of the few families in the Olympic Peninsula that knew what it was like to watch a child suffer through cancer, and to lose a child as a result of that disease.

Riley Mitchel Hunter was three years older than James and 4 years older than me when he died 13 years ago today from childhood leukemia at the age of 8. He battled it for so long and wasn't diagnosed until he was 4. It was this diagnosis that led Lillian and Jack Hunter to do everything they could to ensure their son's life. When all the treatments that were available had failed, they started their misguided path on having a second child just to save the first one.

9 months later James was born and was the complete opposite to their first born. James Richard Hunter was the wrong blood type, and every organ in his body would have been rejected if they tried to use him for transplants. When everything was going well and Riley went into remission at the age of 5 the whole family was happy. Riley was able to play with his little brother, and both Hunter's parents could breathe a sigh of relief. They started to bond with James and even love him not just as a safe way that we had come to see it as.

But when Riley was 7 he relapsed and everything went downhill from there.

I met him and James when I was 3; to me he was the biggest kid I'd ever seen since I was constantly sick and most of my cousins were too young or it wasn't safe for me to be around them. That year while I spent my time in and out of the hospital bed, Riley and James spent their time in the hospital. We watched as their parents literally shunned their youngest child, and would all but kick him while they fawned over Riley. My dad would offer to take James for day trips when I was able to leave the house or hospital for even the smallest amount of time. Whether it was to the ice-cream parlor or the park James was always welcomed to join us and included in whatever activity we were doing.

It got to the point that during the times that I was out of hospital James was dropped off at our house before the sun even rose and was picked up well after the both of us had fallen asleep.

"This fucking sucks Bella. You know that don't you? It's like losing him all over again now; once you're gone I'll have no-one. I should just pack my shit and leave. It's not like anyone would fucking miss Me." he spat and I fought every instinct in me not to flinch at his words. I knew he meant them –It was the alcohol that just let him say it aloud.

"Do you honestly think that? Do you think that my dad wouldn't miss you; that it wouldn't kill Victoria if you up and left because it got too hard? Do you think I wouldn't be dying inside if you went away suddenly? I came back to be with my family before I died; and yes it's probably the most selfish and disgustingly immoral thing I've ever done or will do in my life. But don't think for one second that you are any less important to me just because you and I don't have matching DNA. Blood doesn't make a family James. Sure it helps for some people but I can point out millions of families all around the world that are screwed up beyond all help. But my family, it's not just blood that binds us. You and Tanya aren't biologically tied to me, but it doesn't mean you're not family. The same goes for Phil; he's not my father or anyone related to me but he's still family. You've lost your brother and your parents through no fault of your own; but you haven't and never will lose your sister or your father that's still right here beside you." I don't know when I started to cry, but by the time that I finished talking he was wiping tears away from my face; disregarding the ones that were falling from his."

"You know I've never understood why Charlie was always there for me when my own father wasn't. I'm a screw up and I know I won't be going anywhere except maybe the lumber yard or jail. Anyone else would've turned their back on me, but for some strike of luck he never did."

"You're not a screw up James. You've had the hardest life I know of, and that includes my own. But since I've been back I know you haven't done any of the stupid things you used to do; and yes I do know exactly what you used to get up to. You haven't skipped school except for today which I understand more than anything. Your grades have improved and I honestly think that if you wanted to you could easily get into any college you wanted to. This is the first time I've ever seen you with a bottle in your hands and drunk out of your mind, yet I know it used to be a weekly occurrence at least." He smiled up at me, his eyes glassed over due to the effects of the liquor in his system.

"How long have you got Bella? Can you tell me that?" he asked sitting up and taking my hands in his. "A few months; a year? I don't want specifics but I need to know how long?"

I smiled softly knowing that he probably wouldn't remember much if anything that we had talked about. "Less than a year." He nodded before closing his eyes, his breathing evening out seconds later. I hoped and prayed that he didn't remember those words.

Fishing out my phone I was grateful that it had been one of those satellite ones. My dad had insisted on it since drop outs and blind spots were so frequent around Forks that it was practically necessity for anyone. Dialing the number for my dad's mobile knowing he was probably out there looking for both James and I; I smiled when he picked up in less than two rings.

"Bella, sweetie where are you? Are you okay? Is James with you?" he fired off only taking a breath when he absolutely needed it.

"I'm okay, but I can't say the same for James. Can you come and get us; we're in the meadow about half an hour's walk from the back of our house. The same one we used to play in as kids. You'll need to bring some help though; he drank nearly a whole bottle of JB and he's passed out in my lap." I smiled though I knew it wasn't a full smile as I looked down at James's sleeping face. It was probably the only time I've ever seen him so relaxed and calm.

"Is everything alright with him? Is he breathing, was he breathing when you found him?" dad was worried about him which only furthered my resolve to ask him the one thing that was most important right now.

"They kicked him out dad. You know what today is right; and they just kicked him out. Can he stay with us?" I listened to him rant and the cursing would make a sailor blush crimson and pray to whichever deity they believed in to bless their poor ears.

"His room is still set up in the attic from all those years ago. We'll just have to update his bed and get his stuff from that place. Now answer my question; was he awake when you got there?" he asked once he'd settled down. I could hear a few voices in the background, though I couldn't really make out who was there.

"He was awake, swaying like he'd been spinning for hours before I got here; and his speech wasn't slurred. Dad I'm really worried about him… some of the things he said. Do you think that he'd run after this?" I asked looking down once more since he started to snore like a god damned chainsaw.

"We'll make sure he doesn't. Now you stay right there and we'll be there soon. Are you two warm enough or do we need to bring thermals?" I heard the sigh that I knew he didn't want me to hear. My dad could hold everything in as much as the next, probably more so since he was the chief; but I knew this was something he was worried about. James right now was a loose cannon and we needed to make sure that he realized that he wasn't alone.

"We're okay for now, but it's starting to get colder so maybe bring them just in case. And dad; thanks." He said a quick goodbye before he hung up the phone. I heard him ordering a few people around. It looked like there was going to be a group coming.

As I sat there with James wrapped around me –almost like making himself a blanket while he slept –I couldn't help but wonder whether or not he was going to be okay after everything was said and done. He was right, once I was gone; he was going to be practically all alone. "Please don't forget that we'll always be there. Even if you can't see me I'm gonna be right beside you." I murmured as I stroked his hair.

"You better be." He mumbled as he looked up. I knew he was still 95% asleep, but he had heard me. Closing his eyes once more he snuggled into my stomach and fell asleep again.

I heard the sounds of my dad and a few other officers as they made their way through the trees, the flashlights bright and hurting my eyes, but I smiled as my dad wrapped both me and James up in the thermal blankets he'd brought with him.

"Alright Bella, these guys are gonna take James back to our place and stay there and you have to head to the hospital. They just want to check you over to make sure you don't get sick then we'll get straight back to the house. I doubt that James here will wake up before tomorrow morning." I could tell by his tone alone that this was not up for discussion, so I just nodded and let him pick me up. I hadn't realized that my legs had gone to sleep or that my back was sore while I sat there with James.

"You did good kiddo. I'm proud of you. I don't think anyone else would have gotten through to him if they found him." I saw a few tears gather in my dad's eyes as he looked at James –watching as he was carried on a stretcher back towards the house.

"He's family dad, and family sticks together no matter what." I sighed a he pulled me closer into his chest.

"That he is sweetie. Come on let's get going. The faster we get to the hospital the faster we can get through everything and back home." He said before we started following the rest of the search party that had left only minutes earlier.


	12. Cottage

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Cottage  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter: 1,682

Beta'ed by Kim Rathbone and AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV.**

It was Sunday again and for the first time I was walking through the door on my own. Dad and James were busy getting all his stuff from the Hunter's house after nearly three weeks of James living with us. We had all the furniture and everything he would need; all we needed was to get all his personal items. We had gotten all his school stuff replaced after knowing that we'll only get one weekend to get everything out.

But it was still a little daunting that I walked through those doors while everyone else was at James's place.

"Bella, it's great to see you. Edward said they were busy. Where is the chief and James?" Dr. Mason asked as he looked out the front doors expecting to see one of the two men behind me to suddenly appear.

"Good to see you too Senior, dad and James are at his place getting all his stuff. His parents wouldn't let him in, so dad had to get a warrant to get into the house and get all his clothes and other stuff. Hopefully they'll be here by the time I'm finished." He smiled before he took me into the weight room to start all the usual tests and documentation.

"Right well your heart rate is stable, your stats are perfect, but you have lost a little weight. Are you eating right or is this just stress with everything going on with James?" he frowned as he looked over my charts.

Weight loss was something I didn't want to deal with… it wasn't a good thing.

"I have? I thought I'd gained a little weight. I've been eating so much this week." I frowned at myself. I was sure with everything I'd eaten this week I'd actually gained weight. It wasn't that I was force feeding myself or anything; I was actually hungry this week. To me that was a good thing.

"Well maybe we'll see the influx next week. Come on back when you're ready." He nodded before he turned and headed for the lounge where a dozen arm chairs and pumps had been set up.

I sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out what was going on, I had eaten no less this week than before the anniversary of Riley's death, and I still hadn't done any exercise since it was definitely not something that I wanted to risk. So how the hell had I lost weight.

I also knew that this would make dad a little more worried about my health. There was no way that he wasn't going to monitor my eating and everything even more. Sighing I made to get my shoes and bag before I walked back into the treatment room. I'd gotten to know some of the younger kids in the time I'd been here. They were all smiles every time someone walked into the room; that you just couldn't help but smile at their optimism.

Even the parents would smile as I walked through the door. It was like I was the one thing that had them hoping for their child. While many of the kids had Leukemia or bone cancer I knew that some of them wouldn't make it. I just hoped that none of the parents had done the same thing that the Hunter's did. I don't think I could sit back and just watch someone turn against their own child again. I was too young before but I knew I could say something this time around.

"Bella?" I turned to see the worried look on his face as he held the needle in one hand –while he pulled the small trolley closer to the seat I would be spending the next few hours sitting in. "Is everything okay? You look a little lost…" he eyed me making sure that I wasn't going to fall or anything like that. I knew it probably wasn't the best time to start spacing out.

"Yeah just wish that these kids didn't have to go through all this is all." I shrugged as I sat down wondering what was going on with James and everyone. I couldn't help but think that there was no way it was going to go as easily as we wanted it to. They were just too wrapped up in their own personal pain that they thought the rest of the world needed to be in the same boat.

"Okay well since you don't have anyone with you… do you need anything before I start this up?" he nodded towards the poll and IV bag he was just now setting up.

"Nah, I'm good. I've got my IPod and a bottle of water to rinse out my mouth if I get sick. I'm all set." He nodded once more before he put the needle in my arm and set the machine to control the flow before leaving for the front of the cottage. It was always the same routine every time I come here. By the time each person was set up another was here to start and the routine would start all over again.

"You my dear look almost like the young girl that was here last week with me; though she had a smile on her pretty face and a spark in her eye." The elderly woman beside me said as I settled into my seat a little more. "Is everything alright dear?" she asked a few seconds later.

"I guess, it's just a little hard to sit here and know that some of those kids over there aren't going to see their next birthday you know. Guess I didn't realize how much having my dad and that here made it easier to see." She nodded, smiling softly as she patted my hand.

"It's the way I feel about seeing you right here beside me… though at least I've seen you sitting with that handsome young man every now and then." I couldn't help but laugh a little before I realized it was a little rude.

"Sorry that was really rude of me; he's my brother not my boyfriend. I've known him most of my life… definitely not my boyfriend." She looked a little sheepish at her judgment though I couldn't really hold it against her after all.

"Well my dear at least he's here for you when you need him. Same goes for your father." She said, her words slightly slurred as she let the ever present need to sleep go through her

I smiled as I turned and watched the younger children start to play again, lost in the innocence of playing with kids who don't look at you any differently. Some of them with needles in their arms while others were family members of the others scattered around the room.

I knew that quite a few people travelled some time to come here for their treatments. It made it so much better to be sitting here than the hospital settings that were so uncomfortable and clinical at the same time. Before I came here I would go to the hospital in Phoenix and feel like a number and not a person; the only people who made me feel like I was more than a disease were the Voltori brothers. The three doctors all specialized in different areas of medicine; but all of them had some role in my medical history. Marcus was my oncologist; Aro was my general health doctor, and Caius was my nutritionist. Out of all of them Caius was the stricter one; though I was pretty sure that they all talked to one another about my medical needs.

"Miss, do you need anything." The voice sounded a little off; I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep in the chair.

"No I'm fine, how long have I been asleep?" I asked as I turned to see if the elder woman was sitting on the chair beside me.

"Just over an hour; don't worry I don't think anyone realized." The elder woman laughed as she pulled her bottle of water from its holder.

"Thanks. Usually I'm awake for most of this; only falling asleep. Guess I have my dad and that to thank for it." I smiled as she laughed.

She started to say something only stopping when a very male voice called out instead.

"Hey nan, you ready to go?" there stood Mike Newton from school. His golden blond hair messed like he ran here or someone just got busted making out with Jessica in a closet somewhere.

"Just give me a second to say goodbye to this lovely young woman Michael; then we'll get going and you can see your lovely young friend. I do hope you wipe off the lipstick before you go back to her at least." I couldn't help it; I cracked up at how forward Mrs. Newton seemed, while Mike blushed worse than a girl on her first date.

"Bella Swan, what are you… oh, um hey I didn't realize that you came here, are you waiting for someone too…" he was trying to search his head for something; anything to get his foot out of his mouth.

"Michael, if you can't open your eyes I'm a little frightened of getting in the car with you. Anyone can plainly see that she has a drip in her arm and treatment running through her IV. She's here for the same reason I'm here; and has been for some time now." Mrs. Newton ground out her tone quite obvious that she neither knew that no-one knew I was sick and that her grandson had obviously done this whole foot meeting mouth thing before.

"I, it's… um. Okay well we better get going. Nice talking to you again Bella and I'll see you at school on Monday." He rushed before practically dragging his grandmother out by her arm.

It seemed my secret was going to be out by the end of the day; if not in the next 10 minutes.

Its times like this I hated social networking sites.


	13. Sporting Goods Store

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Sporting Goods Store  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter: 2,624

Beta'ed by Kim Rathbone and AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Emmett POV.**

I stood beside Edward and Jasper as James's parents dragged his name through the mud, saying he was unfit to be a Hunter; and that he'd never be more than a small town thug. I knew he didn't have the best home life, but hell I didn't think it was that bad.

"And these so called friends are going to stand by you when they realize that you weren't even man enough to save your own brother! I doubt it –as soon as they realize that you're nothing but wasted sperm they'll turn their backs on you too. Hell even your precious Bella isn't here to help you!" his mother sneered, practically spitting Bella's name as if it wasn't good enough to say let alone think it.

We all just stood there watching as James stood listening to everything that woman said about himself and Bella. There was no reaction to anything. It was like he wasn't there inside –Fuck a statue had more emotions than James did at that time.

"When you're ready we'll head up to your room and get your things." Charlie said as he walked in the door, not hearing anything that had just been said. Maybe it was a good thing since Mrs. Hunter had bad mouthed Bella –I was barely holding back myself from saying anything since I didn't want to make it harder for James than it obviously already was.

"Well this explains it all. Going to run to the town's chief of police for help; god I wished he'd thrown your ass in the system a long time ago –would've saved a hell of a lot of trouble." She growled as Charlie stood there not knowing what was going on –though it didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening.

Neither James nor Charlie said anything, but both turned and headed up the stairs. We followed not knowing what to say. The walls were lined with pictures of this little kid with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was so pale and looked nothing like James ever had. I knew we all had questions when it came down to it; especially after some of the outright cruel things James had just had thrown at him. But I also knew that somehow it wasn't the time to ask them.

"What did she say son?" We heard as we turned down the hall towards where James seemed to be undoing multiple locks with the keys off his chain.

"The usual, it's my fault; I'm not man enough to hold the Hunter name; I'm a murderer. Same thing she says every day after she's had a few to drink." James shrugged his shoulders before finally undoing the last lock.

I saw him throw a quick look to us standing back. It was clear what he was saying. Don't mention what they said about Bella.

"You'll tell me the rest when we get you all packed up. These guys will take everything back and put it in the attic for you while we stay behind and deal with your parents." Charlie looked him straight in the eye; it was and probably is the only time we'd ever see this side of James. He looked like this little kid and not "the bad" as we all knew he could be.

A quick nod and a shove of the door and we were in James's room. Compared to the rest of the house this room was showroom quality. Hell it was even better than my own. Nothing was out of place and everything seemed to be important. The computer sitting on the desk was still opened but nothing was on it. The large TV seemed to be something I wasn't expecting. How the hell did he pay for all this?

We fell to work quickly before realizing that we were gonna take a while with all the cables around for everything from the fan to the computer and entertainment center. Each one was clearly labeled for its specific purpose and I had a feeling that it was James's way of dealing with everything he had going on.

"Be careful with that." James called nearly 2 hours later as Edward pulled a large drawing off the wall. The image itself was amazing, like it was actually a black and white photo and not a drawing.

It was a picture of the little kid that was shown in all the frames going up the stair case. The only difference was that this was recent and a few images in the background showed three kids playing around in a small field or sorts.

"Who's Riley?" Edward asked as he turned the picture back around before the frame in paper and then bubble wrap. Obviously it was something very personal to James and needed taking care of.

"He was my brother. He died when he was 8, I was 5 and Bella was 4. It's because of him that I know Bella." James murmured and I was sure as shit shocked out of everything I had known.

James had been born and bred here in Forks like most of the kids around here, but none of us knew he had an older brother that had died years ago.

"So those images back there?" Jasper carefully asked as Charlie patted James on the shoulder and didn't let go after the second one.

"Are a constant reminder of who I'll never be to my parents. As far as their concerned it should have been me that died and not him." His voice was once more dead. No emotion what so ever.

"We'll talk about this later back at the house. For now, let's just pack everything and leave no talking until tonight when we get back." Charlie said stopping anymore questions from anyone.

We turned back towards the desk after a few moments and tackled the task of disassembling the computer and all the wires without destroying anything that might be saved on the computer. It really wasn't that hard, but more tedious with all the different wires at the back. Who knew there were so many different wires to the internet, printer, scanner, and everything else that was on the table?

In the end it took nearly three more hours to pull all of James's stuff from his room and on the back of Aunt Esme's truck. Loading was even more fun when we had to set drop mats and then cover everything with tarps since the rain had started to fall once more in this town. While the sides of the truck were all covered there was always the slightest chance that a small leak from the roof could cause a short in something… and let's face it; no-one likes wet shit.

When we pulled up in front of Bella's place the one thing I noticed was that we had no way of getting inside the actual house. I was supposed to grab Bella's key last night but fell asleep with everyone else on the floor. We were so busy trying to set everything up in the attic this morning that I completely forgot to grab it before Charlie and James dropped her off at the cottage while I went to pick up the truck from the nursery.

"Did we forget something?" Edward asked swinging a key from his finger. I groaned as soon as I realized that I wasn't the only one that noticed I hadn't grabbed the key.

"Alright smart ass, open the freaking door so we can get everything off the truck and into his room." Jasper laughed as he looked between the two of us.

We'd just started to pull the first box off the trailer when Garrett and Jake turned up to help out. Neither of them could believe that James had so much stuff, let alone it all came from the one room. I had wondered for all of three seconds where he got the money for all of it; but somehow I doubted that we'd ever find out. I know that there had to be thousands of dollars wrapped up in the truck from the computer and entertainment system alone.

Between the 5 of us we had the truck unloaded and everything up in the attic after an hour. I was sore as hell; but it was done.

The screeching of tires outside had all of us heading for the door. No one was that stupid to do something like that out front of the Chief's house unless it was an emergency or they wanted their license revoked.

"Fuck this is so not going to be good. Charlie is going to either kill him or make his life a living hell. Teach that fucker for doing something like that!" Tanya's voice was loud and clear over the slamming of 4 car doors. The murmuring of the other girls clearly agreeing to whatever Tanya had riled up.

"And that's why I love her." Garrett drawled as he opened the door to find not only his girl but Rose, Victoria, Ness and Angela all looking like they were ready to rip someone's head off and set fire to their balls.

Yes they actually would do that if they had the chance of it; I'm sure.

"What's wrong babe?" Garrett asked as he tried to calm Tanya down, but by the amount of cursing she was still spewing she wasn't going to be answering any time soon –which meant it was left to the rest of them to fill us in.

"I think it might be easier to show you. Does anyone have access to the internet?" Angela asked as she looked around the room.

"Edward, go up to Bella's room and grab her laptop. I know the password." Tanya ordered as she finally stopped cursing –though she was still pacing the living room. It took a few minutes before Edward came back down and handed the computer over to Tanya. A few key strokes later and Tanya handed the laptop over towards Angela.

She was shaking a little from what I'm guessing Tanya's reaction to whatever she was about to show us.

"I was checking out my Facebook page when this was sent to everyone in our class… possibly the whole school." We watched as she opened up the specific page before turning the computer around and stepping back.

"Bella Swan; death by toxic chemicals." Garrett said not sure if he was reading it aloud.

"Mike set up this page. It's all about Bella having some sort of cancer. When I found it, I didn't want to just believe it so I headed towards Tanya's place. Is it true?" Angela asked as she started nibbling on her nails.

"Where would we find Newton?" I asked as I headed towards the front door. I was pissed. Bella had wanted to have a normal life here, and now because of that fucking idiot she was going to be treated differently.

"He's at work Emmett, but I don't think you should go and beat the living shit out of him. From your reaction and Tanya's I'm assuming that it's true, and if that's the case I don't think Bella would like to find out you beat the hell out of the asshole." Angela said as she went to step in front of me before taking a really big step back.

"I'm not going to lay a hand or punch on him Angela. I don't particularly need an arrest on my record before I start college. I just want to scare the shit out of him." I growled a little making her and the rest of the girls jump. The guys however were all for heading over and kicking his ass.

By the time I had jumped back into the truck I was joined by both Edward and Jasper, the sound of Garrett's engine kicking over had us all heading over towards Newton's Sporting Goods.

"Just remember that while you're dating Bella, somehow I think that Charlie would probably still charge you." Edward cautioned as we pulled up into the parking lot. Once there a small group had formed –each of them crowding around the one and only Mike Newton.

"And there she was looking like she just saw a ghost, I mean sure it probably wasn't the way she wanted anyone to see her but it all makes sense now. The hair loss, the fact she doesn't have to do sports, how pale she is even though she lived in Phoenix where it's always sunny." He was holding court…

"Hey Newton, didn't you realize that we'd see it? You honestly think we'd let you get away with that now did you?" Rose asked as she stood there –her hands on her hips as Edward held onto her for dear life. Rose was easily able to bring that dumb ass to his knees… something she'd done before countless of times.

"So it's true then, she's really sick? Is that why you all let her hang out with you? Lauran asked as she watched us walk towards the small group.

"Got to hell Lauran… no matter what… you still wouldn't be accepted in our group. You're nothing but cheap extensions and bottled tans." Victoria said and I think we all looked a little shocked and awed at the same time. Victoria was always quiet.

"So that's why your with her right, nobody wants to die a virgin." Mike smirked like he just hit the jackpot. "I mean I'd have probably done her too if she wasn't sick and all."

I didn't need to see Tanya being held back by the girls or that the guys just stepped back. There was no way I was going to let that slide. Police report would sit right nicely against my name if I at least put his ass in the hospital for the rest of his damned life.

As Mike backed his way against the wall I saw the others hold back his crony Tyler who looked a little scared and really wasn't putting up much a fight against Jasper. Mike's eyes were searching for anything and anyone to help him out –his eyes practically bugging out of his head like some second rate kids cartoon.

"Emmett, I didn't think…" he was back peddling. Not that it would get him anywhere.

"No, you didn't. Now listen up before I make your mommy's store front go from brick brown to blood red. If you say anything like that again about anyone I'll fucking put you on life support, but if you ever say something like that about Bella or anything about her medical condition again… life support won't be needed… A fucking body bag will. You got me?" I growled –my arm against his neck and his face going slightly red from the pressure.

"I got it man. I got it… nothing about Bella and all that shit or my ass is as good as in the ground." He spluttered as he sank back down to the ground.

"Make sure you don't forget it." I ground out before turning towards everyone watching. "Let's get back to the house we'll have to warn Charlie and James. And somehow we have to let Bella know that everyone else knows." They nodded and headed towards their cars. The audience from what just happened separated like I was fucking famous not fucking pissed.

"Dude, you kept your word, I think he shit himself." Jasper said chuckling slightly as he looked back before getting into the truck.

Turning back I saw Mike holding his ass and all but pushing everyone away from him as he made his way back into the house.


	14. Police Station

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Police Station  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter:

Beta'ed by Kim Rathbone and AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV.**

"Right so I know I've probably said this a thousand times if not more, but are you sure you don't want to come with me?" James asked as he pulled up in front of the station. Being Saturday and one that James didn't have to work at the hospital in Port Angeles the guys were taking advantage of his motor skills –the dude knew how to work things just right with his hands.

"As tempting as that is, it's almost as fun as going shopping for the day or a visit to the dentist to have a root canal. Thanks but no thanks. Besides you need to hang out with the guys and not worry about me. Don't think it hasn't escaped me that you seem to be walking the halls. I know you're not meant to be here just to make sure I'm fine." He at least had the decency to look a little guilty; though I didn't expect that I'd get any words in the way of an apology from him.

"Go on; I'll be fine. I want to spend a little time with dad and tomorrow is out of the question –since it's another trip to the Port hospital for more tests." He smiled though I know it wasn't his best. It was more of a time to make her happy that kind of thing.

Climbing the stairs to the front door I smiled as he actually resisted the urge to walk me into the station itself. He did get out of the car though so progress was slowly happening.

A quick wave and I walked through the doors. He climbed back into the car and headed towards the reservation –Jake's place. I could not for the life of me understand the need for having motor grease under my nails at all.

"Hello Miss, can I help you?" the heavy accent of the woman sitting at the front desk shocked me a little. I thought I knew all the people that worked with my dad here at the station; but this woman was definitely new. Her dark hair was pulled tightly behind her head in what I assumed to be a bun since I didn't see anything hanging behind her or any loose hairs; and while I wouldn't call her heavy or large she was a full figured woman… the kind that I had always wanted to be since I'd always been so thin.

"I'm looking for my dad; is he here?" she looked a little worried before she pulled out a form from under her desk. I had no clue what she was doing.

"Okay sweetie, how long has he been missing? We can't actually do a missing person's report until he's been missing for at least 24 hours." Her kind eyes were a little startling since I had no idea she had assumed he was missing.

"No, my dad works here. I'm here to surprise him. Chief Swan." I smiled as she looked a little… okay she was absolutely mortified that she'd just jumped to that conclusion.

Quickly she bustled towards the door that separated the waiting area and the offices behind the front desk; leading me with what I had to guess was her native language. Wherever she was from –I loved the sound of her accent. I wanted to know but I also knew that I'd probably already embarrassed her enough to not ask.

A knock and a grunt was all I heard before she opened the door to show my dad sitting at his desk completely lost in what to do with the computer in front of him. I couldn't help but laugh as he all but grumbled and pulled the old pad and paper towards him. Both James and I had given up on teaching him how to use computers.

"Bella, now this is a surprise; I thought you were going to hang around the house with James today?" clearly he wasn't disappointed that my plans had changed as he reached for my bag and directed me towards the lounge in his office.

"Thanks Siobhan; I've got it from here." He nodded before gently closing the door.

"Jake and the guys got wind of his time off from work and practically begged him to help the out building something to do with cars. I sort of tuned out after I kicked him for not going out and being a normal teenaged guy hanging with his friends. You don't mind do you?" I knew he didn't; but it doesn't hurt to ask. Beside he may have some plans for himself and I'd possibly crashed his party.

"It's about time he did think of himself isn't it? I still can't believe how he kept his work from everyone; including you and Me." he half grumbled, half laughed. James would always be James. I was just glad that he was doing something he actually liked to do. His work at the Cottage was what he done as a result of community service, but the work at the Port Angeles hospital with the kids in the oncology ward was all him.

When James told me after I took a call about him working and needing to change his shift with someone so he could take Victoria out on their anniversary; he found me in tears and called my dad before I could say anything to him. He was a little sheepish when I asked him about his work and when he told me it was mainly because of a little kid he met one time doing his court mandated hours at the cottage that he looked into working as a candy striper of sorts.

Of course after we talked about everything I asked if I could see his dress.

My dad and I had always been the same; quiet and able to just feel comfortable in it. We'd done so much talking since I came back to live here in Forks that we practically knew everything about each other; so it didn't surprise me that we would fall into a comfortable silence after only a few minutes.

I'd pulled out my pocket sized laptop kind of thing that dad had gotten me when we agreed to me going to school. It just made it easier to carry it around than a bag full of books and stuff that would annoy the hell out of me. I'd gotten into the habit of using it for everything from school to just cruzing the web when I couldn't sleep some nights. I'd even found this great place where I could get lost in the characters from my favorite books with personal flairs. It had become my latest addiction on the internet; and something I wasn't going to share with anyone.

It was nearly lunch time before either of us had said anything much more than a grunt or idle comment about how things are going either at school with work or my friends. I had gotten so lost in the site that the Voltori brothers had sent me that I didn't realize that my dad had taken up the space beside me until I heard him clearing his voice.

"Is everything okay Bella, I mean really okay?" His voice was a little tight but I wasn't too sure if it was hope of pain that was causing him to sound so different.

"Yeah, I'm just looking at things that Marcus sent me a few days ago. He wanted to let me know about the newest procedure that both he and his brothers are fully indorsing. From what I'm gathering from this site it's like a CT with using a die to highlight the parts where the cancer is growing to make it easier to know what the cancer is and what's actually the brain. I don't understand most of it, but that's what I can understand at the moment." I shrugged a little as more pictures came onto the screen of the surgery.

"It's all a lot of mumbo jumbo to me, but it looks kind of interesting. If Marcus and his brothers are all for it, maybe it's going to change lives." I smiled a little, his non-comment not going un-noticed.

Would I consider this kind of surgery if I knew everything about it?

I was glad that he didn't come out and ask it to be honest. Lately I'd been having weird dreams of me being older –much older than what I'm meant to make it to. They both scared me and confused me beyond anything I'd been since the terms algebra and geometry were brought into my already confusing grasp of mathematics. I'd made my peace and now I was dreaming of growing old and living a life I knew I'd never get to have. I'd woken up crying so many times these past few days that I'd barely slept for more than 3 or 4 hours at a time.

And while I knew that I was dreaming these strange dreams I couldn't remember them completely in the morning. All I was left with was this sense of overwhelming need for more.

"Alright enough with the heavy, how about we hit the diner and grab some lunch, then maybe after you've caught up on some sleep you can show me how to work this damned thing. I swear these things are the most expensive paper weights I've ever seen." He glared at the computer once more; making me laugh.

"And you can tell me why it is, that I've never heard of Siobhan before today? That woman was beyond embarrassed; I swear she wanted to be a turtle or something when she realized I was your kid." I giggled as we headed for the door.

The main floor of the station was pretty full considering when I got here no-one but the woman at the desk and my dad were in the building. Now I could practically name half of the officers here. A few of them said a quick hello before we headed towards the front desk where Siobhan was once more sitting.

"Chief; anything I can do for you?" her tone was pure business; her eyes however were completely different. If I didn't know better I'd think that the lady had a thing for her boss.

"We're all good officer, just heading out for some lunch and then we'll be back. If you need anything while we're gone I'll have my phone on me. But I can't do any call outs so the boys will have to handle it." I smiled; my dad was pretty cool when he wanted to be.

Quickly glancing over at the rest of the officers I saw a few smirks at the conversation going on between my dad and the woman before me. How long had this been going on for? I mean seriously if this is something that I should know about I'm so going to get him for it.

Spotting one of the officers I knew pretty well I quirked my brow, basically asking what the hell was going on and why was I only now finding out something like this was going on here at work. When Deputy Jared mouthed "later" I smiled and let it go… for now at least.

The walk to the diner was pretty comfortable since the rain had let up for once and the air actually felt good to breathe… even if it was a little like drinking the air. The walk itself while short was fun; dad would tell me stories about growing up with my mom and how she had planned to run away with the circus the next time they had come to town. This mind you was when she was 18 not 3, and from what he could remember; dad said it was the most serious she had been before they found out she was pregnant with me. I couldn't stop giggling; picturing my mom being a tight-rope walker or some kind of side show performer the great wind; one strong gust and she'd change her mind…

"So is there anything you want to do for your birthday? I know your mom and Phil will be in Seattle; we could go and visit them and maybe take a few friends with us. I know for a fact they want to meet Emmett." My dad smirked and I blushed. Mom had been hounding me for a picture of the two of us since she received and lost the e-mail with all the photos from the school dance that had happened earlier in the year.

"Sounds good; I mean, yeah okay." I groaned giving up any and all idea of talking while I still battled the embarrassing reaction to Emmett meeting my mom. Why I had no clue; but my dad found it freaking hilarious by the laughter that rang through the diner.

I chose to sit quietly and eat my food instead of making even more of a fool of myself

"So does this mean you and him are serious? Do I need to talk to him Bells?" my dad my virtue's hero…

"Oh dear god, please no dad. I don't know if we're serious or not. Its fun and I really like him but I know where this is heading and so does he. As for talking to him; no! Absolutely not; if you love me you won't mention this conversation to him… EVER!" I rambled trying to hide in my jacket as we walked back into the station a little while later.

"Okay, breathe Bella. I'm just as uncomfortable with that as you are. Trust me. Now go into my office and lay down on the sofa." He patted my shoulder before he turned towards the back of the station, leaving me to fall asleep practically straight away as I lay down on the shockingly comfortable sofa.

**Emmett POV**

"Hey Emmett, what are you doing here?" she asked a huge smile lighting her face as she opened the door. After helping out with Jake's car all day I was exhausted but I also knew I wanted to see Bella again since I knew she had some major doctor's appointment tomorrow and I would get to see her for a few days; she'd already been cleared for a few days off since these tests made her tired and she slept most of the day. The chief had already taken the time off so he could look after her.

"Well I was thinking if your dad doesn't mind I could kidnap you for the night and watch some movies over at my place. Not camping or anything just some movies and a pizza or two. I could bring you back later tonight so you don't have to rush anything tomorrow." She giggled and lent against the door frame. I'd somehow become addicted to the fucking sound of her laughing.

"Let me just ask my dad first; come in." being ushered into the house I smiled as I spotted James half asleep on the sofa trying in vain to watch the game on the TV with Chief Swan. Sure I was tired; but the guy had done so much today to help with the car, he'd practically crawled home.

Leaning against the door frame I half listened to Bella talking about movies and pizza and coming home later. I laughed as the chief grunted not taking his eyes off the TV. Honestly; I think if she had told him she's pregnant while a game was on TV he'd probably just grunt and continue watching the game.

"Let me just change into something a little warmer and I'm ready to go." I watched as she skipped up the stairs, before turning back to the room… meeting Charlie Swan's eyes as he paused the game.

"Come have a talk with me outside. Don't want to wake that one up and Bella will be a couple of minutes." I swallowed a little; feeling like I was in some sort of trouble that I somehow didn't do.

Nodding I followed him outside where he left the door opened a little so we could hear if she needed anything; not that she would. If there was something that Bella did well it was being independent and not letting her medical condition rule her life. It was probably one of the things I loved about her the most.

"What's up Chief?" I asked trying and failing to sound like it didn't bother me that the father of my girlfriend, the chief of police and basically the man who could probably kill me and get away with it had asked me to step outside so we could talk. The smile on his face practically screamed that he knew his effect and was enjoying it. I couldn't blame him either; if I was ever in his shoes I knew I'd probably be the same.

"Don't worry kid; you ain't done anything wrong. I know about you making the Newton kid shit his pants but I'm not gonna do anything about it." He chuckled as I slightly relaxed and mimicked his position of leaning against the porch railing that had only recently been put up.

"I just want you to know that I really appreciate what you're doing for my girl. I know it's hard seeing her go through this, and I know that you're not doing it because you pity her. I haven't seen her smile so much in all her life as she has since she came back and met all you kids. Sure there have been a few bumps in the road but all in all; you're a good kid." I smiled as I listened to him talk. I had it seemed won the approval of the father and the brother; I know that Edward is still trying with Rose's parents and Jake's been black listed at the moment after being busted sneaking into Nessie's room after they had an argument.

"I care about her Sir; I don't pity her. I think we all respect her and are awed at how she really is. She's not letting this control her life; but just accepting it. I doubt many people would be able to; let alone someone our age." I shrugged as we heard Bella call out she'll be a little longer since she can't find her shoes after cleaning her room or something.

"It's not just that Emmett; you actually care about her, you haven't treated her like you're only interested because of what that boy said a few weeks back. It's just… you know that she is sick and that her time isn't gonna be forever. Just don't hurt her; and don't hurt yourself." He sighed before he pushed off the railing and headed for the door.

"Oh and Emmett; it's Charlie, none of this sir or chief. I think you've earned that don't you?" he laughed as he walked inside to find Bella walking down the stairs in a pair of jeans and James' thick jacket.

"Bye daddy; I love you." She murmured softly; though I was sure I wasn't meant to hear it. "You ready to go?" she smiled a little before taking my hand and dragging me to my car. For someone so small she sure knew how to pull you around without having to worry about strength.

**Hello... anyone out there that doesn't want to cause me any bodily harm?  
><strong>

**I know it too me a very long time but for the past few months had had one hell of a roller coaster ride going on in my life. My son became extremely ill and we almost lost him. With the content of this story; I'm sure you all can see how it took me a while to get back into writing. **

**For those who think Asthma is just some little problem, I would like you to think again and really look at the statistics that come with the medical condition.  
><strong>

**But I digress, today we now have one very happy little boy and seeing his smile is probably what helped me to write this chapter and get into writing once more.  
><strong>

**Okay and I'm sure you have all noticed that the Twilight 25 challenge is now completed; but since I am basing this on the prompts that went with this particular challenge I will be keeping the opening as is. I think it only fair that I mention this considering it's the prompts that everyone who had finished the challenge used; and I'll still be using those prompts.  
><strong>

**So until next time; and no I do not have any set updating going for this one, please enjoy and let me know what you think.  
><strong>

**Dee  
><strong>


	15. Italian Restaurant

**A/N:**Hey guys, I know it's been so long since I've updated; but when I got stuck by a major case of writers block I just couldn't do it. I will however let you know why it came so hard and painful for me. As many of you know I have children, and my youngest became seriously ill. Most people don't know how serious asthma can be, and while I knew that it was somewhat dangerous I never knew how bad it could really be. Just as Bella is in this story, I watched my son fight for his life after a near fatal asthma attack that nearly caused a heart attack in my then 5 year old son. It took three moths for the test to come back and tell us that his heart didn't suffer any damage from the attack.

With the sole focus on this story being Bella's growth and emotional story through suffering her disease and the fight to be normal, it hit way too close to home and I just couldn't get past the pain and fear. As you can see I have now been able to work past the fear and realize that he is better.

Now I would just like to say our thoughts are with you CaraNo, one of the most amazing writers on FFN that I have found. This amazing woman is now facing the hardest thing a parent could; my thoughts and I hope you have an amazing group of people beside you through this time.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Italian Restaurant  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter: 2780.

Beta'ed by Kim Rathbone and AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV.**

"You do realize that I'm gonna fall asleep if this is on for too long right?" I laugh as Emmett tied a piece of silk around my eyes, just tightly enough to make sure it doesn't fall off.

"You won't fall asleep, well at least I hope you don't. It would sorta suck and kill the romance thing I'm trying to pull." I could hear the smile even if I couldn't see it.

Emmett had practically kidnapped me from the moment the school bell had rung at the end of class. His coach had apparently given the whole team the weekend off from training since they needed to be rested for the big game next week. I was still trying to figure out a way so that I'd get to watch Emmett and the rest of the guys play football and the girls being thrown around like rag dolls. So far I'd gotten no-where since all the games had been away.

James had taken Victoria up to our little meadow for a picnic and I had no clue what most of the others were doing… probably each other but I didn't really want to know the details.

My feet hadn't even touched the ground until I was placed on my bedroom floor and ordered to dress in something that I felt comfortable in being seen in and was dressy… Me being me, I had no clue what dressy was until I rang Tanya who told me to wear the royal blue dress, and match it with the blue scarf my mom and Phil had sent me a week ago and the small kitten heels that had been sitting in my wardrobe since the spring dance. I wasn't so sure that Tanya wasn't in on whatever it was that Emmett was going for.

It had taken me less than half an hour before I was dressed and ready to go where-ever it was we were going. Surprisingly it wasn't until after we had gone to his house so he could dress that the silk had come into play. I didn't even see it in his hands since I was so busy trying not to devour him both physically and mentally. The man was just too much for my head, heart and… other areas that I just stood there taking in every inch of him. From the Black dress pants, the dark green button down and the thin black tie; I was positively drooling over him.

I would have wiped my mouth just to make sure I wasn't actually drooling if it wouldn't have been so damned obvious. Bad enough that he knew what he was doing since that cocky smirk was plastered all over his face… and those dimples were just not fair. I was slightly happy when he brought the silk over in a way –I'd have stared at him all the way to where-ever it was he was taking me to –damn.

"Alright, I'm gonna pick you up again." He was chuckling again since I squeaked and jumped like a god damned rodent that had been spotted by that cat. However it was more like Tweedy bird and Sylvester the cat that we resembled. Regardless I jumped and he laughed. I would have smacked him a-la Rose but I didn't know where his head was to tempt it.

Being slid into a car is something I doubt anyone could be prepared for since the sudden drop from the height of his chest to the low seating in this car –and having the seat belt pulled across the front of my chest –had me second and third guessing myself. Other than our first date camping –Emmett style –,I hadn't felt nervous; but dressed up and with him pulling all these moves had me slightly on edge.

"Tell me a secret." I laughed as he once again asked for the impossible. I was without a doubt an opened book for the world to read. If it hadn't come flying out of my mouth, it was written on my face, in my eyes and with my emotions.

"I don't think I have any… well none that you don't know." I smiled as I thought of how many times I'd been asked that question from him.

"I'm not sure about that. Everyone has secrets, some that they keep from themselves. I think I read somewhere that our dreams are our brains way of telling us our own deep dark fantasies and secrets." He murmured as I felt his hand take hold of one of my own; though since my jaw had decided to start dating the ground I wasn't too sure if it was something I was quite expecting from my fun loving and easy going guy.

"So you want to know about what I dream about at night?" I asked a while later, as I sat there contemplating what he had not so directly asked.

"If you want to, you don't have to. Everyone has a choice in what they tell everyone." I was sure he was smiling; I could almost see it from where I sat; regardless of the silk wrapped around my eyes.

"I guess it's a lot of things, ranging from the impossible to the improbable and insane things." There was no way I was telling him about the main factor each and every dream consisted of. I still didn't know what the hell it meant so there was no way I was gonna tell him about any of it.

"Impossible…" he shot at me. I could almost guarantee that he'd turned towards me for a second before he turned back to watching the road in front. "What do you dream about that's impossible? So far I've seen you do some things that I doubt anyone would be able to copy."

And cue blush. I wasn't all that special.

"Oh, flying to the moon, finding some magical or forgotten treasure. Things like that." I shrugged my shoulders. Again he wasn't going to know about me dreaming of a non-existent future of the two of us.

"Okay; I'll give you that. What about improbable? You don't let anything get in your way. Well; as far as I've known you anyway." I giggled as I listened to his voice. How or why I had no clue but for some reason that was beyond me I had suddenly turned into my worst nightmare.

A giggling,

Eyelash fluttering,

Hair twirling girl.

I could almost see the disbelief on his face and knew that the moment he told me this I'd never hear the end of it. Because you know there is no way he would keep this strange behavior to himself.

"I plead the 5th to that. No way am I answering that." I coughed out after what felt like forever.

"Okay then what did you dream about last night?" he asked as I felt the car slow down. I didn't even have a chance to filter my words. God I wished that damned thing worked sometimes.

"You."

**Emmett POV.**

I was so glad I'd pulled into the parking space of the restaurant when she said that. I wasn't expecting it, but I sure as hell couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Her cheeks were pink from what I guessed was embarrassment. Now don't get me wrong… I knew she didn't mean to say it; but the fact she did just made me giddier than Tanya at Easter… what can I say Tanya and chocolate were closer than she and Garrett.

And while I was fist pumping on the inside, I couldn't let it show too much once I took the blindfold off. The one thing I'd taken from the talk I had with Charlie a few weeks ago; it was that I needed to be careful of what I showed to Bella when it came down to what I felt for her. She wasn't the normal type of girl. I didn't think that she would have been any different even if she wasn't sick. She was so much like her dad when it came to emotions; held to the chest and protected above anything.

"Stay right there, I'll help you out." I could hear the smile in my voice, there was no way I was going to get it out; but I could tone it down a little.

I listened to her mumbled okay, before climbing out and walking around the car. She looked gorgeous in that blue dress, but I'd gotten so used to her not wearing "the scarfs" with me that I wanted to pull it off. Bella was perfect as far as I was concerned; and if anyone had a problem with it –I would deal with it.

She jumped and squeaked when I unclasped the seat belt. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear me open the door. I chuckled a little; it was cute as hell when she squeaked like that.

"Give me your hands. Then you have a choice, I can either pick you up or I can take off the blindfold." Silently she slid her hands down my arms, the pure innocence of her fingers trailing down my shirt before finding my hands sent shivers throughout my whole body. She had no idea what she did to me.

"Take it off please." She murmured as I helped her stand, stumbling a little as she found the only crack near the car. Her body pressed up against me had me stifling a moan that would make a porn star blush.

I couldn't speak, the lump in my throat made sure of that. Instead I kissed her gently before removing the material off her eyes. I watched her blink a few times to get used to the light after having been blindfolded for nearly an hour drive.

"So I guess you were right; I didn't fall asleep." She whispered as she looked up at me. God; those eyes were gonna be the death of me. I was sure of it.

"_La Estrella de Noche?"_ she whispered as she looked up at the sign.

"It means 'The Night Star'" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her shiver slightly as we stood there just looking at the sign. I was sure passersby would have wondered what the hell we were doing; but I just didn't care. Kissing her cheek I led her towards the restaurant.

It was all of 5 seconds before I wanted to walk out and find another place… not before I knocked the host who was blatantly eyeing Bella like she was some sort of disease ridden rat. I had only just kept my need to beat the living hell out of him after Bella took hold of my arm and the manager came over and seated us himself.

"This place is beautiful Emmett. Thank you for bringing me here." She smiled as she grabbed my hand and squeezing it –not letting it go afterwards. I moved closer to her, there was no way I was going to sit across from her when I could sit right beside her.

"Hi, and welcomed to La Estrella de Noche; my name is, Oh hey guys." I looked up to see Angela standing in front of us with a note pad and dressed in black pants and white long sleeved shirt. I couldn't help but smile, at least our waitress server wasn't gonna be an ass.

"Right; so what can I get you two to drink?" she smiled as she flipped the pad opened.

"I'll grab a coke." Bella smiled as she looked up at Angela.

"Make that two" Angela nodded before walking off towards where-ever it was that she went to.

"Have you been here before?" Bella asked as she grabbed one of the menus and held it out in front of the two of us.

"Only once with my parents earlier this year. They came here for some reason and it was really good then." I shrugged as we looked through and picked out what we wanted.

After quickly giving Angela our order –chicken pasta for Bella and a large helping of lasagna that Bella said she might need help from me to help her eat it –we talked about the upcoming game that Bella was trying to get her dad to bring her to. She was so determined to come to the game that she was even packing a big bag full of blankets and umbrellas so she'd be warm and dry.

It was halfway through our meals that I decided to bring up the whole topic that had me slightly twitching.

"You know how we're going to Seattle next week and everyone's going to meet us on Friday… well I was sort of wondering if you'd do something for me." I asked twirling the material of the scarf that hung to the side of her head.

"Okay, what's that? You do realize I won't be able to do much with my mom and Phil there so no sneaking off can be involved." She smiled as I took a bite of her meal.

"I was thinking you might do some shopping for me…?" I watched as Angela slipped past us all the while refreshing our drinks for us.

"Shopping; but I thought you guys hated shopping, why would I put you through that kind of torture?" she asked; a little crinkle taking up residence between her eyebrows.

"We do generally, however this is a very important kind of shopping, one I think your mom might want to be there for." She still looked a little confused and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm listening…" she smiled though still obviously confused at what I was talking about.

"It's the kind of shopping most mothers take the daughters out for; a very special occasion that happens once a year in all schools throughout America." Her eyes grew to the point I thought her eyebrows would disappear under the scarf.

"What will I be looking for?" she smiled, starting to play along.

"A dress, one that will only be worn for one special evening." I wanted to smack myself that was not coming out right no matter how I phrased it. Thankfully she giggled and took it in stride.

"And this dress would be for?" she whispered as she rested her forehead against mine.

"Prom." I whispered not taking my eyes off of her. Her smile blew me away; I couldn't imagine what my face looked like.

We didn't stay for desert, or coffee like Angela offered before we left. After paying for our dinner, Bella went to wash up before we left the restaurant. Angela handed me a red rose. I guess my face said it all since I had no clue why she was giving it to me.

"You'll understand in a minute or two." Was all she said before Bella came back a look of what could only be mischief spread across her face.

"I think we have a problem about next weekend." She tried and failed to sound upset, even looking down at the ground.

"And what would that be exactly?" I asked linking her fingers with mine.

"Well it's all good to go looking for a prom dress with the girls, but there's no use in buying one when no-one's asked me to go with them." She said looking up at me through her lashes once again. The reason for the rose now dawned on me. I owed Angela a huge tip for that.

"Well I better fix that than huh?" I asked as she nodded.

"Well Miss Bella Swan, would you go to prom with me?" I smiled as she nodded like some bobble head. "You need to say it Bella." I whispered as I kissed her jaw. She shivered before she squeaked out a yes.

Quickly handing her the rose and helping her back into the car I was definitely looking forward to next weekend. Meeting Bella's mom and step dad was going to be interesting, though considering we were all going –parents too –it wasn't going to be so bad.

**A/N**: This story is also on the TWCS, which also has the images that are used as prompts for this story.


	16. Seattle

**Please be warned that you may need to grab some tissues as this chapter will be emotional for anyone that may read it. Please take notice of my little start on the chapter; we are dealing with sensitive topics here. Please be warned and if you don't think you are emotionally able to deal with the possibility of death due to illness please stop reading this story.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Seattle.  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter: 9732

Beta'ed by Kim Rathbone and AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV**

…_Friday…_

"What do you mean we're going to watch a game? I thought this was for your birthday and everything?" Rachel asked a little panicked as she watched the guys jump around hooting as if they've just found out they won the super bowl.

"This is… it's just something I really need to do. Trust me on this. It's something you don't want to miss." I giggled as Paul came over just in time to spin me around in the air… not good when you've just ate lunch.

"It's alright Rachel, have you ever watched a game of baseball? If you think staring at the guys playing football is good with those tight pants… trust me one this… those asses have nothing on baseball players." My mom laughed as my dad gagged and my uncle rolled his eyes. You'd think that since my mom is his younger sister he'd be used to her blunt ways of talking.

"They're really that good?" Tanya asked as Garrett suddenly threw a look to my mom and wrapped his arms around Tanya. I couldn't help but snicker at the little display. Garrett is _one_ obviously possessive dude.

"And then some. Besides it's the only way we can see Phil before tomorrow. He's sorta pissed that the boss wouldn't let him out before then." Mom whispered to me as she smiled like I hadn't seen since she entered the hotel earlier… though seeing her daughter's obvious changes would probably do that to someone.

"When are we going dress shopping though? I thought we had all weekend to do that?" Ness asked as she walked over towards the rest of us –finally giving up trying to get Jake to calm down a little.

"We will, but that's tomorrow. I think the boys can hit the batting cages or whatever it is the guys want to do for a while. There is no way they're going to see what our dresses look like before the prom. I don't care if my corsage doesn't match my dress." Tanya's flippant comment had all of us laughing since we all knew she was full of shit. If it didn't match her dress Garrett definitely wasn't going to get anything prom night.

"Right so we have about 2 hours till we have to get to the field so why don't we go have something to eat and then we'll head over to the game?" dad called bringing everyone together. I think he was just glad that there was more than just mom, uncle Eleazar, aunt Carmon and himself. With Emmett's aunt and uncle as well as Edwards parents there was definitely enough parental control over the group of us.

…

It was slightly worrying watching the guys try and out eat each other –only so they could stuff their faces later with hotdogs at the game –though I was shocked that Jasper was somehow able to win the eating contest –how a skinny-ish guy like him could out eat Emmett and Jake I had no clue.

Mom had practically sat me on her lap when we got to the field. The seats were amazing though I didn't doubt that they wouldn't be. We'd told the guys that my step dad worked for the Diamondbacks and that he'd arranged for us to get the seats above the dugout.

It wasn't necessarily lying since he did work for them, it's just that he'd played for them up until two years ago when he retired after hurting his shoulder, and now coaches the pitching team. Somehow I doubted that it really mattered that we kept that little tidbit to ourselves… sure James knew and had met him before… hell James was one of the groomsmen at their wedding a few years ago. It's just that he still reacted like the true 18 year old guy every time they met. I was actually amazed that he didn't tell anyone who he was to us.

And Tanya just didn't care what Phil did for a living as long as he treated me and mom the right way.

We stood as one of the local celebs sang the national anthem, and I laughed my ass off as my dad sat there trying to figure out who he should barrack for. The Diamondbacks because of Phil or the Nationals since they're the home team and he was a long standing fan of the team. I didn't even notice when Emmett pulled a blanket out of the bag he had brought and threw it over me until he'd actually done it. I couldn't help but smile and lean into him as the game continued; and I did actually catch the shared looks between my mom and dad every now and then. I had no clue what was going on between the two of them but I knew it had something to do with me.

I couldn't tell you the actual score at the end of the game, it was close… that much I know and I think the Diamondbacks won since mom was cheering and everything; but I knew I fell asleep curled up in Emmett's arms and the blanket securely wrapped around me, with a new beanie on my head. It wasn't until mom shook me a little that I did wake up to find her smiling like she was happy and sad at the same time.

"Hey baby, time to go see Phil and his guys." She murmured as she traced her hand down my face. I couldn't help but smile and slowly uncurl myself from Emmett's arms. I was comfortable but I knew I wanted to see this.

As we were led towards the dugouts I could hear Jake and Edward wonder what was going on. I wanted to giggle like my mom and aunt were; but I knew if I started it would come out as full blown laughter at their reactions to what was going to happen.

"Are we allowed to come down here?" Sam asked as he looked around the field for what I'm guessing was security or something.

"Yep, family can come down after the game and the light right there has gone out. Wouldn't want to scar anyone by seeing naked ball players walking around at all now would we?" okay, so at that I had to laugh. I loved my mom's blunt comments; it didn't help that I saw poor Nessie's face darken at the comment. You'd think being friends with both me and Tanya she'd be used to it.

"Do you know what's going on?" Emm asked me as he pulled me a little closer. I smiled and nodded.

"You going to let me in on it?" I shook my head as he smiled and looked down to me. Yes it was my birthday; but I was going to enjoy everything that happened. Besides the looks I'm about to see would be better than any present they gave me.

We stood in the hall facing the closed door before mom knocked and the noise from the other side dropped. And while I didn't get to go to many of the games growing up with being sick with the flu and any other bug that was going around; I knew this wasn't a normal thing.

I counted to 5 before I saw the door open and was greeted with the face of my step dad and not one of the second coaches. Usually it was their job to open the door to see who was knocking in case it was some reporter.

**Emmett's POV**

I stood there just lost for words. After watching the game I thought we would've gone straight back to the hotel since we were meeting Bella's step dad afterwards. Sure he worked for the visiting team but I didn't know what he did or who he was for that matter. Fuck he could have been one of the medical team for all we knew. But to be standing in front of the locker room door and seeing one of the top players in the past decade stand there and practically suck the lips of Bella's mom's face I wasn't sure what was going on.

"Happy birthday sweet heart." Phil Dewyer smiled as he pulled Bella closer and gently held her as if she was going to break if he held on too tight.

"Thanks Phil. That was a great game what I saw of it." She both shrugged and blushed.

"It wouldn't be the first time. If I remember that would have been when you first came to watch when I was playing that you fell asleep the first time." He laughed as he kissed her forehead.

It wasn't until then that I realized exactly what was going on. Her step dad's name was Phil, her mom had remarried so that meant her name wouldn't be Swan but something else.

"Renee; what's your last name?" I asked as Jake and Edward stood beside me with their mouths on the floor. Jasper who had probably put it all together already just laughed his ass off.

"Maiden name is Denali, and then it was Swan when I was married to Charlie. I went back to my maiden name after we divorced and about 4 years ago I became Renee Dewyer." She was smiling like this was something she was expecting. I turned towards Bella and saw her smile so big that I thought it would possibly break her face.

"But that would mean that he's your… that you… that he's Bella's step dad." Edwards stuttered and then Bella laughed while I shook my head. For someone who was always so articulate Edward was a stuttering mess.

"That would be right." Charlie chuckled as we entered the team's locker room. There standing in their best dressed was the entire line up of the Diamondbacks surrounding a cake the size of a school desk.

When the chorus of _Happy Birthday_ rang through the room, I smiled as I realized that while she may have been stuck in the preverbal bubble Bella had been very much a part of a big family.

One thing for sure was that Bella was definitely full of surprises.

…_Saturday…_

**Bella POV**

I stood in front of the mirror, not sure what to really think. I had so far been in every dress that was out there and not one looked right. Either the color was too dark or not dark enough; it was too short or too loose. Nothing was going right and I was just about ready to give up on ever finding something that would fit right. I never knew that shopping was so hard. Hell the dresses we found for the school dance at the beginning of the year was so much easier to find than looking for a dress in an actual dress store.

"Bella, we're just going to go next door to find a few things. Your mom is still here as well as Mrs. Cullen." Tanya called through the dressing room door while I stood there. I didn't want to open the door only to see that I was the only one left to pick a dress. And while I knew that Emmett wouldn't be upset about it; I felt like I failed him since he asked me to specifically look for a dress this weekend.

"We'll bring you back something to drink and maybe something to eat." She called as she slowly walked back out to where the rest were undoubtedly waiting, I sank down to the floor feeling more and more depressed about everything right then. If it was this hard to find a dress that fit and looked good now, god knows how it's gonna look if I lose more weight through all the treatments.

The knock on the door startles me to the point that I didn't even realize that I had started crying while in my little pity party for one.

"Sweetie?" my mom's voice called as I crawled towards the door where I was sure she and Esme were standing worried about what was going on. I didn't even have the energy to get up when the door swung open as I sat down on my ass. Thankfully the door opened out instead of in or my face would have been dating the damned thing.

"Oh Bella honey…" Esme whispered as she and mom joined me on the floor.

"Why me? Why does it have to be me that can't fit in those pretty dresses? Even the smallest one didn't fit." I whimpered as I rested my head against my mom's shoulder as Esme squeezed my hand a little tighter and mom wiped the tears away before they fell on the dress.

"I know I sound like a brat, and honestly I'm not upset that they've all found beautiful dresses. But if the smallest ones here don't fit me now… what's gonna happen when it gets closer to the prom?" I sniffled as I slowly gained some control over my emotions.

"May I be of some help?" the elderly sales lady asked as she shooed away one of the younger women working from the dressing room where I was currently falling to pieces. "I couldn't help but over hear what you were saying and while I might get in trouble from my boss, I might be able to help you out. I know of an amazing seamstress who lives a few hours away in a small town that might be able to help you. She doesn't charge much and really only does what she does because she loves it so much. If you'd like I could give you her card." She smiles as she sat down on the small stool where a few of the many discarded dresses had recently been removed from.

"What do you think? Maybe something that's made just for you would be better. That way it could be exactly what you want it to look like and would fit perfectly to your body?" Mom asked as she smiled at the elderly lady while I felt more and more like an ungrateful brat. This woman was probably going to get in trouble from her boss because she was losing a sale not doing everything she could to get one.

"Thank you. I'm sorry." I smiled somewhat; though I was sure it looked more like I was pulling some weird face at her. Regardless she as well as mom and Esme smiled back at me before helping me back up and into my own clothes.

After getting the number of the woman who lived relatively close to forks we headed to the small café style shop next door to join everyone in eating. It wasn't until we actually stepped into the store that I realized that I was hungry in the first place. After having a large breakfast I was sure that I wouldn't have been able to eat anything until dinner, so I was thoroughly surprised when my stomach rumbled making everyone notice that we had joined them.

No-one made any comment that I didn't have a dress bag with me which I was grateful since I was now picturing the dress that I wanted to have in the end. While the style and cut were something that I still had to work out; I had at least figured that the color would be –a pale blue with some silver in it somehow. I didn't want anything that could make me fall over my own feet since I was sure that I would have to wear some sort of heel.

"What's next?" Tanya asked as she eyed the chocolate cake that had been served to all of us. I had to admit it was so yummy but I knew I couldn't eat any more even if I tried.

"Well we still have shoes and bags and things. Maybe we head back to the hotel and drop the dresses off and head over to the mall after Bella has a rest. Somehow I don't think she's able to just shop like you _mi querida_."Aunt Carmon patted Tanya's head as we giggled at the girl in question. With the decision made we headed back to the hotel to relax for an hour and then back out to the stores to get everything from panties and bras to shoes and lipsticks.

**Emmett POV**

We were all standing around watching as a few of the Arizona Diamondbacks take hit after hit at the small batting cages we found near the hotel. I was still slightly shocked that her step dad was Phil Dewyer of all people. He had to be one of the top ranking pitchers in the past 10 years –hell he'd been named as the next big thing when he first started playing the game professionally and was offered top dolor from so many clubs when he went from playing to coaching. His fast ball still held the record for strikes in a game.

"So what position do you play? Or is football your game?" he asked as I watched a few more guys put down their bats and come watch the show going on in front of us.

"I'm more football; but I wasn't bad behind the plate. Edward is the pitcher for our school team and Jasper is shortstop. The rest of us are really too big for the game. I mean if you look at Paul, Sam, Jake and me; you've basically got the offensive line for our football team." I shrugged my shoulder as the distinct crack of ball hitting metal rang throughout the cages.

"And what does Bella say when she watches you all? I know she probably doesn't get to watch the actual game but I'm sure she still likes to hear the stories or watch the videos that you guys have." He nodded before he turned to watch the other members that stuck around from his team.

"She thinks it's funny as hell; especially when the girls on the cheerleading squad call our shit right in front of her. As for her watching the games, she hasn't actually been able to come to one since it's always raining and we haven't got any shelter except the locker rooms." again he nodded and I was wondering what was going on. I expected this kind of interrogation in a way but mainly from Charlie since he was her biological father… sure he'd watched Bella grow and was a big part of her life… but still.

"So you've been dating for how long now?" he asked as he nodded towards the bench at the opposite side of the building.

"A few months?" I answered sounding more like I was asking him rather than telling him. And he knew it too since he was laughing his ass off at my expense.

"You don't sound terribly sure." He grunted sitting down while still trying to get his breath back.

"We sorta just happened. It wasn't anything planned since we all knew that she was sick; but when it started I didn't see why I should stop it. I mean sure she's sick and it's something that none of us can stop. But it doesn't mean she can't still care for someone or that I can't care for her." I looked up at him, only to find he was crying for some reason. It felt weird and I wanted to run the fuck away but somehow I didn't think it would be right or that we were finished.

"You love her." He stated a few minutes later. It wasn't a question but a statement.

And it shocked the shit out of me.

I knew I was on my way for possibly falling in love with her and getting hurt when she did leave us. But either I didn't know what the hell was going on; or I was doing my abso-fucking-lute best at trying not to name what was going on with me and Bella.

"Are you going to be okay when her time comes?" he mumbled breaking me from my internal panic. Why I was panicking I didn't have a clue, well I did but that was for me to do later.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. Charlie's already warned me that it's going to get hard soon to watch her… but I don't think I can walk away now. I don't see her being sick, or that she has no hair. Fuck I couldn't care less that she lost it; she doesn't even wear the scarf when it's just the two of us." I sighed but it wasn't because I was upset… more that I just didn't understand what was going on with me.

"You know it's not bad to fall in love with someone? Your aunt and I started dating in Junior High and we've shared everything together. Being young and knowing that you love someone isn't a bad thing." My uncle said as he somehow crept up on me when I needed him. I swear he must have this parental beacon in him for when he's needed for me and Edward. He nodded towards Phil before sitting beside me only to watch the other man join the rest of the group.

"You know I think I'm more surprised by your relationship with Bella than I am with Edward and Rose. Not in a bad way; but more that I didn't think that you would be the one to have this kind of relationship with someone for some time, while with how serious Edward is all the time I expected him to have the high school love that lasted until the end of time. But looking at the two of you now…

"I think its right exactly how it is. You and Bella are growing, and you're growing on your own. Edward is far too serious to be able to handle what you have. It would literally tear him apart just to think of how her life is. But you… you just see it and it doesn't stop you from loving her." He smiled, patting my leg as he too joined the rest at the cages and leaving me to my thoughts.

It wasn't until a while later that I realized I'd spaced out on the morning at the cage; or that everyone had just left me to my thoughts. It wasn't until James came over to tell me we were headed out to get some lunch and that the few team members were heading off to the airport that I realized that having that time to think was probably a good thing. I could see how me and Bella were different to everyone else of our group. I always thought that Alice and Jasper were the kind of forever in our group, but when things changed after that time in the gym I wasn't sure what was forever and what was for now.

But the main thing I realized was that it didn't matter how I saw the other's in our group and their relationships. Sam and Emily, Jake and Nessie, Paul and Rachel; they already had it all planned out. Edward and Rose were constantly fighting only so they could make up make out and screw each other's brains out. Tanya and Garrett were that dynamic duo that left us all guessing and wanting to know what's coming up next… like watching a show and waiting for the preview for the next episode. And James and Victoria; those two balanced each other out so well that there was no way that the two of them didn't make it to forever.

Each one of our relationships was different but so were we. It was exactly how it was meant to be.

…_Sunday…_

**Bella POV**

"Shh, she's asleep." I prayed I was still dreaming and that Tanya's voice was only in my head. That the sound of the door opening only seconds ago was just a figment of my imagination. I ignored with everything that I had in me that the slight dipping of my bed was not my mom slowly sinking into the mattress and that the smell of coffee –which I still wasn't allowed –was a blatant wishful thinking of my starved brain cells screaming for the caffeine addiction that had been put to rest.

"Do you think we should be waking her up? It is her birthday after all?" Victoria whispered and I bit back the smile that was trying to form on my face and the thought of wanting to kiss her since she wanted to let me sleep rather than wake me up.

"Nope she's getting that ass out of bed or I'm gonna pick her up and toss her into the shower." James called at the top of his voice making sure to wake everyone who was still asleep on this floor.

"Remind me again why I love all of you? Because right now I don't think I can name one." I groaned as I tried and failed to burry my head in all the pillows on my bed. The fact that they all laughed at me and that it was more than three voices echoing through the room was enough to make me smile.

Damn it.

"What makes you think I'm gonna let you sleep when on my birthday you called at 3:30 in the morning just because that was the time that my birth certificate said I was born? What was it that you said…? You wanted to be the first to officially welcome me into adulthood and called me an old fart?" James growled as he threw himself onto the bed and knocking mom off. I couldn't help but laugh at the sound that fell from mom's mouth, her face and the fact that James didn't know if he was dead or not yet. It was definitely something different to what I was expecting that was for sure.

"Happy birthday sister." He smiled widely after realizing that he wasn't going to be shot by either mom or Phil. The chorus rang through the room with a few variations made as I slowly sat up to see everyone still in their PJ's with either a jacket or robe wrapped around them. If I was going to be woken up early for my birthday, this was definitely the right way to do it.

"Right now you've got me up, and someone is in a lot of trouble bringing in the coffee when I'm not allowed it. Can you get out so I can get dressed? I'm hungry." I growled though it didn't quite come out right since I was laughing at uncle Eleazar who was trying to hide the cup behind his back.

"Meet in the bistro in half an hour?" I asked as Tanya stuttered and aunt Carmon looked like I swore in front of the pope. "Make that an hour?"

"Better." Tanya grumbled as she smiled while Garrett tried to hide his smile. If it wasn't for the fact he was right in front of me with his arms wrapped around Tanya I wouldn't have seen the right side of his mouth quiver as he held it back.

Slowly everyone left the room; leaving only my parents and James alone with me. I couldn't remember a time before now that I felt so happy that it was my birthday. Not only did I have all my parents and my brother with me; but I had friends and my family too. Every birthday in the past was celebrated beyond anything I could imagine, with a fear of it being my last until I went into remission. Then we went to the quiet ones where we celebrated that we were given another year to enjoy each other.

Now with the knowledge that this would be the last one; I felt that the others didn't count. Today I was 17, far older than anyone thought I'd make. And instead of mourning the future, we were going to celebrate the now.

"I love you." My smile hurting from the happiness and the love I felt for each of them. My eyes were a little watery when I looked at them knowing that for them this was harder than anything else they could imagine.

"We love you too." James croaked a little as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his chest as he cuddled me. I watched as my mom and dad along with Phil held onto one another just looking at how me and James were sitting. We sat there for what felt like a million years though probably only a few minutes before I heard James sniffle as he propped his chin on my shoulder.

"So what's the plan for the day? No shopping obviously since I know that's not your thing?" mom giggled as dad sagged at the thought of more shopping.

"I was thinking maybe we'd hit the museums and maybe the markets before we have dinner? I know we all have to drive back to Forks tonight and I don't want anyone to be too tired to actually drive… And I know that you and Phil have a plane to catch back to Phoenix." It was something I always wanted to do with my family. I also knew that it meant that the wheelchair would be making its appearance since yesterday's shopping did take it out of me more than we thought. Dad and Phil went to pick one up from the hospital last night after I went to bed.

"Sounds good, we've got 45 minutes until we have to meet everyone up at the bistro downstairs for breakfast since you're hungry." Phil piped up as he started to pull mom out of the room and towards their door across the hall. While dad, me and James were sharing an apartment like suite, mom and Phil were making sure that they weren't too far away –sharing their suite with aunt Carmon, uncle Eleazar, Kate, Tanya and Garrett. I did feel somewhat sorry for Garrett who thought he'd be sleeping in the same bed with Tanya and not the couch since Kate took the second bed in that room.

I hurried to the shower attached to my room only to find a bath had already been ran for me, and the room smelt of strawberries and crème. I loved the smell and felt like I was floating on air. Whoever set this up was a magician since I should have heard the water running and that they had to have made it extremely hot since I was sitting in there for half an hour with everyone before I headed into the bathroom.

I scrubbed every inch of my body before I climbed out and massaged the moisturizer into every part of my body, using a different type for my scalp. While I didn't have hair, the fact that I spent most of my time with a scarf wrapped around my head didn't stop the skin from flaking from the dryness of the day.

Stepping into my room and quickly throwing on a pair of jeans and layering the tops so I could keep the warmth from the bath still in my skin I headed towards the living room area where dad and James were waiting with Emmett and Jasper.

"How is it that it only takes you 10 minutes every morning the get ready for school but it just took you the whole 45 minutes we had left to have a shower and get dressed?" dad asked as he grabbed my bags and headed towards the door. Since check out was at mid-day and we knew we were going home it had been decided that we'd all check out this morning while mom and Phil had organized that our bags would be kept safely at the hotel's concierge area. The perks of being famous worked well for Phil sometimes.

"Because someone had made this amazing bath for me and I wasn't going to pass it up for anyone. Seriously whoever did it is amazing." I sighed as I flopped down on the chair to put my shoes on.

"Right well as much as I like hearing about amazing baths if we don't get downstairs I think your mom and cousin is going to kill you. Kate is seriously looking like a kangaroo thing with all the jumping she's doing down there." Dad laughed as I spat out the water I'd just taken a drink from. Thankfully I'd still had to take my meds with my food.

**Emmett POV**

"Bella, what are all those tablets for?" Kate, Tanya's little sister asked as she eyed the container that Bella had sitting in front of her. We'd all gotten used to seeing her take her medication at school before lunch since we still picked her up for lunch, but to see the amount of tablets in that container right in front of her was shocking. The colors looked like the insides of a packet of skittles.

"Most are vitamins, but some of them are to help me from getting sick. It's a lot isn't it?" she asked as she grabbed a few and tossed them back with some water. Thankfully no-one was making a big thing out of it and the people around our overly large table were studiously ignoring the conversation.

"But still if you fill up on all those tablets, how are you gonna eat? You said you were hungry." We all smiled as Kate, at 10 years old still had an innocent mind. How she was able to keep it I had no clue… she was Tanya's little sister after all.

"Not a problem. See this one…" she picked up a white one and held it out so she could show her cousin. When Kate nodded and looked back up at her she continued. "This one helps me to eat more. It means I get to eat as much as I want as long as I don't go overboard."

"So you get to eat chocolate, and ice-cream and all the yummy stuff as much as you want? Can I have one?" Kate's eyes were practically popping out of her head.

"Sorry sweetie, but even with all that I don't get to eat chocolate and all the yummy stuff. And it wouldn't be good for you to have one of these. You'd get really sick if you did." Her mom Carmon said as Bella finished taking all her medication.

"Okay so what are we doing today? Can we go play games and maybe see the zoo?" I watched as Kate just dropped the subject of Bella's medication and flew straight into another conversation.

"Maybe next time, I was sort of hoping we could go to the big museum where they have all those levels and fun things. You know the one where there's that big play ground thing on the bottom floor and all the other fun things?" Bella was smiling as she talked to her cousin. I couldn't help but picture her as a teacher or something with kids.

But with the same thought my smile dropped a little and I wasn't sure if anyone had seen it. Bella had decided not to have the surgery and that meant she wouldn't be going to college or be able to work as a teacher or anything else.

It wasn't until I felt aunt Esme's hand touch my shoulder that I realized that I wasn't keeping my thoughts in my head. While I may not have said anything; it was practically tattooed on my forehead.

"She still has a little time to change her mind. Don't give up on her Emmett." She whispered in my ear as I nodded and plastered a smile on my face that was so fake that I'd probably earn an Oscar if I was famous. "Don't let it get to you Emmett. Enjoy what you have now and let the future be that; the future."

I knew what my aunt was talking about. My cousin Marcus would have been in his early 30's by now had he not been sick growing up. His mind was constantly mixing everything up and the only time he was able to focus was when he was making some kind of art. When everyone told my aunt and uncle to just give up on him they kept living for the day and not letting anyone stop them.

"I can do that." I smiled a little more realistically as I watched Bella looking around and just being happy with what was going on around her.

We spent the morning at the museum and it was funny watching how Bella would see the most random thing in the paintings or would make up the most amazing and farfetched stories to keep everyone amused and laughing. It wasn't until around lunch time that I watched Charlie pull out the wheelchair –I didn't even know he had and Bella sat down in it –then I realized that everyone was probably thinking along the same lines as me.

We all wanted to make this day perfect for her… so we set aside the pain of knowing that it would probably be her last one.

After lunch we headed towards the open markets and all of us took a turn of pushing Bella around as we looked at the different stores. As we passed some of the stores set up some of us bought different things that caught our attention, and a few of the vendors gave Bella some small trinkets. One even gave her a silk scarf that had different colors morphing into one another without ever actually changing or leaving a trail of dye. It looked amazing and Bella had put it on straight away, not caring if anyone had a problem with her bald head.

**Bella POV**

It had been the most amazing day, it was more than I could have ever expected or asked for. No-one had made a big thing about what it meant for us –the fact that we all ignored the big pink elephant that constantly dogged our steps had been something I wanted –not just for me but for everyone. I saw the moment that everyone realized what today meant, and how they just lived it for today and not for tomorrow or yesterday.

We were currently sitting in a large family restaurant secluded somewhat by the huge screen wall that divided our area from the rest of the dinners and staff. This place was amazing. They served everything from spaghetti to curries and Chinese food. It was perfect since we all could order what we wanted and share it around if someone else liked the look of it. There definitely needed to be more places like this around.

After ordering my meal of chicken and mushroom pasta I watched as the waitress went around the room. Her ever roaming eyes landing on each of my friends and quickly glancing away like she has a lazy eye or something has me giggling into my hands. How is it that waitresses seem to hit on any guy that they're serving? In all the movies I've seen it's always the waiter or waitress who makes a pass at their client. It's tacky and weird to see at the same time. If they're on a date don't you think it's just a little tasteless to do that…?

"So; I've been thinking." Dad called and I saw Victoria cover James's mouth. I knew what he was going to say… hell I was half tempted to say it myself. "Since we're heading home after this it might be a good idea to give Bella here her presents." He chuckles as my eyes probably look like one of those anime cartoon characters –you know the whole popping out of the head and rolling on the floor could be happening in reality at this table. Should we call those record guys?

"No, nope, na-uh. Not today. This whole weekend was my present and that's that." I shook my head as Emmett wrapped his arms around my shoulder, effectively stopping any form of retreat I had planned… traitor.

"Humor me." he whispered knowing that I wouldn't say no to that. Dad never really asked for much when I was growing up only that I sent him updated photos and that I started writing my journal to record everything that had happened in my life. It was his way to hold onto me when the time came.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" mom looked around the room before her eyes landed on Tanya who smirked at me. Somehow I didn't think this was gonna be good.

"Well since you're 17 now. I think it's time you learnt what every girl knows. Use this knowledge well Bella." she winked before kissing my cheek and placing the box on my lap.

"Go on; open it." She said as every eye turned towards the box.

Slowly I pulled the ribbon off and peeled the wrapping away before I stared at the plain brown box left on my lap. I wasn't sure whether to open it up or not. On the one hand I didn't want to be rude… okay I didn't want my dad to open it up and show everyone what was inside. But on the other hand I knew my cousin could be the most perverted person on the planet if she wanted to. Hell for my mother's wedding she gave them a large box filled with condoms with the words use it wisely.

Carefully opening the box I couldn't help but sigh as I see a book with no label or picture on the cover. A book wasn't that bad… until you open it up and see that it's not a book but a hiding place and what she hid in there was not going to be shown to anyone –the box said it all… a rabbit.

"It's filled with quotes and all kinds of advice. As I said use it well." I nodded trying to calm my cheeks that I was sure were the color of ripened tomatoes. "You alright Bella?" she smirked before giggling; I nodded my head and quickly tied the ribbon back around the box… I so did not want my dad to go looking through that book.

"Okay so we're next. We got the feeling that you didn't want anyone to spend too much money on your present so we didn't spend a cent." Jake said as Nessie walked up and handed me a small jewelry bag.

"We each made a little bit of it so that way it was from all of us." Sam said as he pulled Emily onto his lap.

When I opened the box I saw an amazing bracelet that had been woven from three different leathers that had designs burnt into each strand. Hanging from the three different strands were three different wolves; each one doing something different. The first one looked like it was made from some sort of red wood and was howling at the moon. The second one was grayish in color and was standing of sorts –almost like it was pacing and defending its home. The final one was pure black and was curled up around a small child, protecting it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much." I knew I had a few tears running down my cheeks, but I didn't see the point of wiping them away. It truly was beautiful and I wasn't worried that they thought I'd be upset about it. From my six friends from the reservation, they each gave me a piece of them.

"You okay?" Emmett asked as he handed the box to my mom who was gushing over it.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." He nodded as he kissed my head.

"Okay so you know you're the hardest person to shop for right? Well me and Rose did the same as Sam and the guys and made you something. But you won't be able to listen to it until you're home." Edward said as he handed me a small CD cassette that had a picture of us all on it that was taken back when I first came here.

"Thank you. I smiled as I kissed his cheek before hugging Rose as tightly as I could.

"Alright Jasper, hit me." I smiled as he walked over and handed me a small box.

"It's not much but I think you might like it." He shrugged as I opened the box. There sitting on some tissue paper was a small photo frame. When I looked at him I had to guess my confusion since I knew there was more to it than a frame. I'd come to realize that about Jasper; there was more to him than he let people know.

Rolling his eyes he flipped the switch at the top of the frame and I jumped as I saw pictures of us all since I came here and before. I watched as each one faded into the next, the slideshow was amazing. Even pictures of everyone growing up were on there. He even had some of Alice and him together.

"I love it Jasper, thank you." He smiled as his ears were tinged a little pink and I heard Emmett snicker as he walked away.

"Okay; so it seems we've all got something of a common theme going on since everything is kind of personal. My parents helped me get this together. I didn't know we actually had them at the shop until mom found them stored in the back room." Victoria said as she handed me a small basket with tissue paper surrounding some old books. When I looked closer I saw that they were limited editions of some of my favorite books.

She smiled before hugging me and quickly taking off to her seat next to James; nodding as I smiled and nodded back.

"Right, so I guess it's my turn huh? It's not something you can hold, but it's something I think you deserve more than anything." James gruffly said as he stood beside me and handed me an envelope.

A few curious looks and whispered words were said as I looked at the envelope in my hand. Curiously I looked back up at James before I opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. I heard Jake whisper that he didn't understand what was going on.

_Dear Mr. Hunter,_

_ We are pleased to accept your application to study with the University of Washington with a Major in Psychology. Furthermore we wish to extend to you a full academic scholarship due to your amazing academic record and your dedication to helping those in need. _

…

…

…

_Welcome to the graduating class of 2016._

"Oh my god." I launched myself into his arms, knocking the two of us on the ground. "I knew you could do it. I knew it. I'm so proud of you. You're going to make an excellent psychologist." I was babbling as my dad skimmed the letter before helping the two of us up.

"What is it?" Victoria asked as she watched me wipe away a few stray tears that didn't want to stay away.

"He was accepted into UW with a full scholarship to study psychology." I smiled and placed the envelope and letter onto the pile. I was going to frame it the moment we got home and hang it up on the wall. It was something we should all be proud of.

I watched as everyone stepped up and congratulated him for the next few minutes. He was the first one to receive any letters from their schools of choice. It took another few minutes to settle down before we could actually move on.

"So after that big bombshell I think we should have gone before you James." My uncle chuckled as James just shrugged his shoulders. "But we know you'll enjoy this." He handed me a second envelope, however it was definitely the kind with a card inside and not another letter. Opening it up I saw two tickets to the whale watching cruise that ran for the next month or so.

"Thank you, I will." I smiled as I kissed them both and Kate did those silly smooch sounds with air kisses. The girl needed to get away from TV and live sometimes.

"Your present from me is sitting at home in your room. It's been tuned and cleaned up a bit so I think you'll really enjoy it." Dad said as he rubbed the back of his neck and handed me a photo.

"No way… I thought this had been lost forever. Gran couldn't find it anywhere." I stared at the photo of me and Granma Swan sitting on the porch as she strummed the oldest guitar I had ever seen.

"We found it in the attic when we cleaned up the place a little more for James. An old friend had cleaned it up, fixed the little damage from wear and tear and tuned it up really good for you." I squealed. I could remember so many times that she would play it through the phone before she passed away nearly 10 years ago. I loved listening to it as much as I could.

"You're mom and I have some news. Something we and your dad know you'd be happy about. We didn't want to say anything until now just in case. It's not something you can hold though for another 6 months." Phil gushed as he placed his hand gently over my mom's stomach.

"No way? Seriously! Oh my god. That's so amazing!" I was a giggling, squealing mess. I knew it, but I didn't care at all. I was going to be a big sister!

"We have a few more weeks until we can tell you whether it's a boy or girl but the minute we know so will you. We've arranged it so you will see the scan through a web video thing." Mom sighed as if she'd been holding it all in.

"I want to give you your gift from me a little later okay? It's something I just want you and me there for. As much as I know these guys are gonna whine about not knowing I think it's something just between us for now okay?" Emmett whispered in my ear as I nodded. I literally felt him relax a little as I agreed to his request.

"Okay so we've got you something but it's not able to travel. It's to go into your little piece of heaven you have in your backyard." Esme handed me another picture of a small fountain that would hang off the wall, it looked like a cloud floating with rain falling into a small basin before it traveled back up again. It was beautiful.

"Emmett's going to set it up sometime this week for you so it'll be all ready for you." Carlisle said as he kissed my head and rejoined his wife at the end of the table.

**Emmett POV**

After dinner everyone piled into different cars so we could head back home. I wanted to get my head together before I saw Bella again. Charlie had already said I could come over tonight since we were expecting to get in around 9 if we made good time. And since Bella wasn't going to be at school tomorrow since she'd have to have her treatment a day late, because of the weekend in Seattle.

The car ride itself was uneventful. Jasper and aunt Esme had fallen asleep within 10 minutes on the road. Uncle Carlisle had left me alone to my thoughts as I drifted on and off to sleep. I hadn't said anything since we all said goodbye at the hotel after picking up our bags and saying a final farewell to Renee and Phil.

You could tell that they didn't want to leave Bella, and we knew that as Bella got worse they'd make more and more trips to us until the season was over and they could stay in Forks when it came time.

"We'll see you at work Tuesday Emmett." Aunt Esme said. I had spaced out for the 3 and a half hour drive back home. I didn't even realize that we'd already dropped Jasper off at his house; I was that out of it.

"See you tomorrow." I mumbled as I headed inside to empty my bag and grab my keys. Both mom and dad were still at work since it was a normal Sunday night thing to do once I turned 15. It made getting the office ready on Mondays easier if they did all the prep work on the Sunday night.

The drive to Bella's place was pretty quick; in fact if I had blinked once while I was driving I would have been amazed. I wasn't tired, far from it. I was more nervous.

"She's up in her room putting everything away. Me and James are heading out for half an hour to grab some milk and bread and things like that. Don't make me regret leaving the two of you alone." His voice was gruff, and I could hear he was tired, but he was giving us a little privacy. I had to thank him and respect him for that.

I headed up to her room, finding her trying to hang the pictures she'd been given on the wall across from her bed so she'd wake up and see everything.

"Hey, you want to give me a hand and tell me if it's straight." She called over her shoulder.

"Its fine Bella." she smiled before climbing off the desk she had been using to reach the hook.

"I didn't think I would be seeing you until tomorrow sometime." She smiled as she walked over to me; my arms automatically wrapping around her as she relaxed against me. I don't think I'll ever get over how right it feels when she's standing right in front of me.

"I did say I wanted to give you something but I wanted it to be just you and me didn't I?" she laughed a little as she nodded against my chest. "Well it's now just you and me." I smiled as she looked up at me a little confused.

"You mean dad and James left and didn't tell me?" I wasn't sure if she was more upset that they did or that she was more relaxed that they trusted the two of us. There was no need to tell her about the warning Charlie gave me or the one he didn't need to say.

"Yep, so do you want your present? I have it with me right now." Her smile was so big; at least she wasn't getting upset about me giving her something.

I reached into my back pocket to the small jewelry bag that my mom went and bought when I told her I was thinking of giving this to Bella. I think my mom was more excited that I was giving this to Bella than I was. I knew what it meant in a way but it really didn't sink in until the talk I had with both Phil and Carlisle at the batting cages.

"Open it." I smiled as she looked slightly panicked at the bag.

I watched as she pulled the strings apart and slowly tipped the bag upside down as the necklace dropped in her hand.

"It's beautiful. But you must have spent so much on it. I want to keep it but give it back to you and tell you not to spend so much money on me at the same time." She smiled as she played with the small heart shaped stone that hung from the silver chain.

"I didn't spend anything. It's something that belongs to me and I want you to have it. My gran gave it to my dad to give to my mom when they first started out, and now I want to give it to you." I saw the tears in her eyes as she listened to what I had said, slowly piecing it together that it was more than just something bought at the store.

"Emmett I can't accept it, it's a family heirloom." She sighed as she went to hand it back.

"Yes you can. When my grandfather gave it to my gran it meant the same thing to my father when he gave it to my mom. And it means the same thing now when I give it to you." I took the chain and unclasped the lock only to drape it over her shoulders and refasten it at the back of her neck.

"For my grandfather he said _Is breá liom tú__._My dad said _Go deo__mianach__._ But since I don't think I can pull off the romantic aspects of what they did I'll say it in English." She was staring up at me, I'd never felt so nervous in my life. But when I looked down at her everything just melted away, the nervousness, the fear she'd reject me.

Everything.

It didn't matter what she said after this. If she rejected me with her words there was no way she would reject me with her eyes. It was her eyes that always gave her away.

"It doesn't matter to me how long we have together. This right here…" I slowly picked up the stone where it rested on her chest. "This is just the physical symbol of what I already know."

Letting the stone fall once more onto her chest I bent down to look her in the eyes –our foreheads resting against one another.

"I love you Bella." I whispered as she closed her eyes and the smile that crept across her face was amazing. I wanted only for her to open her eyes and look at me.

Slowly she opened those brown orbs that held everything she felt within. There I saw everything that I wanted to know. Her words were just icing on the cake, the touchdown on grand final.

"I love you too." She whispered before she kissed me.

~~~Translations.

_mi querida_ = My Dear (Spanish)

_Is breá liom tú_= I love you (Gaelic)

_Go deo__mianach_ = Forever be mine (Gaelic)


	17. Garage

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Garage  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count this chapter: 2795

Beta'ed by Kim Rathbone and AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV**

What I was doing here was beyond me. I got why the guys were here since this was their pet project and real torment but why the hell did I have to be here? I loved spending time with everyone… don't get me wrong or anything… but this was a twist that I didn't see happening ever! The smell of engine grease and the grunting was a nitro world of itself and one I had no right to step into.

While I do question my own as well as their sanity I do have to agree that while the females of our group are at the salon having trials for their hair and makeup for the prom, I'd rather be here than there the smell here was far more comfortable to put up with than the smell of bleach and all the other chemicals they use in your hair. Besides knowing my luck, some first year apprentice would want to polish my head so I could be a walking talking mirror for the night!

But getting back to the point…

So far, I had already caused three… yes three screw-ups and that was in the first hour I'd been here. Since then I've been delegated to the small lounge that consisted of three milk crates with the actual back seat of the car in question.

Why this was out of the car since they were under it I didn't know and I really didn't want to ask.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked as he watched me try and turn upside down to see what was special about this piece of metal –oil and yuck to them. Thus far all I've figured out was that there was three holes that they apparently put in and filled with some junk, a different color door for each actual doorframe, and that underneath the car seemed to be pissing them all off.

"You really want to know? It might make you mad…" I sang out like the three year old I sometimes turn into when bored or you know every other second of my life when no filter is available to borrow. Yes, I've worked out that mine has left me and won't come back.

"I promise not to hold it against you, and that I'll protect you from the others if it pisses them off." He smiled and joined me on my seat… upside down.

"I'm trying to work you guys out. Males in general and you guys specifically. What about an engine, and a hell of a lot of metal or sometimes fiber-something-or-other makes you act like we're back in the ice ages." he laughed and I heard the distinct sound of some tool hitting the ground as everyone stopped moving.

"Right, well first its fiberglass not fiber-something-or-other. And if you want to be specific an engine is made of metal, but there's also rubber belts and gaskets that are made from other material. Now, please explain how we seem to go back to the ice ages as you so lovingly put it." He chuckled once he got hold of himself and we gained another body to the seat, Paul; though he was sitting normally.

"Well you seem to think that putting holes in something will actually help it." I pointed to the holes. "Then you have what three or more under the actual car just pointing out things that either need to be fixed or are just interesting. Then you have the fact that all I've basically heard this past however long it's been is a whole lot of grunting and groaning and you all seem to understand what you want. Now I don't know for sure but even porn doesn't have that much in it." I was serious… but apparently, I was funny as hell too.

"What porn have you watched lately that has grunting in?" James asked as he crawled out of under the car. He had grease in his hair and all over his shirt but seemed relatively clean considering Jake had tripped over the old oil tin and decided it was time to bathe in the stuff.

"Yeah, you know Renee and her need to sometimes be the flake we all love and everything. In some weird and yet entirely sweet move when Phil moved in she added his movie collection to ours. I got curious about how somehow he got some bootlegged copy of the Harry Potter movie before it had come out so I watched it. Never could look at Ron the same way again." I smiled as Sam choked on the cola he was drinking.

The sudden silence in the room was slightly disturbing with the whole choking thing that was going on.

"Have you seen that one Sam?" I asked as my head tilted to the side and apparently, I was going for the whole sweet and innocent thing since I was still upside down. That however did cause them all to erupt in the most outragst grunts and laughter, with a slightly reddened Sam in the middle of it all.

"What? No, no Bella I have definitely not seen that one." He growled while the rest of them just laughed.

"Can someone help me up? I'm getting a little dizzy here and since I've got two arm rests I can't really do it myself." I giggled before wanting to slap myself.

Slowly with the help of both James and Sam, I was once more right with the world –A little dizzy but I could live with that. It was something different for sure since I was looking at the roof of the metal room rather than the dirt floor. Sure, I'd been hit with bouts of vertigo before but it was never to this extent.

"You okay Bella?" Jasper asked as I closed my eyes to help with the spinning of the room… or more specifically the fact that it shouldn't be spinning in the first place. It wasn't something that I should necessarily have worries about, but the fact that the room was still a little funny when I opened my eyes again for a second did scare me a little.

"Head rush… should settle soon." I mumbled as I counted to 20 in my head before once more trying to see. The room was no longer spinning which was a plus, though it was a little fuzzy since I'd put so much pressure on my actual eyes with the heel of my hands.

I jumped a little when a bottle of water was suddenly thrust into my hands. I didn't even hear someone move around or come closer to me to hand me it in the first place. After taking a few sips, I felt a little better. Sitting upside down is something I don't think I'll be doing again; not if this is the result that I get from it.

"Okay so what is so important under the car that takes so many of you to look at?" I asked half an hour later as Sam took Paul's place on the armrest. If nothing else this back seat was comfortable. As long as Nessie didn't give me any details we'd be all good. In the past few months I'd learnt that Jake's dad was one of the men who used to come up and visit when I was younger and knew that I had been sick from the get-go. With all the confusion and then the fear of my death, it had apparently been decided that Jake was not going to be in the visiting parties when dad's friends came up from the reservation.

"You don't speak car, but you definitely don't need the girl version of this. So basically what's going on is that Jake has a brand new exhaust and it's being modified so that the sound while driving is sweet as, when idling. It will be sex on wheels. But the thing is that we need to move the mounts that will be holding it up… but we have to be careful of other basic and necessary parts of the engine or undercarriage." He pointed towards where Jake, Paul, and Jasper were now only legs under the actual car.

"So he wants to move something that shouldn't be moved? Is that a good thing?" I asked somewhat curious as to what they were doing.

"No, not so much that it shouldn't be moved, more that they're being extra careful to not mess with anything they shouldn't and won't damage the actual exhaust in the first place. As for being a good thing… definitely, it's gonna be one bad ass ride… once we've all finished with it." He explained as I nodded my head.

"Bella, you sure you're okay? You look a little pale." James asked as he sat down on the other side of me. "Come on, let's go get some fresh air and get you moving around a little." He helped me up before calling to the guys that we were going outside for a few minutes.

Have you ever had one of those moments when you know that shits gonna happen no matter what –that nothing's going to be the same afterwards? I was beginning to realize that I was in fact having one of those moments when we were hit with the sudden fresh air outside. My legs didn't seem to want to work and by the time we had reached the back porch of Jake's house where the chair and table set were standing I'd basically had James drag me over to sit down.

"Bella you're bleeding!" James shouted before he tore off some of his shirt and pressed it to my nose.

"J, I think we got a little problem." I slurred as things started to become fuzzy again before it all stopped.

**Emmett POV**

"Do you think she's okay? She did look a little whiter than usual before they left to go outside." Sam's voice broke me from my concentration as I dropped the spanner inside the motor itself, my head snapping up at what he had said.

"James will call if something's not right…" Jasper said as he wiped his hands on the back of his shirt.

"Maybe the fumes were getting to her? She seems to always be a little off when the smells around her are strong." Edward said as he fished out the spanner I dropped only seconds before and then dropping it in the toolbox.

We had all turned back to what we were doing to the car –in my case fixing the spark plugs and tightening the fan belt –while Jasper and Edward would make sure that the hosing from the radiator and the rest of them were clamped down properly. I'd only been able to maybe tighten one bolt before we all stopped dead.

"BILLY, CALL AN AMBULANCE!" James yelled from somewhere in the backyard.

We all dropped everything that we had in our hands and took off. The one thing we all knew would scare James beyond anything was if Bella suddenly got worse. None of us had ever heard him so freaked out as he was right then. We'd all seen him lose it at school or around town when things got too out of control; and I'd seen how protective he'd get where Bella was concerned. But this right now was so much fucking worse than I think any of us had seen.

"BILLY!" he called again, and the noise that followed that one name scared the fuck out of me. James was crying.

"They're on their way James. Dr. Mason said to try and wake her up." Billy's voice called out as he sat in his chair and nursed the phone with one hand and passed a cloth to James.

"Wake up Bella… come on; open your eyes." He growled as he tapped her face trying to get some reaction out of her. She was out cold in his arms while they sat on the wooden deck. "She's not waking up… Come on B, you need to wake up. Come on!" He shook her a little.

"Has her nose stopped bleeding?" Billy asked as I finally reached James and Bella, the others stood back a little to give us some room. "Emmett, check her pulse, if it's going really fast, slow or seem normal?" Billy continued while Jake ran off to wherever he was going.

Finding a pulse point on someone Bella's size shouldn't have been a problem. We'd all taken first aid training at school as part of gym. But the one thing we didn't learn was how to find it on someone who was already so sick that she was someone's personal pincushion. I tried three different times on both wrists before I had to get James to somehow let go of her a little so I could check her throat, and even then it was hard to actually find one.

"It's normal." I wished I could have said more but I knew nothing other than basic training we'd all received.

"She's still bleeding a little, nothing like the river before." It wasn't until he said that, that I realized his shirt was now on the ground with large red marks all over it. Disgusting as fuck but when you need something in a hurry no-one's gonna blame the guy.

"Dad, I got Sue." Jake called out as he and his neighbor ran around the house a few moments later.

"Emmett, I need you to move. I know Bella from the cottage and I can help." A warm hand touched my shoulder before I nodded like a complete idiot but stayed still.

"Emmett, come on let her do her thing." Jasper urged me as he slowly peeled me away from Bella's side. "Maybe we should ring Chief Swan; let him know what's going on?" He said as he passed me his phone.

"He would already know. The emergency switch board is at the police station; he'd already know by now and probably on his way here or to the cottage where Bella's gonna be taken." Sue murmured as she once more checked her pulse using her watch to count the beats per minute.

"Billy, tell Dr. Mason that it's slightly irregular but still in the normal range. Her temperature seems fine and she's not struggling to breathe, through her mouth since the bleedings still there. I'll ride with her to keep an eye on her." Sue continued as we could hear the sound of a siren somewhere off in the distance. I just hoped that it was the ambulance and not Charlie. The sooner we got her to the hospital the better.

We watched as Sue pulled some kind of stick from inside the small bag Jake had carried –since I didn't notice the woman holding it when I finally moved. Whatever it was; it was rank. We were standing a good few feet away and I could still smell it.

"Smelling salts, just because your ass hasn't been put out on the field doesn't mean we don't know what it is." Edward grimaced as he held his nose. "The ambulance is here." He nodded as the siren switched off but the lights were still going strong.

"Fuck Bella, you scared the shit out of me." James murmured as we watched Bella slowly open her eyes just as the EMT's helped strap her to the gurney and secured her neck –double checking all the things Sue had done.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she closed her eyes. We watched as tears slowly fell onto her cheeks –as they wheeled her into the back of the ambulance –Sue and James climbed in after her.

Watching as she drove away had scared the fucking hell out of all of us. If it wasn't because if James seeing how different she looked, she'd probably would've passed out in the garage and hurt herself more than when she collapsed on the chair.

"Here, you drive." I tossed the keys to Edward as they rattled in my hands. There was no way I could handle a car if I couldn't hold my keys without sounding like a baby rattle.

As Edward caught the keys, we all headed towards our cars and began the journey to the cottage. I saw as Garrett pulled his phone out and dialed Tanya. I knew she was gonna be pissed when she found out that this happened, but more importantly I knew that no matter what was happening in that salon she would be up and out of that chair in seconds to meet us at the cottage with the rest of the girls following her coat tails.


	18. Bedroom

**A/N: I have no real reason as to why this chapter was not uploaded so long ago, I have only the epilogue to write since I finished the final chapter. I wanted to wait until I had finished the full 25 prompts before I uploaded anymore. So without any more rambling from a very sorry author here is the next chapter.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Bedroom  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter:

Beta'ed by Kim Rathbone and AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV.**

I was being an idiot; I knew this. After being held in the cottage for a week I'd decided that somewhere in my deluded mind that it was time to close up shop and send all the customers home. In other words, I told everyone that I held close to me to politely fuck off and let me die in peace. It seemed that karma has almost as sick and twisted sense of humor as I did.

The one thing I had prided myself on was that no one had seen the nasty side of cancer and how exactly it had screwed me over. I hadn't passed out as a result of being sick… the only time I'd thrown up was when I was getting my treatment, and nobody had seen me bleed. Sure, I told Dr. Mason and my dad that I'd been getting slight nosebleeds for the past week or so; but they were minor. From what I had been told, I'd gone through James's shirt and two hand towels.

So I did what none of them –or myself for that matter –thought I would do. I pushed and used everything in my arsenal to get them to leave me alone. It had worked for the most part... though I highly doubted that it was because of my stellar acting skills. For the first week, they all persisted, but afterwards; when they were met with a locked bedroom door they got the message… I wasn't ready to see anyone.

I couldn't even meet James's eye at the dinner table every night for fuck's sake… how was I going to deal with everyone else?

Now the only person who would come into my room was Sue, my in-home nurse while dad was at work. She helped me do the things I needed to do… like have a shower because I stank so bad the skunks would have ran away from me. It was nasty, I was grimy, and I felt both better and worse all at the same time.

I think out of everyone… it hurt most knowing that I was doing the one thing I had promised I wouldn't do… I had pushed my dad away and stopped taking my mom's calls.

"Bella, it's time to eat. Come on." Sue said as she knocked on my door where the smell of chicken and freshly steamed vegetables teased me into movement. Quickly I jumped out of bed and followed the smell and my rumbling stomach to the kitchen where I was glad it would only be Sue and me since dad and James were either at work or at school.

"Thanks Sue." The distinct lilt of someone I hadn't seen in nearly a year called out just as I turned into the kitchen area. The man had to be crazy out of his mind; he absolutely hated that whole small town feel; and yet here stood Aro Voltori.

"No problem Dr. Voltori, call me if you need anything." Sue smiled softly at me a few seconds before she left the room after setting the table with two plates full of amazing smelling food on the table. I wasn't sure if I should thank her for doing this or if I wanted to kill her.

I was sulking for a reason damn it!

We sat at the table not talking or really eating; neither of us was going to start up. Both of us had stubborn streaks, and during sessions, they had been pretty scary at times. I could count at least 5 sessions where neither of us talked but waited for the other to cave. The only difference between now and then was that he wasn't going to indulge me for an hour and then say until next time.

Nope, that man was obviously here for a reason and wasn't going to back down for anything.

"Eat, or I will force you to." He snapped a short time later. I gulped… bug time. Aro was not here just as my therapist it seemed. He was pissed.

For half an hour we sat opposite one another eating, I could practically see him counting the calories I was ingesting. I hated that the most growing up. It was like weight watchers to the extreme; only difference was they'd get pissed if I didn't meet my weight gain goal for the week.

My life was always a contradiction to every other person in the world.

"Leave the plates Bella, it seems you, and I need to talk. Go get dressed; Sue and I will be waiting for you to come back down." I watched as he turned and walked back to the living room. In all the time I had spent with Aro, I hadn't forgotten his no shit policy. Not when I told him I hated that I was born because I was watching my parents watch me die; not when I called his practice a fucking waste of money since there was nothing he could do to make me better. After everything I threw at him, he would just smile and tell me that he'd see me next session. Now though, now he was pissed.

Walking up to my room, I grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom. I stood there under the water wondering what I had done to piss Aro off enough to come all the way here to talk to me instead of over the phone; but I just couldn't think of anything. Well I could, but I just didn't want to think about it.

I would have loved to extend my time in the shower, I knew I was hiding too so don't worry; but after what happened at Jake's garage dad had put in a timer for the shower in the possibility that something might happen. This unfortunately meant that I couldn't postpone the meeting and trip that I knew would happen. On any other day, I would have skipped down the stairs to see one of the three brothers but I felt like I was walking in quick set cement.

"Today Stellar or do I need to come up there and collect you?" Aro called up the stairs.

"Alright, alright I'm coming. Geez anyone would think I'd ran out of paying my check or something." I grouched as I caught myself on the bottom step. I would have growled at the steps but knowing that Aro would think it was at him I instead settled for blatantly trying to murder an object with my eyes. Not the smartest thing to do in front of a psychologist.

By the time, I turned the corner and sat down on the lounge to pull on my shoes he was standing at the door twirling a set of keys to his rental while Sue walked out and put something in the car… most likely the ever-present Bella Bag. The bag contained some healthy snacks, my phone and a blanket that would keep me warm if need be.

"Up." Aro called before he started walking out the door towards the car. He didn't even look back to make sure I was following; he knew me too well and I knew that he wouldn't take my shit for anything. I climbed into the backseat of the Range Rover while he and Sue sat in the front.

I half-heartedly listened as Sue gave him some directions on where to go. As we passed the police station, I saw my dad's car sitting in front of the station while he was hopefully inside or having lunch.

"What does this building mean to you my Bella?" Aro asked as he quickly looked into the rearview mirror before setting his eyes on the road, making sure it was not only safe but legal to park here.

"It's my dad's work?" I answered more like asking than telling him.

"And what prey tell does that mean to you? Think hard before you answer this." He asked once more as I sat there just watching the slow coming and going of people of the town and how it seemed that everyone was linked to it in some way or another.

"It's where my dad goes to do the job he loves so much. It's where I've sat down and talked to and watched my dad work to make things better for everyone here. If it wasn't for me and James I think sometimes he might live here." I turned towards Aro and Sue. Sue smiled softly before she turned towards the front of the car while Aro nodded and started the engine and began driving once more.

Our next stop was the town diner, the parking lot was somewhat deserted since everyone would either be in school or working. The few cars that were there I didn't recognize as I looked around where we had parked.

"The diner?" I asked only to receive another nod from him and smile from Sue.

"What is so important about the diner, and no Bella I do not mean the food." I smiled knowing that he was just cutting me off before I tried to move on without answering him.

"It's the diner; it's a lot like the police station; but for everyone. You come here not to just eat but to catch up with others. Its comfortable and you don't have to worry about impressing anyone." I smiled as I saw one of the smaller kids from town swinging around on the chair near the counter. I could remember doing that with dad and James when I was little… images of James and me running around the car park and inside the diner itself flooded my head.

Shaking my head, I looked towards the front of the car. So much had happened in this town before we left and since I'd returned. I wasn't even paying attention when Aro started the car once more. We toured the town a little more before I saw another building I hadn't seen in a while but it still made me smile. We had parked in front of Victoria's family's bookshop.

"Why is this place so important to you?" Aro asked as I jumped. I heard his and Sue's little snicker as I calmed down a little.

"This is my escape. I remember coming here when I first came back and finding some amazing books. I could spend forever lost in the shop and never be tired. I could get lost in all the different stories and think for a moment that I wasn't facing all the things that were going on." I didn't even realize I had started to cry a little as I turned away from everything. "Can we go home now; I think memory lane has been closed." I sighed sitting back in the seat.

"One more place, then we'll go back." Aro answered as he started the car. I wasn't really in the mood for going anywhere else but home; but I knew there was no way I was gonna be able to change his mind. Aro was just as stubborn as me, and honestly, I doubted he'd have listened to me in the first place. This trip alone proved that right now I was not getting a choice in what we were doing and where we were going.

For another 10 minutes, we drove around the town with Sue asking if I remembered the park or some store that had been around since probably before my own dad was born. From the ice cream shop that was only opened during summer to the small arts and crafts store that held everything that you could need. It wasn't until we turned down off the I-10 that I realized where we were going. I took a quick glance as the dashboard clock and realized we'd get there just as everyone was heading for lunch. My stomach lurched a little as I thought of everyone being there and moving on; forgetting a little each time they sat down at the bench or table.

"What about here; what's so special about here?" Aro asked as we parked unsurprisingly next to the table we all sat at when it wasn't raining… like today.

"It's a school where you come to learn and spend 7 hours a day listening to information concerning different aspects of life and hopefully getting enough knowledge to pass your exams." My tone was flat, though mainly because I was dreading the idea of seeing everyone when they came out at any second.

It was seconds later that I heard the bell ring, and even from here, I could hear the sounds of chairs scraping and the banging of lockers that echoed from inside the three buildings.

"I wasn't asking about the building Isabella, I asked what was special about this particular location." He growled out. I knew he would but I didn't want to talk about it. Him forcing me to do this was beyond cruel and unusual punishment. Being a brat didn't mean it gave him the right to remind me of all that I was leaving behind.

"What about them? Do you know what each and every single one of them is feeling right now? Your brother and cousin called me, your father called me. Each one of them called me to come here Bella." I hadn't even heard him as he climbed out of the front and joined me in the back.

"What's my dad doing here?" I ignored him for the moment. I knew we weren't going anywhere any time soon.

"The same reason why we're here; the same reason why your family called me to come talk to you. They're all worried about you Bella. You've pushed them all away and they don't know what to do." I nodded and continued to look outside the window as James and dad did that weird man hug thing. I watched them all start talking, only for them all to suddenly look at the car. It looked like they knew I was in the car.

I watched as both James and Emmett were physically held back from coming over to the car. I could see my dad talking trying to reason with them; and I saw them literally give up the fight from being held back and slump into the chairs they were sitting in. We sat in the car for the entire lunch period, none of us had spoken since we saw the two guys sit back down. I did see them constantly looking towards the car only for someone to tell them to stop.

It had to have been the worst hour in my life.

The car started back up as the bell went. I didn't move from my seat, I didn't turn around or say anything until we had reached the house. Inside I felt so empty… not that I didn't once I got home from the hospital… but somehow the little tour around town made me feel more empty inside.

Climbing out of the car, I headed towards the house, my thoughts only on one thing, one thing that would make this easier.

"Bella we're not done yet. I'm not going anywhere. James is willing to give up his room until his sister is back and he's staying at Victoria's place after tomorrow. You can hide from everyone in this town, but you can't hide from me." Aro's voice was smothered with sincerity. Every word he said I knew was right. There was no way he was going to leave this. After watching me grow up, I had become a niece of sorts to him and his brothers.

"You better get comfortable then." I murmured as I headed up the stairs and into my room. I sat there in the old rocking chair that had been in the family for generations. From what I could remember, my gran said her father made this for his wife when she had her first child, and she'd rocked six kids before she wasn't able to any more. From then it saw my dad and then me.

I was woken up by the sound of my curtains being pulled open the next day. Sue had been given strict orders to wake me up before dad and James had left. I wasn't expected to be downstairs and eating with them, more that I was to watch without being watched as they left for their day.

The first one to leave was my dad, I saw him as he walked towards the cruiser and I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him. That was before he turned around and I saw how tired and lost he looked. My dad looked worse than I did. His usually smiling face was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't see his eyes properly but I knew that he'd probably be as bleak as mine. As he turned to get into the car, he looked up at my window, just staring before he shook his head and dropped his shoulders… in defeat.

I couldn't help but silently cry as I watched my dad drive away. I had done that to him.

It was half an hour later before I saw James leave. I'd opened my window since it seemed clear enough and I missed the smell of rain in the air. With James' car parked closer to the house than dads, I could see everything. I could hear everything, and it seemed that James was on his phone.

"She didn't come down again… I know; Charlie's thinking he might just put a chair there for you… I don't know what the hell's going on. Aro is here so I don't think that the drive did anything. Look I gotta go; I'll see you at school… yeah you too Emmett." Only hearing his side of the conversation was slightly weird, but I just didn't understand what some of the stuff meant.

"Come on Bell's you're better than this. I miss you." I heard him say before he jumped in his car and literally left a line of burnt rubber on the ground.

"Did you learn anything about what's going on?" Aro asked as he came and sat beside me on the small window seat. He looked so unlike anything I'd ever seen when it came to the Voltori brothers. For a start, he wasn't wearing a suit; but jeans and some warm styled shirt. His feet only in a pair of socks.

"I learnt that you're a sneaky little bugger. How come I didn't hear you coming up the stairs?" I smiled slightly as he laughed.

"Come here Bella; tell me what's going on in your head? After everything you've gone through, after everything you said and did to be here just so you can be normal for once? Now you're pushing everyone away. This isn't you stellar." He sighed as he patted the cushion closer to him; and once again I wanted to go back in time… make him forget me; make him not care for me.

"Is it gonna hurt you think?" I said once more ignoring his question and looking out the window, the rain had started back up and the drops racing towards the ground only to land with a shattering plop, and then no more raindrop; completely ignoring the fact that the rain could come into the room since the window was still open.

"I don't know Bella, its different for everyone. For you; it may, but then again maybe not. Every patient is different. Every one of those people my brothers and I help is different. They may have similar medical conditions but they are different regardless." He sighed once more before moving to examine the rather large pile of diaries that I had growing on the corner of my desk. "I see you still keep everything, does it help?" he nodded to the pile while thumbing the book in his hand; the one that was my most recent one.

"Sometimes. It helps me to remember what it was like before and what has changed and then what I wished had stayed the same." I shrugged as I moved from the window to the bed, grabbing the pill dispenser that now resided beside my bed… quickly taking the medication so I didn't get the taste left on my tongue. I absolutely hated the taste.

"Tell me about this boyfriend you have… Emmett I think your dad said his name was?" The quickly changing conversation had my head spinning a little as I tried and failed to figure out what he was trying to get out of me this time. Yesterday he got the breakdown of a lifetime though I seriously doubted that, this was the goal he'd had in mind.

"He's 6'1 god knows what he weighs and is on the offensive line of the school's football team. He's trying for a football scholarship for the schools that he's applied for." I smiled as I remembered the day I watched him start filling out the applications for some schools that he had decided to try for. Not that he told me what schools they were; just that the cut-off date hadn't past and that he was still eligible for some of the scholarships out there.

"You're doing it again. What about him out of all the guys that go to your school made him stand out?" he asked as he settled down on the end of the bed, watching me.

"He didn't care I was sick. He didn't try and change anything about who he is and what he wants. He's fun and the biggest goofball I've ever met." I couldn't help but smile as I prattled on and one about what was so different about Emmett to everyone else.

"Sounds like the kind of guy that any father would want for their daughter to be with. How was Charlie's reaction to you dating the football player?" he chuckled as I faked gagged.

"Surprisingly good, I know they talked about what's going on and that dad told him to be sure that he was ready for what was coming. For the most part, he was fine with it. He's still my dad though so I doubt he wants me to be dating anyone." He nodded; slightly chuckling as he pictured my dad trying to lecture the young man who stood toe to toe with him in height.

"Why do you keep talking about everything like it's over, your relationship with Emmett, Charlie's concern about your social life?" I sighed; I'd walked straight into it and not even noticed. After having weekly, fortnightly and then monthly sessions with Aro, I should have known he was going to catch me in 0something and ask about it. The worst part was that he wouldn't back down about it right now since we didn't have a clock to watch.

"Because that's what it is. When I made the agreement with my parents for me coming here, I didn't think that anyone would get as close to me as Emmett has, that I would care for someone more than just a friend. It's not fair to him to be with me when we all know the outcome. He's going to get hurt, no matter what. Ending everything now, stepping away from everyone; it's going to make it easier for them." I stared up at the ceiling, trying to fight the tears I knew were building up. I hated that for the second day in a row I was close to losing it.

"And what about you Bella, you're hurting yourself more and more every day. You bonded with these kids, this town; and by pulling away it's not just hurting them but you're destroying yourself? You can't just decide one day to switch off and separate yourself from all that." I sniffled; it wasn't like I hadn't thought of that, I had. I cried myself to sleep for that first week in the cottage with that thought.

"It's something I have to do. If I keep going, if I let them in any further than I already have, it's going to be worse." I gasped out, tears falling, my breath hurting each and every time I tried to take a breath.

"For who Bella; you, them or everyone you care for." He pushed.

"Everyone… me them… my parents… my brother… Emmett… everyone. You don't think I know that what I'm doing is the most selfish thing I've done in my life. That no matter what I'm going to be hurt and that they'll be hurt. You don't think I haven't second, third and fourth guessed my choice of not having this surgery?" I ranted, the pain I'd been trying to hold back since I first collapsed pouring out. Jumping off the bed and heading towards the desk; pulling out the draw that held everything I'd compiled these last few months.

"Look. This is everything you and your brothers have sent me and then some. It's got statistics, and a breakdown of absolutely everything that happens if I go through with this surgery. It's got conversations with people who have had this surgery and those who are waiting to have it. Each and everything thing that is in that folder is for the surgery." I tossed the folder that was so full that it was splitting down the side with how much was in there. The papers inside meticulously sorted into different areas of interest, post-it's sticking out at different parts where I'd had to look up things on the internet so I could understand it better.

"And you see this; this is the one for not having the surgery. It's fucking empty, except for the letters to everyone that I care for. You know there was only nine letters before I moved here. One for my mom, dad, Phil, Tanya, James, my aunt, and uncle, one for each of you three brothers. Count how many there are now. It's grown by around 20." I cried as my legs gave out and I crumbled in his chest before he lowered the two of us to the floor.

"I was okay with dying before I came here. Did I want to die? Hell no; but I knew that it was going to happen. Now, now, I don't know what I want. I never planned for a future that wasn't going to happen. Fuck, I didn't even dream of falling in love with anyone; but now all I do is dream about a future that I can't have." I was gasping to breath, that I didn't even hear or feel my dad come into the room sometime during my rant, or that he had taken Aro's place in holding me together.

"I don't want to die. I don't." I murmured as I finally hit rock bottom.

**Emmett POV**

School had been so quiet, even those who weren't really friends with Bella had noticed that she wasn't here anymore. It became official when Charlie came to school with all of Bella's textbooks she had at her house the day before she'd been discharged from the cottage. Lunch had been so difficult to head to knowing that she wasn't going to be there, but we all agreed that we'd let her be.

When she started not letting us see her in the cottage room that had been set up for her, we sort of understood. I thought she'd be fine when she went home; I mean if she was at home didn't that mean that she was okay, that she just couldn't go to school anymore? Apparently, I was wrong though. Once she had been released from the cottage, she stepped back more. James hadn't seen her since he helped her up the stairs and everything the day she gone home.

Charlie wasn't doing any better, though at least he would see her. She wouldn't speak, but she would at least let him in her room. Sue was our only way of knowing that she was in fact okay, just lost somewhere in her head. Sue had gone through something like this with other's; it was her job to help those stuck at home because they were too sick to be able to go about their day to day life without help.

Knowing that this was normal didn't make it any easier to handle.

And it sure as shit didn't make the pain any less painful.

"Did you get to see her yesterday?" Jasper asked as he sat down beside me in math. It was slightly ironic that it was because of Bella that I'd finally been able to get math; and now that everything was going good, she was going through hell and I couldn't do anything to help her.

"Nope, but Charlie said he wants to talk to us all at lunch. We have to meet up at the table outside when the bell goes." He nodded before we both put our heads down and got stuck into the chapter for this class. I doubted that either of us would actually get through more than half the chapter.

I was right; by the time I got a quarter of the way through, the bell went off and we were all heading out to lunch.

Stepping out the front of the building I saw Charlie standing at the table, he seemed more himself than he had been in the past week but still a little on edge. His hands shoved in his jacket pockets as he lent against the table, his back to the parking lot. Slowly we all headed towards the table, I was sure we all wondered what was going on, the fact that things seemed to have dropped so suddenly had me thinking of the worst. Maybe Bella's condition had been worse than what we all thought it was.

"I need you all to act normal, just like it was any other day here at school." Charlie said as we reached the table and sat down… we'd all still left the spot where Bella would usually sit. We knew there was no hope of her coming back to school, but we just couldn't sit there; that was her spot.

"You all see that black SUV in the parking lot; Bella and her therapist are sitting in there right now watching us." I stood up at the same time as James did. I didn't notice that Jasper and Sam had a hold of my shoulders until the forced me back down. When I looked over at James, both Victoria and Edward had done the same to him while Garrett had his arms around Tanya's waist trapping her against his chest and stopping her from bolting over to the car.

"I know you want to see her, talk to her, and probably scream at her; but for right now going over there and forcing her to talk will do more damage than good. Renee and I had talked to Aro and have agreed to let him do what he's the best at. We have to trust him and let him do his job." I slumped on the bench… she was so close but still not close enough. It was so much worse knowing that she was only a few steps away.

"What happened Uncle Charlie? After everything that's happened what made her go like this?" Tanya asked as she buried into Garrett's chest.

"Reality. Sue said that this was normal and that it won't be much longer, but she also said she's never had a patient this young. She normally works with elderly patients, but requested to work with Bella since she remembered her from when she was young. Aro's here to make sure that when it does happen, it's healthy and she's not alone." He sighed as I felt hope for the first time in days. If Bella was going to come back to us, I could wait a few more days… I hoped.

We spent the rest of the lunch break just talking about what we wanted after most of us graduated what schools and what we wanted to study. Jake and Ness had talked to a few of the kids in their grade and noticed that they seemed to slowly gain more friends in their own year, Angela and her boyfriend plus a few others. If nothing else, at least they wouldn't be left on their own next year.

For the rest of the day, I listened to the different theories of why Chief Swan had joined our little group during lunch. Some of the theories were absolutely insane! I did however want to hurt someone when I heard that some thought it was just some practical joke and that Bella was really okay and just after some attention. At first I thought it was Alice who started that one; but when I saw her knock some girl on her ass and go off her nut I saw a little of the Alice I remembered from years ago. The one that was loyal to her friends. I couldn't help but smile at her as she walked down the hall only seconds after I'd seen her.

When Aunt Esme found out that Bella had pulled away from everyone she had given me the week off, saying that I needed to be there for her when she needed me. I'd been tempted so many times to turn up at work just so I had something to keep my mind busy instead of worrying about how Bella was doing and all the different ways I could help her. I'd even talked to Edward about it, but all he said was that he was now on forced leave too since he had done the same thing. Uncle Carlisle had told him that burying our heads in work would only make it worse when we were forced to take a break.

Instead, I took over caring for Bella's little slice of heaven in the backyard.

When I pulled up out front of Bella's home after practice I headed straight for the greenhouse only to be met with who I could only guess was Aro Voltori, the therapist. The man looked old, but from what I heard, he was roughly the same age as my aunt and uncles… though you could tell that he definitely was used to the small town thing.

"You must be Emmett. From what I hear you have done more for our dear girl up there than any other." He smiled before coming over and pulling me into some sort of man hug, only he didn't shake my hand before pulling at me. It was weird as hell.

"That's me. So you're the head doctor?" He nodded for a few seconds later before I moved back so that he couldn't hug me again. "Wait what do you mean I'm doing more than anyone else?" I stumbled a little over my words. You would too if some weird guy said something like that to you.

"Exactly that dear boy. You have it seems got into our dear girl's heart. Quite a feat since she still holds even her own parents a little off so not to hurt them more than her death will." He smiled and I had to say it was both creepy and comfortable at the same time. I shrugged my shoulder and grabbed the small watering can; they needed watering every few days and today seemed better than doing nothing.

"A word of advice son, just like these flowers need time to grow, so does that young one up stairs. Don't give up on her." He said before he walked out of the greenhouse. I stood there for a few minutes before I turned and started watering the flowers that needed care, pruning some of the dead leaves off the stems.

For half an hour I moved around the greenhouse and continued on with what I had been doing for the past week or more. My mind was on overdrive, the whole 2-minute conversation had been playing on my mind, and I didn't know what the hell to with it. Was he trying to get me to notice something, or that he wanted me to just go up there and be all 'me man you woman' on her? Eventually though I ran out of things to do and headed towards my now normal seat in the hall just beside Bella's door.

I wanted to just walk in there, not say anything. Just be in there in case she needed something or someone; but no matter what I wanted, Charlie's warning earlier at school was running alongside that Aro's words… letting her come to me, while at the same time trying to push her to realize that we wanted to be there for her was just fucking hard. I didn't know what was up and what was down in the end.

In the end it didn't matter; Bella didn't leave her room while I was sitting here just waiting for some noise to come from the room. By the time I had to leave Sue had just walked in to get her to eat only to come out seconds later saying that Bella had fallen asleep and she doubted that she'd wake up any time soon. That warning was all I needed to know it was time to go home.

Driving into the schools parking lot, I didn't know if I was going to handle today. I'd been up all night just trying to understand what that dude said yesterday; how I was doing the right thing. I think I had maybe 4 hours sleep and if I was honest about everything I should have just stayed in bed.

I couldn't look at anyone today, not after hearing what that shrink –who apparently is one of the top in that kind of medicine –had told me. I wanted to be able to think… to sleep a little more. I didn't even want to get out of my car and face the school. It was just too fucked up in my head for anything. I was freaking the fuck out because something had snapped in Bella's head and none of us could help her out of it. It was all on her; and I felt like shit.

I wanted to know how she was doing this morning. If she had gotten any help from her trip to the school yesterday or had talking to the doctor helped or fucked with her head more. I wanted so fucking much that school right now just didn't seem right. So I did the one thing I knew would answer my questions.

"Hey, how is she?" I asked as James answered his phone like he had done every day since Bella had that fainting thing at the Black's place.

"She didn't come down again; though I wanted to go up there and strangle her." He said mumbling at the end, his frustration probably 10 times worse than mine since he lived with her and still couldn't talk to her.

"This sucks. I want to be there for her, not just sit outside her door and hope she'd maybe at least get up to use the bathroom while I was there." I groaned my head falling back on the headrest. My ass had practically made an indentation on the wooden floor where I had sat for the last few days. I know if it could, I'd have a permanent indent of the wood in my ass.

"I know; Charlie's thinking he might just put a chair there for you" he laughed though it sounded wrong since we were both so fucking worried, hell we all were.

"Is anything actually helping or is that weird guy just wasting everyone's time?" I sighed a few seconds later, hitting the steering wheel trying to get rid of some if this uselessness that had settled in my gut.

"I don't know what the hell's going on. Aro is here so I don't think that the drive did anything." James was not a member for calling in the help committee it seemed. He was pissed that he wasn't the one to be here, the one to bring her back like she had for him.

"Look I gotta go; I'll see you at school" I heard the door unlock and the sound of James climbing into his car, on his way to pick up Victoria for school.

"I doubt I'll be here, but look after yourself. I'll see you later on when I come over and look after the greenhouse." I sighed, knowing that there wasn't much more to say. It just seemed as if it was just going to get worse rather than better,

"Yeah you too Emmett." He sighed before the sound of his car started and he ended the call.

I sat there in the car, not sure what I wanted right then or even now. I wanted to go back to two weeks ago when things were so much more relaxed. Why did it have to happen now; we all knew that it would and had been prepared for it but when it happened, all that planning went to hell.

Starting the engine, I pulled back out of the parking spot and drove home. In the end, I wasn't good to anyone if I wasn't even here in my head. The drive was completely empty of other drivers heading towards the school. I lost myself in my head, only concentrating enough to make it home safely. By the time I had reached my house some 20 minutes later mom was standing there at the front door. She didn't say anything but just moved to the side and let me head straight to my room where I crashed seconds later.

"Emmett, are you awake?" mom called through the door some time later waking me up from the somewhat dreamless sleep I'd fallen in. I felt better physically; but it was all screwed up in my head.

"Come in ma, I'm up." I called knowing that you could hear the fact that I'd just been woken up. Slowly she opened the door; but she wasn't the only one there. Behind her, I saw three people I wasn't sure what to think.

Charlie.

Sue.

… And Bella.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked knowing that really I had no clue what was going on. The last time I had seen Bella was when she asked me to give her some space.

"We'll be in the living room if you need us." Charlie smiled as he gently pushed Bella in the door. I didn't know what to do, what to say or what to fucking think.

"I need to tell you something, it doesn't make what I did any better; but I think it's only fair I let you know first. I'm going back to therapy Aro's setting something up with one of the doctors at the cottage and it'll be while you're all at school. I think; and he agrees that how I've handled everything is not right, that I'm not doing things in a healthy way." She rambled on, the more she spoke the less I could understand. Going from clear to mumbled words as she went.

Standing up I slowly walked to her, she stood where Charlie has pushed her. I didn't look away from her, I didn't want to cause her any more trouble, but I just didn't know what to do to make this any better. As I stopped, standing right in front of her, I wanted nothing more than to pull her closer… but I just didn't know what to do.

"I'm really sorry; I didn't know what to do, or how to handle it. I know I've hurt everyone, and I doubt that some of them will ever forgive me. I didn't know what to do…" she was crying softly, her arms wrapped around her like she was trying to hold herself together. I couldn't help it or did I want to stop what I was doing; I pulled her closer as she buried her head into my chest. She was still softly crying but she wrapped her arms around me as best as she could.

"Just don't push me away again. None of us knew what to do; you asked for space but we didn't know why you wanted it. We stood beside you when everything came out at school and we'll stand by you again. I'm not gonna lie and tell you that everything is gonna go back to how it was, but just don't push me or anyone else away. I don't think we'll be there next time." I sighed as she stood in my arms. She nodded before lying down on the bed next to me. Her breathing slowing down as she fell asleep. It was only a few moments later that I felt so tired that I just couldn't keep my eyes open for any longer.


	19. Italy

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Italy  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter:

Beta'ed by AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV**

As I came out of the small room that Jane, my new therapist was using at the cottage, I saw both Esme and Sue waiting for me. For the past three weeks they'd been here and I have to admit that if my parents couldn't be here waiting for me, I was glad that they were. But today was different, we'd pushed my appointment earlier this time so we could make the 45minute trip to Port Angeles to the small dress maker's that the lady at the shop had told us about last month.

It would be the third time we'd met with her… well, Esme and me that is. Sue was interested in seeing the dress I had been talking about since the first meeting with Heidi Valentino and her husband Demetri. The first time we met was something I wasn't sure I'd ever forget. The designer wasn't Heidi but Demetri. His skilled hands would bring to life my dream dress.

I'm not gonna lie; when I talked to Emmett I was sure that he'd changed his mind about taking me to prom. My meltdown was horrific… I was still making amends for my treatment of everyone. James was still beyond upset, he'd screamed at me, telling me that I was taking me away from him before it was time. By the time he'd finished James, Victoria, dad and myself were all in tears and I was wrapped up in his arms as if I'd already left.

Tanya was another who was hurt, she had all but moved into my room with me, and probably would if it wasn't for the fact my room now housed some major machines at night. She would be there when I first woke up and would still be by my side when I'd finally fell asleep.

However, Emmett was hurt by me in more ways than I realized. I think the only reason why he held out so long was that I still had the necklace around my neck. If I had given that one back I knew he'd have still waited and screamed at me like everyone else, but I think the necklace was the only thing that truly held him back when it came down to it. I can still hear the ringing in my ears when I asked him if he still wanted to go to prom with me, and he had to shut me up when I started rambling about him finding someone else to take.

"I'll see you in a few days, remember your homework." Jane smiled as she held the door for me and headed toward the waiting area where I was sure her next patient was sitting probably biting the nails down to the cuticles as I have for each and every session.

"So you want to grab some lunch before or after we head down to see the Valentino's?" Esme asked as she giggled. I think she still got a kick out of it being Demetri that was designing my dress; I knew she thought it was funny as hell when she watched me squirm at getting my measurements done the first time.

"Lunch first, and then drive." I smiled as we climbed into Sue's small Nissan and headed for the drive-through attached to the diner. This was how my dad was surviving before I came back I was sure of it. Either that or Siobhan was supplying him with food.

As we drove the 45-minute drive from our small town to the closest major shopping district, I couldn't help but think of what I was going to see. Demetri had all but finished my dress, the only thing we needed really to do was the final fitting today and then again two days before the actual dance. We, well Esme and Sue had decided that afterwards we were going to hit up some of the stores for jewelry, shoes and the ever present clutch that was needed to carry everything in. what that 'everything' was I had no idea but I couldn't help but smile at all the different options they were throwing out.

Okay so some were a little out there like those 8-inch heels that some idiots think are needed to be fashionable. I like my ankles and I like the fact that I can walk… when Emmett decides that I can at least.

"_Mia Bella; come, come. See what we have for you. __è perfetto."_ Demetri gushed as he talked more with his hands, waving them around as if they could create images in the air with just a few strokes… If anyone could it would be him.

"He is a little enthusiastic, no?" Heidi laughed as she too started to herd us into their small house. While the outside looked like any other in the small street, inside you could definitely see that the two of them had strong roots in Italy. Demetri had painted a large Italian flag on his studio door for Christ's sake.

"It is complete. I cannot wait until you wear." He started rambling as we headed through the small hall towards his studio near the back of the house. "The material is perfect, and the color, my dear you will be the Belle of the Ball." He laughed as he threw open the door to show us a sight I wasn't expecting. It was clean in here; the blocks of material had been stored away in the walls. The only things visible in the room were a few chairs and a small platform with a mannequin with a large sheet draped over it. Under that sheet was my dress.

My nerves were firing all at once; I wanted to see the magic that this man could create without being able to see in my mind. I mean, yes, we did sit down for nearly an hour that first visit after he took my measurements discussing the kind of material, the color, the way I wanted it to fall –everything was dissected to the smallest degree that I think we even at one time talked about going panty-less. Now I was gonna get to see this amazing image that had been fabricated in my head brought to life.

"FrettaVieni a vedere. Assomiglia un angelo venuto il paradiso solo per aiutarmi a creare tale bellezza." One thing we learnt from our time spent at the Valentino's was that the moment that Demetri became emotional he would revert to his native tongue.

"I guess that means he likes it?" Sue asked as Heidi giggled and translated for us.

"Well don't keep us waiting sweetheart, pull that sheet off and show us that beauty that Mr. Valentino is raving about." Esme smiled as I headed toward the small podium. I couldn't help the slight trembling in my hand as I reached for the piece of cloth that was draped over the mannequin.

Slowly I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding go. As I took hold and gently pulled, I couldn't help but wish my mom were here with us. To see what I was going to wear that night. I knew she could no longer fly unless with one hell of a medical team, her pregnancy being more than she bargained for; the fact that she was spending the same amount of time in bed as I was, I think shocked the hell out of her.

"Oh my, Bella; it's beautiful." Esme whispered as she stood back just taking it all in. I had to agree with her, Demetri had blown my mind. It was the dress I'd been dreaming of and so much more.

"Now you must try on." He gently removed the dress from the dolly thing as Sue walked over to help me strip down to my panties and bra... only to have to take that off too since it was strapless. It took the three of us nearly ten minutes to organize the dress before we walked out from the screen and headed towards the small podium.

"Stunning, I don't think you will ever make a more beautiful dress for the rest of your life my dear." Heidi smiled as I looked up to see not only her, but also every one of them had tears in their eyes.

"My baby." I heard my mom's voice, I didn't even realize that Esme had brought a laptop but set it up on a high stool so my mom could Skype with us. As I looked at the screen, I smiled as the silent tears fell down my mom's cheeks. "You're so beautiful –I don't think I'm ever going to be able to not see this when I close my eyes at night. Thank you."

I watched as she took in everything that she could on the small screen I was sure she was using; Phil it seemed was either out or giving us a bit of privacy for this moment.

"Oh, _mamma_ she is beautiful no? But wait we are missing one thing." Heidi's voice was rough with emotion, no doubt caught up in the whirlwind that was going on in the room. "Bend little one." She whispered as she removed the multicolored scarf that I got from the woman in the market for my birthday, and replaced it with a longer one matching the material and color of my dress.

"Now it is perfetto." Demetri murmured as he pulled his wife into his arms.

"I wish we could add those wings, but I am glad you decided not to." Heidi said a few moments later as we all collected ourselves; it had sure been one emotional day.

"No, no wings. She is gaining them too early." Mom's voice shook as I watched as the realization fell on the two of them.

"Then I am honored to make this Earth Angel's dress." Demetri whimpered as he kissed my cheeks and helped me off the step; Sue quickly made her way over to help me dress once more. We could hear the whispering as I was sure Esme and my mom were filling Heidi in on my condition and the choice I had made.

As we sat down later in the small living area with the Valentino's I felt like sooner or later my mind would once more change.

**Emmett POV**

I groaned as I walked out of the locker room, normally I wasn't such an ass, but I knew that Bella would be gone for the day and there was no way I was going to be able to see her. After her appointment with her therapist, I knew Sue and aunt Esme were legally kidnapping her for some shopping and the final dress fitting. It would be too late to go over her house after she got back.

"Emmett, wait up!" James called from the other end of the hall. Why he was still at school since he wasn't on the team was beyond me, but I'd take any distraction that I could get.

"What's up, thought you'd be long gone by now?" I asked as he quickly caught up with me and we walked towards the parking lot. He didn't say anything at first and I was wondering what he had going on in his head.

"So listen this weekend coming is you're last game and it's here on home ground right?" he scratched his neck as we continued walking, the cars coming into view as we turned the corner.

"Yeah, but its next weekend not this one." I had no clue what he was getting at.

"I was thinking if the coach allows it we could set up some kind of tent thing so that Bella could come. Charlie has this weekend and next weekend off and if we could get some of the other parents in on it we might stand a chance in getting Bella to actually see you guys play." James' idea had merit but there was one fatal flaw, coach hated his ass since he constantly knocked back a chance in playing. The guy was fast as fuck and he'd have made a great receiver.

"Who do you have in mind for asking, you know you stand less of a chance than a snowball in hell if you do it right?" he rolled his eyes.

"No shit… but if you and the guys on the team ask, maybe play it off as one of those things that Bella has to do before things get too bad he might go for it. I was talking to some of the guys in woodshop and metal class; they're all for putting it together for one night." I grinned as I could picture him and those big assed guys making some sort of protective area for Bella and the parents to sit while they watched the game.

"Let me talk to the guys first and we'll go from there. You know you're a sneaky son of a bitch right? You think that if we get this all okayed that Charlie will go for it?" he rubbed his neck before reaching into his bag and pulled out some book. It wasn't until he opened up to the back of it that I saw the plans. He'd been planning this for a while since it was all drawn up for both on the field and in the stands.

"I've even got the go-ahead from the principle; the only one left other than Charlie to get on board is coach. Mr. Green thought it was funny as fuck when he said I'd need to get all the teacher's involved to agree. I think he's enjoying me running around doing this." He gestured to the book as he ran his hand through his hair.

I stood there just trying to picture Bella sitting in the stands watching us play, the idea was something I think we all wanted but were too worried about the fall out with her health. But if James and the guys from wood and metal shop, and I'm sure the guys on the team would be more than happy to help out; maybe it wouldn't be just in my head.

"Let me know by tomorrow afternoon if I have to grovel and actually play in the fucking game just so I'll get the go ahead I will. It's Bella and this is something I know she wants to do, she just doesn't want to upset Charlie if she got sick again." He continued as he packed up his plans and headed for his car.

"I'm in; though it would have been awesome to watch you suit up for a game." I called before I climbed into the monster jeep and started dialing a few of the guys. By the time I got home, all except for two of the team were up for it.

Looked like I had some sweet-talking to do.

_Fretta __Vieni a vedere__. __assomiglia__un angelo__venuto__il paradiso solo__per__aiutarmi a creare__tale bellezza__._= "hurry, come see. It looks like an angel came from heaven just to help me create this beauty." – (_Italian)_


	20. High School

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: High School  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter:

Beta'ed by AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV.**

I was giddy. I admit I was even worse than little Seth who was only 7 years old as we pulled up into the schools parking lot. It was packed but there apparently had been a special space saved for the little convoy that had accompanied me to my first high school football game. James was missing though so it was also a little weird. I knew his work schedule just as I knew my medical appointments, and he wasn't meant to be working. When he told me he couldn't make it since he was covering for someone I didn't believe him but I knew that he wouldn't tell me even if I begged.

Something I was willingly going to do until Sue pulled me aside and gave me some medication to help me sleep during the day so I would be awake to watch the game tonight.

Dad was happy that we could do this, he'd already told me that he used to come support the guys and Tanya on every home game –though I did get a little bummed that we didn't do that when I first moved back. His only condition was that Doc Mason came with us and gave me a little checkup before we left to guarantee as best as he could that tonight wouldn't make me sick. When all was said and done, everyone's parents and Sue's family had met at our place and we played follow the leader.

"I can't believe we're here. This is so cool. Embry isn't gonna believe this." Seth was bouncing with every step he skipped while waiting in line to get into the actual stadium behind the high school.

"Nobody give this kid any sugar while we're here, he's tiring just to watch!" I giggled as he stuck his tongue out at me. I could hear everyone laughing around me, but I really didn't care. If this was what little boys were like I was glad I was getting a little sister in a few months.

Yep, mom called this morning with a little surprise of her own; she and Phil had finally gotten a second screening of the baby's growth and she finally flashed the camera. From what I could make out on the picture, it looked like she was pulling her legs apart just to make sure there was no confusion that she was a girl. As long as that's the only time she flashed for a camera I think we'll all be glad… if not I'm gonna kick her ass.

"Bella if you think this is bad, you haven't seen anything yet. Once Jake comes over after the game it's gonna be hero worship time." Sue giggled as the little man actually turned a little pink! I would have laughed but since I knew, what a pain in the ass that blush could be I was able to keep it at a smile.

"So I'll get to see the junior version of Jake when he met Phil?" I squealed a little as my dad and the other grown up's that had joined us on that trip to Seattle cracked up and started to tell the tale of Jake and the rest of the guys reaction to meeting my step dad. By the time we actually made it into the stadium everyone was laughing including Seth, though he was a little starry-eyed at the mention of Phil being… well Phil.

"Siobhan said she was gonna try to make it for the second half and that she's sorry that she couldn't make it for the whole thing." Dad said just as we turned the corner to the stands.

After our little miscommunication, that first time at the station, and the trip to Seattle Siobhan had started coming over for dinner whenever she wasn't on shift. She'd really grown on me, and seeing my dad smile like he had been for the past week told me plenty. Dad was getting some… eww, now I need mental bleach.

"Where do you think you're going?" I jumped as Emmett came out of the small walkway where the stairs to the stands started. He laughed before he kissed my cheek in some sort of apology, and I probably should have been a little pissy but since he'd wrapped his arms around me and pulled me a little closer, I sorta melted a bit.

"The stands?" I pointed up the walkway where nearly everyone else was going… well everyone else that wasn't in our little group at least.

"Nope you have a special place down here." He laughed as he scooped me up. I yelped, wanting to smack him for scaring the shit out of me for the second time in about a minute. I wasn't sure that he was wearing his pads or not yet, and really when you think of it; it would be a waste if he did because when I do hit him I want him to actually feel it. No use wasting energy on something that he won't feel right?

As we walked towards the opposite end of the pathway, I heard a few kids call out in greeting, and I was actually shocked that even Alice said hi to me. It wasn't hateful or just for niceties, you could tell it by her voice. I couldn't help but smile –while I doubt we'd ever be close friends it was good to see that she was changing her ways. I'd heard a few stories of what she was like now than when she first caused the trouble with my illness, and so far, it sounds like she's changing for the better and for the right reasons.

When I realized that we were heading for the field I was a little worried, there was no way it was safe enough for me to be down here on the bench. While I haven't actually been to a game, I knew it could and probably would get a little rough. Other than, the fact that football was generally a rough kind of game, the fact that this was about who finished 3rd and who finished 4th on the district ladder sort of guaranteed that it was not going to be easy for either side.

"Don't worry Bell's you won't be on the sidelines like that." Dad called from just in front of us – guess I was once more without my filter.

"Yep, once again no filter." Emmett chuckled as he continued to walk towards the far exit.

"What's a filter?" Seth questioned as I hid my head in Emm's shoulder, trying to hide my laughter from the inquisitive little thing, we call Seth. I listened as Sue quietly explained that sometimes because of my medication I couldn't always control what I say and what I think from getting mixed up. Unfortunately for Sue that just led to more uncomfortable questions from her son.

"Seems you're able to have a few strings pulled Miss Swan. Nearly every department wanted to help out when Mr. Hunter came to me with this idea." The principle Mr. Green smiled when we finally made it to the field.

I heard a sudden noise from the stands where everyone was starting to get hyped up from the cheerleaders who were jumping up and down on the sideline.

"Huh?" I looked at the man who just chuckled and pointed to a kinda smallish large room that had what looked like weather shields wrapped around it.

"James was able to talk the guys from wood and metal shop to help make a one night only shelter for you. When the tech lab guys heard what was going on, they decided that they'd place a few web cams around the field so you could watch the game on the computer screens here if you can't see the actual game. Then you have the home economics' girls who made a few throw-overs to help keep you warm if you get too cold." Emm explained as he put me down gently, before wrapping his arms around me again.

"Wait, but if James got all this set up, no offence Emmett, but where the hell is he?" I asked looking around as if he would just suddenly appear… I really need to stop reading Harry Potter.

"You'll see. Now I have to get back to the locker room you get comfortable and watch the girls do their thing." He chuckled before kissing me quickly and winking to my dad who groaned as he headed towards the tunnel.

"Enjoy your night Miss. Swan." Mr. Green said before he left and we did enjoy the girls show. They sure showed us what they could really do.

Watching my friends flip through the air was definitely something I didn't think I'd ever see. Watching them get into some weird positions though made me definitely happy that I wasn't that coordinated to do anything of the sort.

"Why are you covering up your eyes Seth? Don't you want to watch the girls do their thing?" Doc Mason asked as Seth shook his head.

"No way! I can see up their skirts. It's gross!" he cringed as we all laughed. Once he doubled his age there was no way he was gonna think it as a bad thing… no way.

**Emmett POV.**

I had about 10 minutes to get back to the locker room before coach was gonna ream me a new one, but for the look on her face and actually seeing it would be worth it. She was blown away with what everyone had done for her. Hell I knew what was going on but it was still better than what I thought it would be in the end.

"Good luck Emmett." I hear a voice say I hadn't expected. Alice stood near the entrance of the tunnel, her eyes on the small group of people out on the field as they started the first routine. She didn't look like the Alice we grew up with, nor did she look like the girl we'd all gotten used to seeing when Jessica and Lauran were shadows for her. Right now, she stood in front of me wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

Slowing my walk until she stood right in front of me I wasn't sure what to expect. For all that had been done, the fact that Bella it seemed didn't hold a grudge against her, that she had broken my best friends heart; she looked like someone who really didn't know what to do.

"Alice, don't take this the wrong way, but what the fuck are you doing down here?" I asked and I saw something I never thought I'd see. Alice Brandon blushed and turned away. For all the bravado that she had before, now… now she seemed lost and a little scared.

"Guess I deserved that." She mumbled "Look, I know we're not close anymore, or that you and I are not really going to be friends when we all move away from here. I just wanted to wish you good luck." She sighed before turning away towards the stands as if she hadn't just spoken.

I stood there for a good few minutes before I once more headed towards the change-room to grab my uniform and helmet and listen to the speech that coach always gave followed by the prayer that Rev Weber preached each game.

Reaching the lockers, I grabbed my gear, thankful that my pads were easy to strap on after all these years. I'd barely had enough time to throw on my jersey and find a knee before Coach left his office followed by our secret weapon for the night.

"For some of you this is the end of your time wearing that uniform, while for one it's his first." A few of us chuckled as James pulled at the padding around his neck. It wasn't that he'd never worn it before since we played in gym when the weather permitted it; it was more for show and the fact that the only way coach agreed was if we had James on the field at some point during the night.

"This isn't about winning or losing boys, this is about life. If there's one thing that girl out there has shown us is that it's too fucking short for any of us to second guess. If you see the pass throw it, if you find a pocket take it for everything it can give you. Just remember what you do on that field tonight isn't just for her, but for yourselves. You've earned this place boys now take the fucking thing." It wasn't his usual speech that's for sure but I don't think a single one of us were gonna go against his words.

"Bow your heads boys." Rev Weber called before he started his prey for a good game, for our safety and that we do our best so we could be happy no matter the score at the end before he started the Lord's Prayer. The ritual helped get all of us in the right headspace.

"You ready for this shit?" Edward asked as we all started psyching each other up. We didn't have a battle cry or anything like that, and for tonight I think with Bella sitting there in the stands it's all the motivation we needed.

"Fuck no, but a deals a deal. Bella's gonna kick my ass." James chuckled as he grabbed the spare helmet that Jasper leant him. I couldn't help but laugh as I read the name written on his back "Ring-in" suited him for tonight.

"Come on boys lets show those asses from the other county that the Spartan's of Grease had nothing on the Spartan's of Forks." Sam called out over everyone's head. The cheer from the guys around us was deafening and quite possibly louder than the spectators in the stands.

As we headed out towards the field I felt the coach grab my arm.

"As much as you're gonna be worried about screwing up with the girl in that box, keep your head in the game. She won't wanna worry about your ass being hurt because you couldn't think with your big head. You hear me boy?" I nodded before taking my place up front with the rest of them as we ran onto the field with the cheerleaders creating another tunnel before we reach the actual field.

"What'd he say?" Jasper asked as I stood behind him with Paul beside me.

"To keep my head on my head and not in the box." I shrugged as they nodded and shoved their helmets on their heads. We headed onto the field as the crowd screamed when the announcer, Erik something started to call out our names before we all ran onto the field.

.

.

.

"Come on, get it the fuck together!" coach yelled through the helmet ear pieces as once again the idiots on defense let the wide receiver get past them again; too worried about trying to sack the QB. It wasn't that we weren't winning, but we were nearing the end of first half and coach didn't want to lose the two TD lead we had going into the second half by idiots after a big head.

"I swear if they don't pull their fingers out of their asses none of them are gonna make it to next season." We listened as he grumbled through the mic.

"Crawley, I want that ball back and I want it 2 plays ago." He growled a few seconds later.

I watched as the defense pushed forward once more, only to finally gain control of the damned ball. I could have sworn I heard someone mumble something about them taking their sweet assed time.

"You ready for some fun?" I asked James as we headed for the field, both of us barely taking notice of what play the coach called from the sideline. He chuckled before running towards the line only to feint backwards and forwards to throw off the opposition. Its times like this I wished he was actually on the team and not just this one time. He was good, but I think we were all too worried about his reputation to really give him a go.

"Let's do this boys." Edward chuckled as he too started following James' lead or feinting to annoy the hell out of the safeties.

Quickly smacking Paul and Sam on the back of the head we got into position, as Jasper called the play. I couldn't hear the crowd anymore, my attention on the guys in front of me; watching them trying to find a weak spot in our defense. As Sam threw the ball we readied ourselves for the onslaught of the defense line as they rushed forward.

"Hold'em back boys." Jake called from the other side of Sam. No matter how many times I feel this shit on my shoulders, the barging and the jarring that happened when the initial contact happened; the rush of adrenalin was always the same. The push and pull as they tried to break our line felt like a second home, even if only for a few seconds it was all we needed to really get this shit going.

"Good gain boys, 15 yards, push for more." Coach called through the earpieces.

"Whitlock I want you to feint it to both Hunter and Mason, in the end try to push –run it yourself. Pass if you have to but get me at least 5." As we once more got into position I couldn't help but smile, as much as Jasper hated running the ball himself if it came to it, he was just as fast as the two boys and would take the hit.

I listened as the call was thrown out; I heard the ball snap from Sam's hand to Jasper's. The rush once more hit as they pushed against us. What I didn't count on was that the idiot in front of Newton would be able to push through and I heard as the coach called for someone to sack the ass before he got to Jasper. I was able to turn as I saw the ball go flying towards Edward before I heard the grunt of Jasper's back hitting the ground. He was hit on his right side.

The collective groan from the crowd told me enough that Edward had been pushed out of bounds and before the play had been completed –before we could re-group the halftime siren had gone off and that left us with nothing but one bruised QB. As we headed towards the locker room I turned towards the box where most of the cheerleaders had been sitting around to see Bella, Tanya and the rest of the girls standing at the door watching the game. I could see Bella's smile from here, and I couldn't help but laugh as she jumped a little as little Seth bounced around pointing out who was who by our jerseys.

"Take a seat guys. This won't take long." Coach started as we all settled down after a few mouthfuls of water. "Right, Crawley get your boys into gear, your head out of your asses and get that ball faster. You're the one they look to when out on that field, do what you're supposed to. Mathew's if you let that fucking receiver get past you again because you want the big head by getting the QB you won't be coming back next year." He yelled before he started pointing at the board and pulling different plays that should have been finished if the defensive team had done their job properly.

"McCarty, you're doing good son, but I'm gonna drop you off the line. I want your ass protecting Whitlock as if he was the last beer in the keg. Three times that ass got through Newton and a few others. I want his ass down before he gets the chance to even prep for the takedown. Lahote, move up to McCarty's position and Smith you cover Lahote's."

"Hunter and Mason, switch it around a little, they know that you both have a particular side you run, change it up, and keep those asses guessing what is going on." He continued on giving everyone the changes he wanted for the second half of the game.

"Alright gentlemen and I use that term loosely. You've done me proud, but you've still got 30 minutes on the clock, let's make it worth it!" the noise echoed off the walls as we all stood and once more and got pumped up for the second half. I could hear the cries from the crowd above our heads as they stomped their feet on the bleachers.

The sound grew even more when we made our way back to the field, the opposition already standing around their bench as they watched their girls flip and twist in the air.

"Emmett!" Tanya called from the side of the field as she ran through the crowd of players trying to figure out what the hell they were doing on the field. The players were actually involved in the cheer that they were meant to be watching. I could hear James calling a few pussies and Sam was trying his best not to fall on his ass from laughing as the idiots tried to do what the cheerleaders were doing.

"What's up Tanya?" she looked a little more nervous as she slowed down.

"I think I might have done something and that the idiots over there are gonna use it against you guys. We showed Bella the routine we did a couple of weeks ago, the one to Fighter, and when she came out to say thanks she had one of your jerseys on. We heard some of the idiots over there talking about how someone wants to fuck a dead chick." She rushed, by now she'd gained the attention of most of the team.

"What's going on?" Coach called as he barged his way towards the circle we'd created around Tanya.

"Those fuckers are gonna try and use Bella against us." I snarled, as Tanya shrunk away slightly into Garrett's arms. "This is what we're gonna do. Take numbers. Don't take the bait, but once the game's over we put them in their place." I rolled my shoulders and felt my neck pop.

"Let's do this." James, smiled, and I knew for sure that he was gonna probably end the night either with a couple of bruises or beside me in the cell down at the station. As we took formation on the field the taunts were already flying –mostly from the defense line.

What happened mostly in the game itself wasn't my priority, my job was to protect Jasper's ass, and that's what I was gonna do. Every taunt they let loose was just more fuel to the fire. I could see James snarling at a few of the other team members, I was barely watching as Sam pulled Paul and Jake back into the game; it didn't help that it mostly came from the three directly in front of them.

"McCarty, get your fucking head in the game. I can hear them just like you, but trust me; they want you out of the game. Don't give in." Coach bellowed as I checked one idiot to the ground. The move was legal, the length of time I held him there with my weight on his left shoulder might have been a little over the top.

"Tell your boys that this shit stops now. I promise you all I'll get a fucking slap on the wrist if you keep it up." I growled as I pushed down once more on the guy under me.

"What are you her brother?" he huffed as he tried and failed to meet me toe to toe.

"No, fucker, she's my girl. But see that one behind me pacing with the "Ring in" on his back?" he nodded as he watched both Sam and Jake hold James back. I didn't need to see it, hearing coach go off his fucking head in my ear was all I needed to know.

"That you fuck is this school's biggest baddest fucker. That you numbskull is her brother. The rest of the team we're her friends. And to put the fucking cherry on the top, the chief of police is her fucking father. Now as I said all we'll get is a slap on the wrist and maybe a suspension if we get too rough. Now back the fuck off her!" I spat as the spot where he stood for all of two seconds once I finished before he ran back to his team huddle.

The game at least settled down somewhat after the little discussion I had with the idiot, the comments were only from the three fuckwits in front and center of their defense, by the time the game came to its last few minutes. I'd like to say we wiped the floor with them but I knew that at least Paul and I were facing disciplinary within the next week from our aggressive attack. In the end, it came down to over time and then we barely scrapped through with the win.

We were all still keyed up after the game and everything that went down on the field, even celebrating that we'd come third in the district didn't help bring us down. Thankfully, coach didn't say anything more about what had happened with both me and Paul; we'd both happily head towards the hearing with smiles on our faces.

"Boy's we're headed over to the Chief's place, he's putting on a BBQ for us. Emmett your girl is standing out here with Tanya waiting." James called out the door as he and Edward headed out to look for the fuckers.

I didn't make it out the door before Bella was in my arms. "I'm coming with you." She stated and I knew she wasn't gonna let me talk her out of it, so instead of fighting her for it, I nodded and led her out to the car park. They'd only left a few minutes before me but James and Edward along with two of James' friends had caged in the three dumbasses.

"What's the deal, it's hazing. It didn't stop you from fucking winning." The mouth said. At least we knew who the idiot was that had them continue on with the fucking comments. "Looks she's fine, she's with that dude. Just let us go and we'll let it slide." I shook my head as both James and Edward stepped aside to let me, and Bella get closer.

"James, Emm, and the rest of you guys I'm sorry for this." Bella smiled as she stepped away from me and closer to the idiot; said idiot just smiled as if he'd been given the all clear.

It took us a second to realize that maybe we should have stopped her.

"Dumbass one two and three. Congratulations. You figured it out, but here's the thing. I may be dying, but it's me from stopping them from making it a reality to you." She smiled before she lifted her right knee right into the mouth's junk. We all groaned and I'm sure I wasn't the only one who cupped themselves. We watched as she reeled back and let her fist connect to his jaw.

"What I've got can be cured; you're fucked up mouth and still wrapped up brain will fuck you up for the rest of your life." She patted the idiots' cheek before pushing him over and making her way over to me once more.

"Bella, who taught you to throw a punch like that," Edward asked as we walked towards the cars.

"Um, James, my dad, Phil, most of the team." She shrugged

"Remind me not to piss her off ever." Jasper murmured beside me, as we got closer to the cars. I nodded but my head was playing what she said on a loop.

"_What I've got can be cured… What I've got can be cured… What I've got can be cured…"_ did that mean she was seriously thinking about going through with the surgery… that maybe she's thinking about it?


	21. Prom

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Prom  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter: 4,364

Beta'ed by AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV**

Taking a deep breath, I turned once more to the mirror sitting in front of me. My dress was hanging in the cover against the wardrobe, my shoes, purse, and jewelry sat on the bed ready and waiting for me to put on. Having just stepped out of the shower and wrapped the terry cloth robe keeping the warmth in me. Sitting on the dresser was the bottle of lotion I had to rub into my skin to prevent any dryness or irritation from the basic day-to-day living.

"I can do this." I whispered to myself as I grabbed the bottle and began the task that had become part of my life these past few weeks.

When I first woke up, I can honestly say that I felt like throwing up and not because of the meds, I'd been taking. I've never been nervous about much in my life. When the doctors first told me that I was once more sick I can still remember the feeling of dread, but I wasn't nervous about dying. Before they were able to confirm it, I was sort of wishing for it. The pain that came with the headaches at first was so bad that I just couldn't find it in me to breath.

I smiled as I thought of my first attempt at arguing with all three of my parents in coming home to Forks for the reminder of my time. I can still hear the pain in mom's voice now when I close my eyes as her words run through my head, _"What have I done? I can change it I promise. Please don't leave…" _But it was never about what she had done or needed to change. The false hope I'd somehow lived with for the previous 6 years had been shattered. As much as I knew, it would come back; when reality crashed, I needed to start again.

For me...

Capping the bottle of lotion my room flooded with the smell of Arizona, even though I had lived there for the majority of my life, I still can't give you the different fragrances that crept out of that bottle. The dryness of the desert and the smell of the rain as it hit the ground were different to the wet and lush smell of the Washington wilderness now surrounded me.

Slipping into the panties and corset type bra that had been picked out to go under the dress I noticed one thing, my hands were shaking. I still had over an hour before Emmett was picking me up for dinner at his parent's home before we were heading off to the prom. Yet, it felt more real now that it was happening than it did when I had my final fitting with Demetri. Now, my dress was hanging on the hook, my makeup was set out on the dresser, my accessories were on the bed. Everything was just waiting for me to put on.

"Knock, knock." I jumped as my mom's head peeked into the room. When we spoke, last she was trying her best to get the doctors to allow her to travel via plane. It wasn't the best chance seeing her age during the pregnancy and flying would ultimately be too dangerous. We'd actually planned to video chat a little since she wasn't able to get here.

"Mom! But I thought… you said you couldn't? Please tell me everything is alright with the three of you?" I stuttered as I stopped myself from falling over like some insane person. I couldn't believe it; she was here.

"I couldn't not be here sweetie; Phil and I hired a rather comfortable car for us to drive here. We left a few days ago and I've been calling when we've stopped at some hotels on the way." She smiled as she pulled me into the biggest hug she could fit around that now rather large baby bump.

"You look amazing. And I'm glad it's not me, you're only four months, and she's so big… sorry?" I smiled and then flinched as I realized I called my own mother fat. She just laughed and patted my cheek.

"Thank you, and I'm glad it's me not you too. I don't think I'm old enough to be a gram-ma right now." She rubbed her stomach as she looked down at where baby Charlotte was now homed.

"Besides, I couldn't miss my baby girls' prom. As much as I love your father, putting a camera in his hands is like asking a dead man to sit up; neither is gonna work out in your favor." We both giggled as we heard dad grunt and mumble something about technology being over rated and only kids could understand it.

As mom led me back towards the stool, she began to fuss over all the different products that I had sitting in front of everything. I watched as she pulled out a small cosmetics bag from her shoulder bag before she started opening everything up and giving it the once over.

"Bells, Demetri will be here in half an hour to help you get dressed. And James, you have an hour before you need to leave to pick up Victoria." Dad called up the stairs as James came barreling down from the attic and slammed the door to the bathroom. Guess playing video games on prom night wasn't such a great idea after all.

"Come on; let's get you ready before that man comes to put you in that beautiful dress." She smiled softly as I watched her fight the tears that had gathered in her eyes. Nodding I turned towards mom as she picked up the first brush and started breathing a little color into my skin once more.

For the next twenty minutes, we talked about everything that she'd seen on her drive up here. She'd picked up so many little trinkets to fill her house that she would never need to go shopping ever again. It was as if she was trying to physically remember every detail of our time and what it took her to come be with me tonight.

But that didn't stop her from getting into the real girl talk.

"So what's the plan for after tonight? I know James is going to be staying at Victoria's and that Charlie and Siobhan will be having dinner with Phil and me before heading to work. Where does that leave you missy?" mom giggled as I turned a shade of pink I don't think I've ever actually reached. In truth the plan was that, I was staying at Emmett's place and his parents would be home around 2am in the morning. Prom was due to finish around 11 and I knew a few parties had been set up. Instead of going to said parties Emmett had something planned for the two of us back at his house. I'd tried to get it out of him, but at the same time not really tried

"I'm not sure. Maybe hit up one of the after parties with everyone or head straight back to his house. Emmett's planned tonight; the only thing I need to do is be ready on time." I blushed as mom giggled. If anyone had ever asked me if I thought I'd be having this conversation my mother a year ago, I'd have laughed. Now I was glad that we have this chance at being just mom and daughter.

"Just be careful, Emmett's a good guy, and I don't think I could have asked for anyone better for you to be with right now. Just do what you think is best for you and him, if it goes too far I'm sure he's a gentleman and would stop before either of you were uncomfortable." I groaned as she gently grabbed my chin to make me look her in the eyes. "Promise me please."

"Promise mom." She smiled as the knock on the door to my room broke the sweetest moment I think I've ever had with her.

"There she is, _mia_ Bella. I've come to help you dress for tonight. If ma 'ma is not too upset that a man will be in the room, no." he nodded towards mom who stood up and quickly pulled the giant of a man to her, the size difference really making the position they were in funny as hell.

"Come in, come in. I can't wait to see her dressed. But I think I'll wait down stairs with her fathers and brother." She kissed my cheek before heading out and down the stairs. I smiled as I watched Demetri slowly and very carefully remove my dress and scarf out of the bag, before he began to tweak it a little so it sat so carefully that there was no chance in a crease to start.

Silently, he walked over to me, setting something in place with my corset thing. I had barely been able to breathe most of the time since I had put it on; but the moment he twisted his wrist I could breathe and not wonder if I'd be able to stand up all night.

"Come sweetie, it's time to get you into the dress." He cooed. I nodded as he gently dragged me over towards the bed and waited for him to gather the material so he could lower it over me.

"Wait, your shoes, they need to be on before we dress you." He giggled. I shit you not, the tall Italian man who stood in my room while I was wearing nothing but my panties and corset giggled. It wasn't one of those manly ones, no, he sounded like a little six year old getting busted for eating cookies before dinner.

I quickly and somewhat shakily… hey you try not laughing after hearing a giant resembling a six year old… sat down and put my shoes on, clasping the buckle tightly enough that it wouldn't go flying off some time during the night, but loose enough so that it wouldn't hurt after I'd been on my feet for more than a few minutes.

"Let's try this again." He gathered the dress before standing on the small stool and let it drop, before turning me around to do the zipper and clasp up. The feel of the soft material had my already overly sensitive skin break into goose bumps.

"_Bellissima..." _he whispered as he gathered the headscarf and let the tails drape over my shoulder. Gently he turned me towards the full-length mirror on my door showing me what I looked like.

I staggered slightly at what I saw in the reflection. I was never one to be truly worried about what I looked like since I lost my hair; truthfully, having it gone gave me a sense of peace that I doubt many would get. I no longer cried as I found more and more in my brush or caught in the drain. My eyes though usually a little tired these past few weeks had somehow gotten back the life that had been gone.

Sure, I still saw the sick girl dressed up, but I could still see me –who I really was… inside.

I jumped a little as Demetri giggled before opening the door to reveal James, all dressed up in the tux that dad had gotten him for tonight. His hair was still wet, though slicked back and held with a small hair band. The tie and pocket hanky both an off white. It showed me that he wasn't little James who used to play in the trees with me, but at the same time showed me that that same little kid still lived there inside him.

"Bella..." he murmured as he walked into the room, his eyes a little unfocused as he coughed and complained about something irritating his eye. " Beautiful as ever" He smiled a little as he pulled me a little closer to him.

"No, no tears. Tonight is for laughter, having fun and making Victoria swoon at the sight of you." I slightly scolded as I hugged him for everything it was worth.

"Can't promise that first one, but the rest I can do." He whispered in my ear before hooking my arm around his. Slowly we headed down stairs; we could hear Demetri whimper as he tried not to cry. For a straight guy with an amazing woman as his wife he sure blubbered more than most girls I knew.

We stood in the doorway looking at the three people who were our lives, who had been there for things that I doubt many people could even imagine between the two of us. As we stood watching them, I couldn't help but want to commit this to my memory. There stood my mom in-between both her past and present husbands. Both dad and stepdad had a hand resting on moms back as they looked at the pictures of both James and me from the past; while mom held onto one picture in one hand and rubbed her stomach with the other.

James cleared his throat, we watched as they turned around to take us in. The clear gasp from mom as she leant on Phil while reaching for dad's hand was a beautiful sight; I wanted to memorize it for what it was. To me my mom and two dads were amazing, but to see them standing together as they were; all stuck in the same moment was heartbreaking and set my soul free all at the same time.

"Look at you two. I can hardly see the two little terrors that would go climbing up to the attic and play jungle boy and monkey." Mom's hoarsely whisper carried across the room as if she screamed it. I watched as she waddled over and gently touched James' cheek before pulling him closer to engulf him in her arms. I watched as she whispered something in his ear, though I could guess what it was, I didn't want to know. That was between the two of them.

"You're all grown up now." Dad's gruffness hid nothing as he wiped a few stray tears from his face.

"Love you too daddy." I whispered as he hugged me tighter than he'd dared these past few weeks. The warmth had me hovering between peaceful and pure bliss, not because he physically warmed me, more that I felt it in every pore of me.

As dad quickly gathered himself and let me go Phil stood before me with a watery smile as he glimpsed between mom and me.

"Thank you Phil." I murmured as I kissed his cheeks. If he knew I was thanking him for far more than just driving the few days to get here or for more, he didn't let it show. All I knew was that he made mom smile more than I could imagine. As he pulled me closer, I felt him nod and melted into his arms.

"Right I need pictures." Mom all but demanded a few minutes later as we all gathered our wits and took a deep breathe. I watched as dad just shook his head while mom smiled and winked at both James and me.

Honestly, mom holding a camera is almost as bad as dad. While mom can at least focus the camera and understand the general programs, she went nuts and is been known to over work the settings. I can tell you now that she's had more camera's than Liz Taylor had husbands. It would be great if they all worked out amazingly, but while dad's Achilles was focusing on things, mom's was cutting off heads.

Spending nearly 10 minutes being nearly blinded by the flash of the camera and mom giving orders on how to pose and who with was both fun and awful. We only stopped as the knock on the door made mom jump… who knows that one might have a full head in it…

**Emmett POV**

"Thank you Emm, tonight is something I never thought I'd actually get to do." She smiled as we exited the classic Mustang, her hand firmly in mine as she stepped out and smiled up at me. That smile made everything I'd worked for all worthwhile. It could have been for the most silliest of reasons but whenever she looked at me like that I couldn't help but think that I was really lucky with Bella being in my life.

"Have I told you how amazingly beautiful, breathtaking and sexy as hell you are tonight? Because, if I haven't I'm an idiot." She shook her head but the smile stayed. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the blush that was spreading all over her face.

"You have though I think we're both lucky you kept that last one to yourself while we were getting blinded by mom's camera." She giggled softly as I pulled her closer to my chest. I loved the feel of her there. Nothing, and I mean nothing, would feel this good I was sure of it.

"You and me both, though I'm sure if I don't get you inside he'd shoot me for keeping you out in the cold so long. Come on babe, let's go show them how fuck hot you are tonight." She laughed as we headed towards the doors of the town hall.

"God I love you Emmett." She sighed as we headed towards the doors. I couldn't help but smile; just like every other time she had said those words. If I could, I'd probably be flying every time she had said that she loved me.

"Good to know." I whispered as we stopped before the twin doors that were opened by some of the staff here. Slowly she rose up and put her arms around my shoulders, the small smile playing on her lips told me everything. She was beyond ridiculously happy. So I did the only thing a guy like me could do, I met her half way and kissed the ever loving shit out of her. Her lips were soft as I took ownership of them once more.

It wasn't until the slight coughing of the door-opening guy that we pulled apart. Her lips were slightly swollen but there wasn't a trace of lip-gloss or whatever she used left. As she looked up at me I didn't notice how the doors had swung open and the noise inside had suddenly exploded, I didn't even notice that the majority of our school was watching us as we stood there at the door. It wasn't until we were once again blinded by the sudden flash of light from the photographer that we finally noticed that the hall was practically full with people dancing or talking or spending time together.

We walked down towards the dance floor, the archway doors already closed once more to give the next couple that time in the spotlight. As we walked towards our table, I couldn't help but notice how some of those already here couldn't stop looking towards Bella. You could tell who her friends were before she left school and those who just wanted to be rude and stare at her. But either Bella didn't know of how people were staring at her, or she just didn't care.

"Now that was an entrance. But do us all a favor and keep your tongue in your mouth." Tanya all out laughed as she pulled Bella towards her. The two of them whispering about god only knows what.

I watched that the two of them sit and talk about who knows what, while Garrett just relaxed with his arm slung over Tanya's chair.

As the hall began to fill, everyone dressed to impress, giddy that the actual prom was here. With each couple, you could see the small comments being made, who wore what better, who they thought would take home the crown, and who was going to which after party. I watched as our table began to fill with our friends, all the girls looked amazing, but for me it was Bella hands down.

"OMG!" the squeal stopped everyone in their tracks as we all looked at the door to see Jasper and Angela walk in together, both seemed a little uncomfortable with all the attention. I couldn't help but turn to find Alice in the crowd, with Jasper being her first love; and despite all the crap we went through at the beginning of the year, she was still somewhat one of our friends. Besides a school this small you can't help knowing who was with who and what fucked up somewhere along the line.

Thankfully, Alice didn't seem too upset, in fact, she was smiling at the two before she turned away and started talking to Eric Yorkie. While it was definitely a drop in social standards for her, she seemed happy with being on his arm.

"Did you know, I mean he's your best friend and everything?" Rose asked as she sat down beside Bella, she seemed shocked but I did notice she too looked towards Alice's table quickly before her eyes turned back to the couple of the moment.

"Nope, this is just as new to me as it was to you." I shrugged. It was true, though I can't see why it's so shocking to everyone. After what Angela did to help us when everything came out because of Newton, she really did fit in with us.

"Dance with me" I whispered to Bella as more and more people headed towards the dance floor. Watching her smile grow as she nodded before placing her hand in mine, I decided that I was going to make this more for her than for myself.

As we headed for the dance floor, it was like the whole red sea thing. Everyone stepped aside to let us pass, no one made any comments other than to say Bella looked amazing or to wish me good luck at crowning. Truthfully, I wasn't worried about whether I was crowned or not, sure, it was prom, but really, who cares after everything's said and done. Next year there'd be another prom and a new king. It was almost like passing the torch as I did with Jake, after finals and graduation I doubt I'd be remembered.

"Thank god they're not playing that direction group." Bella sighed as we heard the beginning of Justin Timberlake's newest song.

"I think you're talking about One Direction, and don't let Kate hear you talk like that, she'd never forgive you." Tanya laughed as she and Garrett stopped a few seconds in their grinding. I couldn't help but laugh as Bella shook her head.

"As long as she doesn't start squealing around me I'll keep my mouth shut." Bella mumbled as she leant back against me, swaying slightly to the music. As we slowly loosened up on the floor, more and more of our friends came to dance near us, not so much circling the two of us, but if we wanted someone's attention, all we had to do was tap them on the shoulder. It wasn't long however before Bella was pulled towards the bathroom by the girls and us guys made a move to get off the floor and grab something to drink.

"Hey Emm, can I talk to you for a minute?" James asked as he started walking outside, heading for one of the small tables out there.

"Hey, what's up?" I nodded not sure what was going on.

"Has Bella said anything to you about going through with the surgery or anything?" of all the things I expected to hear from James tonight, this definitely wasn't one of them. Sure I expect to be threatened and possibly handed my ass since Bella was staying with me tonight; but this, this was definitely not what I expected to be asked.

"No, no she hasn't. Why has she changed her mind or something?" I could hear the hope in my voice, and I didn't need to see the smart assed look James was throwing at me to know I was really letting everything seen.

"You know Bella talks in her sleep right?" he asked and I nodded. Since the night she came and talked to me after she pulled away from everyone, I'd stayed at least twice a week at her house. It became very clear that she wasn't the kind of person who could keep something a secret. Sure, she kept it to herself while awake, but she had zero filter while she was asleep.

"Well she's been talking about going to college, about wanting to do something more. The only way I can see that happening is if she's changed her mind or if she's really thinking about going through with it after all. I just wanted to know if you knew something." He shook his head as he spotted Victoria and Bella coming over to us.

"She hasn't said anything, but I'll let you know if she does. I wouldn't keep that from you or her parents." He nodded before taking Vic's hand and heading back inside.

"And Bella, don't think I'm not going to dance with you tonight. I don't care if you do stand on my toes." He laughed before they turned the corner and joined the group inside.

"Hey you, what's going on in that head of yours?" she asked smiling as I pulled her closer than she already was.

"Just thinking how tonight's been so great. But I think we better head inside. Apparently from the waving and hand gestures going on they're about to do the crowning and I've got to go in." I smiled as she laughed. After talking with James, I really didn't care if I won the damned plastic crown or not. If what I think was happening, was happening, maybe I'd be getting something far better than a crown on my head and a few days notoriety in the school.


	22. Beach

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Beach  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter:.

Beta'ed by AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV**.

I sat down on my now slightly elevated bed; the whole move from upstairs to down took a few days with all the machines to be set up, though it wasn't as easy as we thought. Dr. Mason and Marcus had been over and over my last scans and tests; the results weren't as great as we'd all hoped and some limitations were put in place. Stairs were no longer in my exercise program; neither was walking for more than 10 minutes straight.

What did this have to do with my bed, well mainly because my lungs were working overtime with winter ending and everything, when I got the flu, it sorta, kinda, maybe, boarded on becoming phenomena and scaring the ever-loving fuck out of everyone. This meant that lying down flat was a big no-no. I now had one of the hospitals over flow beds to sleep on.

Sue was now staying over when dad was working the night shift since and was using my room. The day's dad was home, he'd camp out in my new room until he had to head to bed. He also had a crash course in how the machines worked and how to insert a cannula if necessary. James was a little, okay –a lot pissed off that he wasn't allowed to learn this stuff –but he needed to focus on his studies if I was gonna watch him cross that stage in a few weeks.

It was the same with Emmett, as much as I missed him, he needed to focus on studying; I was not going to distract him and possibly ruin his chances in the future he wanted. Yes, we'd talked on the phone and he did stop by but he needed to study just as much as James did. Both of them needed to walk across the stage and I'd be damned if it was because of me they failed one of those exams.

Ultimately, it took both dad and Emmett's parents threatening them to see reason… Well that and the threat of losing something they really could not do without, their cars. Besides, I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. They needed to focus on them and not on me for once.

"Hey Bells, what you go there?" my dad scared the shit out of me. Since moving into the living room, I could usually hear the door opening, or, his footsteps coming down the staircase, but this time I was too busy doing something else and that something else was reading and re-reading the information in the folders.

"Do you feel cheated dad?" I blurted out. Honestly, that was not what I wanted to ask. I knew the answer already. Yes, in some ways he was, having a sick child and only seeing her deteriorate and not grow healthy, both he and mom were getting a raw deal out of this. However, neither saw it that way.

"What's going on Bella, you're not making sense." His eyes scanning between the papers strewn all over the bed, and my face. I watched as he put his badge, keys and wallet on the table before he made his way over to me. I could see the exact moment he realized what I was going on about; it wasn't all that hard really. With the pamphlets and stories, they practically screamed their information to anyone that saw them.

"Do you feel like I'm cheating you? I mean do you sometimes wish I chose the surgery instead of this?" I was a lot like my dad in many ways, and this was one. We both wore our hearts out in the open and if you knew us then you could read us like a well-worn book. What I saw flash on my dad's face was a mixture of emotions ranging from sadness to anger and then settling on defeat and resignation.

"I can't answer that honey, the decision is yours and yours only to make. What I want, what everyone else wants, that doesn't matter in the end. You made your choice in spending this time with us; what we want shouldn't have any weight on what you decide." I felt as the bed dipped down as he sat there with me. If he could, I'm pretty much sure he just aged at least ten years right then and there. I could practically see the stress of everything settling on his shoulders.

I felt like a bitch.

"I'm sorry. Forget I asked." I started to grab the papers and put them back in the new folder that Sue gave me when she helped move my more personal items down here. When she saw all the papers bulging from the folder she just went out and grabbed a new one, a bigger one. She never peaked and didn't ask what was in there, and for that, I was thankful.

"No Bella, what's going on? Even when you could control what you said, you never sugar coated things. What are you thinking about, and what's all this stuff about?" I jumped as his hand stopped me grabbing the detailed printout of the procedure, the list of machines and items used by the doctors, and the hand written list of good and bad points I'd made.

He stared at the list; you could see the point from when I moved here with dad easily in the list. Items from the negative side had been scratched out, new one's had been written only to be scratched. Yet the list of positives grew and grew.

"How long have you been thinking about this sweetheart?" he croaked as he ran his fingers down the longer list, smiling as he read some while frowning as he came across others. I could see the tears building in his eyes.

"A while –Aro knows that I have this stuff, but he doesn't know what I have exactly… I think." I mumbled as I took the printed out conversations I'd had with a young girl in England who had this surgery only a month ago and how happy she was now that she was able to live a normal happy life. I both envied her and despised her. Not fair, I know but sometimes you feel what you feel, and it doesn't have to right…

"Have you talked to Jane about this…? Aro… anyone?" he questioned as he pulled more of the information onto his lap. It was especially times like this I was happy that it was just me and dad. Mom would have gone ballistic with the 'what if's"; James would be scared but at the same time ready to drive me to the hospital so they could cut me up. And Emmett; well I'm pretty sure he'd be all for it, but not as gun-ho as James.

My dad however, he'd sit here and talk with me, try to help me make sense of what I wanted and what I needed. Once you knew the difference then you should make the choice. I know that inside he's probably going a million, billion, be jillion miles a minute trying to understand what's in front of him and at the same time trying to slowly process it all.

"No, I've been talking to people who have gone through the surgery, and some family members who have had someone go through with it only for them to not make it. I wanted to know both sides of the story. Those who came out the other side without any changes in their personality are all raving about it; but the people who've lost family members or that have had their loved ones not the same afterwards, they've been negative but in a positive light." I sighed as I leant against dads shoulder. He sat there quietly, waiting for me to continue, while skimming through the chat messages I'd printed out.

I must have drifted off to sleep not long after dad came into the room, since the sun had well and truly set and I could hear whispers coming from the kitchen. I didn't understand a damned thing but from what I could guess was that dad was on the phone with someone. I'd just hoped that it wasn't him having to go into work tonight. Sue had needed to leave today as it was since Seth had tried to be a miniature version of Jake… it didn't turn out well, a trip to the hospital and a cast later Seth came into the house bouncing like it was nothing.

.

.

.

It was three days later that found me once again sitting on my bed, though no paperwork surrounded me. This time dad sat beside me and we looked towards the laptop on the rollaway table that Sue had snuck into the house or me. On the screen, I could see both Marcus and his brothers, and a smaller though no less important image of mom and Phil.

"What are your concerns Bella?" Marcus asked as he pulled something –most probably my file –closer to him and his brothers. Honestly, I'm amazed that I didn't have my own filing cabinet at their office. I'd once seen the actual file they kept once since they didn't trust computers completely. The file held printouts from every test, every note from my sessions with Aro, and every conversation my parents had had with the doctors.

"Some of the people I've spoken with, their family have regretted them going through with it. They'd have rather remembered their family member as they were before the surgery than after. The family in Egypt said that their son hasn't been the same since and he'd practically grown another personality after having the surgery. It was a success, and they didn't do anything wrong, but it still changed him." I was playing with my fingers, something I'd apparently started doing these last few days, and I had Seth to thank for that.

"Which family is it? I don't remember that surgery; while I met a few families around the world I don't think I met this one."

"_Mubarak_, their son Benjamin was nearly 17 when they removed the small tumor from his brain, but afterwards it's been like having a toddler in the house. His girlfriend is still very much part of his life, but she's now more of a babysitter than a loving girlfriend." I felt dad take hold of my hands as I twisted once more only for my knuckle to crack loudly, so loudly that mom grimaced slightly at the noise that went through the speakers.

"His parents are Anum and Kebi am I correct?" Caius asked as he probably ran through all the names he knew from the surgeries that he participated or watched in the last few years. At my nod, he grabbed his laptop from beside him and started typing, going through the file to re-fresh his memory of the case.

We all sat waiting for him to finished whatever it was he was reading on the screen. While video chats were amazing –since the distance made it hard for anyone of us to really move and I really needed to pee –I'd had so many different drinks this morning that I was amazed that I had been able to sit for the first 5 minutes, hell I was proud that I'd lasted the first 10 minutes. Now though, I was wishing that I didn't take any of those drinks, med be damned. My bladder was just about to explode.

"Stop dancing and go Bella." Aro chuckled as I began to wiggle like some demented purse puppy. I didn't need telling twice. Grabbing the little beeper that went off if something happened –another words if my ass met the ground and my feet stopped me from standing – I took off running.

By the time I got back, I could see the Voltori brothers looking over the notes that Caius had pulled up on the screen. We could hear their mumble about god knows what –medical words that were beyond my mere teenaged understanding. All I could figure out was when they finished reading the file, not hard when they looked towards the screen.

"Benjamin Mubarak was 16 years old when he had the surgery. The tumor had been benign and both patient and parents wanted to remove the tumor as it was putting pressure on his brain. The surgery was a success, but due to some unforeseen circumstance, he contracted a virus, which attacked his already weakened immune system. Bella it wasn't the surgery that caused the young man's condition, rather the infection." Marcus rattled as I sat there gob smacked. Isn't the medical history private if it's before they turned 18 like your criminal record?

It was quiet as we all sat there trying to understand what was just said only moments ago; well I was quiet as my parents and the brother's talked about what would happen if I went through with all this. Mom was a little green around the edges as Marcus and Caius started talking about all the different patients with different diagnosis and the probable prognosis. Apparently, in the last few months even more information and advances had happened when it came to this kind of surgery. Still, I wasn't really paying attention. That was until my phone rang and Aro's name flashed on the screen.

"Talk to me Bella, take your beeper with you, and walk to the kitchen." Aro didn't wait like usual for the hello that was customary when you called someone. He never really did, he just jumped right in.

"It's been awhile since we talked, and Jane keeps everything pretty close to the chest. At times I wonder if I should have found you someone who didn't mind bending the rules every now and then." he chuckled as I heard the sound of a door closing through the phone.

"No, she's great actually. You found me just the right person to talk to… she kind of kicks my ass but then gets me to see why she does it." I sighed before jumping as if I'd sat on a tack. The freaking beeper went off. It only took a few seconds before dad came bolting through the door looking for me. He grumbled as he headed back into the living room to continue the conversation with Marcus, Caius, mom and Phil.

"You know these things are great but they're too sensitive. All I had to do was sit down too fast and it went off. I think my dad had a mini heart attack." I grumbled as I reset the alarm and hooked it back to my hip. I could hear Aro laughing through the phone. Have you ever heard one of those people whose laugh sort-of, creeps you out? Aro's laugh was like that sometimes, and now was one of those times.

"So Bella, what's brought all this on? For years even when you weren't sick, you would kick and scream if anyone even suggested having the cancer removed from your brain, now you've been researching and talking to people who have had this… What's different now?" As I've probably said a million times before, Aro doesn't just let things go gently, not when I was seeing him while I lived in Arizona, not when he came to visit me when I'd gone all emo on everyone; so I don't know why I thought he'd go soft right now.

A girl can dream right…

"I don't know. I just, I mean, damn it! You know it was so much easier saying this kind of thing to you when I could actually see you." I pouted, and he probably knew it too. The man had practically had the codebook on me. Every pout, grumble and smart assed comment, he knew what was behind it.

"It probably is, but we've got some major mileage between us so it's not gonna happen. Let's go back a little, before you chose to leave, you were 100% against this regardless of what anyone said. Are you doing this for someone else or for yourself?" and I was back to being 12 years old and I wanted to go to school because this kid in the street thought I was a freak since I'd been homeschooled all my life.

"Myself I think. I asked dad if he thought he was being cheated because I wasn't going through with the surgery when he came home the other day and found me looking through my folder." I listened to him hum, the hum that used to drive me nuts. I'd once spent an entire session listening to him hum because I'd wasted the last session with being stubborn and not talking. I learnt that day that Aro Voltori was more stubborn than I was, and he knew crueler ways to torment his audience than my childish self-did.

"And has anyone talked to you about your choice whether or not to have the surgery? Nobody is pressuring you to do this are they? Because you and I both know that it's not the right reason to do something this drastic. It's like going and having plastic surgery; you should only do it if it's what you want." I wanted to snort, I never understood the reason why people went out to have bits of plastic based products injected or implanted in them. If their scrawny asses were meant to be that way then genetics surely should have corrected that when the cells were dividing during conception.

"Nobody's pressuring me. If anything, everyone goes throughout the day doing everything that they can, to not talk about surgery or anything like that. So I'm pretty sure they don't need to tell me what they think, it's written on their faces when they see me having a bad day. Some agree, others don't, but they all respect my choice." I sat there looking for something to answer my question, and since I was sitting at the table, I looked for said answers on the wood grain of the table. Not the best place and I doubt I'd ever get an answer to anything that didn't involve what we had had for dinner last night.

"So why do you think you feel like you're cheating your parents?" see that one was easy to answer.

"Because I am in a way, they have a chance at having their daughter live a long and somewhat normal life, and I've decided not to go through with this. They didn't sign on for having a sick kid but yet they've taken it all on without complaint that alone shows you how much they're missing out on because I've said no." I ranted and I hadn't realized that I'd started pacing around the kitchen until I got a little out of breath.

"What do you want Bella? I don't want to know what you think your dad wants or what you think you owe everyone, I want to know what you want?" he asked a few moments later as my breathing settled to a more natural rhythm. "Do you want to have this surgery; not for anyone else, but, for yourself. I can guarantee that unless you can answer that question neither myself nor my brothers will sign off on this."

I was stumped; honestly, I was glad he'd asked that. But I didn't know the answer, and I wanted to know it. I sat there for a while just thinking. My eyes scanning around the room, out the window and back to the door that led toward my downstairs room/living room where my dad, mom, Phil, Marcus and Caius were –I could still hear them all talking about the individual aspects of the surgery.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked not sure if he'd agree to what I wanted.

"Bella; I can't answer the question for you…" he sighed and I could see him rubbing his head trying to stay off the headache I sometimes inflicted on him.

"Not that… if I did agree to have this surgery, how long would it take for you to get everything ready? We both know my condition has hit that level that long distance travel for me is now out of the question; that would mean you'd have to come here right? How long would it take you three to get everything set up and in place?" I gnawed on my lip, biting so hard I was surprised that it didn't bleed.

"Truthfully?" he asked and I snorted.

"Nope I want you to lie and tell me that Cinderella is my twin sister." He chuckled a little before sighing.

"Truthfully Bella, we have a contingency plan in place for that. We have a theater booked at both Seattle General and the Children's hospital. Our nurses have all been prepared and each one of them has a bag packed for the trip to Seattle. It would take a call to the hospital best suited for this, booking the flights and accommodation for everyone, and finally rescheduling any appointments we may have for the few days we'd be there." Shockingly, I wasn't surprised. In fact, I think I was more comfortable in the feeling that they'd already had this planned out than if they needed to set it up on the run.

"Can you keep that an option, I think I'm 99% sure, but 99 isn't enough is it?" I swear I was sounding like the little girl I was when I first started seeing him all those years ago. I could practically see the stuffed teddy on my lap and his desk with the big bowl of chocolates that he'd torment me with until I told him something about me.

"No it's not. If you do this Bella, you have to be 100%; and you'll have to want it for you. How about this, since we can set this up in a matter of minutes really. You send me a message; I don't care if it's a text, e-mail, or Morse code; the moment you send me that message we'll start getting everything ready." I was nodding, well that was until I realized that he couldn't see me and I felt like doing a Rose and smacking myself up the back of my head.

"Sounds great; but can you not tell mom or dad yet? I think it's something I should tell them when I know for sure." I could hear him moving back to the room he'd, not surprisingly, had left so he could call me.

"That sounds fair. It's something that should come from you and not anyone else. Now it's time to head back into the rooms, I'll see you in a bit." I laughed as I heard the distinct sound of him disconnecting the call. As I made my way back into the room I could hear the ending of the little slide show of what would be done and all the work that was involved.

"There you are Bella, what have you been up to for nearly an hour?" mom asked as I'm sure she spied me on the screen in her home. The whole three-way conversation through the internet was weird to say the least. Having the image change depending on who was actually talking seriously took forever to understand how it worked. Not that it really mattered since I didn't understand a damned thing about it.

"Hey, I was just talking to Aro while Marcus and Caius filled you two in on what goes on." I smiled though I was a little rushed… something my mom and dad knew meant I was keeping something from them –though then again I was pretty sure that everyone knew that about me now.

"Speaking of which; as much as we would love to talk a little more, we have an appointment at the university here to talk about guest speaking at the beginning of the next school year. I'll speak to you at your next hospital appointment Bella, Dr. Mason said he had some information for me and wanted to do so with you in the room. Charlie, Renee, and Phil, we'll speak to you soon." Marcus was efficient in cutting something down like that. A few seconds later, the screen changed to show just the image of mom and Phil. I was sure they, just like dad were confused as to why the brothers went into such detail while Aro and I stepped away from the conversation.

"So, um… iwassortakindathinkingofhavingthesurgery." I mumbled so fast that all they heard was a lot of static and mumbo jumbo.

"I'm sorry but I didn't quite get all that Bella." mom laughed.

I doubt that she'll be laughing afterwards.

"I said I'm sorta thinking of having the surgery…" you could hear a pin drop.

**Emmett POV**

Closing the book, I couldn't help but want to rip that fucker up. If I saw another algebra equation after that, I swear I'll kill the idiot that gave it to me. I've never really been the best at much –besides my skill at knocking dumbasses on their asses during a game, or hitting the ball hard enough to get someone home. But, if I wanted to keep that partial scholarship that UDUB is offering then I needed to pass these exams with pretty decent marks. A C- wasn't gonna get me where I wanted to be.

Don't get me wrong; I didn't have some high and mighty future planned out like most people did. I knew being a lawyer or surgeon wasn't in my future, but I did want to look into sports medicine if football wasn't right for me. Bella had helped me through the biology stuff these past months since she's a fucking genius or something.

We all wanted to know how she didn't have homework in class, came to find out that she'd blast through all her work within the first half of the lesson and would do her homework in the second half. Something in how she works things into her everyday life and she's able to blast though everything.

What can I say… my girl is smart as shit.

"Mr. McCarty, could you please keep it down. Others are still trying to study." The school's librarian, called across the room.

Would it be wrong to tell her to be quiet?

Yes, the majority of the schools senior class was sitting in the school library trying to do the final cram with whatever subject they were worried about. Jasper was knee deep in chemistry on one side of me, while Edward and James were stuck on some AP subject they both seem to take. I didn't envy them on the AP crap, I was just thankful that it was them and not me.

"Right, I can't read any of this anymore, if I see one more formula right now I'm gonna be sick." Jasper groaned, softly closing the book while Mrs. Cootes smiled before turning back to the screen in front of her.

"Damn, it's times like these I wish Bella was still here." James groaned as he and Edward closed up their books and dumped them in their bags.

"Why's that?" Victoria asked as she sat down beside Rose on the other side of the table. Those girls were pretty set so they weren't really too stressed with their exams.

"Bella could have graduated two years ago. She's got this way of remember things, something that none of us can do, but she's able to break down everything so even Emmett can understand what AP European History is all about." Tanya sighed as she folded her notes up and glowered at the textbook for said subject.

"Yep, being homeschooled and pretty much being stuck inside so she wouldn't get sick books and that became her escape. She was tested to see if she had one of those photographic memory things but it came back as negative. The girl just gets stuff and doesn't forget it." James continued as Tanya forced her books away with a little too much force –ripping her notes for our Algebra class in the process and swearing up such a storm that she'd make a sailor blush and head to church.

"Alright all of you out, out, out. I will not have you disrupting the rest of the students in this library!" Mrs. Cootes was an evil woman. It wasn't that we were disrupting the rest of the people; it was more that she wanted us out so she could leave and head home. Sucked to be her this close to finals week.

"Speaking of, has anyone talked to her lately?" Angela scared the shit out of me. I loved that she was part of our group, but damn the girl needed to make some noise when she walked up to you.

Angela and Jasper were still new, and with Angela being in the same year as Jake and Nessie, their relationship didn't seem to be under too much stress. Both of them were quiet and calm mostly, but I've seen both of them drunk and let me tell you it's funny as fuck watching two quiet people become the life of the party.

"I haven't really. I've tried but I seem to be getting kicked out to study more and more by Charlie and Bella. I get that this is important and all, but damn I'd like to just spend some time with her." I groaned while everyone laughed at me… assholes.

"Well I know that Jake's dad is holding a bon fire tonight so everyone can relax; why don't you see if she wants to come too. Get Charlie to come down and spend some time with everyone if he won't let her come on her own." Again, with the sneaky fuckers, though he crept up while everyone was laughing I was sure. Sam was loud, there's no way his ass could creep up on anyone.

"It should be fine, I know she doesn't have anything going on tomorrow and her treatment is on Sunday." I shrugged though I liked the idea of heading over there now and seeing what was going on with her, although I knew I had to head home first and change –football may be over, but gym was still mandatory for seniors in the weeks leading up to finals and the school's showers sucked.

It took me an hour to call Bella, though it was short. She and Charlie were heading down to La Push tonight anyway, and she was just about to call me to ask if I wanted to come with them or meet them there. I couldn't help but smile when Charlie called through the phone, saying that if I wanted to take Bella down there tonight he was fine with it since he was gonna be a little late. The kiss-y sound from Bella had me laughing, a clear give away that Charlie's girl Siobhan was going to be there too.

.

.

.

"Hey you, you seem happy." I smiled as Bella opened the door –there's nothing in this world that could make me smile like this other than her. My uncle was right, I'd changed for the better, and it was all because of this amazing girl in front of me.

"I get to see you, what more can I ask for? You ready to leave, or do you need to grab anything?" I asked as she kissed my cheek. I could hear Charlie groan from the hall, either he just walked down the stairs or in from the kitchen; regardless he's always groaned just to torment Bella. I got it; really, I did. What dad in their right minds wants to see the proof that their daughter –in Charlie's case, only daughter –kissing some guy? I'd guess none.

"I'm all set, and if I forget something dad will no doubt bring it with him later." She threw on her coat, and closed the front door after a quick goodbye to her dad, as we headed to the car.

"So how was study today? Did you get everything that you had trouble with?" Bella asked as we pulled out of the driveway. I couldn't help but groan and rolled my eyes so she knew I wasn't upset with her asking at the same time. I knew she was just curious and desperate for someone to tell her what's going on with everything. She didn't want to be stuck inside with no clue what was happening with all our friends.

"I think so, but please no talk of studying. I think my brain might implode if I try to sort everything out." She giggled but nodded at the same time… one of the many things about her that I loved.

"Okay, so tell me the latest… the hell you've had to endure for gym? Not having to climb that rope again?" she laughed and this time I growled. I had never had a problem with climbing that damn rope before she walked into the gym that day; and ever since she likes to make jokes about it.

"No, no rope, just weights and endurance from now on. I doubt that they'd have put us through all that hell lately. So far I've heard rumors that Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton have already been forced to sleep because they're too worried about the finals. Sleeping tablets were mentioned." She smiled and frowned at the same time. Not sure how it worked but she made it so.

"Okay, what else? Who's the latest scandal duo?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows. Yes, while she didn't have any actual hair for eyebrows, the muscles that twitched them still worked.

"That would be Jasper and Angela. You remember Prom night; well those two have been going strong, but relaxed at the same time. People are trying to work out how they actually work. Jasper went from the hyperactive pixie we call Alice to the calm and casual Angela –two totally different personalities." Now I sound like the girls when they get together. Sometimes I scared myself with knowing all the gossip that I did. I blame it on having so many girls in the group… even if they evened us out.

"Wow, and here I thought it would have been Alice with Erik would be what everyone was talking about. I like Angela; she's calm and won't try to boss Jasper around. Whether or not they last forever doesn't matter, as long as their happy." She smiled before turning and kissing me once again on the cheek, before facing the front of the car.

The rest of the drive down to La Push and First Beach filled with music and comfortable silence. Just spending time with Bella was what drew me to her in the first place. She didn't need to constantly talk, or need to know what everyone was doing. She could be loud like Tanya and Rosalie or quiet like Emily and Nessie.

As we pulled into the closest parking space near the beach, I could already see the fire lit and quite a few people sitting around just relaxing and having fun. I watched as Jake and a few of the guys tossed a ball around and some of the smaller kids from the reservation trying to do the same.

"Come on, or are you gonna sit in the car all night?" Bella laughed as she stood by my door before turning and opening it herself. Isn't that what I'm meant to be doing?

We had barely made it halfway before everyone turned and called out. Little Seth Clearwater sprinted over to us –his cast strapped against his chest –and practically tackled me as I stepped in front of Bella to stop that connection from happening.

"Dude, I woulda stopped." He pouted before turning towards Bella. "You're here, that's so cool maybe Uncle Billy will tell all the stories. Have you heard them yet? Some of them are so cool it's like amazing. If you close your eyes, you can even see them while he talks. Mom said that since it's my last day at school today I can stay until it's time to go, which you know isn't gonna happen. I'm gonna stay up all night. Watch me." he rattled off before taking Bella's hand and pulling her slightly towards where he ran off from.

I think I just got replaced…

"Dear god, he can talk." Tanya laughed as she jogged up towards us, and then promptly watched as her cousin was dragged away by a kid.

"Do you think he took a breath at all throughout all that? Seriously!" Garrett asked as he threw his arm around her shoulders and nodded to me.

"Nope, and I don't think he has yet." I laugh as I point to where Seth was now talking to Bella with a couple of his friends. Bella was laughing her ass off while the three smaller boys were practically jumping all over each other trying to show her something.

"She seems happy tonight –Happier than I've seen her in a while. She said anything?" James asked his usual question since prom. We were both hoping that she'd reveal whatever she had been saying in her sleep, but so far she'd even quit that habit.

"Hey Emmett, you suck." A little kid who looked a lot like any other little kid called out making most of us spit out our drinks.

"Embry Call, you watch your mouth." Siobhan called making us all jump. I was missing something it seemed.

"But mom, he's Bella's boyfriend and she doesn't know how to throw a ball. Me and Seth and Jared had to show her how to hold it. Everybody should know how to throw a ball mom." He whined like… well like the little kid he is.

I wanted to laugh, but also wanted to smack myself on the back of the head. True to form though, Rosalie got in before me. The fact that Edward just cracked up watching her do so wasn't such a good thing, I wanted to beat that shit but I knew he'd run; fast fucker that he is.

"I don't care if he didn't show her how to hold a ball or not, you don't talk like that to your elders. You come right here and apologize." I could see Charlie laughing his ass off at the situation. Not that Embry was getting in trouble but because I'd just been called out by a ten year old.

True to form, Embry and his friends walked over, Bella standing in the middle giggling like crazy. All three of them wouldn't look anywhere other than the ground as they marched their way towards us.

"Sorry." He grumbled before huffing and turning to Bella. "He still could have shown you how to hold a ball." He smiled before running off to go play with his friends, Seth quickly hugging Bella and following behind him.

As we sat around the smaller campfire, we listened to some of the local legends and tribal stories that the La Push council agreed to let 'outsiders' know. Bella sat down beside me, snuggled in the blanket that Charlie brought from his car. She was staring into the fire, watching the flames dance as she listened to Billy Black tell the story of colder times and when the people of his tribe were spirit walkers. She was enthralled so much that she jumped as the log split in two from the heat of the fire.

When Billy told the legend of wolves and man joining, I felt her slowly sink into my arms. She wasn't asleep, far from it. It was almost like she was living that state of euphoria that Billy told of when they would become one with their animal. We'd all heard most of these legends from past fires, but it didn't take away from the power that they had. This was part of them in every sense.

"I think it's time we take her home." Charlie whispered making me jump slightly as he looked towards the now sleeping Bella in my arms. But he was right, while she was wrapped up warm in the blanket and was close enough to the fire –without it being too dangerous –It was still a little chilly and would possibly make her sick if she stayed out here for much longer.

"You know, you're more than welcomed to stay the night." He continued as we started making our way towards the cars. I would have loved to, but I had work in the morning and then I had to start studying again.

The drive back to Bella's house was quieter than normal. Instead of listening to the radio that was usually, playing whenever the car was turned on, I listened to the sound of Bella breathing. I'd never thought that the sound of air entering and exiting someone's lungs as a beautiful thing until I listened to Bella that night she slept in my arms for the first time. I sat up for hours at one point just listening to it, watching her chest rise and fall with each one she took. I would have recorded it or something if I didn't think it was so creepy and she'd want to shoot me.

"I do." She murmured as I pulled up in her drive. At first, I thought she'd woken up or something until I looked over and saw her eyes still closed. "Forever, as long…" she continued a few minutes later before it mumbled up again.

"Bella, what are you dreaming about?" I asked not even considering she'd answer me. I was slightly shocked when she did answer.

"Wedding" She smiled and curled into my arms as I opened the door. Her blanket had loosened slightly but it was still keeping her warm "Our wedding." She giggled and I froze. I didn't even realize that Charlie was standing behind me until he choked a little.

"Come on Emmett, take her inside, and head home. She'll be embarrassed if she knew you heard that." He headed towards the door slightly –a little happier than I'd seen him earlier.

Doing what I was told I picked her up and took her inside, laying her on her bed, and kissed her head before I left.

I couldn't help but smile. Hope was definitely not lost right now.

**Bella POV**.

I woke up at home, something I wasn't quiet expecting since I fell asleep on the beach. I also didn't expect to see dad sleeping on the lounge with a big smile on his face. He looked so relaxed while he slept; it probably was the only time he could really let everything go. It never amazed me that he could hide everything that hurt him but would show you everything if you asked the right way.

He was old fashioned to say the least.

Deciding to wake him up, I uncovered myself and slowly walked towards the lounge he fell asleep on.

"Dad, dad wake up. You'll hurt your back and neck if you sleep like that." He grunted before finally opening his eyes and cracking his neck. "Guess my wakeup call was a little too late huh?" I giggled, why I was wide-awake suddenly I had no idea but I ran with it.

"Funny." He drawled only making me laugh. Something I really should have tried to tone down.

"So how about you go to sleep?" he stood up and walked me towards my bed –well more like shuffled me to my bed. Seriously, I felt like I was some little kid coerced into sleeping through the night in their own bed… and no, I didn't have to go through that thank you very much.

"Hey dad, do you think it's too late to make a call? It's kind of important." He looked at me funny before turning and looking at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 10:30pm and being Friday night, it really depended.

"Depends on who you want to talk to?" he asked, and I could see the questions running through his head.

"I want to call someone in Arizona, with the time difference, should I wait or should I call them?" I truly wasn't trying to be mean or confuse him. If anything, I didn't want to get his hopes up only to squish them.

Tonight had shown me something, something I should have realized so long ago… and now it was time to fix it all.

"Do you want to talk to your mom, she's probably asleep with being pregnant and all? I know she slept most of the time she was pregnant with you." He laughed a little near the end. It's good to know mom got plenty of sleep while carrying me I guess.

"No, um, sit down dad. It's kind of important." I patted the bed.

It had been just over a week since I talked with Aro and his brothers, and I can't say it didn't constantly run through my mind his questions. I'd spent so much time with Jane either on the phone or in her office, hell she even came and talked to me here one time last week because Sue couldn't leave with someone installing some new machines in the rooms. After the beeper went off from sitting to fast there was a beeper response for sudden movement stopping. In other words, we had some high tech cheap motion detectors in the kitchen and my room. I still had to carry my beeper thing with me but not in the house.

"What's going on Bella?" he asked bringing me back to the present.

"Don't get too freaked out nothing's changed with me medically okay, but I want to talk to the brothers." I watched as his eyes shot up as he started rubbing the back of my hand. He didn't say anything, just waited for me to continue.

"Um, I was thinking that we could get them to come after graduation. I don't want to worry everyone though so I sort of want to do it now while it's just you and me in the house." His eyes scrunched up a little, yes I know I was being a little vague and left of center, and no I wasn't doing it on purpose. I just didn't know how to say what I wanted to say without having him freak the hell out.

"Bells…" I could hear a little bit of hope in his voice. Not enough for me to work out that he knew what I was thinking but enough to know that he was hoping.

"I want to do it, and now I know I'm doing it for the right reasons. I just don't want James, Emmett, Tanya and the rest of them worried when they should be thinking of their exams and their futures. They can scream and yell afterwards, but for right now can we keep it between you, mom, Phil, the brothers and me? I know we'll have to tell Dr. Mason and Sue but can we keep it to just the rest of us until it's all finished for them?" I was crushed to his chest, I could feel the tears running down my face, and the ones dad was shedding hit my head. I just didn't care.

"It might be a little late to call them tonight, since they're roughly hitting midnight, but we'll call them first thing in the morning. And I promise I won't tell anyone other than your mom and the medical staff that need to know." The gruffness in his voice had me crying again. Nodding, I snuggled into dad's chest. I could feel him whispering something but I could hear it.

For the first time since I was a very small child I fell asleep in my dad's arms.


	23. Classroom

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Class Room  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter:

Beta'ed by AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV**

I sat, slightly bundled up, between dad and Aunt Carmen on the school auditorium with god knows how many others. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire Forks community and half of the Quileute tribe ha squished themselves in the damn building. If possible, I'm pretty sure that it would burst at the seams. Parents had little kids sitting on their laps freeing up some chairs for others to sit, while those who didn't have a seat stood around the sides, some even parking their butts on the floor where the isle was between where the students of the school were sitting and those who came to watch.

Somehow, a few seats were reserved for me and my dad. Aunt Carmen had decided she was my aide for the day so she and Kate sat at the front with us. Poor uncle Eleazar was demoted to cameraman and was standing at the back of the hall with his camera ready. Even Irena had come to watch her sister graduate and was standing with her father at the back of the hall. It cost a pretty penny for her to get here from Columbia where she'd been studying Art history, but she made it.

Looking around at all the people, I saw Michael Newton's grandmother, Sophia sitting a few rows back with the rest of his family. It seemed that the chemo worked for her, she now looked so much healthier since that day we first met at the cottage. As she caught my gaze she nodded and mouthed something. I wasn't sure what it was but I took a guess that it had something to do about keeping strong. I nodded before continuing looking for any other faces that seemed familiar.

I could spot each of my friend's families. Edward and Emmett's parents spread between two rows, though one in front of the other. Jasper's mom and dad were on the same row as us, a few seats down and more to the center. Even Jake's dad and most of the tribal council were here to watch as Sam and Paul graduated. For such a small community there were more people here to watch these kids graduate than those who would have turned up to watch the school I would have gone to in Phoenix!

Truthfully, I think this was far better. The whole community wasn't just a group of people whose kids went to school together; but an actual community.

"Please stand as we welcome the graduating class of 2013." Principle Greene called as the side doors opened and there stood 80+ students in vile yellow gowns and black flat graduation caps walked into the auditorium. The sound of applause that rang through the room was deafening. I couldn't believe how loud it could get in here. Cheers, cat-calls, mom's crying "My Baby" (sucked to be Michael Newton) clashed with the sounds of feet stomping, wolf-whistles and the general noise of such a large gathering. I could even hear a baby crying somewhere in the crowd.

Looking over at the group, I couldn't really pick many of them out… well Emmett, Paul and Sam stood out because of their size; but the multiple clicking of heels and scuffing of whatever shoes they wore made it hard to even discriminate who was male and who was female. I could only imagine how much of a bitch fest Tanya must have made because of the colors clashing with her complexion. If it wasn't her graduation I'd doubt she'd ever wear that color of yellow again.

The crowd settled as the mass of yellow sat down. I wanted to keep looking at the lines knowing that Tanya was up near the front, James not too far away from her and the rest of them spread out. I would have too if dad hadn't poked me and made me face the front. He did at least cover his laugh as a somewhat believable cough… that is if you didn't know him and everyone knew him.

"Please welcome the superintendent, Mrs. Samantha Burns; the members of the school board Mr. Mitchel Wright, and Ms. Katrina Russell. In addition, would you welcome Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle and Esme Cullen from the school's P&C committee" Mr. Greene continued as he pointed to each of the people sitting on the stage.

"This year's graduating class has been a mix of both good and bad times during their time here at Forks High School. Many of these students are heading off to bright and wonderful careers in their chosen fields while others are staying here in our community working to better the future for themselves and those to come. It has been a privilege to watch them grow into the amazing young adults that sit before us today, and know that we have all had a hand in shaping their young lives.

"I cannot stand here in front of you and say it has been all happy memories; far from it. However, with these young people before me I can honestly say I have never been prouder than to see the growth each one of them has made.

"This year has been a surprise in many aspects. However, none more so than watching a young man change his life for the better. It is because of this, I ask you all to put your hands together and welcome Mr. James Hunter to the stage." As Mr. Greene sat down, I turned to watch James pat someone on the back before he stepped up on to the stage.

I didn't get to see James for long this morning before he had to leave for photos with Victoria –her parents while able to close the store to come to watch her graduate, would have to work tonight to get the store ready for tomorrow and sort out what needed to be shipped to other places. So while I understood that he didn't have the chance to tell me about this; I was still gonna give it to him good. Hey; what are little sisters for?

"Now this is something I doubt either of us would expect me to say, but thank you Mr. Greene." he laughed as Emmett called out, "it's something for the record books!"

"Maybe, but I don't think it'll be the last time I think of it. Many people here had given up on me; many of you were probably cursing me at some point though the past few years. But, a few of you didn't. A few of you saw past the pain in the ass kid who ran wild and I'm sure if I was anywhere else I would have been in and out of juvie. One man in particular, stood by me from before I could tie my own shoes. He taught me how to ride a bike and showed me that sometimes violence isn't always the answer.

"But it wasn't until a certain someone came home that I learnt the lesson of patience. I can never go back in time and fix everything I have done wrong, but I can learn from those mistakes. We all can learn from our mistakes. Growing up is hard, but growing up right is hardest of all. We all take things for granted and it's a lesson that I've learnt and grown from.

"Because of this, I'm now looking to the future with something more than just prison or wasting away. Because I had the people who stood by me, I can stand on this stage and graduate, knowing that in a few short months I will be heading toward college, bettering myself, and helping others who were just like me.

"Chief," he looked towards dad, and I could have sworn he smirked; "you once told me that you can't always choose your family; but you're wrong. The day you chose to take me along with you, I chose you as my family. A decision I will never regret. So to you and our family I say thank you, to the students sitting around me, I say take life for what it is, and opportunity, and for my sister, I love you." I smiled, watching as Principle Greene shook his hand before he made his way back to his designated seat.

The whistles were loud, and I could hear a few sniffles around me. I felt as dad shuttered; trying to control his breathing. Emotions were something that he constantly bottled up, but I knew that hearing James claiming him as his father, not just a role model was more than I think he even thought would affect him. Sure, we knew that in the privacy of our house –he called him dad; but to do that on the stage right now was more than I think he could really handle.

Gently squeezing his hand, I felt dad pull me a little closer to him. Aunt Carmon sat beside me, sniffling, and murmuring _de mi__sobrino_. I smiled as I watched James sit down in front of Victoria, as she lent forward and kissed him on the cheek, her makeup running slightly as she dried her tears.

"Thank you Mr. Hunter. I would like congratulate you on receiving the full scholarship to University of Washington, Seattle. It is something I am sure you truly earned." He nodded before continuing with the ceremony.

We sat through listening to a young girl rip out some heavy rock on her violin; she had been accepted to Julliard performing Arts. Watching her fingers fly over the strings while the bow ripped the notes from the strings was mesmerizing. I knew that some people could do that, but, to actually watch it, was mind blowing. She definitely earned her entrance into that school. Afterwards a young couple came forward and sung "Bend and Snap" song from the Legally Blonde musical, they even done the dance routine. I couldn't stop laughing as they snapped and almost took out the superintendent. It was all in good fun and she even got up and tried it herself.

Thinking about it though, it was probably something that I didn't ever need to see in my life.

"Thank you to all of our performers today. It was an experience to say the least. Now, I would like to call forward Miss Jessica Stanley, our graduating salutatorian for 2013." I had to take a second look at the girl who had been rude to me during the days I watched Tanya and the rest of the cheer squad practice. Her hair was now more blonde than brown and she looked a hell of a lot healthier. It wasn't much but she did gain a few pounds that looked better than that whole waif look she was trying for.

"Thank you Mr. Greene. Today we sit in front of you not just as your children, but just a small handful of the future of this nation. For some of us, we can now vote or summoned for jury duty, while others still have a little longer to wait. But mostly we are on the verge of becoming more. What that more is; is anyone's guess. We could be the next great doctor, the President of the United States, or the young mother who does her best for her children…" in her opening little paragraph I'd counted four different ways she had said they were the future.

"$10 says she reaches over 20 different ways to say we are the future." I whispered to dad as she continued with her little pep talk.

I wasn't trying to be rude, honestly I did somewhat like the girl. Sure, she followed instead of walking her own path; but she had to be something more than a sheep to reach second in the year.

"You're on." He laughed as quietly as he could.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kate asked from her mom's lap. I couldn't help it. If she was more interested in what dad and I were giggling about than the speech that was being given, then I'd say motivational speaking was definitely off the cards for Jessica.

"Before today, many of us weren't sure if we'd pass this year, but here we sit. As the great, Elle Wood said in the movie Legally Blonde. 'We Did It'" she squeaked and I almost spat my juice out.

"She did not just do that!" I was mortified. She killed one of the best movies in the chick flick genre!

"She did and pay up. She reached 19, you're one short." I shook my head and handed over the cash still trying to come to grips that one of the few girly movies I liked had been murdered.

"If I hurt her would I still get off on compassionate release? She killed that movie!" I grumbled as Aunt Carmen just laughed and shook her head. Poor Kate was lost in trying to keep up with my verbal assault on one Jessica Stanley.

Dad just patted my leg softly as he pocketed his winnings –though it didn't really count since he gave me that ten dollars in the first place –I did hear someone a little ways to the back and over to the right whimpering about how she had done so well. I wasn't sure who it was but my guess was either someone related to her or the boyfriend's family…

"Thank you, Miss Stanley for your inspiring words. I'm sure everyone in this auditorium will remember your passionate declarations for the future." Mr. Greene said, as he looked towards the students just as Jessica took her place once more in the mass of yuck yellow. I could see Esme roll her eyes and look towards her husband –whose shoulders were bobbing as he tried to control himself –It would seem I wasn't that quiet in my comment or he fully agreed with me; either way, he earned some major brownie points in my book.

"Our final speaker today, is one that many would be highly surprised about –the silent achiever amongst our graduating students. He, among many of the students here is heading off to Washington State in Seattle. His field of study however is not something many would have thought. Our small town's history enthusiast has taken another road; heading for the books of law and justice. Please welcome to the stage, Mr. Jasper Whitlock our valedictorian." I was shocked, sure I knew he was smart but I honestly thought that Edward was the one to top the class… the dude was taking AP everything!

"I don't want to stand here and talk about the future, or how we struggled to reach where we are today. I'm not going to repeat what has been said a thousand and one times throughout the school's history. It's been said and done already today.

"What I want everyone to think of is the right now. We are who we are, and it takes a lot to change a person… as we've seen today with James. Our past does not define us, our actions do. I've come to know everyone in this year, whether it's close or just in passing, we all have influence in each other's lives.

"Don't lose yourself in the masses, stand out, and be who you are. If nothing more be truthful to yourself, because you can lie to everyone you see. But you can't lie to yourself. Guys, we've watched the brave and the cowards in movies and in real life. Make your own mind up and be comfortable with who you are, because you don't get a second chance when it comes to the bigger picture." He nodded before turning towards Mr. Greene to shake his hand.

The sound of applause was a little delayed, mostly because his speech was so short compared to Jessica's and he didn't do anything that is expected in the whole thing. But when it started it was deafening. As he shook the hand of the superintendent and received his diploma, the parade of students began. I couldn't help but wonder as they all started to line up, would they all fit considering I was sitting in the front row and there wasn't that much space between the stage and where I was sitting.

I laughed as Edward pulled faces at me once he took his position in the line, right in front of Jasper's parents, and I think everyone in the hall who could see laughed as Tanya turned around and smacked him in the head just seconds later. I did feel sorry for whomever it was up on stage getting their diploma though, since they probably thought everyone was laughing at them.

As Eric Yorkie received his diploma and took his place at the end of the line, I noticed that a few were silently wiping tears away, mostly the girls but I saw that James who was a few seats to the left of dad and me was one of them.

"Dad I'm gonna tell them afterwards. Can we stick around for a little so it's only the two of them?" I murmured to him as he silently wiped a stray tear that didn't make it to his caterpillar as Kate called his mustache.

"Of course, but maybe it would be a good idea not to do it in front of everyone you know" he started before Mr. Greene once more stepped to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen –your graduating class of 2013" The roar of the crowd mixed in with the screams of appreciation from the students could be felt in every bone in my body. The ground actually vibrated with the stamping of feet and the surge of standing parents waiting to claim their graduate.

As the rain of caps flew into the air I felt myself being dragged up into the warm and very large arms of someone who obviously pushed his way to the front.

Emmett.

**Emmett POV.**

Goddamn, this was some ugly shit we had to wear. We looked like a line of mustard as we stood waiting for Mr. Greene to announce that we had officially graduated. It had to be the longest moment in my life –though I had at least ended up in a good spot, not perfect since that would have been right in front of Bella, but one row back and two to the left was pretty good to considering.

"Catch my hat dude?" I asked Newton, who for all purposes looked like a bobble head thing. Fucker was still a little rattled from when I made him shit his pants.

"Ladies and Gentlemen –your graduating class of 2013" I smiled as I looked at the girl in front of me. She was busy talking to Charlie, but it wouldn't stop me. A quick toss in the air and tapping both kids in front of me I took my shot.

Bella had lost a lot of weight because of all the treatments she'd been having, but after watching her go through everything she hadn't looked as comfortable and happy as she had these past few days. I couldn't figure it out what made the change, and neither could James. Hell when we asked her about it, she just shrugged and told us she'll tell us later… that it wasn't something important.

"I'm so proud of you." I heard mumbled into my shoulder as she clung to me. Her voice was soft, and I doubted that anyone else would have heard it if they were close to me.

"It's because of you." I whispered before kissing her cheek.

In truth, my results and actually passing were partially because of her stubbornness and not letting me stay with her while I should have been studying.

"No it's all you. I just kicked you out for the past few weeks. You studied, you sat the exams, and you are the one who put in all the work. I'm just motivation." She giggled at the end.

"Hey put her down. Share the girl." Tanya called making us both laugh.

I watched as Bella went to everyone and hugged them… or maybe they tried to smother her, like Paul did when it was his turn. School was definitely going to be different next year, with both Sam and Paul going to the community college for the first year before joining us in Seattle, something to do with tribal tradition and helping the community as part of the rite of being a man and a warrior of the Quileute people.

"So we're all meeting up at my place after we've all had dinner?" I asked as Bella made her way back over to me.

"Oh how easily he forgets. We'll meet you all over at the Lodge around 5 for dinner, then it's to home Emmett." Mom mocked as Bella giggled. "Sweetheart, you're getting a lift with Emmett since Charlie has to work tonight. Don't worry, Sue and Ed have brought everything that's needed and shown me how to use it all." She continued, as I looked a little lost.

"Okay, I'll bring my bag with me then." she nodded as mom headed over towards all the other parents.

"What, you think I'm gonna miss out on watching you all go nuts. Not likely." She snorted before covering her mouth.

"So plans are made. We'll see you at the Lodge." Tanya and Garrett soon headed off towards his parents, though the squeal from Tanya wasn't necessary as she saw her older sister.

"Catch up with you later." Jasper called as his mom dragged him by the ear towards the back of the hall to have photos done. I was just glad that we'd already done mine before the graduation ceremony this morning. Mom had practically blinded me with how many times the flash went off. The only photo left was with Bella and me, though that could wait until later tonight.

Slowly everyone started heading towards their families, they all congratulated us as we neared them, but we knew –okay so I had to be reminded –that we'll all meet up for dinner so we didn't stop long. Soon there was only Bella, James, Victoria and me standing near the front of the stage; we all jumped a little when the flash once more caught us all off guard. I was actually a little shocked to see that it wasn't any of our parents, rather it was Principle Greene.

"I hope you four don't mind? I've been waiting to get that photo since this morning. I honestly didn't think I'd be able to get it." He shrugged as Mrs. Cope laughed while walking by.

"No problems there Mr. Greene, but I want a copy." Bella smiled as she started to lean in a little more to me. She was tired, you could see; but she wasn't giving in yet.

"It's been a privilege knowing you Miss Swan. You don't know what you have done for this school." he smiled before leaning in and shocking the shit out of all of us by kissing her cheek.

"So why the photo?" James asked a few seconds later.

"It's a promise of what is to come of the future." He nodded before turning away.

"I'll catch you at dinner. My mom and dad want me." Victoria called as she started walking over towards the doors. The hall was still full, everyone still congratulating each other and comparing clothes or whatever those girls do.

"Hey I want to give you two your graduation gifts. But not here." Bella tugged on both James' hand and mine.

Slowly we followed Bella past the groups having photos done, a few times we were called to join, so it took a little longer than I think Bella thought it would to get to wherever she wanted to go. I wasn't sure what she had in mind, but going into the school sure wasn't what I expected.

It wasn't until we walked past a few classrooms and found one unlocked and empty but still had chairs set up that we stopped. She sat on the desk before turning towards the two of us and started to wring her hands. We watched as she looked up, started but stopped before looking back down at her hands. I wasn't sure what was going on but she was starting to twitch a little.

"Okay, so, what I have isn't something you can hold. But I can't give it to you with everyone else around. You'll have to wait a few days for it though so maybe it's a good thing I'll tell you now instead of dropping it all in one go. Give you time to get your head around it and everything. You can tell me what you think and all that." She was talking in circles. It was almost dizzying.

"Bells, you want to try that again?" James asked chuckling a little, though you can still see and hear the fear in his voice.

"Well I kept my promise to you. That day in the field after everything that happened. Do you remember what you asked?" she turned to James who stood there looking like something had just slapped him in the face.

"So it wasn't some drunk dream but you actually did say it. Bella that was 6 months ago, you said roughly a year." He rambled on pulling his hair. "Your graduation gift is telling me that you're gonna die in less than six months?" he had tears in his eyes and I felt my stomach drop. She was telling us she's practically already there.

"What? No, No! I promised that I'd watch you graduate, that I'd fight with everything I had. My graduation present to you two is this." She turned towards the computer closest to her. Opening up her e-mail and selecting a particular message.

_Bella,_

_Find attached all the information you will need for Monday, 17th June 2013. Please note that there will only be room for three others in the helicopter. Take off will be at 8:00am from Forks General and should arrive roughly around 11:00am. Surgery will begin at 12:00pm, and have no known timeframe. _

_Read the information Bella and sign all the forms attached to this. Your mom has already signed everything we needed and all that's left is for you and Charlie to sign your parts. _

_Remember do this for you or don't do it at all!_

_Aro._

I watched as she clicked on the small attachment icon, and as the screen opened up with seven different documents and images.

"I'm not giving up. I'm having the surgery on Monday. My gift to the two of you is that I'm not giving up. Dad is out there now talking to your parents Emm; I want you two to come with me on that flight. I couldn't pick a third so I won't be telling anyone else. Dad will tell all the parents tonight when we all head to your house, but no-one else will know." She looked at the screen then back to James and me.

"How long… you had to know for a while right –how long?" James croaked from the seat that he fell into as he read the details of what was going to happen.

"Um, around the same time you all started studying for finals. I wanted you to focus on you, the both of you. If you knew you'd have been more worried about the surgery than your future. If everything is as successful as we all hope and you failed to graduate because of being worried about me I couldn't live with it. So I waited until you both had that piece of paper." She mumbled before being picked up by James who was openly crying –I wasn't doing much better, though so I really couldn't say much.

"Why do you have to be so selfless? Why don't you let others worry about you for once?" he half laughed half sobbed as he lowered her down though didn't quite let her go until she pushed him back gently.

"Because, you would do the same thing if it was you instead of me." she smiled, tears running down her face. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone, I've been given all the information about who's having graduation parties and things like that. I don't want anyone getting too antsy and not enjoying this time. They can hate me later."

"I promise. Does dad know you're telling us; wait, of course he does. I'm gonna go kill him and thank him." James smiled as he ran out the door. Then it was just the two of us.

"I can't believe it. You're really going through with this?" I nodded towards the screen that was still blinking with all the information. I didn't want to know about everything that they were gonna do, all I cared about was the letter from Aro at the front of it.

Slowly she cupped my face, her thumb catching the tears as they fell. As she nodded her head, her smile grew. As her smile grew, so did mine.

"I have to. I don't believe in a higher being really, but I do believe that we do come back, reincarnation or something like that. I can't, not do this. In the end it came down to regrets. Could I live with myself for the rest of my days knowing that I didn't do everything to keep me here? To see my little sister grow up, watch you become that big sports doctor or player. Wonder if Tanya will ever calm down enough for Garrett to actually put a ring on her finger.

"And I realized that I couldn't. The 'What If's' would haunt me with every breath I took until it would be too late." She smiled before turning and closing everything down –the screen black within seconds as she logged out of her e-mail account and turned off the power.

"God I love you." I whispered before kissing her lips, pushing everything I was feeling, and what I couldn't say into that one action –my dreams of her in the future, of our future.

"Well it's a good thing that I love you then. I don't think two heartbroken people in this world would be missed." She smiled before letting me pull her closer and kissing me, answering every question, feeling and dream with her own lips.

**Translations**

_de mi__sobrino_ = my nephew (Spanish)

**Hey guys, Hope you are enjoying this story so far, I did receive a message last week and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to respond to any messages. But I did receive a message from one lady, Cathy. You asked about my other stories as in Prom Night Trouble/delight. I have pulled both stories due to the change in my writing. I tried multiple times to continue the story but I just couldn't get anywhere. Please don't worry, this story is completed on my laptop and USB, so I will be posting this and the epilogue. Any story that comes afterwards will be posted, only if it completed. I hope that clear up everything.**

**Dee**


	24. Hospital

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Hospital  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter:

Beta'ed by AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV**

I didn't know what to think. All night I sat there practically crippled with the fear of what was going to happen. After everything that had happened, I had somehow changed my mind. I wasn't scared of dying –hell I'd came to the point that I accepted it and somewhat welcomed it –but knowing that in a few hours I was going to be fighting to live… well that scared the ever living hell out of me.

I never had dreams of a future… I simply couldn't have it… not even when I first went into remission. So what was so different now?

The fact that I loved Emmett…?

Was it I now knew what I was giving up…?

Or was it simply that I wanted the unknown…?

Nothing seemed to point to when I had changed from accepting my fate to when I had decided to fight for something more.

It wasn't until the night of prom that I knew that I began to wonder if I was doing the right thing. But it couldn't have been at that time. It had to have been building from before then to hit me so hard. Maybe when we were all in Seattle; when mom and Phil told me that they were expecting –though really I wasn't sure if it was that either. Maybe it was just a result of everything…

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" Emmett asked his voice heavy with sleep and worry. I felt as he ran his fingers down my face before he slowly pulled me closer to him. His warmth ran through me and I couldn't help but sigh as his arms wrapped around me a little tighter.

We had been through so much and I knew I should be grateful, he stayed when I was pulled from school and he didn't just sit by and let me push him away. I tried everything I could think of to get him to stop loving me after I passed out at Jake's garage. But nothing I ever did worked on getting him to stop.

"Bella you're spacing out on me again. What's going on in that brain of yours?" He sighed as he sat up pulling me up with him.

"I'm confused. I'm trying to figure out when I went from being okay with everything to changing my mind." I sighed as I curled into his chest.

"Why? Are you thinking of changing your mind again?" I could hear the slight panic in his voice. I had told my parents, Emmett and James that I wanted to go through with the surgery after talking to Marcus and his brothers a few weeks ago. My only stipulation was that they performed the surgery. I trusted Dr. Mason; I really did. But Marcus and his brothers were the leading specialists in this field and they'd been my doctors since I was young. It was only fitting that they were the ones to do this.

"No, no I haven't changed my mind. I'm just trying to figure out when I made the decision, or rather when the thought started to take hold and not let go. I don't know; but maybe if I knew then I wouldn't be…" I trailed off not wanting to really give a voice to what was worrying me.

He held me as we watched the sun start to rise and the slight pinking of the sky broke through the window bathing the room in a distinct glow of promise.

"Bella, I don't know what to say. That had to be something you wanted for a while but maybe it's taken this long for you to realize it. I know that no matter what happens; no matter if you figure it out that it won't change anything. You made the choice to fight and we'll all be here for you no matter what." His soft voice melting the fear in a way I was sure only he could do.

The knock on my door made us both jump as dad stuck his head through the door followed shortly by James and surprisingly Victoria. I knew he'd tell her but her being here so early in the morning was such a shock. Though then again she may have stayed the night with James like Emmett did with me.

"Can we come in?" dad asked but I was patting the bed before he could get the first syllable out. I knew I wasn't the only one worried about what was going to happen once we walked into the doors at the Memorial Hospital in Seattle, the fact that the Voltori brothers had even organized for us to be picked up by their personal helicopter to get us there.

"You don't mind me knowing do you?" Victoria asked as she too sat on the bed as James wrapped his arms around her waist similar to how Emmett had me.

Shaking my head no I smiled as she visibly relaxed.

"I think it might be a good idea actually. I know that Emmett will have dad to keep him grounded until his family can get there a little later, and that dad will have mom and Phil and Siobhan. I think it's a good thing that you're there for him." She smiled as James mouthed a silent thank you to me. We were all not sure what to do.

"How are you sweetheart? Really." Dad asked as he squeezed my hand gently bringing me back once more to what was going on around me.

"Honestly; I'm not sure. There's so much going on that I don't know what to think. It's I don't know… surreal, confusing and absolutely beyond anything I can think of." I was rambling and bumbling so much I was amazed if anyone understood anything that left my mouth.

"So basically your scared shitless." James chuckled as dad and Emmett laughed.

"Terrified. What if something goes wrong?" I looked at my dad; through everything I had never seen my dad as I saw him right in front of me. He was always so strong and the ultimate quiet cheerleader.

"You'll be fine Bella. With all the research and the fact you were able to get Marcus and his brothers plus their team of nurses and surgeons to fly out here to perform it. You can't think that you're not going to make it. That's half the battle. You have to fight for it." He smiled, fighting back tears as I climbed into his lap. I'd lost so much weight in the past month that I was sure a 10 year old probably weighed more than I did.

"I'm more scared that something happens and I won't be me anymore. Marcus sent me one of my last scans where it shows how far it's spread. The slightest bit off and it could change me." I was a whimpering mess.

"Then you read your journals you've been keeping all these years to remind you of who you are. We'll all stand by you and remind you of who you are. No matter how much you might change, it won't change who you are to us." Dad said a little while later after I had calmed down enough to actually hear what he was saying.

We all sat there on the bed, just listening to the sounds of the town around us wake up. From the noise in the forest that surrounded the house growing quiet, to the cars warming up for people getting ready to go to work. Life was still going on.

"What time do we have to be at the hospital for the flight Charlie?" Emmett asked as the noise started to die down again outside.

"Around 8, so I think it might be best if we all start getting ready. Why don't you go head into the shower while we have something to eat and then we'll head over to the hospital to wait for the chopper?" dad gently nudged me off the bed and towards the bathroom. I simply nodded and followed his orders. I didn't have it in me to argue anymore. I was already tired from the lack of sleep last night and the amount of thinking and freaking out I had done this morning.

Grabbing my bathrobe and the small toiletry bag that sat on top of the shelves beside the door I headed towards the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. I didn't know how they were keeping that fear of the "what if's" inside; I could barely keep all the fears that had crept up in my head actually in my head in the first place.

I sat down on the seat for a few minutes before I turned on the water and prepared the small suctioned shelves and seat that I now had to use to help me clean myself when the phone rang down the corridor. I could hear some-one talking on the phone and tuned out once I realized that it wasn't for me, or that dad being called into work for some reason. I scrubbed myself from top to bottom with the medicated body wash that had to replace my normal one once my skin became too easily damaged. It was meant to help toughen the skin while moisturize it to help one more aspect of my life.

After 10 minutes I turned off the water and threw my robe back on. My clothes had to be loose enough for me to get on but warm enough to stop me from getting sick. The thermostat was constantly on to keep me and the house warm even though I was now living in the lounge room. Grabbing the small bag Emmett helped me set up last night with the change of clothes I'd need to wear I headed back down the hall to get dressed. The now loose fitting yoga pants and his football jersey along with my parka and the blanket that traveled with me everywhere I should be warm enough to travel anywhere.

"That was your mom and Phil, their plane landed ahead of schedule so they're gonna check in at the hotel with Marcus and the others and then head over to the hospital." Dad hugged me a little tighter than he had lately. I knew it was his way of telling me he was scared shitless too. I'd spoken to mom yesterday and she was cleared for flight –though I think that's mainly because she was traveling with three top doctors. Being over 5 months pregnant had her sitting on the edge of the flight or no flight cuff. It meant that she'd only be able to stay for two weeks unless she decided to have the baby here in Washington.

"Do you think that I should have told the rest? I know Tanya's going to be so upset that I didn't tell her after everything we went through for me to come here in the first place." I asked as dad slowly let me go. Looking up at him I couldn't help but smile back.

"I think you did the right thing. We told all their parents that you were going to have the surgery today, giving them this time to come to terms with school finishing and moving onto the next part of their lives; telling them straight after their graduation would probably have made it worse than if they knew." Dad smiled and shook his head.

"If I know them, I know they're gonna be pissed but at the same time I think it's the right thing to do. After the parties they all had I know that some of them wouldn't have enjoyed last night if they knew. That plus like Charlie said; their parents know about it and will be bringing them down after they wake up." Emmett said as he scooped me up while wrapping the blanket around me.

It felt like time was going by so slowly that it was almost going backwards, yet at the same time going so fast that it was trying to break the land speed record. One minute we were getting in the car, struggling to put the seatbelt around the Bella burrito the next we were already at the lights on Main Street almost at the turn off for the hospital. The drive itself was so quiet that I wanted to scream just to break the silence. It felt like we were going to a funeral not the hospital.

But just like the sounds that we heard this morning, traffic continued and we pulled into the small parking area of the hospital; and I was once more being carried by Emmett through the doors where Dr. Mason was waiting for us.

"Is everything okay this morning? No sickness or anything we need to worry about?" he asked as he looked between the five of us. While I knew he was talking to me, he was asking them if they noticed anything different. While I could feel the changes, they could see the dramatic effects.

"I'm just a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night." I sighed as I began to yawn into the blanket.

"Okay so shall we get the basic tests that need to be done out of the way before your ride gets here? The sooner we get it done the faster we can load you all onto the chopper and have you on your way." He said and I nodded.

While Emmett and I followed Dr. Mason through to the examination rooms, I watched as dad, James and Victoria went towards the reception desk and started filling out the forms we all knew needed done. From the basic insurance forms to blood work and personal information, all the way through to the consent to resuscitate or organ donation.

Dad, mom, Phil and I had talked long and hard about what I wanted when we first found out that the cancer had come back. We knew that because of my disease there was no way my organs would be able to be used to save actual lives. But we could donate them to research towards diseases that were still killing others. They could use my brain to find out why I was able to last so long with this kind of cancer. If my death would help them find a way to prolong others' lives I wanted to help. I'd done practically everything they had suggested when it came to tests to help, why not continue on after I had died?

"Right Bella; we're going to take your temp, BP and weight. Then we're going to set up the IV and get you settled on the cot. We won't sedate you until just before the doctors take you in. Are you ready for this?" he asked, though his tone alone told me more than anything that he was worried about everything too.

But that was the question. Was I ready? I had gone through so much, had decided so much in the short amount of time I had been alive and able to make those decisions. And not once did I ever think I was ready? I just let everything happen.

"Okay; let's do this." I nodded and tried to smile, though I knew it didn't resemble anything like it was meant to. I was scared out of my mind.

I sat on the bed as the small group of nurses came into the room and started prodding and probing me. first the two thermometers to gain a more accurate temperature reading, followed by the cuff and the ever present squeeze that had begun to leave bruises every time it was done –and throughout the whole time Emmett never let me go.

"Okay it's time to un-wrap you and weigh you. Do you think you can stand or do we need to get the chair in here?" Sue asked with a larger than life smile. She was going to be making the journey with me since Dr. Mason was going to wait for Edward and the others to wake up and drive to Seattle with them.

"I can stand." I grumbled as she laughed and Emmett chuckled. "What; he's comfortable and my bony ass needs all the cushioning it can get." I blurted only to realize what I was saying after the final word tumbled out.

"You know what they need to do… to re-engage my brain to mouth filter while they're in there." I growled after everyone calmed down and the color started to fade in my cheeks.

"Well the good news is that you haven't lost or gained any weight, your BP is fine as is your temperature. Now for the hard part." She held the needle in one hand and put out the other for my arm. I would have growled if it was anyone else. I hated this part since it took them so long to find the vein.

Surprisingly Sue didn't need a second attempt to find the slippery little sucker as she pushed the needle into the crook of my arm. I felt the sting of it passing through and then the tape being stuck down to keep it in place; but it wasn't until I heard the click of the small test tube snap into place that I realized they were gonna turn into vampires.

"Really Sue, I thought you're tribe were more wolves then vampires." I asked before groaning. I really hoped they would fix that damned filter.

"They are but this is necessary." She smiled as she continued to fill a few vials before hooking the fluids up.

"Okay so everything's on the up and up. I think you've got about half an hour until your ride's here. Do you have any questions?" Sue asked as she went to find the doctor after we said everything was fine.

"I think I figured it out." I whispered as Emmett grabbed my hand while I lay down on the bed.

"Figured out what sweetheart?" dad asked as he walked around and took the other hand, being careful of all the wires that were hanging off me and connected to the machines. The fact that he made it look so easy, only slightly uncomfortable.

"She was trying to figure out when she really started to think about having the surgery. It's what she was thinking about this morning when I woke up." Emmett smiled as I rolled my eyes. "So when did it start to kick in?"

"I don't think it was a day at all. I think the moment when I hung up from talking to Marcus was the main thing, but that night we all went down to La Push and listened to the stories. I think that was really when it hit me that I wanted to do this. Sure I'd already made the call, but listening to the legends, feeling like I'd finally let that last thing go. That's when it really hit me that I wanted to do this." I smiled as I looked at Emmett before turning to my dad and James, all of them smiling as I wiggled a little more to get comfortable.

"If you need to use the bathroom or anything I'd suggest that you go now. While you may be in the helicopter instead of driving; it's still gonna be a few hours and there's no toilet breaks and no getting around on that thing. Unless of course you think you can hold it." Dr. Mason said as he walked into the room a few minutes after I'd decided to space again. I was worse than an astronaut… they at least did that by choice.

"Bella, do you need any help getting to the bathroom?" Victoria asked as she eyed the wires and the IV beside me.

"No; I'm fine. Since I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday and the last time I drank was last night; I'm set. Though I'd commit murder and happily go to prison for something wet right now." I groaned in the end. I was so thirsty for damned sake. Even sucking on an ice-chip would be a welcomed relief right now.

One by one they took turns heading out the door to the bathrooms down the hall. No-one really wanted to leave our little bubble or even think of actually doing so voluntarily right now.

"You know forcing yourself to pee isn't as easy as I'd thought it would be. How do you do it Bella?" James growled as he threw himself on the end of the bed, slightly jolting me from the impact.

"After years of practice I've gotten to know what my body can do." I laughed as he continued to grumble about forcing himself to use the bathroom.

The noise of the chopper blades could be heard as it came closer and closer to the hospital's landing zone. At first I thought that it would have had to have landed in the car parking area since I didn't know there was a helipad on top of the hospital… though to be fair I didn't know there was an empty roof and not some vents for air and large fans. Hey who knows unless you go up to the roof?

"That would be our ride. Wonder how the people are reacting to seeing a big whirly bird of a helicopter overhead." I asked trying to lighten the mood after the sudden tension that fell on all of us when the sound was first heard.

For the next few minutes a flurry of movements and people pushing and strapping me down on the bed had all of our attention. The straps weren't so bad but the sudden jolting of the bed laying flat wasn't all that comfortable. I mean seriously they have how many people working in the room and none of them thought of taking it slow in lowering the top part of the bed down?

I wish I could tell you that the actual ride on the chopper was fun and that I was blown away with all the beautiful scenery that we flew over; but I'd be lying since I was only able to see everyone around me and the top of the actual helicopter. Not so much fun unfortunately, and no-one was really in a talkative mood. Both Sue and I had tried to get everyone to relax but the moment they all saw the chopper it wasn't going to happen.

Emmett was watching me like I was going to vanish from his sight; while dad would glance at me for a few seconds and then look away trying to get rid of the tears that had already started to form. I was sort of afraid of looking at James and Vic, since I knew that James would be watching the same scenes that had probably gone through his head a few thousand times of Riley's death, but when I looked I saw both of them crying silently. In the end I spent more time catching the quick glances from dad, trying to smile to Emmett and hoping that this doesn't hurt everyone I know and love.

**Emmett POV**

I couldn't take my eyes off her no matter what was going on around me. I was sure that whatever was happening around me was something I should be taking notice of, but I just couldn't. I wanted to etch her face, her personality, her very soul to my memory. It was real, this was happening and now her life and my heart were in the hands of three brothers and their band of surgeons, nurses and whoever else will be in that room.

The flight itself took just under 2 hours from the time we were over the hospital until we could see the busy life of Seattle came to life. But the whole time I just didn't care what was going on.

"Brace yourselves." The pilot said over the headphones. I watched as Sue checked and double checked the locks that held the hospital bed down to the chopper. I probably wasn't the only one that had watched her every move and wanted to just check for ourselves. The landing itself was pretty straight forward; there standing at the roof top entrance was a bunch of people, though I could pick out Renee and Phil pretty easy since the rest of them were wearing scrubs and things like that.

The minute the blades stopped they practically rushed us, mostly getting Bella and the cot off the aircraft or to take the large file that Sue had been nursing for the ride. Having to wait while they made sure that Bella had safely arrived had to be the hardest thing for any of us; though since we were able to ride here with her it had to have been torture for her mom and Phil.

We watched as they sat the head of the bed up and began to walk towards the elevator as three men made their way towards Charlie and shook his hands.

"So you must be Emmett; from what I hear you've got a lot of things coming to you." The dark haired man –who by the way I had no clue who he was or what he was talking about started as he shook my hand while James just looked that the guy like he was nuts. I'd have thought that too but I doubt that they'd let some nut job to be standing there in a white lab coat and scrubs…

"Emmett, meet Bella's head doctor Marcus Voltori. This is his brothers Caius who is Bella's general doctor, and you've met Aro her therapist." Renee said as continued to follow the large group who took Bella to I could only guess to get her ready for the actual surgery.

"I suppose you have some questions about what was going on. Once we've got Bella ready we can all head in and I'll answer as best as I can." He nodded towards the large group who had just been blocked from our view as the doors closed. I couldn't help but feel like I'd just lost something when Bella and the group were swallowed by the large metal box. I had a feeling I was going to be like this for a while.

We heard the chopper start up once more as we all headed into the elevator a few minutes later. The silence as we rode down to the particular floor that Bella was taken had been uncomfortable to say the least. I watched as James and Victoria seemed to hold onto each other a little tighter to one another and Charlie had begun to ring his hands. I couldn't really see Renee and Phil; but I could almost guarantee that they too were nervous with everything that was going through their head.

The silence continued as we walked through the many doors and corridors that I was sure there was no way in hell I was going to be able to find my way out without either an escort or a damned map. Only the sound of the squeaking shoes the three doctors wore could be heard and probably the sound of our heart beats running through our ears.

It took in the end 10 minutes before we were able to be scrubbed up in those weird assed hospital pants and tops, as well as hair nets and a mask for Renee as a precautionary aspect to her being pregnant that we were able to enter Bella's room. What was laid out in front of me was something I didn't think I'd ever see. There Bella lay with more wires and machines around her, marks on her head while a nurse stood to the side as she set up some sort of metal halo with bolts attached. It made Frankenstein look positively human.

"Hello there little miss, long time no see." Aro giggled like a girl as he patted her leg before taking a seat near her –turning towards us once more.

"But that's a good thing, with everything I went through, you should really thank Jane. She was amazing. Not as good as you, but not everyone has that same flair and quirk that you have now do they?" She was smiling and I saw the spark that I'd fallen for so many times. Bella could make you do just about anything for that smile.

"Nope, I'm one of a kind, my mold was broken the moment I was born. Could you imagine two of me?" she was giggling and shaking her head before he even finished his words.

"I'm sure you have questions, and as I said on the roof, we will try our best to answer any and all that we can." Marcus cleared his throat as Aro put the chart away with a nod and then shrugged his shoulders. Whatever they were going on about I could only hope meant things were turning around for Bella.

"What's that thing the nurse is putting together? It looks like it belongs in the Middle Ages and some sort of torture device." Victoria asked as she eyed the metal halo thing with both awe and disgust clearly etched on her face.

"That's the brace I'll have to wear during the surgery. It will help keep me upright and stop any twitches that could mess up the surgery." Bella answered as we all looked at her a little lost at what she already knew. "What? I did my research on this. I didn't go half assed I checked out everything." She shrugged her shoulders only for one of the wires to come loose and a flurry of nurses to run into the room as the machine flat-lined.

"She's correct. That is a halo. You see the marks on her head? Those are where the screws will be imbedded into her head to stop her from moving during the time she will be under. Once she recovers and has passed the medical tests that she'll have to go though it will be removed. She will still have to go through a lot of therapy but that will ultimately be her saving grace." Marcus continued as he began to discuss the whole process of the surgery.

Basically they had already injected a special dye in her head that would color the tumor and all the roots that had scattered around her brain. They would use computerized arms to control both the scalpel and some sort of laser that would remove and burn any parts of the tumor. Marcus will be controlling the arms while watching some screen while Caius would be working closer to the arms to remove the actual tumor. Aro will be sitting with us but have the ability to go in and out of the viewing room to give us all a head's up on how things are going.

"How long will the surgery and everything take? Bella said it's different in her case than any other that's happened before." I asked once the procedure had been explained further only confusing me more and more.

"She's right again; Bella here will probably be the more drastic patent when it comes to this kind of surgery. With the roots going actually into the surface of the brain, we'll have to not only remove the tumor, we would have to deal with nerves and parts of the brain that control the functions of the body. The slightest miscalculation could mean a whole new Isabella, or it could send her back years mentally.

"Saying this we have done countless tests and done this a lot with many different patients. While those took a few hours this could be from a few hours to nearly 24 hours. Then it will be up to Bella's brain and body to fight to live." Caius replied as he took the seat near the window watching the different cars undoubtedly come to the hospital for different reasons. I wasn't sure if he was bored with the conversation of just trying to keep from getting any further involved.

"Can you give us a time frame? I know her friends and the rest of our family will be coming up soon and I want to give them all the information that I can. Our town will practically close down once the word is out that Bella's going forward with the surgery." Charlie asked as his eyes constantly went from Bella and the doctors; occasionally turning towards the machine or the IV bag connected to Bella.

"How long will it take for them to get here?" Aro mused a little as he looked from one of us to another.

"It's a four hour drive from Forks to here." I watched as Marcus, Caius and Aro nodded and quickly discussed something in some other language.

"I am sorry to say that while their getting here is such a short time considering everything; they won't get the chance to talk to Bella before the surgery; but to answer your question, I'd say that we're looking at a good 10 to 15 hours. As I said, it all depends on how things go, and Bella's ability to come back from this. It could be more or it could be less." Aro finally answered, his expression changing with each word that left his mouth.

Tuning out everything that was being said I watched as Bella stared out the window, watching the clouds as they flew past her eyes. It was like she wanted to be out there with them rather than being in the bed with everyone in the room. She looked so small and scared that I wasn't sure if she was really paying attention or having some sort of internal debate over her life and choices.

None of us had asked her specifically what it was that changed her mind, only happy that she had. I don't think any of us could bring the words out, terrified that with our questioning her choices she'd decide not to go through with the surgery now. Instead we rejoiced with her choice. But now, watching her lost in her own head I couldn't help but wonder what was it that ultimately changed her views on the surgery.

"Excuse me doctors, but there's 20 minutes until the anesthetist will be here to prepare the patient for surgery." The generic nurse complete with cold and detached voice walked in said her piece and walked out.

"Right, we'll leave now. Let you have a few minutes alone and then…" Marcus grimaced as left the end trail off before he and his brothers left the room.

We all sat around the bed, not knowing what to say or how to say anything. There was no hallmark card for this, no way of saying that everything's going to be fine when we wouldn't know. She smiled softly as she turned and looked at each one of us. The tears building up in her eyes were so painful to watch. I knew my eyes were getting blurry with tears of my own, but as much as it pained me to see her like this, I could only imagine how it felt for Charlie, Renee or Phil. Her parents having to watch Bella once more as she once again faced the almost impossible.

"Bella…" I heard James croak as he practically threw himself on the bed, wrapping his arms around her like a safety blanket of sorts. James had to be feeling so much right now. Not only was he reliving the pain that he had felt no doubt when watching his brother pass; but he had to watch his sister who had stuck by him in every way get ready for a fight that was a win or lose only.

"Fight this Bella, don't leave Me." we heard as he slowly pulled away from her and grabbing Victoria's hand –turned and left the room without looking back.

"I love you sweetheart. I love you so much. And no matter what happens as a result of this surgery; I'm so happy that you've done this. Not only facing your fears but fighting for your life. I love you." Renee said as she held onto Bella's hand before she kissed her head and walked towards the door.

"Your mom's right Bella, we love you so much. I know we don't share blood, but I see you as my daughter as much as I see your sister growing in your mother. No matter what, know that I love you." I watched as tears slowly made their way down Phil's face before he too turned and walked out of the room to join the others in the waiting area.

"Dad, can I talk to Emmett for a second?" Bella asked as she turned towards where Charlie was standing. I watched as he turned towards Bella and then me before nodding and heading towards the door.

"I'll be outside." He walked out as Bella waited for the sound of the door closing.

"I want you to promise me something. I mean it Emmett. No matter what happens after this I need you to promise me something." I nodded as she slowly pulled the locket from below her hospital gown and slowly unclasped it, before leisurely putting it in my hand. "If this doesn't go right; I want you to give this to the woman who will take my place in your heart. I want you to love someone who will be everything to you and more than I am now."

I watched as tears rolled down her cheek. I didn't even realize that I was shaking my head no; I could promise her everything… anything that she could ask. But this… this I couldn't. She owned me in every way.

"Yes, you have to. I have been so happy since I moved back to my dad's place. And it's because of you and everyone else. But especially you. No matter what I did, you were there. You held me close when I tried to push every one away; you pushed me to be me. You saw past everything that is wrong and saw only me. Not the illness and everything else. I'm me when I'm with you, and you did that.

"But more than anything you made me feel something I never thought I'd feel. I feel, not just happy and sad because let's face it, everyone can feel that no matter what they are. You made me feel something I didn't think I'd ever get to feel. Not only did you love me, but, I fell in love with you. I never thought I'd ever fall in love with someone, I was the breakable, sick girl that I thought everyone would treat me like that. But you didn't.

"But if this goes wrong, if I don't… I don't want you to turn against the idea of loving someone else. You are an amazing man Emmett McCarty, and you are just not the kind of man who can go without love or loving someone. And that someone will be worth your love and this just as much as I am… maybe even more so." She whimpered as we both sat there on the bed with tears flowing regardless of everything else.

"I can't Bella, I can't promise that. I have to believe that you're going to make it through this. That after however long it takes the doctors are going to come through that door and tell us that you're alive and it's gone and to believe that… I can't make the promise that if you… that if it doesn't… I can't make that promise Bella. I can't even think about it. You have to make it through. You are just as part of me as I am of you." I kissed her, the salty taste of tears from the both of us bringing the bitterness of the whole situation to light even more.

"I love you. God I love you. Fight to come back to me. Please…" I mumbled as I stared into her eyes.

"In your bag, I put something in there that I want you to read. I want you to have it." She smiled as her lips quivered before kissing me once more. The knock on the door we both noticed that Charlie had probably been standing there for a while, if not through all of what we had said to one another. Strangely enough I didn't feel cheated that he had heard what we were saying to one another.

"I'll let you talk to your dad." I whispered before kissing her softly on the lips and then on the forehead.

Walking out of that room had to be the hardest thing in the world. In the time we had been together she had become the most important thing in my life. The moment that door closed I wanted to run straight back in, wrap my arms around her and never let go. God it hurt so much.

I didn't know how long it had been that I'd just stood there at the door before Charlie came back out of the room and wrapped his arms around me and directed me towards the waiting room. There we saw James and Victoria wrapped in the arms of Renee and Phil. None of us knew what to say, so we said nothing.

.

.

.

"What have you got in your hand Emm?" Victoria asked an hour later. Her eyes were on my hand and the necklace that I hadn't let fall or even slightly relax the hold I had onto it.

"Everything." I whispered as slowly one by one my fingers released the tension that had been within so that they could all see the pendent and chain. I heard a whimper from someone in the room, but it wasn't until James threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards the front of the hospital to get some fresh air that I realized it was from me.

"I know we had issues at the beginning of all this. But you have to know that she loves you; but she's probably just as scared of all this just as much if not more than you are." He swallowed and I knew that he was struggling with this just as much as I was.

"I know; but it doesn't make it any easier to swallow. What she said, it was almost like she was halfway there to giving up. I couldn't even think of her leaving and that." I somehow got out around the damned lump in my throat.

"It's not meant to, fuck if that was the case we'd all be higher than the idiots who are smoking up somewhere behind some school gym. But what it's meant to do is show you that what you feel is more than real. If that was my Vicky in that bed… fuck I don't know what I'd be like. That's my sister, but she's your soul mate." He sighed eventually as he nodded up the to the four floors above where we stood and Bella would be as the doctors did everything they could to get the tumor out of her head.

.

.

.

"How could she do that? Why didn't she tell me?" Tanya all but screamed as she came through the doors, banging them on the walls as she came through to the waiting area where we all sat.

It had been 2 hours since they started the surgery in trying to save Bella and bring her back to us. So far we hadn't heard anything from Aro or any of the nurses who would come in through the doors at the opposite side of the hall. What we didn't quite understand was that the way they were going to react. Tanya's hurt was, as we knew she would. We all knew that Tanya was a huge part of Bella getting to have a somewhat normal time at school; but with Bella keeping this from her was maybe too much for her.

"She wanted you to have the graduation you deserved. Would you have enjoyed walking across that stage knowing that she was going to face this only a few days later? Or the graduation party that your parents threw for you?" Charlie asked as he held Tanya to his side. We could all see her shoulders shaking with tears we knew she'd be holding in.

"Why does she have to be selfless all the time?" she cried as she buried herself into Charlie's shirt. The tear drops leaving tell-tale signs of how much she was hurting. The closeness between the two girls had been amazing to watch, they really didn't care that their DNA was different.

"Hey, you okay?" my mom asked as she and Esme sat down either side of me as I watched Tanya break down even more as she listened to what Charlie was saying to her.

I couldn't answer because I didn't know how I was. There was so much that had gone down since this morning; from getting answers to the questions from the doctors, listening to Bella's quiet breathing throughout the night when she thought I was sleeping to the sounds of her muffled cries this morning when she was in the shower but didn't want anyone to know.

So instead I just opened my hand once more as both of them sobbed at the sight of the heart pendent in my hand. Shaking my head I finally decided to put the necklace around my neck and felt the sting of tears once more in my eyes.

"Did you get to talk to her before she went in? I know you spent the night with her but did you talk to her before she went into surgery?" I jumped when Jasper grabbed my shoulder, I knew he was here since they all came up together but I wasn't expecting him to shake the hell out of me.

Closing my eyes I nodded, and it was like I was back in that room able to talk to her again. Her asking me the impossible, the tears –I could taste once more on my lips. God even her pained whimper as she asked me not to give up on love. Everything was so realistic that I felt like I was in that moment right then; that we hadn't been waiting for the past 2 hours.

"_In your bag, I put something in there that I want you to read. I want you to have it."_

"Excuse me." I walked away towards the small cabinets that we'd all started using to put our bags in so no-one would fall over them. There buried under backpacks, handbags and all other types of bags was my UW bag that Bella had given me when I finally decided on what school I wanted to accept after getting three acceptance letters from schools that I could see myself going to. In the end, I chose it because it offered everything I wanted and needed the football scholarship and the fact that it was close to home and my friends were just a bonus.

After a few minutes of digging, I found something I wasn't expecting to see in my bag, Bella had been guarding these after everything that had happened in the gym. It felt like so long ago that we found out that she was sick, but really, it had been just under a year. So many things had changed; I had changed as much as I didn't realize that it was happening.

Tucking the book under my jacket I silently headed towards the staircase to the side of the hall. While everyone was busy trying to calm those who had just arrived, I was able to leave and think. She had left this with me for a reason; but I didn't have a clue. I was lost with what to do with it. Do I read it or keep it and let her read it to me if she makes it through?

"I was wondering what she had given you; now I know." Charlie's gruff voice scared the shit out of me. I had been so lost in my head that I didn't even hear him come into the stair well.

I asked the one thing that was on my mind. "If she had given it to you would you read it?"

We both stared at the inanimate object as if it would answer all our questions. Though anything concerning Bella, I was sure it probably would.

"It's not a matter of if it were me that you should be thinking about; it's the matter that she gave it to you to read if you wanted to. She wouldn't have done that if she wasn't sure that she wanted you to know what was going on in there." He nodded towards the book before standing up and clasping my shoulder. "I'll keep everyone out for a while. Let you think about what you want to do. Treasure that Emmett, it's a big part of her." He continued before he closed the door and left me to my thoughts.

.

.

.

_You'd never believe the changes I've gone through because of these people. I smile… a real smile and it's because of these carefree crazy insane and wonderful people that I'm with day after day. It's more than I could ever think about. After only a week, I wasn't just Tanya's little cousin or James's little sister. I was me, not an illness or a disease. _

_I've never felt more free to just be, than I have now._

_._

_._

_._

_I knew it was too good to last. The banging out back had been going on for two days now. It originally started with just James trying to I guess vent since he knew I'd be upset with him getting into trouble. But then my dad and uncle Eleazar and surprisingly Garrett had come to help him out. _

_I don't know if dad knows what went down in the school but he knows something did. He's been watching me like a hawk after I cried myself to sleep screaming that it wasn't going to be the same anymore. That I'd go back to what I was in Phoenix… a disease that should've killed me long ago. _

_I think the most painful thing was that no-one even tried to stop me from leaving. It was then that I knew I was just a disease for them to pity me and use this experience with dealing with a truly sick person as college applications letters._

_._

_._

_._

_I can smile again now. _

_I got to be someone else for one night. Not a princess or some high society kind of person. I got to watch as my friends circled the dance floor and try –and fail –to spike the punch. I danced; yes it's true. James had me up on that floor, my feet may have been on his shoes but still I got on the dance floor. _

_But after James it was Jasper then Sam before they all took turns with me out there. God knows how many pairs of shoes I'd trodden on by accident; but tonight I was placed on those shoes. Not once did any of them look at me as if I was disgusting. Hell I even noticed that most of them were sporting something on them that matched my dress color –the weirdest one being Emmett with the cravat thing. _

_I felt like Cinderella… before the crown and missing shoe._

_._

_._

_._

_He kissed me; I was sure I probably looked like a stunned fish afterwards… but I was screaming on the inside. It wasn't forced, it wasn't some school production. It was natural, like we belonged to each other._

_Is it too much?_

_After one kiss I'm building castles in the sky. God I sound like an idiot I'm sure. _

_But it was him; Emmett that started it so that has to mean that he wanted to do that. He wanted to kiss me. The fact that he had to bend down made me feel like I was some treasure to someone that wasn't family. Gotta say I liked that feeling. _

_And if he wanted to kiss me again; I'd certainly be happy to oblige him… many times over._

She had written about everything. But it didn't read like any normal diary that some young girl had written; poems, lyrics to songs that no music had been written to match. The intense and powerful drug that was slowly killing her as it kept her alive. Each encounter that she had, all the simple steps I've taken for granted she documented and cherished like it would be her last.

"A few of the others are going to grab something from the cafeteria; did you want them to grab something for you? You've been in here for nearly 4 hours." Charlie's voice echoed in the stairwell I had been sitting in.

"Yeah anything's fine. Have you heard anything yet?" I stood, my bones trying to jump out of my body since I'd been sitting in one position for so long. I couldn't even feel my ass it was that numb.

"It's touch and go right now. They've removed most of the visible part that's actually sitting on top of her brain, now they've got to get in and actually remove the roots without damaging anything or worse." He sighed, bit relieved and scared as hell.

I'd seen many different sides to Charlie Swan, the cop, the father and the ultimate cheer leader for Bella. I'd seen him put a family in its place and rescue the son that should have always been his. I've watched as he'd become the most gentle giant when Bella was sick or in having treatment at the cottage; pulling the bucket closer to her or handing her a bottle of water to rinse her mouth out. Fuck; I'd seen him be a mattress for her at one point. I'd been pulled over and amazingly given many different chances to prove myself as more than just some jock after his daughter.

But I'd never seen him like this. Scared didn't suit the man who I could only admire as he stood to the side and let others fix what he couldn't. The pain that could cripple a lesser man had been on his shoulders for so long that he was able to pick it up and not let it go.

When I was younger I used to want to be something more than just Emmett, the guy who played football or the goofball that everyone wants to know and hang out. I didn't know what it was that I wanted but I knew there was something that I wanted more than just to sit down and watch as life passed me by. I didn't have plans of being some doctor or lawyer or something that could change people's lives so drastically that it was one way or the other. I remember playing with Edward and Jasper in the park listening to the two of them argue over who would be Jessie James and who would be Billy the Kid. The role of Sheriff or Texas Ranger was always mine. I could remember how the Deputy Charlie Swan would walk over and set it out by a simple toss of a coin.

When did we grow up and be more than cops and robbers?

.

.

.

"Sit down Uncle Charlie; you're making me sick with doing that." Little Kate whined as she buried her head in her father's chest. It had now been 10 hours since Bella had been wheeled out of the room and into the operating theatre and we were all slowly getting on each other's nerves. The last time we had heard from Aro and what was going on in the room was while I was reading in the stairwell. His words had left a nasty little taste of pain in all of our mouths and no-one knew what to do to make it right.

"It's alright sweetheart. I'm just a little nervous about what's going on with Bella." Charlie sighed as he sat down near the doors we'd all been waiting to have open and let us know what was going on.

"No news is good news right?" I smiled as Jasper murmured into his hands. We were all tired, stressed and absolutely desperate for some news of what was going on again.

"God I hope so." Tanya whimpered as Garrett pulled her a little closer. From what Jasper told me; after I had left the waiting area Tanya was close to being sedated with how upset she had been when Charlie and her dad sat her down and talked to her. The only reason she was able to calm down was because she didn't want to scare her little sister any more than she already was. It took the arrival of her older sister and Garrett to finally get her to settle down once more.

It had been another 10 minutes before the sound of doors opened. With how many doors opened and closed that we all turned towards the corridor to the main area of the hospital.

"Charlie, Renee, Phil." The heavily accented and tired voice of Marcus cut through the silence of the room. As we all turned towards the doors we'd all been praying to open I felt as both my mom and aunt Esme took hold of my hands and squeezed them. I saw them walk past me and while I wanted to be with them when they heard it was the pressure of my dad and Carlisle's hands on my shoulders and Jasper holding my leg down.

It felt like the past 10 or more hours had been nothing but seconds as I watched them talk to the doctors. I saw as Both Charlie and Phil's shoulders dropped and Renee's started shaking as she cried.

"No, please." I whispered as I pulled the necklace that felt like it weighed a ton.

"Don't give up Emmett. Wait until they tell us." Mom whispered as she squeezed once more.

"Dad." James asked as Charlie turned with a smile on his face, nodding as he looked at James and then at me.


	25. Island

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Island  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter: 8324

Beta'ed by AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Bella POV… 5 years later**

"Momma" she squealed. I loved my sister, I really did but the girl needed to stand the hell still. Angela was gonna poke the girl with the damn hair pin if she didn't!

Charlotte had a very special role today. Something I don't think anyone but me gives her full credit for. Her role was to keep everyone away from me while I finished getting ready. She had successfully kept Victoria and Tanya from entering the bathroom with her squeal of her going potty that I was sure had shattered some glass. My shower was my own damn it… and if it took the lungs of a 4 year old to make sure I got to have some privacy when it came to where I shaved and where I waxed than I'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Calm down giggles. It's pretty." Angela tried… unsuccessfully mind you, to pin her arrangement in once more, only for Charlotte to wiggle and for Angela to almost prick herself with the pin.

"What's going on?" mom laughed as she rounded the corner… her stomach first mind you. Yep she was pregnant again, and this time it was a boy. Phil was ecstatic about it. He'd been eyeing off my nephew since Victoria gave birth 6 months ago and Riley Mitchel Hunter (the second) graced us with his very vocal arrival in the world.

"It's the last thing to do before we get started on Bella's hair, but she won't let anyone touch her… she squirmed more than a worm about to be hooked." I laughed as Angela flopped onto the chair, huffing and puffing –though smiling regardless of the situation.

"But sissy said it was my job to make sure no-one touched her. She said I had to keep everyone busy so she could do some stuff." The water-works started and I… well I was busted. The fact that three heads shot into the doorframe while the two women in the room with me all shot me looks that if it wasn't today I'd be dead and buried.

"You've done well my little apprentice, but never throw your Master under the bus. Who's gonna give you treats when you come to stay?" I asked as mom sighed. So I was teaching my sister a few tricks to keep everyone on their toes… its part of my job, and I take being a big sister role very seriously.

"Emmett. Cause he knows where you keep the chocolate drops." She nodded and we all busted our asses laughing.

"And she's meant to be related to you? Think she's got Emmett wrapped around her finger." Tanya wheezed from her spot on the floor. Thankfully, as in her mom and mine would kill her otherwise, she's still wrapped in her robe.

Today was without a doubt the scariest of my life. You'd have thought the day I was wheeled into the operating theatre would be, but that… that has nothing on today. I wasn't afraid of what was coming, far from it in fact… it was more that I wanted this so bad that I was afraid that something was gonna happen for it not to work out. I'd faced cancer twice and was never this freaked, but wearing that dress had me sweating bullets.

In the last five years I'd watched a miracle occur, mom had decided that her form of a chastity belt was gonna leave scars on my poor psyche. Making me watch the entire birth of my sister via the wonderful invention of webcams I had the unfortunate pleasure of knowing exactly what my mother's kitty looked like. And that my friends, is something that no-one should ever know. She did achieve her goal though in making sure Emm and I didn't have sex –it lasted for nearly 2 years.

The rambunctious little terror that is Charlotte Marie Dewyer was one of the sweetest and cunning of little girls I'd ever seen in my life; and I take full credit for it. I shouldn't really though since Emmett had his hand in one too. When Charlotte – though if you call her that she's likely to cause some serious damage to your ears –came to visit our very spacious house, she would have Emmett dressing up, having makeovers and braiding his hair. He just couldn't say no to her.

Wait, he did once when she wanted to hide in his bag so she could go on the plane with him.

He did get his wish in playing pro, but he also got his degree in sports medicine. He was onto his second year of the starting line of Seahawks offensive line. He loved the game, and I loved watching him as much as possible. I do sometimes travel with him, but I can't always be there to watch every one. I still had to finish school and let's face it; the not so good wives club that followed the team drove me nuts!

I may or may not have knocked one out a time or two…

"Bella, come on! Let's get you ready before you fathers come and take you away." Mom sighed as she pulled me from my thoughts and laughed as I tripped over the damned hairpiece thing that Angela had tried to put into Charlotte's hair. The fact that Angela practically pissed herself while wheezing out 'karma' was not lost on anyone in the room.

Resistance was futile at best, and at worse they'd tie me down and group attack with makeup and hair products. It wasn't the first time they would have done it, and I doubt it won't happen again. My senior prom was not the usual hall thing, I'd had my time dressing up for Emmett's as far as I was concerned. My plans for that night was thrown out the window when at exactly mid-day that fateful day I was bombarded by the newly acquired sister I had in Victoria, my dear cousins; yes cousins as Irena and Kate decided to come and help; and Rose charged though my door. They threw me into the bathroom with orders to shave, shampoo and come back wearing nothing but my bath robe. Emmett had somehow gotten his hands on some tickets for the two of us for the night… he still won't tell me how, but my bet is through Angela and Jasper.

"Did you shave?" Tanya's blunt tone had me cringing. I did not want to talk about this. However, I knew she'd all but strip me to get her answers.

"Nope, we went to the spa two days ago. Geeze, you're the one that ordered me the BTB package." I sighed watching her have one of those moments; you know the ones where you want to smack yourself up the back of the head.

"BTB?" mom asked as I shook my head.

"Bride to Be. Basically I was plucked, tweezed, waxed and buffed until I looked more like a doll than the Barbie's that litter giggle's room." did I forget to tell you that with everything that happened with the surgery, they didn't reattach my brain to mouth filter?

"Lingerie?" Victoria asked as she sat down to feed my little nephew… Emmett already had plans to teach him how to raise a little hell. I was not gonna help him with that one, sure we can hand them back, but we get more calls if we send them back as little devils. We'd, or well I'd learnt that with Charlotte. She now had her own room at our place.

"Something old?" mom asked as she finally attached the clip in my sister's curls.

"The necklace he gave me." I smiled as I clipped it around my throat. The chain was a little shorter than when he gave it to me, though considering I was underweight and practically made Victoria Beckham look healthy wasn't saying much.

Something new?" Aunt Carmen asked as she walked toward the small buffet set up with breakfast kind of foods… ones that wouldn't destroy our makeup or dresses.

"The small bracelet that mom gave me last night." I smiled as I ran my fingers across the small silver and white gold that was tucked away in my pocket.

"I've got your something borrowed." Victoria called as she walked into the room holding a small box in her hands.

This was new to me. I didn't know what was going on. When she placed the small box in my lap I realized that none of them knew what was in there.

The pale blue ribbon easily slipped off and fell into my lap. There was no card that I could see so I wasn't sure what was going on. Carefully opening the box I saw a somewhat smallish, but long enough, veil sitting on a small pillow matching the ribbon that originally wrapped the box. There on top I spotted the small card.

_To my dearest daughter._

_Though I wished to be there with you on this day, I need to make sure that oaf that we both love can be ready on time. Sometimes I don't know how he made it through college since he constantly sleeps in and leaves everything to the last second. _

_I wore this veil on my wedding day. I know you have most of your traditional items but I would be honored if you would wear this as your something borrowed._

_I cannot wait until you are more than just the daughter I claim, but in marriage. _

_Sasha McCarty._

I smiled as I picked up the small comb and walked towards the small table where I knew my aunt had set up everything to do everyone's hair.

"Something blue?" mom asked as she read the card, her voice slightly higher as her emotions ran wild once more.

"Covered trust me." I winked as she giggled. The tears drying before a single one even fell.

"Well come on _mi dulce_, it's time to start." Aunt Carmen patter her small work seat, her encouragement was definitely not needed. I couldn't wait until my dad and my dad came in and saw the change and that I was ready and waiting for this moment for some time.

For three hours I sat in different chairs as Charlotte fed me grapes and other kinds of fruit from her little bowl. I would trust no-one but my aunt to do my hair, much to the disappointment of the wedding planner, who I fired after watching her try and get Emmett to let her accidentally fall on his cock. First curlers went in, then I was moved to another table where the makeup artist started her prep work, like moisturizers and god knows what goop she plastered on my face.

It was like playing musical chairs… but I always won. And, you know, it's not so much fun to play that on your own.

"Shoes." Victoria demanded as Aunt Carmen placed the final shinny hair pin in the long curls that she'd created to tumble down my back.

Within seconds Charlotte, who gave up feeding me two hours ago and fell asleep instead, had scampered around the room to the box in question. Now that she wasn't my apprentice anymore she took full responsibility to care for everyone's shoes. The girl was gonna cost Phil a pretty penny when she was older I was sure.

"Okay ladies time to get into those dresses. We have 10 minutes before the cars will be here. Chop-chop." I watched as each one of the girls headed towards their room in the suite; leaving Charlotte, mom, and Aunt Carmen in the living room.

"Come on ladies, let's get the bride dressed," mom patted me hand before grabbing Charlotte and headed towards the master bedroom. By the time I walked in Giggles had dropped her robe and stood on the bed waiting to be helped into her dress. I watched as mom, who was already dressed, carefully slipped it over her hair before turning her around to zip up her and finished dressing her with the small ribbon like necklace that wrapped around her neck. We'd all been worried with what would happen if she pulled it too tight but when she put it on, we realized that it was loose enough so no matter who pulled on it, it wouldn't cause any damage to her.

"Your turn now sissy." She called as she jumped off the bed, her skirt flying up and showing off her little boy-shorts in the process. Guess she won't be jumping around too much.

Taking a deep breath I took off my robe, the cold air hitting me both shocked me and brought me back to the moment. When I looked towards mom I saw the smile and small tear that threatened to slip from her eye. That look helped me realize that I had made the right decision in the end. Why the hell would I have given up seeing mom this happy?

"Well now I see why you said you've got the something blue covered." Aunt Carmen laughed as she took in what I was wearing. While the lace trimming was white, the majority of my lingerie was a soft blue, and my stockings were white but trimmed with the same lace but in blue. I definitely had that covered.

"Okay, carefully step into it sweetie." Mom chuckled as Charlotte stomped her foot, not understanding what Carmen was going on about. As both my aunt and mom helped me dress I could hear my dad in the sitting room laughing with Tanya, Victoria and Angela. With the zipper up and the buttons done to hide said zipper, I was almost ready, all that was left was for the veil to be attached.

Stepping out of the room, the noise dropped as if someone had hit mute. Well almost, mom's sniffles behind me were a given. I smiled as I saw my dad in the tux –yes he did agree willingly to wear it –standing in the middle of the room.

"Daddy?" I giggled as I watched him shake his head, I didn't know what he was thinking about; but I had a good idea.

"Sweet-heart, when did you grow up.?" he whispered as he finally walked over and pulled me into his chest. I could smell the same aftershave he'd worn everyday since he started shaving. It was the same one I practically washed my pillows in when I was younger.

"About 7 years ago when I got boobs." I really need to work on that control. I heard mom sigh as the rest of the room laughed their asses off. Hey, at least I didn't say it in front of the priest. I'm sure that wouldn't go down too well.

"And with those words we were ready to head down to the cars." Mom was trying to fight her smile, but as with anything that decided to escape my mouth, she eventually gave up and let it fly.

.

.

.

"Are you nervous?" Tanya asked as she stood just in front of me. My borrowed veil now firmly in place, all we were waiting on was the music to start and the doors to open before I go to see Emmett again.

"Surprisingly yes, but in a good way. I don't know how Victoria did this so calmly." I smiled as Victoria looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"I was so nervous that I almost threw up in your hair." Huh, guess she hid it well then.

The music changed and the doors slowly opened. I watched as both Angela and Victoria, my two bridesmaids slowly walked around the small corner and headed towards their spots.

"Deep breaths. Just remember to look at him and you'll be fine." Tanya whispered as she hugged me and held Charlotte's hand as they stepped into place. When she bent down to loosen the small string bag at the bottom so the petals skimmed her dress before landing on the floor.

Counting to twenty, I waited for the music to change before I took both dad and Phil's arms. I couldn't ask for one to walk me down the aisle, without asking the other. They both stepped into the roles of fatherhood to a sick child, one by birth and one by choice.

.

.

.

"Do you Emmett Dale McCarty; take Isabella Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and health; for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked as Emmett looked at me. The smile that lit his face spoke volumes.

"And for long after that," He whispered. "I do." This time it was a little louder.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan; take Emmett Dale McCarty as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and health; for as long as you both shall live?"

"With my heart, body and soul," I whispered. "I do"

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." He smiled as Emmett cupped my cheek and lifted the veil. That's when I noticed the watery shine in his eyes. I lifted up, my heels not really giving me much more advantage in the height department.

When his lips met mine I felt complete, no it didn't tune out all the cat-calls, whistles or applause that was ringing through the church. There was no birds singing, or cannons firing or any of that sappy stuff you hear in romance novels, that stuff isn't real. This was. I could feel everything in me meeting everything in him in that touch. His promises to me, the promises I made him. My heart was undoubtedly going a million miles an hour, but I just didn't care.

"Dad, get the hose." James called from beside Emmett. Yeah, that one did make us stop.

"Why is he up here again?" I asked as Emmett and the priest laughed. James just shook his head.

"Because, he's your brother and my best man" He sighed as he kissed me once more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Emmett McCarty." The priest finally said as we turned to our family and friends. The flashes of cameras slightly shocked me, causing Emm to wrap his arm around my waist.

**Emmett's POV**

She had me wanting to run to her when she walked around that corner and through the doors.

Her smile was so bright as Charlie and Phil held each arm as she walked down the aisle and our eyes truly met.

That blush crept across her cheeks as both father's kissed her and carefully placed each hand into my waiting hands.

A single tear, that I don't think she even knew, slipped down her face as the priest asked for our "I do's".

The sweetest of sighs that escaped her lips as we kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

As much as I will probably deny this; and I will, these are the moments of today that will forever stick into my mind. Not what color the flowers she held, or the thousand and one crystals in her hair. Not the beautiful dress or what I'm sure will cause me an early heart-attack for what she's got on underneath. Okay so maybe the lingerie might stick later, those are the things that are gonna stick in my head.

I was now tied to the woman who changed me in the best possible way, the one that shook the foundations of a small town and opened the eyes of so many people that I don't think she will ever realize.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's time to introduce you to the new Mr. and Mrs. Emmett McCarty." Edward yelled at the top of his lungs. The dude had some serious pipes on him.

I laughed as Bella looked around the room as if she was waiting for someone. But when she went to take a step around me I couldn't help it. Grabbing her waist and pulling her closer was something she was going to endure all night, and for the rest of her life. As she smiled up at me, I couldn't help but smile back. She was one of the most stubborn, selfless, and absolutely perfect people in the world.

The tapping of glass only encouraged me.

"Remember to breathe babe." I smirked as I kissed her hard, my tongue waiting to force its way into her mouth if necessary. Thankfully, it wasn't as she clung to my shoulders. I could practically feel her small body sinking into me. It had to be one of my favorite parts about our building relationship throughout the years.

Whistles, be damned, after having everyone tear us apart yesterday I missed her touch and taste all too much. I was gonna make up for it today and tonight and for the rest of our lives.

"Let the girl breathe, son-in-law or not, I'll still shoot you if you don't let her get some oxygen into her." Charlie laughed as she buried her face into my chest.

"Right now, I think breathing's over rated." I heard Bella mumble before she groaned. The one thing that didn't change –and the one thing I was thankful that didn't –was the fact that she still had no control with what came out of her mouth sometimes. The brutal honesty could win anyone over in seconds.

"I need you breathing for what I have planned for the next two weeks" I whispered in her ear, catching her as her knees gave out a little from my words. Right now, I wished that I could read minds. Whatever it was that she was picturing, I wanted to make a reality.

"Alright let's get a head start on that shall we?" she pulled me gently towards the exit, I knew she was only joking… though the thought was tempting.

As I led Bella further into the room, I could feel everyone's eyes on us. Nothing in our lives had ever been overly easy; we never felt the need to please others with how we set things out. Bella was still in school finishing her degree in political science. While she didn't want to be a lawyer in the same sense as Jasper, she did want to help others gain the necessary help to get better. She knew she had it lucky that the Voltori brothers took her case so early on, even long after they developed and perfected their treatment.

We stopped at a few tables, sharing a few words with both our old friends and new ones. Those few teammates I'd gained in the last year had been surprised when I dropped the bomb shell of my wedding only 3 months after proposing; and while it was a quick wedding to put together, it was still small enough to be something we wanted. There was no rifle held against my back.

Besides we'd been together for a long time before I finally got down on one knee, we didn't need a long engagement.

The sudden flurry of movement from the side as waiters came out to take orders and offer drinks set everyone talking and laughing in small groups. Bella, Tanya and Victoria were going on about something that had to do with Riley and his need to see what was going on. With the little man tucked up beside Charlie and Siobhan, I could only guess that it had to do with calming Vic down enough for them to eat.

I couldn't keep my hands to myself, whether they were just touching a small part of taking control of her hand; I was constantly touching her. It was like some sort of irrational thought; if I could touch her and feel her, then it was definitely real. Isabella Marie Swan was now Isabella Marie McCarty. The thought of her name alone made me smile so big that it hurt my cheeks after a few minutes.

With the food and drinks served the conversations grew and quieted down, occasionally a noise would rise above the normal clatter of knives, forks and the usual dinner chatter. Bella and I shared our plates, feeding each other a bit every now and then. The soft flash of someone's camera or phone suddenly going off only made it all the more better.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before any of the speeches are given, we'd like for you to turn your attention to the dance floor as the bride and groom share their first dance as husband and wife." I nodded to Edward as he took his seat next to his parents and mine. While I did feel a little uncomfortable with not having him as one of the groom's men, he seemed more relieved at being the emcee for the night.

Standing, I smiled as Bella giggled as she placed the napkin on her now empty plate.

"Can I have this dance with my wife?" completely irrelevant I know, but I learnt one thing important with Bella a very long time ago, she hated having her decisions made for her. Even through the physio she went through after her surgery, she chose when enough was enough, and pushed further than what others were willing to let her go.

"Always." She smiled before putting her hand in mine. Ignoring the sigh that escaped Tanya or the slight whimper from Vic I led her towards the dance floor, only stopping when mom picked up the small wristband that wrapped around Bella's hand to stop her from falling over the back of her dress.

When the first cords of the music started, I wasn't sure if anyone would actually know what song we chose. Not having told anyone the choice or the slight tempo difference I wasn't sure if anyone would actually pick up on it.

"You know I think this is the perfect song for us." She sighed as Bruno Mars poured through the sound system with a slower version of his song "Just the way you are".

"I couldn't agree more." I whispered as we began to sway gently turning. I caught small glimpses of Renee and mom wiping a few tears away, and the nod from Charlie.

"I love you." I kissed her those words branding themselves on her lips along with my heart. It wasn't all fire and dominance, but everything and so much more that I wanted to say but didn't have the words.

"Forever and always." Her voice a little watery as she broke the kiss.

I didn't notice that all three sets of parents had joined us on the floor forming a small circle with our friends around us, their small swaying making it like a small bubble around us. As time went on, I watched as Bella danced with both Charlie and Phil, both having a different song selected to represent their roles in her life. I danced with my mom, wiping away more tears as Bella watched on, as she shared the song with my father.

But, I think the most memorable dance was the one that she shared with James, when he brought Bella back I could see the tears running down his face freely. With the mumbled "Take care of her;" I watched as he and Vic stepped outside for a while before Charlie went and found the two of them, and brought them back.

"We all know that Bella and Emmett's story is one for the books. For Emmett, watching Bella fight for her life; had to be the hardest thing for him to do. Our joker in high school so serious and vulnerable was something I struggled to believe was the same man. For Bella, the strength to fight for what she wanted, knowing the pain, it could ultimately bring, and having the courage to do so was awe-inspiring. Not to mention I know she can throw a mean right hook." Jasper smiled as he looked at the two of us. With all the normal dances finished, we'd headed back to our seats for our families to embarrass us.

"But, no matter what people said or did; it was obvious that the two of them belonged together. Two very strong, brave and selfless people I have never met. You both deserve to be happy and I for one, am glad you found that in each other.

"To Bella and Emmett." As he raised his glass, I heard Bella's chair slightly scrape against the wooden floor. A murmured "Thank you," into his chest as she hugged him later, and she was sitting back with me swiping tears before they ran down her cheeks.

"I've fought for and against Bella in many things, but the one that I'm most proud of is when I stood with her when she wanted to move to Forks. I credit myself for setting these two up because if it wasn't for me they'd still be playing footsies under the table." Bella groaned and laughed as she laid her head against my shoulder. Tanya was it seemed, going to enjoy this little bit of fun.

"I can remember holidays growing up with Bella sitting in Aunt Renee's house playing with dolls and watching as the kids in her street played, occasionally waving in her direction and the smile that would light up her face when they did. I've never seen her smile the way she does with Emmett, it's not just her face that lights up; it's her very being.

"With Emmett being, well Emmett; I can honestly say that for all the pranks and jokes he played in school and out of it, he's still be the most down to Earth guy, a quick smile and those dimples served him well. I still remember that game, that fierce protection you had and still have for her. You are her rock and her strength and I couldn't wish for anyone more fitting than you to take care of her heart. But just remember, I've got six inch stiletto's at home and I know how to use them to more than just walk in. Welcome to the family, and no, you can't exchange us either.

"To Emmett and Bella." She winked before downing the remaining champagne. What was it with Bella's family and the females with the threat of bodily harm with shoes? Charlotte already threatened me with coloring in my cleats if we didn't bring her back something from our honeymoon.

"I only want to say a few words to my son and new daughter. For everything that comes in the future, whether it be good or bad, remember those rings on your fingers are from love. Hold on to each other and share your strength in everything you do. I couldn't have asked for a better son, though he did like to rip the grounds up when he was younger yes, but still, I wouldn't change you for the world. Both your mother and I cannot be prouder of whom you have grown up to be, and we are blessed to now count the Beautiful woman by your side as our daughter. To the happy couple." He raised the small flute into the air as glasses were raised and chants of 'here, here' rang through the room.

"I'm not a man of many words, in fact I'm more a man of action," Bella snorted and I knew what she was holding back; so did Charlie from the look he shot both James and Bella. "I watched as my youngest child began to fade away twice in my life. The first time, I thank fate in letting us have her for a little while longer. The second, I believe that honor belongs to Emmett. His actions spoke far more than words could ever do as he stood by our Bella through it all. Knowing that he stood by her in her darkest hour showed me that he alone had earned my respect, loyalty and the coveted 'yes' when he sought it. I know my daughter will be forever cared for and loved, and neither I and Siobhan or Renee and Phil could ask or want for more. Forever and Always." He rose and sipped the small amount of champagne, wrinkling his nose as the taste or bubbles annoyed him.

.

.

.

The blanket had been spread out just feet from the water crashing against the sand. Small bowls of water with floating candles holding the corners down so it wouldn't blow away. I wasn't the most romantic of guys, it's something Bella had known from the get go; though I apparently have on occasion surprised her with small gifts which seemed to have been somewhat romantic. Regardless, I was nervous of what she would think.

When Aro and Marcus had all but packed us up for our honeymoon I wasn't sure if it would really be something we'd like. Both Bella and I were people friendly, and being sent to a private island wasn't something either of us had really thought of. Honestly, for our honeymoon we planned to a trip on the road just the two of us. A time where it was just the two of us.

So my nerves were right to be going off faster than a virgin at the Playboy shoot.

Setting the basket down I started unpacking all the food we loved. The small bucket had been chilled until smoke freely flowed from the metal. The insulation sitting in the smaller cooler of the basket waiting for the champagne to rest in.

Having asked Bella to meet me down by the water's edge for our first date as husband and wife had been something I wanted to do since we arrived here on the island. I wanted her to know that since we were married nothing had to change. Our plans were the same, our tastes in music, movies and anything else we loved didn't change.

I looked up as I heard her gasp. I hadn't realized that she'd already made her way towards the little sunset picnic I'd set up. She smiled as she took those last few steps towards the blanket and sat down beside me, using my shoulder to gain some stability as she fell to her knees.

"This is amazing Emm; you didn't need to do this though." She smiled before kissing me softly, her lips a little warmer than normal from the heat.

"It's something you're gonna have to get used to then. This ring doesn't mean I have to stop doing things like this," She blushed as I picked up her left hand and kissed first the engagement ring and then her wedding band. "I love that after all this time I can still make you pink here." I rubbed her cheek as she turned to kiss my palm.

We sat there just watching the sunset over the clear blue waters, feeding each other from the small containers of fruit covered in chocolate.

As the sun set completely I lit the candles, the glow only illuminating the picture of perfection that was Bella.

"You are beautiful, you know that? I can't believe that I get to keep you forever." I murmured as I rose to my feet. I wanted to dance with my wife.

It didn't matter that we had no music; I could still hear the sounds of our first dance running through my head.

"Dance with me." I held my hand out, as she smiled; placing her hand in mine, and allowing me to pull her up to me. The feel of her against me was something I would never want to miss. Whether it was here in the open or behind closed doors, I could and would never get enough of her touch.

"I love you." I smiled as she kissed the small swan tattooed on my chest, her present to me for making it through the hardest time of our lives so far. That day she remembered who I was, was the most amazing day of my life bar two. The day she agreed to become my wife came second, only to the day she actually became my wife.

As she rose to the tips of her toes, I felt her hands slowly creep to my hair, using the small tugs to pull me closer, down towards her waiting, smiling, and perfect lips. What could have been hours, days, or even seconds, I felt complete again. I could die a happy man just from that touch alone.

My hands crept up to the small tie at the back of her neck, the small two pieces of material all that was holding that dress to her. Gently I pulled at the knot, it slipping easily undone as she traced my lips with her tongue. I could feel her smile slightly as the silky like material slowly descending her small frame. I felt as the small bumps rose all over her body, and them having nothing to do with the weather.

Scooping her up in my arms, I gently fell to my knees, slowly lowering her to the ground before reluctantly separating from her mouth. Grabbing the dress and folding it so she had something to rest her head on; she laid there in a pair of panties that were so small they couldn't really be considered underwear.

"You are fucking perfect. I've got to be the luckiest guy in the world right now." She giggled as I whispered into her neck. Those giggles soon turning into moans as I kissed licked and sucked on any part of her body I could. My hands traveling all over her body missing all the spots that would make her jump.

As my mouth traveled south from her neck to her shoulders, and over the swells of her breasts, I felt her breathing increase and shutter with every new touch of skin to lip. The tempo of her heart beating was better than any music I would ever hear. My tongue making patterns over her heated flesh as she squirmed somewhat underneath me. I could taste the salt from the water still on her skin.

She hummed as she ran her fingers through my hair. The feel of that one movement had me harder than I'd been only moments ago… something I didn't know was possible in realty. She tugged me into place, trying to stop the burn building in her. The silent pleas were gratifying and urging me to continue mapping her supple curves, the softest of roads and sheer beauty that was Bella's body.

"Emm, don't tease me." she begged as I traced up her thighs and skimmed across her lips, my mouth ghosting from side to side of her hips. My smile grew as she groaned, shifting her hips until she found what she sought.

"Don't rush me woman, I'm gonna do this my way." Growling as she again tried to force me to where she wanted me, any part of me I was sure. Yes, I was smug but how many times do you get to make love to your wife for the first time. I was gonna make sure I did this right.

Moving down I felt her sigh as my mouth came level with her lower lips. I could see just how ready and how pent up she was right in front of me. Her heaving chest was nothing to the treasure that I saw before me. Even in the moon light, I could see the glistening of her juices just waiting to be touched.

Softly, I lowered my mouth, barely lapping at the folds. I felt as her body convulsed at the tender whispering touch. The gasp of breath was like the best song in the world, as her body reacted to my touch.

She was so wet, that a drowning man would die happily, I would die happily just from the taste of her. There was no sweet or tangy taste that so many people think; it was just pure Bella at her essence. Gently grabbing hold of her hips, I pinned her in place. Kissing every inch of her, taking in every taste of her skin, whether it mixed with the saltiness of the water we had swum in, or her natural bodily taste.

As my tongue probed the inner folds of her most delectable parts, I felt her twitch. Of many things we had done over the years, I could read her like an opened book, just as she could me. As one hand slowly released its hold on her hip and trailed down her outer thigh, my other held open. I could see her clit throbbing from my teasing.

She giggled and moaned as my hand trialed to the underside of her ass cheek. My head rose, and she groaned at what I was sure was disappointment, before she squeaked; my fingers finding her opening. Every time I entered her, it felt new. Nothing was ever the same and I knew it never would. I could feel her walks pulsating as she held close to that natural high.

"Baby…" her voice caught somewhere between a gasp and sigh as first one then a second finger entered and instantly I found that sweet spot inside her.

It only took a few short gentle strokes, before I felt her body suck my fingers even closer to her now. The vice like grip would be without a doubt something I knew I would always willfully bow down and worship her in every way.

I felt the gasps for air, the spasms running through her body and the taste of her on my tongue. If I were ever to be addicted to anything in my life, it would be this woman. She was everything and so much more. I would never and could never get enough of her.

Slowly, I crept up her body, feeling the slight sheen of sweat as our bodies moved together until we were all but joined in every way.

"Hey beautiful." I smiled as I watched her open her eyes, the lazy smile that spread across her face and the lustful stare that met my own were beyond anything I could tire. Isabella McCarty was my dream comes true. Her entrance into my world may not have been what anyone expected, but I could never change anything about her. Even her disease she survived I would keep. It made her who she truly is now. Changing anything about her past would change the very being of Bella.

"Hi," her tone seductive and I felt myself twitch. So did she, as she groaned and thrust her hips up to meet mine. I loved the feel of her no matter if it was skin to skin or something in between.

I felt her hand cup my face as I lent down to kiss those pouty lips. Her thumb twirling on my cheek, we explored each-others mouths. I was sure she could taste herself on my, but she never cared about the actual taste.

Her hand traveled down, I shuttered as she let her hand ghost down my side. The feeling was never something I could forget. I could feel the smile on her lips, the slight unevenness of her breathing as she battled the giggle I was sure she was holding back. When her hand finally rest against my hip, I ground my cock into her, the heat coming from her lips alone had me wanting to thrust into her like a mad man. I was positive there would be some bruising in the end.

"Bella…" I moaned; my eyes closing as her fingers scraped across my stomach. Even as she lay underneath me, she was able to torture me with the slightest touch. "I'm trying real hard not to lose my shit." I bit out my head falling to rest on her collarbone.

"Emm, I don't want you to hold back. I want you to fuck me just like a husband should fuck his wife." The purring of her voice in my ear had my every nerve on edge. Bella loved dirty talk, but she shied away from being the instigator.

"Babe, you're messing with something I'm not sure you want to play with." I bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder. I felt her shiver underneath me, and heard her breathing pick up.

"Do you want me to spell it out?" she asked, the husky tone making me harder than I thought possible. "I want you to pound me, I want your cock buried in me so hard and fast that I can hardly breath, I want to feel you long after we've both passed out from exhaustion;" she grabbed hold of my cock and practically fed it to her very wet, hot and oh so fucking tight pussy. "Making love can wait; I want to be fucked by my husband." She growled in the end.

That was it; I couldn't take any more words. The moment she moved her hand even slightly I slammed into her. I felt as she constricted around me, the force of our joining making her body fight for what it wanted but to stay any major injuries. She gasped out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her chest heaved up from the ground.

The pressure from her walls being wrapped around me had me already on edge, something I definitely didn't want. Holding still as she caught her breath I took hold of my own need to cum so suddenly, I watched as she settled on the blanket, waiting for her eyes to open once more. As one hand traveled down her thigh, taking hold of her and bringing her leg up against my hip, I felt her walls grip me again as I slipped further into her heat.

Slowly, as she opened her eyes, I pulled back, the smile on her face only driving me to give her exactly what she wanted. Slamming back into her, I smiled as she rocked her hips to meet mine; even with one leg over me, she still met me thrust for thrust.

"More… please Emm." She sighed as she tilted her hips slightly, the angle making her gasp as I hit that sweet spot inside her. Who was I to not comply with her wishes?

Sitting back, I brought her closer to me, her ass now up in the air as her shoulders still lay on the ground. Her long toned legs wrapped around my waist as I took hold of her hips once more.

"Hands up Bella, I want to see your tits bounce with every thrust. I want to watch as my cock as it slides into that hot pussy. Watch." I growled as she quickly threw her arms above her head and her eyes traveled to where we were joined. I felt the gush of her juices as she saw what I saw. My cock was practically bathing in her essence, the light making it glisten as I entered her.

"Oh god… fuck that looks so good." she sighed and moaned as her eyes rolled once more to the back of her head. I felt as her walls once again began to tighten around me. I knew there was no way either of us was gonna last much longer.

"Grab your tits babe, pinch lick suck on them. Now." I ordered as my balls began to tighten. Her hands shot to where those beautiful tits were bouncing from the force of each thrust, the angle making it even more of a sight as she lowered her head slightly and stuck her tongue out to flick and torture those nipples.

"Fuck, I need you to come for me babe." I groaned as I looked down to where we were joined, the sound of her mewling only tormenting me further as I watched.

Planting one of her feet on the ground I did the only thing I could, my thumb pressing down on her swollen clit was like hitting the trigger on a bomb. Her walls clamped down on me like a vice, her head thrown back in ecstasy, and her mouth open in a silent scream. With one more thrust I felt my cock pulsing inside her, I could barely keep myself from crushing her as a steady stream of cum poured into her.

Slowly I lowered down onto her, being careful not to crush her with my weight. Something she didn't want as she pulled me closer. She hummed as I kissed her shoulder, neck, cheek and mouth.

"You're perfect." I sighed a few moments later as I rolled to my side, taking her with me. Her head came to rest on my chest, her leg and arm thrown across me, almost claiming me to the night.

"No, we're perfect." She sighed as she closed her eyes.

And as usual, she was right.


	26. Epilogue

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Epilouge  
>Pen Name: Deonne<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Word count his chapter: 1359

Beta'ed by AELGP

This is a multi-chaptered story. Some themes may offend readers and I wish to make it perfectly clear that while I am not condoning some themes used in the story, it is just that; a story.

I do not own Twilight or any of the rights to said franchise. I am just a humbled mother who loves the characters and enjoys writing stories using the characters. All rights and privileges to these characters belong to S.M and I for one am completely fine with just letting my imagination get away from me using her mad skills as a writer.

**Emmett's POV**

"Do I look okay?" she asked, fixing the crème lace over her eyes. The beauty that stood before me had me speechless. Every parent dreams of this day with both fear and happiness. Yet here I was.

"Perfect and if he doesn't agree then he's not worth it." She giggled as she fixed the flower in my breast pocket. When she opted for the flower instead of the pocket hanky thing, I was both touched and saddened. For everything, that we'd survived the memory was in the forefront of our minds.

The knock on the door shocked us both as we jumped; my eyes were a little off seeing the beautiful woman in front of me, knowing that a few people were missing in this picture.

"Wow, you look amazing. I don't think Felix will be able to hold him back." Charlotte giggled as she walked into the room holding the flowers with one hand and a small box in the other.

"Do you think…" she looked at me, those eyes that seemed to reach into my soul and kiss all the hurt and pain away, now glassed over with tears that she held somewhat at bay.

"I know she would. You look so much like her." Charlotte smiled as she handed the small arrangement to my daughter.

When Bella and I first looked into adopting a family, it was hard. Everyone we knew had started their family and while we loved all our nieces and nephews with all our hearts, we wanted a family of our own. It hurt Bella that she couldn't provide the one thing we both desperately wanted.

It wasn't until she came home one night from her work with so much pain in her eyes that I realized that there was a way for us to have what we both wanted.

For six months, we looked into all the laws and courses we'd need to know about; of all the paperwork and checks needed to make sure we could financially and emotionally support any child. However, it was worth it. We took the courses and willingly went through the process of background checks, we'd feared that Bella's illness would have been a major factor that we'd have had to face, but it was my playing that had been the issue. When they checked and double-checked everything, it had been nearly two years since we started the process.

When we finally were given the go ahead, we didn't go for the babies like everyone else wanted. No, we wanted to give someone a life that they deserved not the life they had been given. For a year we looked into children from the age of 5 through to 10; not caring about age, gender or race. We wanted someone who needed us.

When we first came across Bree's file, we were shocked to see that she'd been in seven different homes since the age of 3 when the state gained custardy of her. At the age of 8 she had lost so much, that the look in her eyes melted our hearts. What we didn't count on was that she was loyal to her family. She threw the hissy fit of the century when we first approached her with the idea of her living with us.

For three months she would do everything, she could to turn us against her, but all it did was make us more determined to make her our own. Finally we found out that she had two brothers who needed a home and she wouldn't go without them Diego and Fred were five and had been hard to place as both boys were high spirited. When we met with them as a family, we knew in an instant we'd want them all.

That doesn't mean we didn't have our hands full, and at times we wanted to pull our hair out. Bree could be a handful and was somewhat resentful that she couldn't be returned to her mother, not knowing that she had passed a few months after they had been removed from her care. She was practically vicious when the two boys started to call Bella mommy.

We tried everything to get her to calm down, to let her know that we'd never take the place that she or the boys had for their biological mother, but we wanted to be part of their lives. It wasn't until Bree was twelve that she realized that we loved her, it was the same night that Bella rushed to her bed after a call from the police, having found Bree had been attacked and left for dead. While I stayed with the boys, Bella went to our daughter.

"Daddy, are you okay?" I smiled as I shook those bad memories out of my head. Today was the day I watched my daughter get married to a wonderful man.

It was the day that James and I became father-in-laws to each other's child.

"No, my little girl is about to get married. I'm trying to figure out that whole time travel thing that Fred keeps going on about, so I can go back and keep you for myself." She smiled as she rushed forward.

"Nope, not gonna happen daddy. Anyway I love Riley, and so do you." She smirked, that same one so similar to my Bella's I felt like I was looking at her once more.

"I guess you're right. But it's my right as well as Diego and Fred's that if he hurts you in any way, we get to kick his ass and possibly bury him where no-one can find him. Deal?" she giggled before slapping my arm.

"Deal now let's go, I'm gonna be a Hunter by the end of the night." She smiled and I knew we had done right by her.

As I took my place, with her arm wrapped around mine, I had to wonder if this was what it was like for Charlie and Phil nearly thirty years ago when they walked Bella down to me. I can still picture the smile she wore, the blush that touched her cheeks and the tear that she shed when we spoke our vows on our wedding day.

It made today such a bittersweet moment. Bree was wearing the same dress, getting married in the same church, and wearing the same necklace, that Bella did that day.

We laid Bella to rest nearly a year ago, she held on for as long as she could… helping out with every wedding detail that she was able to attend to. But, her body had gone through so much from the cancer both as a young child and when we'd first met, the damage was done.

I held her as she took her final breath, surrounded by not only her children and grandchildren, but everyone she loved. She was there when little Isabella was born a year before to Bree and Riley, and then again when Fred became a single father to little Santiago. She had watched as Diego shipped off to the army, and came home after his honorable discharge after being hurt.

And, she loved every heartbreaking moment of it.

As we walked down the aisle, I saw the picture of Bella standing where the maid of Honor should have been. I had wondered why Bree had never chosen one, and now I knew why. My breath caught as I realized it was the same one I carried in my wallet. It was Bella in her dress on the day we were married.

"I couldn't ask for anyone more fitting to be there then my mother. Even if she can't be here, she is in spirit." Bree whispered as we both fought the tears I knew were so visible.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked as I looked at the picture of my beautiful wife once more.

"We do." I nodded to the picture. In that moment, I could hear Bella's voice in my ear. I felt her hand on my arm and her lips on my cheek. Bree was right, she may not be here physically, but she was here in spirit.

**And so my dears we come to the end, I can not tell you all how much I have been touched by your reviews, especially to one beautiful woman who shared her own story with me. I tried to keep this as truthful and as close to real life as it would be for those who have been a survivor of cancer and those who have had friends and loved ones battle this disease. **

**I wish to thank Both Kim Rathbone and AELGP for their help and messages for each chapter they worked on. Without these two ladies, I doubt that this little story would have been half of what it is. **

**To you readers, I wish to thank each and every one of you. Every review, favorite and alert that M.L.M.W received I smiled, for each hit that came along I can honestly say that I was shocked. With the content of this story I truly didn't think it would have made such an impact. I have been humbled and honored that we have made this journey together.  
><strong>

**Let me tell you that there will be NO sequel to this story, possibility some out-takes in the future and one that I'm holding on for the right auction... but definitely no sequel.**

**So with these final words I can honestly hope we have learnt a lesson from Emmett and Bella here, do not let things get in your way, there is always something that will help you make that step to something more, you just have to be brave enough to aim for it and fight for your own life and live it your own way.**

**Dee**


End file.
